Two Sides of the Same Coin
by bradhadair12
Summary: Being a Ranger is the most dangerous job anyone could ask for, but for Light, battling muteness, sight impairements and a dual personality, it might just be impossible. Based on Shadows of Almia.
1. Of Rookies and Rivalries

Of Rookies and Rivalries

A reader asked me the other day to continue this fanfic, so I figured I would go back and improve the existing chapters. Maybe add some extra details or references. And retcon some stuff out and make the differences between Sun and Light more apparent. But if you're new, you won't even notice!

Enjoy the new and improves TSotSC!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

The Pikachu eyes me warily. Its black-tipped ears flick sharply back and forth, trying to detect any sounds that could mean danger. Its cheeks quiver nervously, the brief surges of electricity coursing through its body; strong enough to knock a small boy like me out cold with one hit. Its whole body is rigid; whether it's with fear or anger is uncertain. The beady black eyes never leave me for one instant. All in all, it doesn't look too friendly.

I ready my Styler.

Pressing the release button, the Capture Disc is launched at the Pokémon. Circles are spun furiously around the yellow rodent as I try to capture it before it can send any of its deadly electricity my way. We engage in a tango, both spinning and moving, almost in sync. Neither party relenting. I can't help but feel pity for the Pikachu. It had probably been caught endless times before I ever showed up by aspiring Rangers, Operators and Mechanics alike. Either that or the academy has a limitless supply of Pikachu's hidden in the back room.

The last circle is drawn in seconds.

I'll probably make it onto the Top 10 list of rookies captures with that time; not that it matters. The strange guy with the stupid hat says that my capture was impressive and congratulates me, one eyebrow slightly raised. I stoically return the Capture Disc to the Styler. What is one good capture among the many yet to come?

_Don't get cocky, you. The ugly guy's talking to us again._

Talking to **me**, you mean.

"Hehehe..." he chuckles, tipping his hat to dramatically obscure his eyes. "My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School."

_Good Lord; the guy's delusional as well as poorly dressed._

"As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the world..."

He starts laughing maniacally, his arms held in the air. I resist the urge to take a step back and close the distance between the door and I. A creak sounds from behind me like an aged person sighing at the world, and a younger, more rational voice calls out at us.

"Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan! Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that."

A woman strides into the room, only looking to be about 23 years old. Her long brown bangs fall around her shoulders, partially covering the green shirt and pencil skirt combo she's donning. Kaplan visibly winces and lowers his gaze to the floor under her scrutinizing presence, coughing to cover up his brief lapse in sanity.

_Sounds like our kinda lady. And didn't she say 'student'? She must be our teacher._

Just as long as you don't get us into trouble like the **last** Ranger School we went to.

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry," Kaplan apologizes meekly. "The timing was just too perfect to miss. Ahem..." He clears his throat, seemingly ready to take the situation seriously this time around. "You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colours! That really was quite an impressive capture."

_Don't let it go to your head. We still have doors to fit through._

The woman turns to us, delight evident on her face. She shakes my hand before delivering the rest of the spiel.

"Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger School. I'm Ms. April. I'm your class teacher. I'm pleased to meet you." _Likewise._ "Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class."

I follow April out of the room, ignoring Kaplan saying something that was probably highly uneducated and ineffectual behind us. She leads me out onto a yard bathed in green grass, the sun making the strands shimmer in the breeze. Pokémon fly free, unrestricted by Stylers, or even Pokéballs for that matter.

_Come to think of it; I know this is a 'Ranger Region', but surely there must be __**some**__ Trainers around here. Only thing is, when we got off the ferry this morning, there wasn't a single sign of one._

Let's just chalk it up to cultural differences. I'm led into a large school house, constructed in a very rural design of timber and shingles. The entrance is a long corridor with branching sections, probably leading off into classrooms. It's a pleasant contrast between modern and traditional that still manages to feel welcoming while maintaining a professional aura. Sunlight streams in from windows and skylights, making it as bright as it was outdoors. I'm taken off to the first room on the left and told to wait outside. April disappears off into the classroom. I stand outside twiddling my thumbs.

_Stop it! You're making me nervous._

That's the whole point.

_She didn't seem to mind that we didn't say anything. You reckon the other students will?_

What's it to us? We're only here to get a Ranger License, even though we're fully capable already. We would have **gotten** a Ranger License at the **last** school we went to, if you hadn't messed everything up.

_..._

Snippets of conversation filter through from the classroom, and I can hear the excited voices of the pupils from inside. One voice in particular stands out loud and clear, seeing as it's so loud it practically makes the walls shake. April calls us in with a raised voice, obviously trying to be heard over the excited students.

_Boy, will they be disappointed when __**we**__ walk in._

I push open the door, vowing to oil its squeaky hinges before I leave, and stroll casually up to the front of the class, hands in my pockets. No, I'm not nervous. I'm **not** nervous. Stop laughing in there, I can hear you!

"Our new friend came along to our Almia region to become a Pokémon Ranger," April states after the class settles down enough for her to get a word in edgeways. "Oh, yes. You should introduce yourself to our class rather than me. Let's start with your name."

Crap.

**CRAP.**

_Aw, man! What're we gonna do?! No talking, remember?_

OK, calm down. They're waiting expectantly. Don't let them see us panicking. Shrug nonchalantly. Turn around. Pick up chalk. Write name on blackboard. Put chalk down. Success.

_We're getting funny looks. They're probably wondering why we didn't just say our name. Ms. April probably thinks we're gonna be another 'problem student'. I'm looking forward to the opportunity to prove her right! Hahah!_

"OK, our new friend is named Light." _I'm surprised she can read your handwriting. It looks like you tried to write your name in an earthquake!_ "Let's make him feel welcome. I understand that he scored quite well on our entrance exam."

_We got full marks, for Pete's sake! Just say it! It won't make the others hate us for our brilliance._

No, it probably will.

_Oh... Right then._

April sends a fleeting frown towards a boy with unruly brown hair in the front row; he's grinning so wide he's at risk of poking the person to his right with his mouth, and playing with his hands.

_He probably can't wait to tease us. He's in for a bit of a surprise then._

Just don't get us kicked out, m'kay?

"Anyway, we had better get you seated somewhere, Light," April chirps. "You can have the seat next to Keith."

Joy. I'm so excited. I sit down heavily on the cushioned seat, crossing my legs and placing my hands on the table in the most dignified manner I can muster. I can feel 'Keith' smirking at me without even looking at him. I cast a glance in his direction, holding his eye contact until his gaze flickers away.

_Death glare:1 Enemy:0_

"OK, that will do," the teacher states, drawing the attention of the class away from me and back to her. "That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching." _Not if I have anything to say about it._ "Let's do it, everyone... Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators and Mechanics!"

Everyone in the room starts cheering like madmen. Except for Keith and I. He's still staring intently at me, probably trying to freak me out.

_Not if we freak him out first._

I'll leave that to you. I'm better at being caustic than unruly.

"OK, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class. But, before I go, Light, I need to explain something to you." _Our name sounds ridiculous coming from her. _Our name **is** ridiculous. _No it's not! Light is a nice name! Besides, __**you**__ picked it! _"It's about the School Styler you were provided before the entrance exam." _What, this chunky thing on our wrist?_ "It's a simplified version of a Ranger's official Capture Styler. Now, put simply, a Styler blah, blah, blah..."

I switch off.

_We know all this anyways. Well, you do. I don't think I learned ANYTHING from the last place._

That's because you spent all your time sleeping in there. The other students pay attention; some of them start taking notes while others seem to copy everything to memory. It's like they're her fan club.

_No, it's like she's a teacher, and she's teaching them stuff we just already happen to know. Stop being so nasty!_

She then has me push buttons on the Styler to make it do different things. It's all child's play, but I do as she says anyway. I don't want to make **too** much of a bad impression. April scolds Keith for yawning, which is exactly what I'm desperately trying **not** to do.

_He's arrogant. Kinda reminds me of you._

**What **was that?

_..._

"Actually, that turned into quite a lesson. Are you a bit overwhelmed?" _Fat chance._ "Really, you should just try things out and see how they work for yourself." _Yeah, we'll probably take the Styler apart later and assemble some sort of mecha with the parts._ "After all, nothing beats experience. It's all about trying."

She turns away from me, and I feel slightly more at ease. She asks a girl with a name that's even weirder than ours to show us around the school, though I'd prefer just to be left alone for now.

_What if she tries to talk to us?_

You'd like that, wouldn't you? We'll manage, somehow. April disappears off to the staff room, leaving me at the tender mercy of my class mates. They all wait until her footsteps fade down the hall before pouncing on me and showering me with questions, none of which are answered. Or even really acknowledged.

"Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?"

_Five seconds._

You kept count?

_Oh, yes._

"Keith's just a show-off," says the girl who's supposed to be giving me a tour of this hell hole. "You're better off ignoring him. Instead, you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant!" _Sounds like a good ambition to me! _"Just joking! All right, let me take you on a tour of the Ranger School. Let's begin with our own classroom."

I zone out again. She says something about running in the halls. We'll have to try that sometime.

_**Now**__ who's gonna get us kicked out?!_

She leads me away from the prying eyes of the other students, much to my pleasure, and out the door. I end up being dragged most of the way around the school by an over-eager 'Rhythmi' as she calls herself. I find it hard to believe that that's her real name.

_She probably finds it hard to believe that Light is __**our**__ real name._

It isn't.

_The school's actually not that big. We don't get to see the dorms, which is a pity, because I had big plans for Keith. Big 'snakes in his bed' plans._

We'll have our chance later on. I begin to believe that Rhythmi's tour will **never** end until the bell sounds for break. Hopefully I can lose her outside and go climb some trees or something. Rhythmi points out the Training Room, which is where I completed the entrance exam an hour ago.

_Wow, time flies when you're being dragged around a prison by an over-enthusiastic blonde._

Rhythmi asks if I know about clearing targets, and I nod. I learned all about this in the Summerland Ranger School in Fiore. She **somehow** takes this to mean no, and I have to endure a tedious session on capturing Pokémon and Target Clears that I pretty much sleep through.

_Speaking of Summerland, I wonder how everyone is doing?_

Probably happy to see us go.

_**LIGHT!**__ Don't say __**that!**__ Lil' didn't want us to go!_

That's probably only because she doesn't have anyone to go camping with any more.

_Oh, you don't know that!_

Don't I, Sun? Don't I?

_Hmm..._

Anyhoo, the unnecessary training session ends just before I'm about to kill myself due to boredom. Rhythmi says that there is yet **another** place for me to see before we're done, and she tugs me off by my arm before I can hatch an escape plan. I'm starting to feel like this whole venture is somewhat one-sided. At least she's not asking me to engage in it.

When we get outside someone is yelling and sobbing, looking very pathetic in the middle of the yard. Something about Bidoof. Rhythmi is more concerned than I am.

"J-Janice?!" she stutters unflatteringly. "She's having trouble with the Bidoof! Please, Light! Capture the Bidoof and get them to settle down!" She urges me towards the fiasco expectantly. I raise a single eyebrow at her, but don't fight back.

_Why can't she just do it?_

She wants to be an Operator, not a Ranger.

_But she has a fully functional Styler! ... Oh, great. Here comes Mr. Cocky to join the party._

"Heh, I was wondering what the ruckus was all about," says Keith, standing idly at the door, trying to look cool. "Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!"

"Keith! Don't just stand there!" scolds Rhythmi, gesturing at him. "You help with captures too!"

"It won't be much fun if I just help" he snorts before finally noticing my presence. "Hey, new kid! I forgot your name, but I challenge you! We'll have a capture race, you and me! We'll see who and capture the most Bidoof, all right?"

_No. Go do it yourself._

No, wait, maybe this is a good time to knock some sense into his thick head. Rhythmi doesn't seem happy, but I take up his challenge anyways.

_OOOOH! LEMME!_

Fine, whatever.

_All right, let's get this party __**started!**__ Rhythmi cocks her head and asks me if I'm alright, which is when I realise that the swap has made me look queasy. I nod at her, trying not to break out into a smile and fall out of character, turning back to Keith, who counts down to his own defeat._

"Three! Two! One! START!"

_I charge off the instant he finishes counting, leaving a startled Rhythmi in my wake. She probably wasn't expecting any sort of enthusiasm from the guy who has literally said nothing since he arrived. The Bidoof are __**everywhere,**__ all of them looking massively derpy, falling over their own feet and farting. Why anyone would ever want one is beyond me, except maybe to punt them off cliffs._

Maybe it's to make themselves feel smarter? Sounds like the perfect Partner Pokémon for Keith!

_Wow, if only he could have heard you._

Hmph.

_I tail the Bidoof, capturing them all with ease. They don't even try to attack, like they can't coordinate themselves enough to be a threat. It's barely worth my time._

**Now** who's being a cocky bastard?

_Shut up! You're spoiling my concentration._

Doesn't take much.

_Uh oh._

What?

_Keith won._

Oh, nice **going**. Move over! I want control back! Well, at least he only won by one Bidoof.

_We still lost though. If you hadn't been insulting me so much I wouldn't have lost my concentration!_

Stop yelling! You're making my head hurt. Janice tries to make me feel better by telling me I looked good at it, but it comes across more condescending than helpful. And all she did was tread on the tail of one of the Bidoof in the first place.

"I'd rate your captures at 65 out of 100," Keith sniggers, not entirely serious. "... Hey, but you know..." _Is he going to be __**nice **__for once?! _"I'll be honest: I was pretty surprised by how you did. You might be decent for someone who just learned about this." I bet that **killed** him. _The school mustn't have mentioned that we have more experience than the lot of them put together by now. _"You said your name was Light, right?"

"Oh, you, Keith! You knew our friend's name all along!" Rhythmi scolds, lightly smacking Keith's arm in jest. _Wait, 'our friend'? Where did __**that **__come from? _"For goodness' sake... Oh! That's right! There's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!"

"What, you mean Ascension Square?" Keith replies, childish abandon flitting across his face.

"Yes!"

"Then I'll go, too."

"Oh, all right. I guess we'll let you come with us."

_Wow, I feel left out in all this banter._

Too right. Let's just follow them. They're the only people who we actually know the names of that aren't teachers, and therefore the enemy.

_Hehe!_

I'm dragged around by **two** people this time, and end up almost falling down a long flight of stairs in Keith and Rhythmi's excitement.

_Since when were we their 'friend'?_

They probably just decided it.

_You don't even like them that much._

Do you?

_... A little. Maybe. I reckon they're good for a laugh._

Hmph! We'll be gone soon. Don't get too attached.

_Oh, lighten up! Heh. Light should lighten up. I made a funny._

Yeah... At the bottom of the stairs a large abstract sculpture towers up above us, blocking out the sun; casting jagged shadows on the three of us. Or four, depending on how you count us.

"This is Ascension Square," Rhythmi informs me, slightly more serious and pensive_. _"Next month, there's going to be a special class here. It's the Outdoor Class. That monument there is called the Pledge Stone. If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true... That's what Principal Lamont told me."

_Who's he?_

Not sure. Probably someone unimportant.

_Not if he's the Principal._

"And there you have it! That concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!" _More like horror and boredom._ "Light! I'm glad to have met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!"

"Hey, hold it now! Don't worry about Rhythmi. Be friends with me, OK?"

Keith grabs my arm possessively, as if jokingly challenging Rhythmi to a duel over y friendship.

_This is crazy. We've only known each other for a few hours!_

We haven't even spoken to them.

_That's not their fault. Or our fault. Whatever._

It's strange, though. I feel cramped. The bell chimes again, piercing the slight awkwardness as I argue with myself in front of the two others. They can't hear us, but they could probably tell something was up. Hopefully they'll just chalk it up to me being ambivalent and socially awkward and never speak of it again.

"Oh, there goes the bell," Rhythmi says, thankfully moving the attention away from me. "We'd better get back to class. But, boy, oh, boy, Keith... Aren't you the slick one!"

_What does she mean?_

Never mind, Sun. I'll tell you when you're older. But I'll tell you this at least: it's going to be really interesting to watch.


	2. Of Initiates and Interrogations

Of Initiates and Interrogations

Looks like the whole revamping the story thing was a good idea! I got some new Favourite and Story Follows from it. My evil army grows ever stronger!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

The boy's dorm is gets right under my skin like no one's business. I've never seen so much blue in my whole life, except for the big blue wet thing we sailed up to get to this region.

_It's so stereotypically male. Give me green any day!_

There are four bunk beds, each covered with linen sheets in blue, surprisingly enough. A large blue rug spans the floor, tickling my bare feet with its fibres. All the boys are sitting around, trying to make something productive of the few minutes left before lights out. Most are writing to their families, or listening to music, or talking about the 'cute girl next door', or just hitting each other in that oh so endearing manner that boys have. Sarcasm.

_Is the letter to Lil' done yet?_

Uh huh. We just need to give it to April so it can be posted. For some reason we're not allowed access to the post box. It wouldn't astonish me if someone has defaced it in the past. Lil will be glad to hear from us. Keith wanders over idly; having just finished scribbling madly on a piece of paper with so much vigour that I thought it would burst into flames. He glances down at the envelope in my hands with mild interest.

"Light, are you the kind of guy who writes letters?" he inquires. "I'm writing to my parents about you, actually."

_Our reputation precedes us._

I concede to his intellectual prods and show him the envelope with my sister's name on the front.

"Huh? You already wrote to your little sister about today. Like how I beat you in our capture race?" _Charming._ "...Hey, Light, you're not sleepy yet, are you? Come over here."

_Well, that was unexpected._

He gestures to the door of the dorm, but not before sending a quick smirk to the other boys. I follow him obediently out the room. The other boys don't try and stop us, but exchange knowing glances.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

We leave the dorm to be met with three other students, including Rhythmi, minus the teachers, who probably don't even know that we're all awake. It looks like a conspiracy.

_I hope we get into as much trouble as possible!_

I don't!

"All right, I brought him," Keith murmurs in a rare display of seriousness.

"Everything's ready."

"OK, let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Light."

"Keep it down, but yay!"

All of the boys surrounding me give a reserved cheer, punching the air and trying not to wake the adults. Oddly enough, Rhythmi doesn't join in with their antics. Looks like they're excited at the prospect of hazing me.

_Good Lord._

"We just want you to prove you're brave," whispers Keith. I'll show him how brave I am by hanging him from the clock by his underpants if he wants. _I don't think that's what he has in mind. _"I had to do it before, too. It's no big deal. But, you know, you do have that easily spooked look to you. No offence."

_Offence taken._

"The rules are simple," Rhythmi says, he sole voice of reason in this manic endeavour. "The four of us have hidden our Stylers in four different places in the school. They are: blah, blah, blah..."

_Stop zoning out! This is important!_

Oops, too late.

"- all four Stylers, then put them in front of the door to the basement room. It's not hard or anything, but it's also not safe to go alone. That's why we've always had this one rule: the student seated next to the initiate has to go too."

_Great. Now we have to wander around in the dark with a bumbling lummox. At least he should provide some comic relief._

Inspecting him closer, Keith seems to have turned a strange shade of queasy green; he's a bigger wimp than he likes to make out. I roll my eyes at Rhythmi and she giggles. I drag Keith off before he can kick up too much of a fuss about having to wander around the school in the dark. We get down the stairs and Keith almost glues himself to the ceiling jumping at a Bidoof. I snigger silently at him and he throws a furious look in my direction.

_We might need that Bidoof. Should we take it with us?_

Why not. I capture it, sensing Keith reluctant admiration beneath the hard exterior. I'm down with taking any chance I can get to show off to him. There are four Stylers to find, so they're probably in the four rooms around here.

_We should have paid more attention to Rhythmi's Tour of Wonder and Excitement. We'd know where everything was that way._

Never mind. How hard can it be, anyway?

_Famous last words._

Our classroom is up first. Keith follows reluctantly, jumping at something every three seconds. I bite down the urge to sneak up behind him and smack him over the head. He might actually suffer an aneurysm if I do that. The classroom has been filled with boxes like the one used by Claire when she explained Target Clearing. Keith gives us a 'hint': what wasn't here during the daytime. As if it wasn't obvious already. Well, maybe it isn't to someone as simple-minded as Keith.

_Good thing we got that Bidoof. Go for the one next to April's desk._

Why?

_... Intuition?_

Your guess is as good as mine. I draw a line with my Styler between the Bidoof and the aforementioned crate, having it smash the box into lots of little pieces. If the Styler **is** in there, I hope the Bidoof doesn't break it. What's-his-face won't be too happy if it comes back to him in several pieces. Then again, that would be massively entertaining. Keeping the Stylers in one piece wasn't technically part of the rules.

_Yup. Styler at 12 O'clock._

I pick it up and wave it at Keith, smirking with triumph. Like it was going to be challenge. Pah! Three to go.

_Mr. Kincaid's classroom next?_

Yeah. Kincaid's the guy who teaches the class next door to us. His hair makes him look gay. Actually, everything about him makes him look gay. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. I honestly fear for my innocence when I'm around him. The only thing remotely difficult about Kincaid's classroom is that it's full of Zubat. I catch one to add to my Browser, and also because I might need it for something. Like anyone actually takes their Browser seriously, though.

_Better to have and not need, than need and not have._

... Yeah... Let's go with that. It was worth it just to see Keith's face when it landed on his head. He was seriously close to passing out, but I don't think anyone would appreciate it if I just left him here.

_I wonder where all the teachers are? Did they all go home?_

And leave us hellions on our own with no doors locked except the front door? I think not.

_They're probably in the basement. That'll be why we have to put the Stylers there. It makes it harder not to get caught._

I'm not entirely sure that the teachers all sleep in the basement. The Staff Room is next on the agenda. At first it seems like they've missed the room out, until Keith says that the Styler 'doesn't stay still.' He makes this too easy. A terrified little Pichu cowers in the corner, a Styler clasped firmly in its paws. I try coaxing the Styler from it, but it runs away howling its head off.

_Crap! We're gonna get caught! Catch it, fast!_

I do. It's pretty much too frightened to fight back. I almost feel a stab of sympathy in the lump of charcoal I have in place of my heart. I release it straight after getting the Styler from it, not wanting to extend its suffering any more than necessary. It hides somewhere under the desks, but thankfully stops wailing. At least we're almost done.

_That just leaves the Library._

Keith is looking decided pale, even in the faint moonlight. I don't pester him out of fear that he might snap at me in his cowardice. Someone has put two rows of boxes in the way, forming two wooden barriers between me and the Styler. If they think that this is going to challenge me, they've got another thing coming. A couple of Bidoof do the trick. Or, you know, I could've just climbed over them or something.

_That would require some form of athletic ability. Also common sense._

I grab the Styler, the beginnings of exhaustion making my eyes itch. I'll be really sleepy tomorrow if I don't end this soon; especially seeing as we practically get up at the crack of dawn for gruel and a lecture from Kincaid in the form of a "motivational speech".

_Let's get this over with then. To the basement!_

The two of use sneak down the stairs, trying not to make any of the steps creak in case it alerts anyone in the basement. A hint of suspicion begins to kick in when we find our progress hindered by a couple of tiers of fences. Keith states that the barricades weren't part of the original plan, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

_Like I believe __**that!**__ Keith's probably just trying to scare us._

I'm not so sure... I go anyways. I have the Zubat I caught earlier cut the fence up. Piece of cake. Keith looks astonished that I didn't chicken out **and** managed to find a solution all on my own. It's just as well this is a test of MY courage, because Keith probably would've failed spectacularly by now. Sounds echo through the walls of the basement, sending shivers down my spine. I wish I could ask Keith if the teacher's really **do** sleep in the basement. Regardless, I push onwards. We don't want to let the others down, do we?

'_Course not,_

"Hey, Light," Keith stammers, moving so I'm standing between him and the door. "Have you been hearing anything? Like weird noises?"

_So Keith's heard it too. And it doesn't sound like it's a common occurrence._

This is getting bad. We can't turn back though. I suck it up and go to put the Stylers by the door. Only...

_The noises are getting clearer!_

Uh huh. Gastly. Four of them materialise in front of us, scaring the living daylights out of Keith, who screams loud enough to wake the dead. They all converge on me as I pull out my Styler.

_This thing is getting a lot of use. Ooh, let me!_

No way! Not after you lost to Keith. I'll handle this, thank you. Launching the Capture Disc, I notice that two of the ghosts are right next to each other. Seizing the opportunity, I draw loops around the both of them at the same time. They're both caught at once.

_Not bad._

Then, to my surprise, the other two vanish! I stand on edge, ready for a surprise attack. Luckily, they aren't very clever, and appear in my line of sight. One is caught easily, but the other has to be distracted when it lunges for Keith, who is a blubbering mess on the floor. Yelling at it isn't going to happen on my part, so I hurl the Capture Disc off its ugly mug. It makes an odd clunking sound, and I pray that I haven't broken it. At least the Gastly lets up on Keith.

_The Styler's still in one piece. Get the Gastly before it comes for us!_

I do. I take a sigh of relief, glad that I showed Keith up, even if no one else saw it.

_Someone's coming! I can hear footsteps! Run for it, Light!_

Too late! The door to the basement flies open, revealing a fuming Kincaid. He's absolutely foaming, yelling at us so loud he's almost screaming. Keith and I make a break for it, knowing that there will probably be hell to pay for it later.

_We didn't put the Stylers down, either. We didn't pass the test._

That's not top priority. What **is** is living to see tomorrow!

_Well, run faster then!_

We charge up the stairs to the others, who are waiting patiently for us. Panting with a mix of exhaustion and fear, Keith explains what happened. We're excused for not putting the Stylers down in front of the door. Keith doesn't mention the Gastly.

_I don't blame him. He was a wimp!_

The group splits up in case Kincaid goes on a rampage and puts us all on toilets duty in punishment, and we all clamber into bed, the events of the night beginning to take its toll. I feel like my head is bobbing with tiredness. I get the bunk bed above Keith, next to the window so I can see the moon.

_Do you think Lil' is looking up at the same moon as us?_

Well, she's not looking at a different one, that's for sure.

_That's not what I meant!_

A note is flicked up at me from the other side of the room and hits me on the head, startling me out of my moon-lit reverie. I unfold it to see messy handwriting scrawled across the page.

**Why did you come to Almia to be a Ranger? Aren't there schools in Fiore?**

_Ah. Note-passing. The traditional Almian pastime. At least we can communicate this way._

I write back:

**I did go to a school in Fiore, but I wanted to come to Almia on vacation. It just made sense that I finish learning over here too.**

_Liar._

They don't need to know the truth. I fold up the note and chuck it back across the room. This is probably going to go on for a while, so I don't try to go to sleep. It feels like I'm being interrogated, but at least they're making an effort to get to know me. A flicker of white flashes out of the corner of my eye as a crumbled piece of paper soars down towards Keith's bunk, followed by a brief snigger. At least it's not just me, eh? Another note flies my way; this time from Keith below me.

**Why did you want to become a Ranger?**

_Nosey pest._

I write back:

**Well, I suppose I've got to do**_** something**_** with my life, haven't-**

_**No!**__ You can't write that!_

Fine then.

**Well, I suppose I've got to do **_**something**_** with my life, haven't**

**For the fun of it. I wanted some action in my life, and there's nothing better than being a Ranger for that kind of thing.**

Off it goes. Keith snorts beneath me, obviously reading the first note before I crossed it out. Another note comes my way. I'm starting to get sick of this.

_I think I might know what this one is about._

**Why don't you speak to us?**

_I knew it._

What should we say?

_Don't tell them about me, whatever you do._

Don't worry, Sun, I wasn't planning to.

_Why don't we just tell them, then?_

Do you think?

_Why not? Just don't go into too much detail._

OK. If this goes badly, you're to blame.

**When I was younger I had an accident. My vocal chords were sliced.**

I throw the note off.

No more come back.

I finger the scars on my throat, the moon watching over us.


	3. Of Classes and Commitments

Of Classes and Commitments

So this one is a little shorter than some of my other chapter, but it's all purely Sun. Whether or not that's a good thing is up to you. Oh, who am I kidding, it's the best thing ever!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

Lil's letter comes in the post the next day. Apparently Mom and Dad are thinking about moving over to Almia and inflicting themselves on us.

_I don't blame them. It's a lovely region, and the meatballs are awesome! But... maybe we shouldn't be reading the letter in class?_

Why not? It's more important than anything April's saying.

_Hey! We came here to __**learn,**__ not insult our teachers without them knowing!_

Fine, fine. I put the letter away in my pocket and turn back to the teacher. Everyone is jumping around in delight about Outdoor Class, which is today. I don't see what the big fuss is.

_Well, a real live Ranger is gonna come and talk to us!_

As opposed to what, a cardboard cut-out? Besides, we had that in Summerland. There's no reason for us to freak out about it.

_It's still exciting, though..._

Well, if you're so excited, you can do it. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if Keith is about to humiliate himself.

_Hang on a minute!_

... zzzzZZZZzzzz...

_Hmph! April dismisses us all, telling us to meet in Ascension Square. Keith is all bowed up; acting like it's his birthday or something. I'm excited, but at least I'm still dignified, although it's mainly because I'm posing as Light. Rhythmi looks embarrassed by the whole affair, and leaves without me._

_I pick myself up off the seat, reluctant to leave the comfort of the cushion behind, and stroll off to Ascension Square. I get a wave from Janice, who was feeding the Bidoof again, with careful avoidance of their tails. I wave casually back, trying to act as much like Light as possible. I reckon it shows how much Light has become part of the school. No one knows about me... Which is for the best... Hmm..._

_It's a gorgeous day: barely even a cloud in the sky. The damage causing by the rampaging Bidoof has been healed, with new grass laid down and the destroyed shrubs and flowers replanted. It must happen a lot if they're this efficient at covering it up. At least it means I won't get a fee if any shenanigans rip up the yard!_

_Rhythmi and Keith are waiting for me at the entrance to Ascension Square, looking slightly impatient. I join them as I'm greeted by several very annoyed faces at the Pledge Stone; I should probably have walked faster. I shrug nonchalantly and join the circle in between Keith and Rhythmi. A __**very**__ tall Ranger with hair as big as Goldenrod City is standing in the centre, with a slightly forced grin on his face. I'm not sure if he's nervous, unwilling, or has gas. I never was a good judge of character._

"Well, it appears as if everyone's with us," _states Principal Lamont, as if no one else had noticed._ "Let's get this Outdoor Class started. This is Crawford. He's a graduate of the Ranger School. And now he's a Pokémon Ranger in Vientown."

_The Ranger smiles warmly and waves at us all. He seems a little nervous, but he hides it pretty well._

"I'm Crawford! Nice to meet you, everyone!"

_Everyone politely thanks him for coming. Except me, who stays silent for obvious reasons. He doesn't seem to notice, though, his attention too thinly spread among the crowd of students. Several Pokémon come forward from around the Pledge Stone and weave their way through the crowd of cadets to stand at attention by his side._

"This here's my Partner Pokémon, Budew," _he says proudly, gesturing at the sleeping looking bud Pokémon._ "And these are my Friend Pokémon!"

_Everyone seems in awe of his Pokémon. I have to admit, he has a wide variety of Pokémon with him. He probably had to travel a long way across the region to find them all. Ms. April greets Crawford, having taught him when he was at School. I'm not sure what that says about her teaching talent. We then get onto the 'Q&A Session of Terror', which is the segment we've all been hankering for!_

"Crawford, why did you decide to become a Ranger?"

_Sounds a bit like what Light and I were asked last night._

"Well, it's because I love Pokémon," _Crawford states bashfully. _"I wanted to become friends with them. You know, to bond with them. Besides, it's a cool job!"

"That's the same way I feel! I'm glad I asked you!"

_Light was right. This __**is **__boring. I wonder if I can just nod off too…_

"I have a question! What kinds of Pokémon are difficult to capture?"

"Well, speaking only for myself... Psychic and Ghost-group Pokémon, yeah. They have this habit of going poof and disappearing during captures."

_I have first-hand experiences of __**that**__ trick! Well, Light does. Whatever, small details._

"Ghost-Pokémon do that?!"

"Me! I'm next!" _chirps a voice from beside me. _"My name is Rhythmi! There isn't anything I'd rather do than become an Operator. Do you think I can become one? You can tell I will become one, can't you?"

_He looks a bit startled, like he's being put on the spot suddenly. Whatever he decides to say, he better make sure it's what she wants to hear, or there'll be hell from the staff. _

"I'm only seeing you for the first time over, so it's not like I know, but... Sure thing! No problem! You'll be an Operator all right!"

"That's right! Those are the words I wanted to hear! Yes!"

_Rhythmi looks like she's overflowing with happiness. It's a bit unnerving. Keith and I exchange glances._

"Rhythmi... Are you maybe confusing our Ranger with a fortune-teller or something?" _Keith sniffs._ "Excuse me, Ranger. How about me? Will I become a Ranger?"

_Hypocrite._

"Say, aren't you confusing me with a fortune-teller, too?" _You tell him, Mr. Ranger-Guy! _"But, I can tell this about you: your strong will shines through loud and proud. I'm sure you'll make it. Why, you might even have the fixings to make a better Ranger than me! But that's if you can avoid spinning your wheels, so to speak."

_Oh, this is gonna make Keith big-headed. He's gonna go on about this all day now!_

"Uhh... Is that right?! I'll do the best I can! Um, OK, here's my second question..."

"No fair, Keith! One question each! Ranger Crawford's busy too!" _Keith rubs the back of his head and laughs awkwardly. I shake my head in despair._ "Have you ever made any mistakes?"

"Mistakes, you say?" _Crawford ponders, seemingly unfazed by the slightly personal question._ "That's all there was when I started. Like the time I dumped juice all over my Styler. That was nasty. Or the time I tried to capture a stuffed doll. Oh, and another time, I put on my Ranger uniform on top of pajamas... Hold up, don't make me say these things!"

_Everyone bursts into peals of laughter at the thought of a professional Ranger showing up to work in his PJs. That sounds like the sort of thing Keith would end up doing if he didn't share a dorm with me._

"What makes you glad that you became a Ranger?"

"I'd have to say the big smiles we get to see after helping people or Pokémon in need."

_He gives a very genuine heart-warming smile at that. I even crack a little one at the sight of it. Light would be so disappointed._

"I hope I get to see smiles like that soon!"

"That's the spirit! Keep that spirit burning, and you'll be sure to succeed. You know, I'm looking forward to the chance of working with you folks some day. Keep a positive attitude and work hard!"

_It's a good thing Light isn't here. He'd have been sick at that soppy speech. And he probably would've aimed it at the hyperactive redhead we can't seem to get rid of._

"My question next!" _Oh, when would this be __**over?!**_ "Ranger Crawford, has Ms. April ever been angry with you?"

"I'll say she has! She used to blow up at me once a day!"

"Now you know that isn't true," _Ms. April scolds._ "It wasn't once a day. It had to be at least three times a day... But that's not the whole story. Crawford was a wonderful student. He kept everyone's spirits up with his kindness and sense of humour."

_Crawford blushes profusely, looking like he wants the ground to swallow him up. He's saved from further embarrassment by his Styler ringing at him. A man called 'Barlow' orders him off to save an injured Mantine or something like that. The class are in awe of his... awesomeness. He apologises, pulls a weird pose, and ends up speeding away into the sunset on a motor boat. Some of the girls start swooning as his afro disappears over the horizon. It's so romantic, I nearabout feel faint myself. I'm not sure what kind of impression that would give my other classmates, though._

"Well, everyone," _said April, clapping her hands to grab our attention away from the retreating Ranger._ "That was the shortest Outdoor Class ever. But it was certainly the most gripping and realistic of all Outdoor Classes, too. OK, everyone! Let's return to our classrooms."

_The rest of the students and teachers file off back to the school building, leaving Rhythmi, Keith and I on our own. I take a seat on the grass to enjoy the sun, and relieve my feet from the strain of standing all day. Keith bounces around a bit, looking like his head is going to explode, and cries happily at us._

"You know, I'm getting even more pumped up about becoming a Ranger. I still have 37 questions left, but I think I'm going to find those answers myself!"

"A real Ranger guaranteed that I would become an Operator!" _Rhythmi gasps, a star-struck look in her eyes._

"There are no guarantees anywhere. You have to grab hold of your dreams and make them come true!"

"You think I don't know that? I'm going to do it. I'll make my dream come true!"

"I'm not going to lose, either! Not when I have a rival like Light!" _I blush slightly and look down. I'm not used to that kind of respect. Even though it's not technically directed at me. _"Hey, why don't the three of use make a pledge right now by the Pledge Stone? Let's pledge to each other that we'll make our dreams come true!"

"You bet! I'll pledge that! Light, what about you?" _Rhythmi asks me rhetorically._

_Oh, Light is gonna be annoyed if I do this, but... I nod. I think she was expecting me to literally pledge something, but then again, I don't think Keith told her about why I won't speak to anyone. I'm not certain on where he stands on gossiping. I catch his eye and wink at him. He throws me a cheeky grin._

"OK! That's the spirit! Let's get back to class!"

_It strikes me that Keith and Rhythmi probably would never have become friends if Light and I hadn't shown up._


	4. Of Thieves and Fights

Of Thieves and Fights

Man, was the ending to this was hard to write. I hate it when my characters don't get along, but it would be boring if they were the best of friends all the time. I guess sharing a body with someone can cause a few tiffs, eh?

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

Another letter came through the post from Lil'. Mom and Dad are prospecting for houses.

_Like that's a surprise._

I almost wish they weren't coming. I'd just gotten used to not having them around.

_Wow. That's a little on the insensitive side._

Keep it down in there. April's trying to tell us about some Mantine. I have no idea what's going on.

_If you'd been awake during the Outdoor Class you would know what she's talking about!_

It doesn't sound very important at any rate... The seat next to me feels oddly empty; lacking in a certain messy haired, big mouthed presence this morning. I wonder if he's finally become one with his bed sheets. April starts to go on about the 'teamwork between Rangers and Operators', but it all just blurs together into a drone. I fiddle with the letter from Lil' in my pocket.

_You're right ornery today. Something rubbed you the wrong way?_

... It's nothing.

_I know you don't get on with Mom and Dad, but I figure it's not safe for someone as young as we are to be in Almia on our own. Especially you._

Yeah, but... I just don't like it. We'll have to live with them again, and that's a severe violation of my "Light Space".

_Everything will be fine. Besides, don't Rangers practically__** live**__ at the bases? ... But ain't the point. We've all been apart for a while now. Maybe the space will have cured the problems?_

I hope so. I hope so... April says something about 'voicemail', turns around and puts two proper Stylers on the desk. Not like the baby toys we use. These ones actually look like they could take a beating out on the field.

_Well, this didn't happen in Summerland!_

We probably weren't around for long enough for it to.

"But look here!" April exclaims, finishing a sentence I didn't hear the first part of. "I have two Stylers with the voicemail feature turned on. We were able to borrow them specially from the Ranger Union. Principal Lamont, who was there on business, had to ask for them himself. We'll use them today to demonstrate the field operations of Rangers. Let's start with Rhythmi as the Operator and Keith doing the Ranger part."

_Has she not noticed that Keith isn't here? It's a bit difficult to miss!_

"That's rare for Keith. Did he sleep in, I wonder?" She pauses for a brief moment as she considers her replacement options. "Well, fine, we'll get Light to do the Ranger part."

She gives Rhythmi and me a Styler each. Rhythmi's eyes light up at the prospect of holding something so professional. I consider lobbing it off Keith's head for being so late, wherever he is. I personally blame him for making me have to leave my seat.

"Oh, wow! I can communicate using this! Hello? Can you hear me? This is Rhythmi. Come in Ranger!"

She achieves this by holding the Styler so close to her mouth that she's practically eating it and screaming. I slap my forehead with despair. She's yelling so loudly that I can hear what she's saying without the Styler. She seems to get the point; her smile turns down a few notches.

"Huh? We're too close, and you can hear me loud and clear without the Styler?" _Yes. That's exactly what we're saying. Or __**not**__ saying, really. _"Well, then, we should get farther apart and try again."

I get up and go to leave when Kincaid charges in at full pelt, almost knocking me out with the open door.

"Hey! No running in the classroom, either!" He begins to lecture me, before suddenly remembering his actual purpose for being here. "Ah, Ms. April, I'm awfully sorry to disrupt your class." _Liar. He looks like the cat that got the cream. _Yeah. I wonder why? "There is a small matter about which I would like to speak with Keith."

"Oh, well... Keith is running late today. It's not like him, but..."

"Late, you say..." he says, a malicious grin spreading across his chops. "You see, we have a problem on our hands. We had a number of Stylers stored in the staff room. Had, I say. Now the entire lot of them has disappeared. I've already confirmed the innocence of all my students regarding this. But that Keith boy in uncharacteristically absent from class, you say... Perhaps it's taking him time to find a place to 'stash' all those stolen Stylers?"

_The brute! Lemme at him!_

No way! Keith must be innocent, but beating up the teacher isn't going to help us prove it. See, Rhythmi agrees.

"Mr. Kincaid!" she almost shrieks. "Keith is prankster, but he's no thief!"

"Oh, do be still!" he commands her, as if she's some sort of underlings instead of a student. "He runs in the hallways, he sneaks into the basement where he's not permitted..." _Oh, I thought he would've forgotten about that. _"It's only natural that he should be viewed with suspicion!"

"Mr. Kincaid. Isn't this what you always preach? It's wrong to cast suspicion on others without proof?" April states, the only person in the room who has managed to stay calm."May I have a little time? I will go look for Keith and your missing Stylers."

The other students in the class offer their support too. They seem to find it hard to believe that Keith is behind the thefts as well. It's true that he's a complete moron, but he's no criminal. Kincaid storms off in a huff, having all but lost his chance to have Keith expelled, and everyone splits up.

_We should look upstairs first._

Any particular reason?

'_Coz we can get a better view from higher up!_

Sun, we're not going to climb on the roof, if that's what you mean...

_... Spoilsport._

I get up the stairs when the Styler goes off. The sound is the same as the one Crawford's made when he got a voicemail from that 'Barlow' geezer. I check it. Rhythmi's face is on the display screen, the front door forming a backdrop behind her.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! This Rhythmi on the ground floor. Please come down to the front door! And hurry!"

_Sounds like she's found something! Pity we never made it to the roof…_

We were never going to end up there anyway! We'd better go before she blows a gasket. I thunder down the stairs, almost giving April a heart attack, much to my pleasure, to find Rhythmi and Janice talking anxiously. She sees me coming and waves me over.

"I was getting set to feed the Bidoof in the school yard when I found a Styler. Did either of you drop yours by any chance?" _Yes, that's why we're both wearing one and talking to each other through them. _"... Nope, you've got yours on."

"Light, we should go look in the school yard. Thanks for that clue Janice."

_See, if we were on the roof, we'd have seen the Styler that Janice found even before she did._

Oh, stop whining. There's another one over there anyways. Rhythmi sounds more bothered about finding the missing Stylers than finding the missing Keith.

_Keith first. He's more important._

Eh?

_Well, the Stylers can be replaced, right? But, if Keith is hurt..._

I'm sure he can look after himself. Then again, perhaps not. Another Styler is resting on the grass by the entrance to the school. Voices echo up from the gate, one of them sounding **very** familiar. And not in a good way.

_It's Keith! To the rescue! __**AWAY!**_

Sure enough, Keith has a guy in an ugly coat cornered by the gate. He looks like he's going to blow up on the poor bloke, who's probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the thief. Whichever.

"Keith! What are you doing out here?! And who is that man?" Rhythmi stutters, gesturing at the quivering man in the coat.

"The guy's a stinking thief!"Keith yells. "He came creeping out of the Staff Room, so I called out to him. Then, bam! He was off and running!"

_The guy's trying to make a break for it! Bite his ankles!_

"Three on one's not fair!" whines the shifty-looking guy. "I'm scramming! Adios!"

Then, much to the general amusement of the spectators, the dude runs in the wrong direction and hits his head off a nearby tree. He drops all the missing Stylers and sits with his head in his hands, looking concussed. A Slakoth drops out of the tree and lands on his bonce. He runs around in a panic, shrieking his head off and clawing at the Pokémon, trying to unhook its claws from his scalp.

_Serves him right! Look at him go! We should charge admission for this._

He cries for help, but Keith says to just leave him. I'm about to follow suite, until Rhythmi goes all moral on us and asks me to help him.

_She has a point. Just do something!_

Fine, fine, I'm on it. The Slakoth is slow and stupid, and only attacks once. Or maybe that's because I caught it before it could attack. Whatever. It's not really a big challenge. The weirdo is relieved to have the stink-bag off his head, at least, although it doesn't really improve his overall stench.

_Not that he deserved our help._

"Whew... Aah... Fweh..." _What kind of a word is 'fweh'?! _"Saved at last... Thank you for saving me."

Don't mention it. **Ever.**

"What's going on here?" questions April, who magically appears behind us without making a sound. She must have heard the guy's pathetic cries for help. "You disappeared as well, so we were looking for you." _We've only been gone a few minutes! _"Oh, and here's Keith! And the Stylers, too!"

_Yes, we are the heroes. You may thank us now._

"Ms. April, this man is the thief who took the Stylers," Rhythmi states, gesturing at the cornered thief.

"Yeah, why'd you steal our Stylers?" Keith starts, intimidating the guy a little. "Do you know how important they are to us?"

_All right, then, ignore us instead._

Stop moaning. The guy practically begs forgiveness of us all, gives us a sob story about his childhood which no one gives two hoots about, and receives a stern telling off from April. I get bored of all the gushiness and sit down. My feet are killing me from legging it around the school in these stupid boots.

_The girls' uniform is nicer._

Cross dresser much?

_I don't mean I want to wear it! I just mean that it's more practical and... Oh, forget it._

In the end, the thief isn't even punished. He walks free, much to the horror of Keith, who looks like he wanted him to be hung, drawn and quartered for his petty crime. The guy leaves a blubbering mess and we end up getting dragged off to the Staff Room to return the Stylers. Being the selfless saviours of the hour that we are, we take our praises modestly.

_Not me! I want awards! Trophies! Chocolate! That would hit the spot right about now._

Stop being so materialistic. You're giving me a migraine.

"Ah, so that took place in my absence?" Lamont says, rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, though the thief got away, I'm quite relieved no one was hurt."

_We haven't even had lunch yet! I'm starving! Give us food!_

It's a bit hard to ask them.

_Whose fault is __**that?!**_

"I must say, I was impressed by Rhythmi's belief in her friend. That could be the most essential quality for an Operator."

Don't go dragging **that** into this.

_Well, you practically ruined our life!_

I wouldn't **exist** if it hadn't happened.

"Light, your teamwork with Rhythmi and your capture were outstanding. I could tell right away from the big smile on the Slakoth's face."

_I'd be happier if you didn't exist! I'd have our brain all to myself! __**Elbow room!**_

"Light? Are you OK?"

Nod. She moves away.

_I can't even make friends anymore! How can I when you hate them all!_

Shut it. I'm trying to stay upright, here.

"Keith. You're much too reckless. You must rely on your colleagues more. There is only so much a Ranger can do all alone. I think one day you will be faced with a situation that makes you accept that. That said... there's no denying you did a good deed... Are you paying attention?"

It's not **my** fault you have a bad taste in friends.

_At least I have friends at all! No wonder Mom and Dad hate you!_

Shut **up** already!

"Like the thief today, perhaps there are shadows lurking in all of our hearts."

_You're __**my**__ shadow! Get out of my head!_

"What's important is to never give in to that darkness in our hearts."

_I can't take this anymore!_

"It is as written in the books of our Library..."

_Just everyone, go __**away!**_

"Vatonage..."

_It hurts..._

"Light? Are you sure you're OK?

No. I'm insane. Get me a straitjacket and a padded cell, stat.

_I hate you!_

"LIGHT!"

My head hits the floor with a crunch, and my mind echoes with sweet silence.


	5. Of Fainting and Friendships

Of Fainting and Friendships

There's a sneaky little reference to Spyro 2 in here for someone with a keen eye. This bit isn't in the game, but this is more than a direct adaptation, I promise!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

_..._

...

_Urrgh..._

I think I'm going to be sick...

_What happened?_

Don't talk to me, you wanker.

_..._

Voices begin to... sweep through the empty expanses in my head. The words are broken up... jumbled, like rubble. It sounds like another language... but it's not... it's English.

"Is he... wake... et?"

"Dun... looked real... sick..."

"Hey... he's waking...!"

My eyes flutter open, suddenly blinded by the burning light. I clench the sheets beneath me and blink my eyes rapidly, waiting for the dull throbbing in my head to pass. It doesn't. At least I can... think clearer. The words being spoken by the silhouettes become clearer, as the forms also clear up. I find myself surrounded by the concerned visages of my friends. I use the terms "friends" quite loosely.

"Hey, Light. You awake?"

What do you think? I turn my head to face the noise. Keith is hovering anxiously across the room, pacing back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. Rhythmi has tear marks down her cheeks. I presume that she's the one who invoked my attention. Why does she look so upset?

"We were worried. We thought... you might never..."

Here she goes. Fresh tears make new streams down her face, but this time she looks more happy than upset. It's amazing how expressive she is. April, Kincaid and Lamont are conferring with a man who I don't recognise. He shakes his head, talking with palms face up. He's trying to explain something to them.

"Light! You're OK! I thought you were gonna die, man!"

I'm pounced on by a **very** relieved Keith. I almost pass out again from being crushed, but Rhythmi pulls him off before he can do more damage.

"What happened?" he asks me after calming himself down a little.

I had a row with my other personality. Yeah, because that's gonna go down well.

...

It's gone all quiet in there. It feels a little odd. The teacher comes over, realising the spectacle that Keith is making is going to cause more harm than good.

"That was the doctor," April explains. I figured as much, thank you. "You passed out, though he can't figure out why. Did you have any lunch?"

No. That's one of the things I argued about. Bring me some pie. Need nourishment. I shake my head at her, and she disappears off to find me some grub. Or, at least, I hope she's going to get me something to eat.

"Your fainting fit has caused quite a fuss. Lessons are cancelled for today. Get some rest – you look like you need it," says Kincaid, lacking any concern in his voice or features. He's probably more bothered about the fact that his lessons were cancelled than my overall wellbeing. I glower at him; I won't miss **him** when I graduate.

April comes back with some soup and gives it to me; it's not pie, but I don't see how I could actually ask for something else. The bowl warms my hands as I cradle it in my lap. I realise how cold it is in the room. She ushers Kincaid, Lamont, Rhythmi and Keith out, telling me to shout if I need anything. Like that's going to happen. I can hear Rhythmi and Keith complaining loudly as they're dragged off. I put the soup down. I hate minestrone.

I get a chance to look around after the hustle leaves to annoy someone else. I'm back in the boys' dorm. Someone must have carried me here after I collapsed. The windows are open; that explains the chill in the air.

It doesn't explain the silence in my head.

...

All right, you. Show yourself! Don't make me come back there!

_... What?_

Let's never fight again.

_Say what now?_

Well, it made us pass out didn't it? It can't have been the fact that we haven't eaten yet.

_... I'm sorry. It's all my fault._

You got that right.

_I shouldn't have said all those things... I didn't... mean them._

I bet that just killed you there.

_More than you realise._

So, how about you stop sulking and let's get some rest. Kincaid had a point: I'm exhausted.

_I'm not! You can sleep if you want, but I'm fixin' for a walk!_

Fine then. Just don't go bruising us. I'll have to sit through classes with it.

_Roger that. I pull the covers off me, unsure of when Light ever put them over us, and stand up. My legs wobble slightly. The clock on the cabinet screams the digits 1:36 in red numbers. It's not really what you want to see just after you collapse._

We've been out for one and a half hours? That was **some** fight.

_Say, you reckon I take the soup back to the kitchen?_

No. Throw it out the window. Make it look like we've actually eaten something.

_I do just that. I hate minestrone._

Amen to that.

_I hover by the window. Should I...? Why not! I clamber out onto the window sill, balancing my weight precariously on the narrow ledge. I use the top of the window frame to steady myself before I topple backwards._

**What** did I say about getting bruises?!

_I ain't gonna fall! Trust my epic balancing skills! I shimmy along to the drainpipe, careful to avoid scraping myself on loose stones, and clamber up the pipe. I sit on the roof, the sun bearing down heavily on my exposed face. The breeze ruffles my hair, brushing out kinks that had begun to develop after lying down on my back for so long._

_It's nice up here._

Just as long as we don't get caught.

_I lie down on the hot shingles, hands behind my head, and shut my eyes. A group of Taillow shriek joyously from the yard, breaking into sudden flight. Students can be heard yelling and laughing from below me. I think I can smell pastry wafting out one of the lower windows. It's a good day to be missing lessons._

Won't they see us?

_Nah. We're behind the clock tower. If they we're going to see us, they'd have to be-_

"Hey, Light! Strange place for a nap!"

_-right beneath us._

It's only Keith. He won't rat on us. At least, he better **not.**

_He's more likely to join us. I sit forward and meet his grinning face on the grass below. He waves up at me, looks around for any suspicious faces, and promptly climbs up the drainpipe like a Mankey. He throws himself down next to me, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead._

"Thanks for fainting on us, Light! We got out of that lesson on Operators!"

Flippant fool. Throwing away his education.

_You pay about as much attention as he does._

"So, what on Earth happened to you?" _he asks, cocking his head to one side._

_That's hard to answer. I don't think he'd like what he'd hear. I shrug instead._

That's as good as he's going to get.

"Well... just as long as you're OK now," _he chuckles, punching me lightly on the shoulder._ "Just don't scare us like that again, you hear me?!"

_I hear ya. I smirk at him, relieved that he broke the ice so well._

He's still only **barely **tolerable, though. I still feel an overwhelming urge to kick him off the roof.

_Don't start that one again! He lies down on his spot on the tiles, spread eagled in the most ungraceful manner I've ever beheld. I lie down next to him with both arms stretched at my sides, palms resting against the shingles, trying to catch as much sun as possible. The tan might protect me from sunlight if I go somewhere hot later on._

Don't kid yourself. You just want to look good.

_..._

"So, where do you think you'll go after this?" _he asks, head turned towards me in anticipation._

_Go?_

Well, we have to graduate some time.

_Oh, right. I dunno. Back to Fiore?_

I don't think so. I've had enough of that region for one lifetime.

"I want to go to Fiore."

_We're going to Fiore, 'kay? That's that sorted._

Hang on a sec! You can't just go because he is.

_I can, and, as an extension, you are too. I don't want to be on my own after we graduate! I may as well follow my best friend._

Best friend?

_He's the best I've ever had._

He's the **only** you've ever had.

_Apart from you, but I don't think that counts._

Tell him that.

_Huh?_

Go on! You haven't even answered his question yet.

_I turn to him. His face is illuminated softly by the sun; his eyes are shut, a small smile on his face. He looks like he's asleep. I want to tell him, but I don't want to wake him. He looks right peaceful._

Unlike us. We're never peaceful.

_Maybe we are. Just for this once._

I can think of at least a dozen ways to change that. Guess how many of those ways involve kicking Keith of the roof.

_I roll my head, facing towards the sky once more. Keith can wait. For now, I just enjoy the feeling of lying on the roof, under the gaze on the sun, with my friend by my side, and my other side in my mind._

Fighting brings us closer together.

_... You know when I said I wished you never existed?_

How could I forget.

_I meant that the least. But it's only really now that I realise why. At least I'm never lonely._

Well, I have a never ending source of entertainment.

...

Did you notice how he still expected us to answer him?

_What's that got to do with anything?_

So, he mustn't know that we can't talk. I thought he would've found out the time we we're passing notes the other day.

_Oh, yeah. I guess that another thing to tell him._

He's in for a bit of a surprise, then. We're full of those; I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy.

_Maybe we shouldn't... tell him._

Well, that's a twist in the plot.

_I mean, he hasn't asked questions, and he doesn't seem to mind! Maybe he doesn't __**need**__ to know. I don't want him treating us any differently just because of what happened in the past. Besides..._

Go on. Out with it.

_It might put him off going to Fiore._

I really don't think it'll bother him.

_It might bother __**us**__, though, and he actually __**cares**__ about how we feel. Maybe he'll think that it'll bring back bad memories, or something? I roll over, turning away from him. I don't want him waking up and turning over to talk to me, only to find that I'm in the middle of having a retrospect and freaking him out some more._

You worry far too much. It's not healthy.

_It makes a difference from you doing all the worrying… I think Keith is like a matchstick._

... OK? What makes you say that?

_It can cause a lot of destruction and grief, or it can light the way for a lost soul, but in the end it's still fragile and easy to snap into little pieces._

We should have become a haiku poet instead of a Ranger. It would be less dangerous, at least.

_And Rhythmi is like a mother hen: easily scared but fiercely protective. What about us? What do you think?_

... I think we're like a coin. Both sides are completely different, yet equal, and in the end, it's still the same coin, not matter which way it faces.

_**Now**__ who's being a poet?!_

Heh.


	6. Of Phobias and Parcels

Of Phobias and Parcels

Whew, this one is long. It makes sense to have all of this in one chapter, though… I can't think of anything to put here! Ahhhhhh!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

Lil' sent another letter. She seemed to like the idea of being able to communicate with Stylers, but probably not for the right reasons. I can just imagine her and all her friends using them to spy on boys from a distance. Gives me shivers.

_That's not the important part of the letter, either! Get to the point._

I'd rather ignore the fact that our folks are moving over here.

_Where __**is**__ Chicole Village anyway?_

They couldn't have picked a busy town, **could** they?! I swear I'm allergic to the 'Great Outdoors'. The letter arrived just after we had breakfast. Lessons are on again today, having once again minimised the risk that someone will collapse. It's something about an Internship.

"You will get to experience what it's like to be a real Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic," drones April. "For that, you will have to go out to the facilities you've been signed up for. Don't take any side trips on the way. And please be careful."

_Sounds like fun! We didn't get this far in Summerland._

That's because **you** filled the Principal's office with Doduo and blamed it on Percy.

_... It was worth it._

"Light and Keith, you two are off to the Ranger Base in Vientown," she says, reading off a lengthy list. "That's where Crawford is. He's the Ranger who left our Outdoor Class to go rescue a Mantine, remember?"

Really. I'd never have guessed.

_Boy, who got up on the wrong side on bed this morning?!_

Rhythmi's off to the Ranger Union. I almost feel sorry for her: that's a long way to walk alone. Hope she's been practising her Waif-Fu. She pulls out the latest edition of The Almia Times and reads it frantically, engrossed in the propaganda about how great the Rangers are.

_I think calling it propaganda is a tad cynical, even more you._

Rhythmi doesn't seem too bothered about the hike to the building with a tree on it shown in the newspaper. She sets off with a skip in her step and a smile in her heart. Must have stocked up on the Pepper Spray. Keith and I leave for Vientown together. Hopefully I won't have to go on a mission with him, and I can dump him with the tea and coffee duties.

_Aww, come on! You're such a spoilsport! This'll be fun._

You sure?

_Of course!_

Pah! Well, **I'm** not going to have fun. Even if it kills me.

_We'll see..._

Keith taps his foot impatiently, raring to go. As soon as I show the smallest sign of being ready to leave, he sprints out the door like a startled Rapidash and is almost out of sight by the time I leave the School building. I saunter along behind him, feeling as unenthusiastic as a rain cloud.

_Just don't rain on our parade!_

Ha ha ha. I'm laughing so hard. The sky is cloudier than it was yesterday, partially blocking out the sun. A chilly breeze sends goosebumps down my arms. Keith barely seems to notice.

_I think he's too high on life to notice if a piano hit him on the head._

That gives me so many evil ideas. We get to the bottom of the stairs to find a particularly weird sight. A skinny guy in overalls is half way up a tree, clinging on for dear life, with a couple of Bidoof at his feet, rolling around playfully and calling at him in a sing-song sort of way. The guy looks too terrified to move, practically bawling with fear; Keith doesn't seem to be as surprised as I am.

"Hey, it's Little Tim," Keith chortles. "Playing hide-and-seek with some Bidoof?"

"No, that's not it!" stammers 'Little Tim'. "Can't you tell by what you're seeing? These B-B-Bi-Bidoof are attacking me! Listen to them! 'Beedehoo, beedehoo!' They're going to maul me!"

'_S he serious?_

I'm not entirely sure.

_He looks like he's going to soil his pants, so maybe he really __**is**__ scared of the oafish Pokémon! What a wimp!_

"No, Little Tim, I think the Bidoof just want to play," Keith tries to reassure the frightened bloke.

"Sure, boy, that's easy for you to say. But I won't deny it! I'm scared, even deathly a-scared of Pokémon!"

_Then why is he in a __**Pokémon**__ Ranger school?_

"Aww, but these Bidoof are so cute..." _Does he have his eyes shut? Look at the way they drool._ "Light, you've never met? That guy's Little Tim. He's the milkman around here. He's seriously afraid of Pokémon, but they seem to like him. I'm suspecting it's the smell of milk that makes him a Pokémon magnet..."

Oh, yes. Excellent analysis of the situation there, Keith.

_No need get so riled up about it!_

"Anyway... A Pokémon Ranger always steps up to lend a helping hand. These Bidoof seem kind of agitated, though. They might be a bit tough." _They're Bidoof. How will they be tough? It'll be like trying to capture a pair of cinder blocks. _Speak for yourself. Keith probably doesn't even know how to hold his Styler the right way up. "Let's split up. You capture one, and I'll get the other!"

Keith grabs the nearest one to him and I take the other one. Whipping out my Styler I draw loops in the air, finishing with an extra flourish for the sake of it. Bidoof caught, I see how Keith is doing: not as graceful as I was, but a capture is a capture I suppose. I mean, it's not like anyone is going to be challenged by a Bidoof capture.

Both Bidoof are released and Little Tim shimmies down from the tree with a degree of awkwardness.

"Aiyiyi, that scared me a-plenty." _He sounds like a hillbilly. It's kind of cute! _If you say so. "I was good and scared, but I was saved. I was saved, but I'm still good and scared." Get over it mate. It was just some stupid Bidoof. "But I owe both of you a big thanks. Those Bidoof were out to maul me. By the way..." _Uh oh. He's looking at us. So much for making a break for it! _"This here student seems to be a new face to me."

"This is Light, who came from Fiore. Light's awesome at doing captures. Second only to me, even."

_Aww, Keith's giving us some sugar!_

He managed to compliment **and** insult us in the same sentence. How is that 'sugar'?

"Oh, a new student, you say?" Little Tim ponders, looking me up and down. "Well, my new friend, thank you ever so kindly for saving me." _Any day. _"I run a small dairy farm with my family in a town called Vientown. You should come calling one day."

_Ooh, let's! Maybe they'll give us free milk._

I'd rather not, thank you. One wimpy weirdo is enough for me, let alone a whole family! He jumps around like a circus clown, his smile so wide it could devour the entire school in one bite.

"It's be like this. Blah, blah, blah..."

"Blah, blah, blah..."

"Blah, blah, blah...!"

_Oh, why do I even bother?_

Beats me. Little Tim disappears off, probably back to his family of a million, from what I heard of the conversation. Keith intelligently informs me that we're running late, which is quite obvious from the time on the clock tower, and drags me off again.

Just as we go to leave the school, April shows up again. It feels like she's stalking us, sometimes. I mistakenly believe that she has something important to say, and I listen for about four seconds before dozing off again. We're going to be **really** late if people don't keep distracting us! She finally lets us go, and speed off as fast as my legs will allow before I get roped into some other menial task.

A huge bridge spans the length of the river outside the school, connecting the remote building with the outside world. A blonde girl sits crying her eyes out in the middle of it. I want to walk past her, but Keith stops for a chat.

_How chivalrous._

"Who's that little girl?" _Why is he asking __**us?**__ Are we supposed to know her? _Nah. Never seen her before. "Hi, there. What's up?"

"My big brother... He's not here," she sniffles, rubbing her eyes furiously.

Really. We hadn't noticed.

_Aww, come on, Light! She's all torn up! Let's help her._

"Your big brother, huh?" asked Keith, the epitome of understanding and concern. "Who might that be?"

Just I'm thinking about throwing myself off the bridge and swimming to Vientown, two weirdoes show up with the most ridiculous hair styles known to mankind outside of the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, and claim the crying girl – identified as 'Melody' by her brother 'Isaac', who seems to perpetually wear a lab coat. I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I'm having problems working up enough energy to care.

_I feel like a dimwit just standing next to him! He's right smart..._

How do you know?

_I actually paid attention in Rhythmi's Tour of Wonder and Excitement. He's a student at the school, but never goes to class because he has permission to revise in the library on his own._

He probably has the social life of a sea sponge. Distraction gone, we continue our long, hazardous, and completely unsupervised trek to Vientown. Makes me wonder just who was in charge of the Health and Safety forms at this school.

_Can I do this Vientown thing? You don't seem too excited about it... Please?_

We'll see.

_That's_ _just another way of saying 'no'!_

We ramble through a beaten path in the forest, spent endlessly brushing branches and pine cones off my uniform and watching Keith fall over the same root three times. By the time we actually get to Vientown I'm seriously regretting the decision Sun made to have us become a Ranger.

_It was a good idea at the time!_

**And**, the Ranger Base is empty when we arrive.

_They could have at least waited for us!_

That's it, we're leaving.

_Hang on a sec; I can see someone's bangs sticking out from over there._

Oh, so now they're hiding from us.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I had to duck down for something, so I didn't see you come in."

The bunch of purple hair rises from behind the counter to reveal a tall woman in an Operator's uniform. She smoothes her hair out, having gotten it tousled up from crawling around on the floor, and addresses Keith and I with a **very** posh accent. Reminds me of myself a little.

"You must be the students for the 1-day Internship." No, we're here to service the photocopier. _Good thing you didn't say that out loud. _"I have something for you. Over here, please."

We go over to where she is; Keith leans casually on the counter, drumming his fingers on the polished surface and glancing around the room ecitedly. If nothing else, this is certainly a lot cleaner and better organised than some of the ones in Fiore. The lady bends down yet **again** and struggles with a large parcel. She dumps it on the counter with a dull **THUD.**

"Are you surprised by how quiet our Ranger Base is?" she asks, smiling warmly. "Everyone had to go out to handle a critical Mission."

Just our luck.

"Everyone had to go out on it?" questions Keith. "It must be one whopper of a crisis!"

"Yes. Yes, it is." _Why is she snickering? _"Some Bidoof... Oh no, I can't force myself to say it! But, anyway, I think I know who you are: Light and Keith from the Ranger School. We've been told you were coming. Our leader left me a letter for you. Let me read it to you."

She must think that Keith is illiterate. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

_She takes convenience too far, I think._

"Welcome to the both of you!" she begins to read. "Here's a mission from the get-go! I've left an extremely important parcel with our Operator. Collect it from her, and bring it to blah, blah, blah..."

_Thanks a lot, Light. __**Now**__ we don't know what to do!_

Relax. Keith will know. He's been paying attention so hard I'm concerned he might hurt himself; he probably wants to make the best impression he can. She hands us the parcel, telling us not to jostle it around too much. Or, to be more precise, gives it to Keith, who looks more awake and interested than I could ever manage. She tells us to go somewhere and do something, but I'm not listening again.

_Another reason to follow Keith to Fiore: __**he pays attention to missions!**_

I try not to make it obvious that I haven't got a clue where we're supposed to be going, and let Keith jog off ahead so I can follow him. He gives the parcel to me, probably knowing that I'll take better care of it.

_So, about me doing the Vientown thing again..._

No way. You'll probably break whatever's inside the 'important package'. I wouldn't let you run loose with a pair of safety specs on.

_..._

Keith leads me through Vientown to a beach to the west. The sea crashes calmly again the white sand, a flock of Wingull squawking raucously overhead. I send a silent prayer that one of them does a mess on Keith's head. An old bloke feeds a Pachirisu, a Munchlax and a Starly some generic Pokémon granules which they hover up appreciatively. He quizzes Keith on Ranger stuff, all of which Keith answers enthusiastically and correctly. I stand there feeling awkward.

_It's not like we can take his test. Or __**want**__ to take his test._

I push past the hungry Pokémon, and march up the stairs ahead. Keith follows after apologising to the man for me taking off on them.

_It __**was**__ a bit rude._

The Rangers need this parcel! The old geezer can wait!

_Hmm..._

Keith and I jog up the side of the hill, feeling like we're running at a 90° angle, until we reach the top. A bunch of Rangers are gathered at the top, conversing quietly between themselves or tapping their feet impatiently. We'd have gotten there in time for them if we hadn't been **delayed so much!**

_Calm your tits! Just give them the parcel already!_

Keith fumbles a bit, trying to hide his nerves. He fails pathetically:

"He-Hellomeetcha!"

Such finesse. At least gets the Rangers attention, especially of a big, muscular bloke who comes over to us.

"Did I just hear you say "Hellomeetcha"? You're nervous? Well, that's not hard to understand. This is, after all, a key mission. So... The extremely important parcel. I fully expect it to be safe. Hand it over, but be gentle. One careless shake and it's ka-plow."

**That's** why I didn't let **you** carry it, Sun. I give the dude the parcel, relieved to have the burden off my hands. He declares it to be 'lunch-time' and everyone gathers around what looks suspiciously like a picnic blanket, putting their stomachs and lazing around. Looks like the important parcel was actually a hamper. This doesn't make a lick of sense.

_Keith looks like his brain is going to explode from not understanding!_

That's his default expression.

"Oh, the stunned looks on your faces!" laughs Crawford. He obviously isn't talking about me. "Remember me? I'm Crawford. Like, Crawford from your Outdoor Class. I'm sorry I had to cut that class short for handling that mission." _No worries, man. _"Do you remember this? My Partner Pokémon, Budew."

The Budew greets us in a ... Budew-ish sort of way. Not sure what else I can say about it. The big guy moves so that we can sit down with the other Rangers. I sit down cross-legged, being as formal as possible to the strangers. Keith sprawls out like a Slaking.

"Good work, the both of you," the large gentleman bellows cheerfully. "This Mission's cleared! The name's Barlow. I'm the leader of this Ranger Base." _Oh, the guy who voicemailed Crawford! _"This is my partner Pokémon, Makuhita. Oh, there's another thing... This prank isn't my doing. Crawford there thought it up."

I send the Death Glare to get Crawford. He blanches which, combined with his hair, makes him look like a deformed scarecrow.

_Death Glare:2 Enemy:0_

"That's not fair, leader! You're the one who was going on about what a great idea it was," he stammers. The only response he gets from Barlow is a hearty laugh and a slap on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Luana," says the black-haired Ranger nearest to Keith. "I fell for this same 'gotcha' prank a year ago. But in my case, the lunches were all mushed up from me swinging the parcel around! I'm pleased to meet you! This Buneary is my Partner Pokémon. Isn't she a cutie?"

Well, it's certainly cuter than the Budew. The woman nearest to me speaks up next. Her clothes aren't a Ranger uniform; she's covered in wrenches and screwdrivers and other dirty looking tools. For some reason I feel like I like her more than the others.

"I'm not a Ranger. I'm a Mechanic," she states, offering Keith and I a handshake. "My name's Elaine, but don't worry if you can't all learn these names at once."

"Uh, um, I'm Keith! And this is Light!" _Whew, we got out of introducing ourselves._ "We're uh, reporting for 1-day Internship duty! And, uh, I wish I could have a Partner Pokémon of my own someday!"

"Oh? Starting to feel at ease now?" Barlow asks, slightly calmer now. "Sorry for tricking you two like that. It's become a tradition for us."

"That's enough with the introductions. Leader, let's feast on the extremely important parcel they kindly delivered."

The food is laid out on the blanket. There's enough to feed all of us for three weeks; I wonder how they managed to fit it all in the one parcel. It **does** look nice, though. It's a good thing I **didn't** let you carry the parcel, or it would've been a disaster. Everything would've gotten full of sand from the beach, knowing our luck.

..._!_

Huh? What's up? The others start to dig in, eating like a group of starving Piloswine, Keith included. I delicately nibble on a piece of cold turkey.

_... Oh, you!_

What?

_You fell for it! WAHAHAHAHA!_

What on earth are you going on about?

_The parcel smelled quite clearly of breadsticks. It was obviously a picnic basket in a parcel suit! And don't say that the smell was to disguise what it really was, or that you didn't smell it, or that someone spilled breadstick-scented cologne on it, or something ridiculous like that!_

...

_Aww, is poor Lighty-wighty in a huffy-wuffy?_

I realise that I've been spearing the crêpes harder than I should have been in my annoyance. Keith looks a bit worried that I'm going to do something irrational. I toss a crêpe at him, leaving a splatter of sauce on his cheek. He growls with indignation, hurling a few crab stick at me in retribution. I let it slide **this** time.

We're in the middle of devouring a large sponge cake when a guy charges up the hill from Nabiki Beach. He begs the Rangers for help, saying something about Pokémon gone wild. The Rangers spring into action, pulling poses and generally looking like idiots, before racing off to the rescue, as Rangers do.

_That'll be us soon..._

As much as I would like to stay and polish off the cake, I follow, slightly lacklustre. Minus the insane poses, obviously. A girl is being held hostage on the beach by a small army of Pokémon, who look like they're playing Ring-a-Roses with her. I feel embarrassed for her. Everyone is pretty much just standing around watching her being harassed. Keith, Luana and I are told to catch either Pachirisu, Starly or Munchlax.

_Go Pachirisu! See how cute it is!_

What's that got anything to do with this?

_Well, have you seen that Munchlax's googly eyes? And Starly's feathers will ruin our uniform if it attacks us! Pachirisu! __**NOW!**_

All right, then, keep your wig on! The Pachirisu is in the middle of the beach, spinning around like a spinning top. If nothing else, I catch it to make it stand still! It jumps around a bit when I try and draw loops around it, breaking the Capture Line a couple of times. When it starts to discharge electricity, I get annoyed, and bash it over the head with the Capture Disc.

_Probably not the best conduct for a wannabe Ranger, there..._

I'm past caring. Just be caught already! The whack I give it stuns it long enough for me to Capture it before I revert to more violent methods. I look around to see that all the other Pokémon have been successfully captured, and probably with more peaceful methods than the one I used. I'll just chalk it up to my own personal style and leave it at that.

A problem occurs when I go to release the Pachirisu. It's definitely released, but it won't leave! The others give me strange looks. They probably think that I'm incompetent, and don't know **how** to release Pokémon.

"What's the matter? Someone must have taught you how to release Pokémon by now!" Barlow states, looking baffled.

_You're making us look bad! Hurry it up!_

"You've grown attached to that Pokémon?"

_More like __**it's**__ grown attached to us._

The guy who asked for our help comes over and thanks us for 'saving' his girl friend. The girl says something about a cargo ship upsetting the Pokémon. I'm too busy trying to figure out what's up with this Pachirisu! It just looks up at me adoringly with sickeningly sweet eyes, head cocked to one side, staring at me like it expects me to do a backflip or entertain it in some way.

Barlow gives us a Mission Clear, even though all we did was eat their food and catch a Pachirisu that won't go.

_Let it stay then! Let's take it with us! It'll be like the Team Sunlight Mascot!_

Team Sunlight? I'm not having this flea-bag following me around everywhere. At least we don't have to clean up the lunches. That Tuna Salad made a **lot** of mess. We haul our butts back to the Ranger Base, the Pachirisu stalking us on the way. Keith thinks it's cute; I think it's repulsive.

_How can it be repulsive? Look at the way its cheeks twitch!_

The Rangers show up about fifteen minutes after Keith and I get back, carrying the remains of the impromptu picnic. Thankfully, the Pachirisu stays outside. We says our goodbyes, and everyone says how nice it would be to have us both back in Vientown when we graduate. **Why** they'd want a nincompoop like Keith and a psychopath like us is beyond me.

_What's that about a psychopath?_

... Never mind. We're about to leave when an old guy with a big moustache walks in and announces his presence with an odd aroma of lab chemicals. He notices us and smiles warmly, the crinkles around his eyes deepening. He says something about Rhythmi's Internship, before I drag Keith off. Weirdoes seem to come out of the woodwork in this region. Maybe we should have stayed in Fiore where it's nice and sane.

_The Pachirisu's still there._

Oh, for crying out loud... Barlow and Crawford come out here, yelling something about someone yelling, if I heard them correctly.

"Oh, I get it," Crawford says, bending down to scratch the Pachirisu behind its ears. "I bet it came to see Light because it's happy about being captured."

No, it must just want the crêpe I still have in my pocket.

_Aww, man! Do you __**know**__ how hard it is to get those kinds of stains out of clothes?!_

"That sounds possible. But these two aren't Ranger's yet," Barlow states, crossing his arms seriously. "Not officially, anyway. We can't permit you to have Partner Pokémon." _Shoot... _"I know how disappointing it is, but not this time. Not now."

Thank **God.** Now shoo, you little ruffian.

"It's OK if you want to spend some time together, though. But be sure to release it before you go back to school."

**NO.**

_Yes! It's not going to go away __**that**__ easily!_

Let's just get back to school so we can ditch this thing. The freak follows me **all the way back to school.** I breathe a sigh of relief when it finally leaves with a tear in its eye.

_That's mean! I hope it waits for us to graduate._

Yeah, well, I don't. Suddenly the prospect of being transferred back to Fiore doesn't sounds so bad...

_Rhythmi at six O'clock._

"YOO-HOO! Wannabe Rangers!" she shrieks, running towards us at full pelt. "Are you getting back now? How did it go as Rangers?"

"It was like, wow! Keith babbles, going off on a rant. "As soon as we got there, we were assigned a Mission! Oh, but, it was top secret. Can't give out any details. Sorry."

_Well, that's __**one**__ way to put it..._

"Well, I went through a whole lot, too," she informs us, must more reserved than Keith was. "Prof. Hastings kept mistaking my name to be Misery, for one thing. It's going to get dark soon. We should hurry. Let's report on our days later, when we get back. Ms. April will be waiting for us!"

_Professor Hastings? Maybe she's talking about the old guy we just met?_

And with that, she takes both mine and Keith's hands in hers and leads us off towards the school. Keith looks uncomfortable. I feel uncomfortable, but don't look it.

_Holding hands is what friends do, Light. I could get used to it._


	7. Of Graduations and GrassTypes

Of Graduations and Grass-Types

This one is super-duper short, but it's very important. Lots of things happen that cause the rest of the story to be like it is. I didn't want to overdo the fight scene, in favour of having a touching moment between the main characters. Gotta love how adorable they all are together.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

Mom and dad seem to get closer and closer every day. They've moved to Chicole Village already! They want to see our graduation.

_That's not surprising. We __**are**__ their only son, after all._

Graduation is today. Are you nervous?

_Of course not! The __**real**__ action begins soon! None of this carrying around picnic baskets._

We have our last class with April. She gives us a free period to say goodbye to anyone or anything that we need to; as if we didn't have enough free periods already, what with the fainting the other day.

_But this time it's voluntary._

We're not going to Fiore either. We're off to Vientown to work with Barlow and the rest of that strange lot.

_Keith and Rhythmi are Fiore-bound, though..._

Don't sound so sad. You'll get over them.

_It's hard to get over your __**best friend!**_

You don't exactly have much of a choice. Is there anywhere or anyone we need to say goodbye to?

_Not really._

Shall we climb on the roof again?

_Why not?_

Off I trot. The sky is overcast again, an impending thunderstorm looming on the horizon, the chill becoming more evident the higher I climb. We'll probably have to have the graduating ceremony inside. I can't decide if I would prefer that or not. I quickly clamber onto the window sill, trying not to linger in case I draw attention to myself and get into trouble. I grab onto the drainpipe to the right of the window and begin to climb upwards, until a voice calls out to me from one of the windows near my feet.

"Light! What are you **doing?!** You're going to get yourself KILLED!"

Rhythmi sticks her head out of the window, the personification or pure horror. I shrug at her, pointing up to the roof. She gets the idea.

"No way! Get back in here mister! Don't kill yourself on the day you're supposed to graduate!"

_Watch out! She's lethal!_

She reaches out to grab me and drag my sorry butt back inside, but she doesn't get a good enough grip on my ankle. She pulls me off the drainpipe and I hit the ground below.

...

I wake up to Keith shaking me like a rag doll. I slap him, wanting him to get off before he breaks something!

_If we haven't broken something already. Our back __**kills!**_

I sit up gingerly, half expecting to be paralysed after falling two storeys off a window ledge. Luckily, I'm only slightly bruised. I have the worst headache ever conceived, but I can just suck that up and bear with it. Rhythmi shows up, throwing her arms around me, apologising again and again for almost killing me.

_Hey, it was an accident. Way to start the last day of school, huh?_

I'd like to see the **end** of it, too. I pull myself to my feet, with a little help from Keith, and straighten the cricks out of my back. I landed pretty hard; my head is ringing.

"You know... This could be the last time we see each other..." says Rhythmi pensively.

_She has a point._

Good riddance, I say.

_**What!**__ Don't tell me you haven't grown a __**little **__bit fond of them?!_

... Oh, OK then. Maybe it is a **little** bit sad. Rhythmi looks like she's going to start crying. I roll my eyes – to show that I'm reluctant in my gesture – and open my arms towards them.

_What a sissy!_

Keith smiles and is the first to hug me back. He's more enthusiastic about it than I am, but it's the thought that counts. After sniffling a bit, Rhythmi cuddles up too. It feels like an eternity spent in quiet serenity with them. My head is still pounding furiously, but at least I have something to hold onto through the pain.

The bell goes up above us, sending flocks of frightened Taillow twirling away into the sky. I quickly push them off me and cross my arms, eager to move on and get this day over with. Keith laughs and slaps me on the back, obviously expecting this kind of response from me at this point. The three of us straighten our uniforms and leg it off to the school building before Kincaid starts on a war rampage to find any late students.

_We don't want to be late for our own graduation!_

The hall is full of bouquets of flowers from all over the region; banners and streamers decorate the ceilings and banisters. I can smell cake and confections coming from the kitchen, making my mouth water. Can't we just skip the formalities and get onto the food? All the students are lined up in rows facing the main stairwell, and all the teachers are present.

_They really went to town with this thing. Let's just make sure we don't faint on anyone._

We've already been unconscious one time too many today. Besides, my headache is starting to fade.

"The Ranger School graduation ceremony will now commence," announces Kincaid, chest sticking out like the whole event is for him. "First our Principal's congratulatory remarks. Principal Lamont, if you please."

"Blah, blah, blah!"

_Wow. He didn't even get a word out and you're already ignoring him._

What? This is the boring bit. Can you blame me? He tells us to keep smiling, which is a bit hard on our behalf, as I never smile much anyways.

_Don't worry. I'll smile for you._

My lips start to curl up at the corners, but I quickly fight it down. Would you cut that out? I hate it when you do that.

_Hehe!_

He finally shuts up, only for Kincaid to start up on his own monologue. He calls upon Isaac, the guy we met on the bridge, to be the 'valedict-something-or-other.' Isaac starts rambling on about how we will never forget the teachers and the school and some other soppy stuff before finally taking his place again. I can see Keith yawning behind his hand out the corner of my eye. At least I'm not the only one of the verge of suicide here.

_Why is he nudging us?_

Huh? Representative? **Us?!**

_Go on! Before they realise we weren't paying attention!_

I go to 'step up', so to speak, when a tremor shakes the ground. Students and teachers alike end up sprawled all over the floor in the aftermath of the quake. My perfect balance and posture keeps me upright, of course. Can't be seen lying around on my arse in front of my peers. Rhythmi says something about the basement, and Kincaid goes to check.

_He's coming back!_

That's not him! Two **very** angry Tangrowth emerge from the depths, shaking their vines around and screeching for no apparent reason. They jump up and down, creating more tremors that threaten to shake the school down. Janice wouldn't like the mess.

_I think she'd be more concerned about getting out__** alive.**_

Keith and I team up, the only ones that aren't in a mild state of shock; possibly because we've had to do so much Capturing the past few days. He takes the Tangrowth on the right, and I take the one on the left. I don't think either of us could manage both at once. Maybe I'd have a try, but it probably wouldn't end well, especially with my pounding head.

_Good luck, Light! Don't show us up in front of the whole student body!_

No pressure then. The Tangrowth attacks before I can make my first move. It sends poison powder at me; clogging up my lungs and making me feel queasy. Not wanting to show myself up in front of the rest of the school, I fire the Capture Disc anyway. I get a few loops drawn before it does the same thing again. I have to abandon the attempt or risk getting badly poisoned.

This happens a couple of times. It's getting harder to breathe, and I can hear Keith panting to my side. I turn to look at him to see how he's doing when I'm smacked in the face by a vine. I fly through the air and collide heavily with a wall, and all turns black.

_Not for me! I take over, waking from the second brief moment of unconsciousness this day to Rhythmi yelling at me to get up. The Tangrowth is fast moving in on me. I smirk, readying myself for a shot at the Pokémon. Light and I fight differently; the Tangrowth won't know what hit it!_

_I can't stop coughing, doubling over in pain, leaving myself open to attack. It takes another sweep at me with its vines, which I dodge until it becomes annoyed enough to send one straight at me. I wait for it to get within a foot of me, and jump, landing on the thick part of the vine near the base. From there I hop onto the Pokémon's head, where it has trouble reaching me. It screeches, flailing around like a bucking bronco, trying to shake me off. I hurriedly make the final loops before get sent flying._

"Yes! Capture Successful!" _Ah, at least Keith isn't dead. We release the Tangrowth and exchange manly high-fives... before unmanly hugging. My legs are shaking and the pain in my head has returned full force due to my impact with the wall, but I'm mostly unharmed. Rhythmi joins in, glad to see her friends still in one piece. Or so she thinks._

_Can you hear me in there?_

_..._

_Light?_

_..._

_Never mind. Kincaid drags himself up from the basement, which is probably in ruins; he's a bit shaken, but is better in health than Keith and I are. I feel like vomiting. The ceremony continues, with or without Light. Kincaid returns to his spot in this shindig and April speaks up._

"I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduating class. Light. Step forward, please."

_Please don't make me speak! I do as she asked, still rasping heavily from the poison in my system, stupid Grass-types, and I stand in front of Lamont Splendidocious._

"Light and Keith. Thank you for coming to the protection of everyone!" _Hurry up! I need to rest! _"It was very impressive to see you calmly go about your captures with no panic." _Don't faint. __**Please**__ don't faint! _"You've provided everyone with a good example of taking charge in a crisis." _Urrgh! My head... _"Now, as a representative of the graduating class, I confer you this certificate."

_He hands it over, and I get back to my position, barely managing to avoid blacking out. I'm feeling very out of kilter. The poison and the two bumps on the noggin begin to take heavy effect. My legs already feel like jelly. I keep my fingers crossed that I can at least make it through to the end of the ceremony before passing out._

"And finally... The time has come for all of you to set sail into the vast horizon that is your future. In closing, I will say this once again: 'Please don't forget to smile.' Congratulations, grads!"

"Hey, Light? We're real Rangers now! Cool, huh? …Light?"

_It occurs to me that my parents never came to the ceremony, before I hit the floor._


	8. Silent Interlude

Silent Interlude

Let's not ruin the mood with an Author's Note, hmm?

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

...

_I wake briefly._

_I see figures moving erratically and frantically. I hear screams and phones ringing, the Reaper on the other end. I feel arms around me, cradling my dying body._

_..._

I wake briefly.

I see flashing lights and stretchers. I hear sirens screaming at me to die already. I feel every bump and lump on the road as we move ever faster.

...

_I wake again._

_I see beeping machines and needles. I hear the buzz of defibrillators and the yells of strangers. I feel electricity coursing through me, shocking my whole body._

_..._

I wake again. I see nothing. I hear nothing. I feel nothing.

...

_Light?_

Hmm? What is it?

_We're dying, aren't we?_

It's entirely possible. Tangrowth poison is lethal. There's no known antidote.

_Crap._

...

_We didn't even get to see Lil' again._

She'll be devastated.

_So will Rhythmi._

So will Keith...

...

At least we graduated.

_We're a Vientown Ranger now._

Maybe it's for the best that Keith and Rhythmi are going to Fiore.

_Why?_

Because the memories of us will stay **here** where they can't be hurt by them.

...

_How long has passed?_

God knows.

_What if the poison passes on its own?_

Then we'll die of brain damage instead. I'm not sure which is worse.

...

_We can't die yet. Think of all the people we'll be letting down if we die._

Think of all the people we'll be letting down if we live.

...

_I think I hear something._

What is it?

_It sounds like a clock. The counting of the seconds calms my nerves a little._

The only sound **I **can hear is the pounding of our heart.

...

I never thought we would die like this.

_I always imagined some huge, tragic accident._

Like being ran over.

_Like suffocating in a massive fire._

I would've preferred to go out with a bang. Right now we're going out with a whimper.

...

_No one even knows I've ever been here..._

Just you, me and 'Lil.

_I would cry, but I'm too tired to do anything..._

...

_There must be a reason why there are two of us instead of one._

Maybe Fate saw what the future had in store for us and took pity.

_Maybe Fate gave us __**another**__ to hold onto..._

We certainly needed it after all of this.

...

_Light, I'm scared._

...

Me, too Sun.

...

Me too.


	9. Of Hospitals and Homecomings

Of Hospitals and Homecomings

Alright. The last chapter was a tiny piece of angst, and probably made all your mothers cry. So, I'm publishing this chapter at the same time to make up for it. Of course, where would **any** fanfic be without... THE CLICHÉD HOSPITAL SCENE!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, but that's a given.

* * *

When we finally wake up again, I have no idea how much time has passed. The blinds are drawn shut, probably so as not to hurt our eyes should we awaken. I'm grateful for whoever thought that far ahead.

_Mmm...?_

Just go back to sleep.

_Mmm..._

I can't turn my head very much; having a breathing mask over my mouth makes movement difficult. I didn't know Tangrowth poison was **this** bad. Oxygen is being pumped into my lugs, dulling the pain in my head and the rest of my body. A few drips are stuck into my arms feeding some sort of clear liquid into me. Just looking at it makes me realise how thirsty I am. A machine beeps out of sight; it measures my heart rate, which is going too fast for comfort. Everything is the room is a blur, including what little I can see of my own body. My eyes haven't focused properly yet.

I shut my eyes again, struggling to stay awake. Dying wasn't exactly on my to-do list. I don't even know where I am. Obviously a hospital, but which one? And where? And are Mom and Dad here?

For once, I actually want them with me.

My eyes are still blurry when I open them again. I start to panic a little bit. My mouth feels dry and my tongue won't sit properly in my mouth. No matter how many times I blink the room never gets any clearer. The blurred edges of my vision only seem to grow darker. The beeping from the machine begins to speed up, like it's trying to race my heart.

_Calm down, you're making me nervous. It might get better. Give it some time._

Well, we have plenty of that; stuck on this hospital bed. I take some deep breaths, thankful for the oxygen mask that is dulling my panic. I wish someone would conveniently walk in, like in those medical dramas Lil' always used to watch.

It seems like an eternity before anything happens. Damn Holby City.

A nurse saunters in, probably to change the fluid in the drips. I'm too weak to wave or throw something off her head, so all I can do is stare and hope that she'll notice. She does. She gasps and drops the tools she's carrying with an ear-piercing clatter before running off. Anyone would think that she'd never seen a teenager lying awake in bed before.

_She'd probably never seen anyone come around from Tangrowth poison, neither._

A few moments later several doctors and nurses rush in. One sits in a chair by the bed, talking to me. I can't make out what he's saying, or even really what he looks like.

_We probably have a concussion, considering me fell out of a window and got slammed into a wall. Good times._

A few others move around the room, but I can't focus on them. They just look like coloured blurs swimming through a thick sea of fog, towering above my sunken level. It's incredibly claustrophobic. I can feel the panic beginning to set back in. The doctor looks like he expects me to say something, but I don't respond. Partially because I can't, and partially because I don't understand what he said. He waits a few moments, shakes his head, and stands up.

_Heads up. He's getting something._

He reaches down onto a table and picks something up. He tinkers with it before looking back at me.

By the time that I see that it's a needle it's too late to do anything.

...

I wake again without the mask on or the drips stuck in me. I can move easier, but I don't really want to, as each movement feels like my bones are breaking. My head still feels like it's stuffed full of cotton wool, but my hearing has improved. My sight has cleared slightly; I can now see to the end of the bed. Anything beyond that remains stubbornly out of focus, like looking through frosted glass. Thankfully, this time I manage to fight off the panic and remind in control of my senses.

_Well, we can give up on that one. If it was going to get better, it would have done by now._

How are we going to manage everyday life now?

…_Glasses? I always thought we would look hot in them._

Not if the blindness was caused by the bumps on the head we had, or oxygen deprivation. Lenses won't fix brain damage.

… _Still think we would look hot._

The door creaks open, and someone walks in. While I can't see who it is until they're almost on top of me, I still feel relief at having some company. Even if it's the company of these two.

"Thank God, man! We thought you were a goner!"

"Oh, Light..."

Rhythmi starts crying silently and flees the room without saying any more. I forgive her this one time. She's probably having some feminine emotional problems. Keith turns back to me, sitting on the cushioned chair beside the bed.

"When you fainted during the graduation ceremony, they considered just getting you some water." He starts slowly, rubbing his eyes with a bitterness I didn't know he possessed. "'Coz, you fainted before and... and you were OK... But then y-you weren't... breathing..."

_Oh, Keith._

My puts his head in his hands and begins to sob quietly. He doesn't bother to hide his tears from me.

_C'mon man, comfort him!_

What do you want me to do? Recite a poem?

_... I want you to tell him._

...!

_Light, __**please!**_

Oh, don't you start as well.

_I don't want to hide! I want my best friend to know that I'm actually here. I'll miss my chance when he goes to Fiore. I almost missed my chance already..._

…Alright, fine.

_Really?_

Sure, whatever. If it means that much to you.

_Oh, Light..._

Don't start crying. I can't take much more waterworks. I take his hand and give it a sharp squeeze, getting his attention. I lift my arms slowly and painfully, feeling like they're made of solid stone, and make a writing motion with my hands. He gets the point and disappears briefly. He comes back with paper and a pen, which he places on my lap.

_What should we say?_

I don't know. How do we put this? 'Keith, there's two of us.' He'll think we're insane!

_Maybe we are. But a good insane._

OK, then.

_Hold on. Your handwriting is atrocious. Let me guide you._

My hand starts moving of its own accord. It's a bit disorientating. I should really learn to stop you from doing that.

_Deal with it! Hehe!_

**I want to tell you something important.**

He nods and pulls himself together, paying attention as if this was the last thing he would ever hear from me

_After all this, it could well be._

**There are two of me.**

"What, you mean like a twin?" he asks, confused. You're not phrasing it very well.

**No! I mean like two ****Lights**** personalities.**

He sits in silence for a few seconds, hands crossed under his chin.

"You mean, like a split personality?" he asks hesitantly.

_Is that what we mean?_

I guess it's close enough. We don't even really know ourselves.

**I'm not the original.**

You didn't need to tell him that.

_I'm just beating about the bush._

**I came after the accident.**

So, you're writing as if you're me then?

_That's the idea, yes. Does he need to know?_

No. Just tell him about the speaking thing.

**Our vocal chords were cut.**

"That's why you can't speak..."

Nod.

**The other personality is the original.**

He looks at me. He's still crying, but I see no hatred or fear in his gaze.

'**Sun' is our real name. Light is a nickname.**

He chews on his bottom lip. Sun puts the pen down, and I let the paper slip out of my grasp, too tired to hold it any longer. Even though I didn't do much, I still feel incredibly fatigued. Keith hasn't said anything in a while, his eyes hidden behind his hair. I can't make out his expression. He startles me by suddeny standing up, n=refusing to meet my gaze.

"I need to think about this," he barks, shooting out of the room.

_Not the reaction I was hoping for._

We did just tell him that we have a severe mental disorder. It's a lot for him to take in.

_I'm not sure what I expected._

Look, as much as I think he's a massive pleb with a small bean bag instead of a brain, I don't think he's a bad guy. He's certainly never judged us before. I have faith in him. He'll come around.

_God, I hope so. I don't want to keep going like this. It's lonely._

I know.

The door opens again, much quieter this time. I give the person a few moments to walk into my field of vision before I get too excited. It's Keith. He sits back down in the seat, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry about running out on you like that," he says sincerely, twiddling his thumbs and looking everywhere expect at me.

_Give him a moment. You know how he is with words._

"I... kinda figured something was up," he says, finally meeting my gaze. "Like... when you looked like you were arguing with yourself. You really were, huh?"

I nod, giving him the time he needs to form his sentences. He's making a lot of effort to let me know how he feels.

"And, sometimes... you'd look at me like you hated me, and others... you looked at me like I was your friend."

He already had it figured out. Perhaps he's not as brain dead as I first presumed.

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

"And I was half way down the corridor, about to head out and go back to the school," he swallows heavily. "When I realised that I didn't care."

He takes my hand, squeezing it lightly so he doesn't hurt me any more than I am already.

"I don't **care,**" he states, a smile finally breaking through the tear streaks on his face.

_Acceptance is wonderful._

Isn't it just.

"Shall I tell Rhythmi?"

What do you think?

_No. The fewer people who know the better. Even Mom and Dad don't know._

I shake my head at him. He understands. He leans back and out of my vision, his legs the only part of him that still have a discernible form. If this doesn't improve we'll have to give up on becoming a Ranger. We can't see any further than a couple of foot in front of us.

"The doctors said you were deprived of oxygen because of the poison, and that you might not be able to see properly," he states formally, as if trying not to dwell on the implications of that. "What will come after this?"

_Nothing. What could we possibly do?_

There's very little choice for blind people out there. I wonder if we'll have to learn to read braile.

_Maybe we could help other blind people? Like blind kids?_

I shake my head. We're not tolerant enough. Or, at least, **I'm** not, and I'm part of the package. I guess if we're unhireable, you can blame me. I smirk and huff slightly. I don't realise I've responded so physically until I see Keith. He sighs and holds his head in his hands.

"You freak me out when you do that, you know. It's even worse now that I actually know what you'se two are doing."

I feel like such a fake.

_Light, why on Earth would you think that?_

Well, I came second. I'm not even the original and I'm **still** the dominant one.

_That's because you're stronger. You can cope better. If I had been able to cope with what happened, I'd be on my own._

...

_If I hadn't dumped all my sorrow and anger and guilt to the back of my mind and let it fester, you wouldn't have been born._

You make me sound like some sort of disease.

_Some people say that insanity __**is**__ as disease of the mind._

Keith shakes his head.

"You went blank there. You're not arguing, are you?"

I shake my head. We we're bonding.

_You can't get much closer than sharing the same body!_

You take over. I've had enough for one day.

_All right. I wriggle forward, stunned by how much pain was being held back by Light. I only felt a little woozy, but this is something else._

Now you know why I've had enough.

_I smile at Keith and wink. He must have noticed the change in behaviour, because he sits us slightly and refuses to meet my eye._

He must be scared of you. Makes a change from being 'the best of friends' all the time. You two make me nauseous sometimes.

_The door moves again, this time giving way to four people, which is __**way**__ past the allowed visitor limit. It isn't until they get closer that I see who they are._

"Sun, dear. Long time no see. Not the best circumstances to meet again."

_Mom and Dad are here. They really came. Both look like they haven't slept in weeks; Mom's face is devoid of any make-up, and her hair is tied back loosely in a pony tail. Dad is half-shaven and has bags under his eyes. I wonder if they've been in the hospital this whole time, or if they only just got here._

I can't imagine we look much better.

_Rhythmi comes in with them, having calmed down considerably, and looks confused as to why they called me 'Sun'. Mom and Dad are the only ones that still __**do.**__ The fourth man is a doctor; the same one that gave us the sedative when we were awake last. I don't like him. He doesn't look like the bearer of good news. He offers Mom and Dad a chair each; Keith gives his to Rhythmi; the doctor stays standing, just outside of my field of vision._

"Now, Sun, you might not like what you're going to hear, but it would be wrong for us to keep the facts from you." _Well, get on with it then. _"You've been out for two weeks." _Wow, that long?_ "You had significant brain damage from the blow you took to the head, and the poison cloud which caused your brain to be starved of oxyge. You're luckily to be alive, young man."

_I look over at Mom and Dad. No __**wonder**__ they look so bad. Their son was dying._

"As for your sight... well, you've probably already noticed." _I nod miserably. _"We're hopefully that will get better with time. However, we strongly advise you to reconsider your career choice. With all the perils that Rangers face every day, having visual impairments would only make it more dangerous. We are here to support you with any options you choose."

_We'd just graduated as well... All that hard work._

"Why are you shaking your head, Sun?" _asks Dad._ "Did you not hear what the doctor said?"

We heard.

_You didn't even __**want**__ to be a Ranger to start with. Why the change of heart?_

Because you want to be a Ranger. And, also... **maybe** the prospect has grown on me.

_I knew it. You've gone soft!_

"Well, I hope you realise the difficulties you will face," _The doctor says, looking a bit disappointed at my stubbornness. _"We'll keep you in for a few more days to make sure that you're good to go."

_I sign myself out three hours later._

Amen to that!

_Let's just go home._

Even if Mom and Dad are there, it's better than here.

_They didn't bring Lil' to see us._

She probably would've been too upset. It was for the best.

_Besides, now she'll get a surprise when we come in the door!_


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey people! Bradhadair12 speaking.

So... I was reading through 'Two Sides of the Same Coin', and I realised that it was... sort of confusing. Not for me, obviously, because I'm writing it, but for the people who are reading it, who are the people who matter!

So, this is what I'm gonna do: explain it! I'm here to answer all your questions, and maybe give you three wishes if you're** really **good.I won't go into too much detail; I don't want to give anything away. So, here goes.

**1. "WTF Sun?"**

Sun is one of the two personalities inside of the shared body of our main hero. He is fifteen years old, as the age necessary to become a Ranger isn't specified (think about how old you have to be to become a Trainer! It's insane!). When he was born, his Mom called him 'Sun' because the first things she saw after a night on a Maternity Ward after a hard labour was the sun streaming through the windows (it was bang on noon, which is why their lucky number is twelve).

However, you might have noticed that, although Sun came before Light, he is not the one we hear the most from. I'll explain that in a bit.

When Sun was a kid (read twelve years old) there was an accident, which I will **not** tell you about. His throat was cut and he almost bled to death. He was saved in time, but his vocal chords were cut. There was also a possibly **more** tragic consequence of the accident, which I'm not going to tell you about either. Sun blames himself for what happened, which is why he had to cut himself off from his painful memories, which is why Light exists in the first place.

It was Sun's idea in the first place to become a Ranger. He signed up for a Ranger course at the Summerland Ranger School by taking control while Light was asleep. When Light woke up it was too late to do anything about it. Ironically, it was Sun who got them kicked out with his incessant pranking, **not** Light, though he only pranked people because he didn't get enough love from his parents.

**2. "WTF Light?"**

Light is the second personality inside of the shared body of our main hero. Yes, the **second. **After the accident that left Sun mute, he coped by doing what most children who suffer a trauma do: he separated all emotions and most memories to do with the accident from himself and pushed them to the back of his mind where they couldn't hurt him. As Sun went on with his less than normal life, even back then, the discarded feeling were left to fester and grow in their own anguish, and Light was born to bear the burden. He called himself 'Light' because he came from 'Sun's' experiences.

However, even though he came second, Light is the dominant personality. Why? Because the emotions and memories that he was born from were so overwhelming to Sun that he would do anything to avoid them, especially after all the trouble he went through to get rid of them. Therefore, Sun usually 'hides' within himself whenever Light is around to avoid the pain he unwillingly brings with him wherever he goes. Sun and Light may talk, but they will never get any closer than that until Sun overcomes his own fears.

It was also Light's idea to escape to Almia after getting kicked out of the Summerland Ranger School. Feeling pretty ostracised by his parents, because they we're unsure how to act around their 'new son', he decided the further away from them he was the better. He stowed away on an Almia-bound ship and the rest is history.

He's actually only three years old, but doesn't ever mention his age. Gee, I wonder why?!

**3. "WTF Lil'?"**

Lil' is the youngest in the family, being born after Sun, but before Light. She is four years younger than Sun, making her eleven years old. That's why I let her run around on her own in later chapters; because she can pretty much look after herself. She is also just over eight years older than Light, which he despised. She was eight when Sun lost his speech.

Lil' is also one of the few people to know about the two personalities that her brothers have, including Light, Sun and now Keith. Their parents have no clue, which is why they are the only ones to still call him 'Sun'. Lil' calls him Light, as he is the one who's usually in control, unless otherwise mentioned.

**4. "WTF blindness?"**

This is legitimate. Oh, yes it is! Explanation thenceforth:

It is partially to do with the knocks on the head they keep getting. If you think about it, Light **did** get knocked out twice in a few hours; Sun only got knocked out once when they fell off the roof. That's bound to do some damage, especially seeing as they didn't get seen to after they fell off the roof, and everyone was slow to react when they passed out after graduation.

Also, the Tangrowth thing. Note that the poison was **inhaled**, therefore clogged up the lungs; everyone knows that you can get brain damage if you don't breathe enough. Their brain became oxygen-starved, as well as damaged by the poison. Because the nerves that control sight are so fragile, they're usually the first to go in cases of oxygen-starvation.

And no; they won't get better. Just wait and see...

Also, because this is **three** chapters up in one go (mostly. This isn't really a chapter) there shouldn't be any for a while. Besides I'm off to CALIFORNIA, BABY! *ahem* So, keep **yourselves** entertained for once. I might be able to update from off in the US of A, but don't hold your breath. No really, don't. Didn't you just read what I wrote?! However, to tide you lot over, there will be... **Previews! **Oh yes!

* insert manly cinema voice/voice from that advert about the burgers here*

**Coming to a website near you!**

I carefully manoeuvre down the stairs, struggling with a mixture of sight loss and bed legs. My hair is probably sticking up all over the place. Or more than usual, anyways. Mom, Dad and Lil' are downstairs. This is the first time they've seen me in any sort of uniform.

_And the first time we've all been together in just over a year._

* * *

A wake up with a Pachirisu on my head.

* * *

We get into the basement and there are Pokémon dancing around a bonfire fuelled by the remains of the red machine. Elaine and Luana are tied to sticks, being roasted over the fire by Big Bertha, who holds both sticks without any strain. Elaine turns to look at me, and her head turns into a Pachirisu's and yells _"No running in the halls!"_

_Come to think of it, that Munchlax looks a __**lot**__ like Murph._

* * *

_This deserves a promotion at least. And a free meal at Burger King._

Bad taste. KFC any day.

_I don't think this is the time or place for that kind of talk._

Touché, but I'm not letting this drop. You **will** come to know the majesty that is Kentucky Fried Chicken.

* * *

OK, that's all! See y'all soon! Don't forget to tip your waiter!

Bradhadair12 loves you. Yes, **you! **The one reviewing!

* * *


	11. Of Papers and Partners

Of Papers and Partners

It's past midnight, so I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams my lovely viewers! Unless you flame me, then you can go to hell, my lovely arch nemesis!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

"Big Brothers, it's morning!"

_Mmm..._

"... Big Brothers? Come on, you have to wake up!"

... Five more minutes.

"Listen, Big Brothers... This isn't a letter, you know?"

_Go away... still asleep..._

"...WAKE UP!"

Alright, alright; we're up! Sheesh. I jump out of bed, ready to assault whoever woke me up so early after getting out of hospital, to fuzzily see Lil' standing at the foot of my bed, a smile on her rosy cheeks.

"Good morning! Starting today, you're a Pokémon Ranger, Big Brothers." _Yeah, let's see how __**that**__ one works out after what happened the other day. _"You're going to be late if you don't hurry, though. Look after each other, OK?"

She wraps her skinny arms around me, squeezing me as tight as she can, which isn't very tight at all. Still, it's nice to finally see her again. I don't understand how her blonde hair can look so perfect at this time of day.

_We'll be too busy to play with her today, though._

She probably understands. Now we just have to find our way to Vientown with our blurry vision.

_Stairs first. Don't fall down them, or we'll be taken back to hospital._

I carefully manoeuvre down the stairs, struggling with a mixture of sight loss and bed legs. My hair is probably sticking up all over the place. Or more than usual, anyways. Mom, Dad and Lil' are downstairs. This is the first time they've seen me in a uniform of any kind.

_And the first time we've all been together in just over a year._

"Sun, good morning!" greets Mom in a voice that is too cheery for this time of morning. "How did you like your new room?" _It's better than the one at the hospital; I'll give them that. _"Did you sleep well? This house gets a lot of sunlight, and the kitchen is easy to use. I like this house a lot. How do you feel, dear?"

I waver my hand in a 'so-so' gesture. Our last house was next to the beach.

"I'm glad we chose this place," said Dad, always the contradictory force. "Our field's just steps away from our front door. Your mother and I dreamed about owning a place like this for years."

"I got to name our field!" Lil' exclaims. "I named it 'Partner Farm' because Mommy and Daddy get along so well!"

I have a quick breakfast of muesli and leave the house. The sun is shining brightly on my first day as an official Ranger. I cast my eyes around, looking for a sign post that isn't too far away to read. Nothing.

_I think Vientown is to the North. Let's give it a shot._

Chicole Village is the smallest settlement I've ever seen. There are only four houses. I walk up past the houses, using the compass on my Styler to guide me. A signpost points the way to Vientown; luckily we we're going in the right direction.

_The forest is up ahead. This is going to hurt._

It does, as well. I can't see the branches and roots properly until I'm falling over them. Luckily, this path is more broken in than the one between the School and Vientown, so I don't hurt myself too much. I get to Vientown with a nest in my head, which I brush off, when Luana comes jogging up to meet me.

"Hi, Light! You're looking good!" she winks. "I was looking forward to your arrival so much, I decided to come wait for you. Come on, let's go to the Ranger Base!"

The Buneary that follows her around climbs up onto her back, rubbing its dirty paws all over her once-pristine uniform. Luana leads me off to the Ranger Base, which is a relief, because I was having trouble with my sight.

"Are you maybe feeling nervous? It makes me remember what it was like for me just a year ago. Well, let's go inside. Everyone's waiting for you!"

_We'll get to ditch this unflattering uniform! It holds some memories, though._

Whether they're good or bad isn't decided. I just go into the Base before something falls on me. You can never be too careful these days. Everyone is gathered in the Ranger Base, obviously awaiting my arrival. Barlow has a newly pressed ruby red uniform in his hands.

"Light, you little so-and-so!" he bellows. "What made you come here? Wahahah! Welcome aboard! Oh, before that, there's something I forgot to say. Congratulations on graduating from the Ranger School!"

"We heard about your heroics at the graduation ceremony, too," says Elaine.

_She didn't mention the trip to hospital we had._

She probably thinks it would be rude to talk about it.

"I heard Keith became a Ranger as well," Crawford jokes. "But he's in Fiore." _Don't remind me. _"Oh, right, about today's lunch delivery... No, no, I'm just kidding!"

He** better** be. Barlow shoves Crawford gently, or as gently as Barlow can shove anything, and comes over.

"You'll be stuck hearing Crawford's jokes regularly from now on. You'll have to get used to it."

Well, at least I can't see his bad hairstyle properly any more. I just need to keep a foot away from him at all times.

"Light, you should go get changed. The changing room is over there," Luana says succinctly.

She points off to the back of the Ranger Base, which must be where an extra room is. I can't see it from here. Barlow dumps the uniform on me. It feels a bit too big in my arms.

_We always were on the small side._

The room is a locker room/bedroom combo. Rangers must stay here when they're on duty. It takes a while to figure out how to get the uniform on; it has so many separate parts.

_It looks better on us though! Does our butt look big in this?_

We look fine. Get over it. I throw the school's uniform out without a hint of regret. It was an awful colour.

_We're a real Ranger now! Go show everyone!_

I leave the room to meet the 'Ooh's and 'Ahh's and 'Isn't it a bit big?'s from the rest of the team. I rebuke any questions about the size of the uniform with a frosty shake of the head. It'll do just fine. Besides, the extra size makes it breathable.

"The uniform looks good on you. You wear it well." _Aww, thanks Barlow. _"OK, the time has come..." _Not __**another**__ test of courage? _"I confer this to you, in recognition of your status as an official Ranger... Your Capture Styler."

Well, at least it wasn't paddling.

_Oh, it's shiny! Let me hold it!_

You **are** holding it. In a manner of speaking.

"That officially makes you a certified Pokémon Ranger," he states proudly. "Well? How does it feel to hold that?"_ It makes it worth coming out of hospital. _"The Capture Styler blah, blah, blah..."

It captures Pokémon and does other stuff. Yeah, yeah, heard it all before.

_Aren't you excited?_

I'm more worried that I won't be able to see the Pokémon I'm capturing.

_We'll manage!_

Crawford goes on about Poké Assists. Another excuse to doze. The Ranger School in Summerland was more thorough with teaching us stuff than the one over here was. I know all this already.

_The rest of the grads probably haven't got a clue about Poké Assists. They probably don't know that the Styler has an integrated compass, either._

Their loss.

"Alright, people. Fall in!" Barlow bellows, making everyone fall into line. "I suppose it's not really necessary to do formal introductions... But as the Leader here, I'd like to uphold tradition. People, today we blah, blah, blah..."

_Wow, twice in three minutes._

That's a world record. Someone take a picture. Barlow goes through everyone on the team, like I don't know who everyone is by now. I just play along; I don't want to upset my new boss.

"Incidentally... I hate to say this, but things are getting strange around Vientown. It's so bad, the place can't live up to the billing, 'For relaxation, this is your town.' Remember that Pokémon trouble we had at the beach? Since then, things have started slowly turning strange. Whether Vientown returns to being a relaxing place or not depends on us. It's our job as Rangers to put things right. Light, I'm expecting big things from you."

_No pressure or anything..._

"Let's not waste any time, Light. Here's your first mission. I want you to go with Crawford and help him with his job. Join him in delivering the Vien Tribune. It's a job Crawford normally does by himself. Visit every home in Vientown and Chicole Village and deliver the newspaper."

_Yay! Our first __**real**__ Mission!_

It's not much of a Mission...

_**LET ME DO IT!**_

... OK, then. If you insist.

_WEE! I'm off like a flash, Crawford following behind me. I hear the rest of the team laughing at my retreating figure. It's hard to believe that we're actually here!_

I wonder **why** they took us on.

_What do you mean?_

Well, the Ranger School has to send a bio of each student to their potential employers. Ours probably had the muteness and blindness stuff on it. What sort of Ranger Base would want **us?**

_The Vientown Rangers would! The first home we go to is full of Happiny running all over the place. It's quite cute seeing a little girl joining in with them! Crawford give the Vien Tribune to the mother, who says something about a 'Rookie Ranger' and smiles in my direction. I blush slightly._

Don't embarrass us.

_The next house we go is full of wood chips and carvings, but empty of people. Crawford says something about the owner of the house, Mr. Woodward, being on Nabiki Beach._

When they said 'take the Vien Tribune to each house', I didn't think we'd have to take detours.

_We saunter down to Nabiki Beach, the initial excitement receding slightly. It's a __**burning**__ hot day, and the new uniform makes me sweat more. I wouldn't mind a cold drink. Or better yet... Look over there, Light..._

What's that...? Oh, it's **not**.

_It __**is!**_

"Pachi Pachi!"

_That Pachirisu's back! And we're a real Ranger now..._

Don't you **dare...**

_It seems to remember us! Oh, it's coming with us! Woodward, the guy we're looking for, is on the beach also. He says the Pachirisu has been waiting for us to graduate. We can't leave it after it waited for so long!_

Yes we can. Walk away.

_Aww, come on! It's cute!_

It probably has rabies.

_It's has a powerful Poké Assist!_

It'll poo on our uniform.

_It'll help protect us._

Its static will make our hair frizzy and mess with our Styler.

_It'll be our eyes for us!_

...

_Gotcha there! I hold out an arm for it. It squeaks happily and jumps up onto my shoulders, nuzzling its cheek into mine; chewing gently on my hair. Crawford tells me about Pachirisu's Poké Assist. I pay attention, wanting to get to know my Partner Pokémon as much as possible._

Oh, for heaven's **sake.**

_We leave after giving Woodward his paper. Pachirisu snuggles up, delighted that it finally got to come with me. The next house is a barn house, full of children of all ages._

The parents must have had a **lot** of time on their hands.

_A huge woman and a familiar bloke come inside from the field._

"You're the one who came to my husband's rescue at the Ranger School, aren't you?" _Ah, that's why he looks familiar. _"I surely needed to thank you for that. We were saying how good it'd be if that student came to be a Ranger in our town.

Our reputation precedes us.

"You sure saved me from a mauling!" _says Little Tim. _"Those Bidoof were out to get me."

_Crawford hands the Tribune over to one of the kids. The big woman, who was probably Little Tim's wife, gives me a bear hug before we leave. I can feel my ribs creaking. She lets go when I start to look slightly blue in the face._

This town is full of weirdoes.

_Like us?_

...

_We leave, the Miltank in the field mooing at us. Vientown finished, we head off to Chicole Village. Pachirisu hops down from my shoulder, glad to be running around in its natural habitat. I follow the sounds it makes as it crashes through the undergrowth, Pachirisu already following the directive I gave it without even knowing it. __**Told**__ you it would come in handy!_

...

_Yeah, you __**sulk!**__ We go home next. Lil' pounces on Pachirisu, stroking its fur the wrong way and pulling its tail. It take it off her before it can shock her._

"What's this?" _asks Dad. _"The Vien Tribune, is it?" No, it's a watermelon stall. What do you think? "You're to deliver this door-to-door? I'd think you were given this job so you can get acquainted with the local people."

_Ever the rational one._

"Big Brother, why are you delivering the Vien tribune? When you look so cool in your uniform..."

I feel a grooming session coming on.

"Well, isn't that a nice uniform! The material looks to be good quality,"_ Mom coos._ _She's probably wondering if it's dry clean only. _"The design is wonderful too! Ranger Crawford... My Sun is still just a child." _Crawford looks at me. I forgot that he doesn't know my real name. _"Please keep an eye on my first born."

First born...

_I shoo Crawford out the door. He smiles knowingly and goes off to deliver the rest of the papers without me, so that I can be unwillingly prodded and praised for my new look. It's embarrassing, but at least no one else can see it._

We'll have a bit of explaining to do for the 'Sun' stuff. Or not explaining. We can't do that without a pen and paper.

_Morse code?_

I doubt they know it off by heart. They're not Operators.

_I pull free from their grasps and leg it out the door, waving goodbye to them before they leave marks on my nice new uniform. Crawford is done delivering the newspapers. We leave for Vientown._

"So, **Sun**, what did you think of that?"

_I balk slightly. This isn't going well._

Mom and dad are the only ones who even **call** us that! Now **everyone** is going to start!

_I give him hesitant thumbs up. I'm glad to be making myself useful. I feel really short next to him, especially as I'm under average height and he's about eighteen foot tall._

Don't exaggerate.

_OK, more like six and a half. We walk along in an awkward silence. Crawford must have realised that he hit a nerve, because he promises to keep it to himself. I'm relieved: it would only make things more complicated._

But your name **is** Sun.

_And yours __**isn't**__. And __**who**__ is the dominant personality here?_

... Me.

_Exactly. The tension eased again, Pachirisu chirps happily at us. I'm glad it waited for us; it __**will**__ grow on you. I'll make sure of it._

I can't wait.

_Barlow is being interviewed by a guy I don't recognise back at the Ranger Base. He's probably a freelance reporter. He asks Barlow to describe the Rangers job in one word, to which Barlow replies:_

"Hmm... That's a tough one. Oh! Look who's back! That was your first official Mission, wasn't it? Good for you. That's your Mission Clear!"

_That was the one word he would've chosen?_

Look like we'll never get to find out what Barlow would've said.

"Oh, what's this I see? That Pachirisu behind you... What's the story here?"

_It comes forwards, shuffling around nervously. It's probably afraid that I won't be allowed to keep it._

"The story? You already know it," _explains Crawford._ "That's Light first Partner Pokémon. Don't you remember? It's the same Pachirisu from before. You know, that Pachirisu Sun-I-mean **Light** captured on Nabiki Beach."

"Oh, yeah, OK, I remember now!" _exclaims Barlow, not noticing the slip-up with the name._ "It's that Pachirisu that kept following Light around that day." They sure like to say the same thing over and over again. "That sounds like an ideal pair to me. Be good to each other."

_Pachirisu jumps around, looking glad that it wasn't made to go. It leaps up onto my back and sits on my head. Luana laughs._

"Hey, Light," _continues Barlow._ "You can call it a day now, if you want. Going to take me up on offer?"

_I nod. My feet hurt from all that walking. Besides, we need to explain to Pachirisu about what we'll need it to do._

I hope it runs away after we tell it. How will we even get the message across?

_We need somewhere to write. To the beach! I wave goodbye to the team and-_

No way! Give control back! MOVE OVER!

_**Ow!**__ Just ask nicely._

We fall over. All that pushing around I had to do knocked me off balance. Luckily, we're out of the Ranger Base by then, so we don't make the others suspicious. That damn Pachirisu cocks its head in confusion as I pick myself up. I wave it to follow me, and head off to the beach.

_Stop being so cold to it!_

We'll have to tell it that there are two of us, too. I'm not having it cuddle up to me.

_Well, it'll learn._

We get to the beach by the time the sun begins to set. The sky is painted tan with the receding light. We'll have to make this quick, or we'll end up walking home in the dark. Not like it'll make much difference to our awful sight. I sit down and grab a fallen stick from nearby Pecha plant, and write on the sand.

_Can Pachirisu read?_

It'll have to. We can't talk to it. It takes a while, but it understandings. And doesn't run away. There goes my plan to get rid of the fleabag.

_Hah! You'll have to try harder than that!_

The sun sets and the beach is plunged into darkness. More so for me, who suddenly goes completely blind with the lack of light. Not even the normal fogginess; just absolute shade. My heart starts to race. I hope that Pachirisu can do the job properly, or we might drown in the sea. A flash of blue light illuminates the area, and I realise that it's discharging electricity do that we can see.

_Don't worry. Just trust it._

That's easy for you to say. I follow cautiously, ready to tumble to my death at any minute. I don't. The Pachirisu does its job well, running ahead and illuminating the safest path for me, squeaking so that I can tell where it is at all times. We get back to the Ranger Base without incident.

_I thought we were going home?_

It's too far and the track isn't safe enough in the dark. Especially for us. I open the door, squinting with the sudden surge of light. The Pachirisu goes in first and I close the door behind us. The Base is empty except for the Operator, who tells me that the others have all gone home, except for Luana, who is sleeping in the back room in case an emergency pops up, but I'm welcome to stay the night if I wish and thank you have a nice sleep.

_They must have a rota for the duty._

We'll have to disobey it this once. Yawning widely, I open the door as quietly as I can. I can hear Luana snoring lightly in the corner, taking up one of the five beds. I collapse into the nearest one, too tired to be more dignified or picky about my sleeping quarters.

_We didn't even bring Pajamas!_

We can't sleep in our uniform, either. It'll get creased. Hoping to dear God that the Pachirisu is a boy, I have to strip off to my underwear. Luckily, it's a warm night, so I'm not too cold. I curl up in bed, surprised at how comfy it is for a temporary residence.

I'm too tired to even kick the Pachirisu off the bed when it curls up underneath my chin and smiles itself to sleep.


	12. Of Caves and Cascades

Of Caves and Cascades

I can't be bothered to write a witty author's note. Just read my story, y'all!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

I wake up with a Pachirisu on my head.

It must have rolled over in the night and planted itself on my face. I take a few moments to wake up before shoving it off unkindly. It doesn't hit the floor like I wanted, but rolls further down the bed. It shakes its head sleepily as I get up, trying to straighten the cricks out of my back.

_Looks like the beds weren't as comfy as we thought._

Things always seem comfier when you're dying from exhaustion. I pull on my uniform, half dreading seeing myself in the mirror. I look like death warmed up. Take a quick shower, using the generic shampoo already there from whoever used it last, and get dressed. I folded my uniform last night, so it's still presentable.

_What do you know? Mom's advice was actually useful for something._

Opening the door to let Pachirisu out first, I see everyone bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. It makes me feel worse.

"Hey, good morning!" Barlow cheers in a happy voice. I grumble. "Did you sleep well?" What do **you** think? "The beds at our Ranger Base are pretty comfortable, don't you think?" _Not particularly._ "All right, people. Listen up. We received a disturbing report from Mr. Woodward. He claims there are strange noises coming from the Marine cave on Nabiki beach."

Well, **that** gets everyone's attention. They all suddenly look more awake; except for me, who feels and probably looks just as groggy as ever. Crawford and I are sent to investigate. Now **this **sounds like a real Mission.

_It's a good thing Crawford is with us. He can lead us around._

So much for that Pachirisu doing it.

_Let the poor thing rest!_

We head off for Nabiki Beach. It's colder today, the hot weather probably having run its course. The sky is filled with dense clouds, like on the day of the graduation ceremony. Just as long as it doesn't rain until we get home. Pachirisu will have a field day with all that water. Crawford says he heard something on the wind.

_I did too._

I think you're both delusional. The tide is out and we can get to the cave without taking a dip in the ocean. Something is off, though... A strange dull hum fills my head. I don't think Crawford can feel it.

_It's like we're the chosen ones!_

I feel so important. Not. Crawford says he can hear something, which is almost like what I'm experiencing, but not on such a deep level.

"If it's only about finding out what's causing that weird pulse, this Mission will be easy. But, Light... Take a look over there. There's something obviously wrong with those Pokémon, isn't there?"

He's right. They look like they're in pain, banging their heads off the ground and running around in circles. It's a sorry sight, even for me.

_It's like what those Pokémon at the beach were doing._

These incidents are obviously related. Let's see if Crawford figures that out. A Zubat swoops down at us, screeching its head off. An easy capture, only it doesn't hang around for long. It's released without me doing anything.

_It must have something to do with whatever's driving them nuts. We'll have to bring Pokémon in from outside. Pachirisu still has its senses, so it mustn't affect any Pokémon that we bring with us._

Excellent powers of deduction there, Sun.

_Thank you._

Some oddly placed fences block the way. Someone must have put them there to keep things out. We'll have to go get a Pokémon with claws. We leave the cave and, lo and behold, a Glameow trots past, its sharp claws clicking against the stones. I get its attention and go about capturing it. Other than being fast and slicing at the Capture Line, it goes OK.

_Only, the Styler loses energy. We'll need a Pichu to recharge the Styler if we don't watch out._

I bring the Glameow to the fences and have it chop them down. Crawford looks suitably impressed. I let him take the lead, seeing as I can't see far enough in front of me to stop walking into walls. The buzzing in my head gets louder and fuzzier the further we go in.

_We must be getting closer._

The tunnel branches off into two sections; I follow the pulsing sensations to the north, Crawford shakily following. So much for **him** leading the way. A swarm of Pokémon are flying and running around in a circle, blocking something which is too far away to see.

"What is that red thing?" _Don't ask us. We can't see it. _"Is that what's generating this pulse? I've never seen anything like it... Is that machine making the Pokémon behave so strangely? They all seem to be in pain. To save those Pokémon, I think the quickest way is to stop this machine... But, then again, I don't know how you'd stop it."

Leave it to me. I'm somewhat competent. I select the machine with my Styler and some information pops up on the display screen. Something about Soaking it. I didn't see any Pokémon with a strong enough Soak outside the cave, but the tunnel system branches off again, leading further in. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I go to explore.

_If this tunnel collapses on us, don't say I never told you so!_

There's an immediate change in the atmosphere when we come out into the next cavern. My head stops feeling like there's a rock concert going inside it and clears slightly.

_That weird machine must be out of range._

Well, I'm not complaining. Now we can find a lean, mean, Soaking machine to destroy it for us. A big boulder blocks a tunnel to the right, and a Pokémon can be heard wailing from inside. The boulder must have fallen down and blocked it.

_We'll have to break it out!_

We're too busy for chivalry.

_Aw, come on! It'll be grateful. Maybe we can take it with us?_

I'm not having **another **Partner Pokémon. One is enough, thank you. Crawford identifies it as a Gastrodon, which sounds like just the Pokémon we need. I'm going to **have** to break it out.

_My intuition never fails!_

We'd better have a wander around and see if we can find anything hefty enough to shift the boulder. The caves is chock full of Zubat, hanging from the ceiling, occasionally moving to scratch their ears with their wings. A Pichu runs around in a panic, probably very lost. Geodudes disguised pathetically as boulders litter the floor. What a dump.

_Hey, __**that**__ Pokémon looks hefty enough._

A Nosepass trundles around, smashing rocks that get in its way. Yes, I think it will do. I set the Capture Disc on it before it can turn around to get the element of surprise. Only, it catches **me** by surprise when it starts throwing the rocks it was smashing at the Capture Line! The Styler bleeps ominously at me; if that thing breaks it it'll have hell to pay.

_At least it didn't throw rocks at __**us**__!_

I capture it, after a brief struggle. At least it only did a **little** bit of damage.

_You need to spin that thing faster. Practise more!_

I'd like to see **you** do it! The Nosepass smashes the rock for me and gets released back to the other end of the cave where it came from. Sure enough, a large West Sea Gastrodon is stuck inside the cave. I capture it with ease, only having to stop once when it launches a bubble at the Capture Line. Just for the crack, I sic Pachirisu on it. I was impressed with the way it handled the capture. It shocked it with a couple of hundred volts, stunning it long enough to make it easier to capture.

_I was thinking... When we battled that Tangrowth, it didn't attack the Capture Line: it attacked __**us! **__But __**these**__ Pokémon attack the Capture Line, as if we weren't there._

The Tangrowth must have been smarter. It must have had more experience with being captured than these Pokémon. Gastrodon in hand, I go back to the cave where the weird machine supposedly was, not that I could see it. The fuzziness returns the closer I get to it.

I have a problem.

_What?_

I can't see the machine to do a Target Clear! Crawford can't do it; the Gastrodon wasn't captured by him!

_We're gonna have to get closer. Unless... Send Pachirisu over there!_

Not a bad idea. I prod the little squirrel on my shoulder and nod in the direction the machine seems to be in. It hops off my shoulders and I can hear it scrabbling across the floor for a few minutes, before the noises change into clinking of claws on metal. It squeaks loudly at me, and I can see a vague, blurry shape in the distance jumping up and down on what seems to be thin air.

_We can only see it because it's moving._

Yeah, well, it's good enough for me. I draw a line between the Gastrodon and whatever's underneath Pachirisu with my Styler, hoping that I hit the right thing. An affirmative ping from the Styler confirms it. The Gastrodon moves off, its shape becoming blurrier the farther away it gets, and an almighty **WHOOSH** of water spray blasts the machine apart.

_Well, that worked better than I expected. The Pokémon are leaving._

The machine gone, they're no longer in pain. They run off, probably to lick their mostly self-inflicted wounds. Crawford and I get finally get closer to it. I can see it now: it looks like a red post-box.

"This machine was the cause after all," states Crawford. "The Pokémon seemed to be happy to regain their senses. Light, it's your smart decisions that saved the day." _Well, yours __**and**__ mine. _"But this machine here... It sure looks shady. We'll have to take it back to the Ranger Base for analysis."

_Elaine is gonna have a ball! _

He tried to shift it, but it weighs too much. Either that, or he's all afro and no brawn.

"No way!" he pants. "Not a chance! The both of us can't budge this. I'll get in touch with Almia's strongest person by voicemail for help moving this. It's someone who beat our leader at arm wrestling in three seconds flat. Yep, that kind of strong. Light, you go ahead back to the Ranger Base. I'll wait here for Almia's strongest person to show up."

You don't have to tell me twice. I think I've got cave mushrooms growing in my boots. I'm out of the cave as quickly as possible, glad to feel the afternoon breeze on my face again. The air was too stale and musty in the cave. I pass Little Tim's wife on the way home, but I don't really pay much attention to her.

_We really need to find out her name. Maybe we should ask at the Ranger Base?_

Speaking of the Ranger Base, we're back.

"Crawford contacted us and gave us a rundown of the incident," says Barlow. "So, you two discovered a mysterious machine that makes Pokémon misbehave. That's excellent work, rookie. Of course it's Mission Clear!"

_Wow, we're on a roll_

Considering the doctor said we'd find it harder to be a Ranger with our sight problems, we seem to be managing OK.

"Let's not waste any time here. Light, I'm officially promoting you to Rank 1!" You mean we didn't even have a **ranking **before? _What a bummer._ "We upgrade your Styler's functionality whenever you're promoted in Ranger Rank. Check your Styler's Glossary for details on any added features."

_We get to use Bug-type Poke Assists now. I memorised a book on the upgrades through Ranger Rank back in Summerland._

"You should have a look at this," says Elaine, handing me the latest copy of the Almia Times. "It sounds like one of your classmates is making a name for himself."

_KEITH! He's in Summerland too! Small world, eh? I wonder if he'll bump into anyone that knows us?_

I'm more concerned about the rise in problems with the Pokémon mentioned. It looks like we've stumbled on something big.

_Will he come back with a tan? Is that Buizel his partner Pokémon? Oh, I wish he'd __**write!**_

Little Tim comes in, in a massive flap about something. He asks for someone to help him with his Mission.

_We're gonna get lectured about Quests, aren't we?_

Looks like it.

"Our rookie Light may be able to lend you a hand." _What's with the rookie stuff? _We've only been here two days! "I don't think we can handle this request as a proper mission, though. But we should be able to treat it as a Quest. Actually, this is a good opportunity to teach you about Quests, Light."

Joy. I'm **so **looking forward to it.

_Let's have a discreet snooze._

Amen to that.

"Well, I'll try to keep this simple," Little Tim says. "My wife, she had to go out to the marine cave, so I got told to do the milking. But you know me, deathly s-scared of Pokémon. What's worse, our Miltank's acting all sorts of feisty and contrary. I don't much care if it's a Mission or a Quest, but I surely know I need help. Can anyone go to my farm and get our Miltank to settle down?"

_I'll do it! Milking Miltank doesn't sound like your kinda thing._

Knock yourself out.

_I nod at Little Tim. He looks relieved that he won't get trampled by an angry Pokémon. I let Pachirisu hop up onto my shoulder, much the same as Luana letting her Buneary ride around on her, and head off to Little Tim's farm._

_Little Tim's kids beg us to help as well. The milk is needed for the Ranger School._

I wish they'd stop putting pressure on us.

_How hard can it be?_

Famous last words.

_Little Tim is waiting for me in the field. The Miltank __**is**__ acting skittish, but not like the Pokémon in the cave or on the beach. I just think she's upset about something._

Well, calm her down before she breaks something.

_I'm gonna have to capture her. After that Tangrowth, this should be a piece of cake! I'll get Pachirisu to help, though._

Why?

_Extra precautions. Little Tim backs off into the house, wanting to as far away from the cause of his phobia as possible. I shoot the Capture Disc at the Miltank, aware that the kids are watching me from inside. I get a few loops draw before she charges at the Capture Line, unfortunately heading straight for me. I abandon the attempt and jump out of the way before I end up with broken bones._

Get Pachirisu to help! Before you kill us!

_I do. It jumps up onto the Miltank's head and shocks it, stunning it badly. Not long enough to make a complete capture, but long enough to get closer. She charges a few more times, but I learn: I move __**with**__ her when she moves, so that I don't have to stop drawing loops._

So, the monkey can learn.

_..._

"Yee-haw! Yeah, that's done it!" _shouts Little Tim jubilantly. _"You came to my rescue once again."

What a rubbish thank you.

_Hang on. The Styler's getting mail. A picture of an Operator with long brown hair pops up on the screen._

"Hey there, Ranger! My name's Angel, and I'll be your Operator from now on," _says the random Operator. _"Whenever you finish a Quest you get a reward off the Union. I'll send it over by wireless communications now. It might take a while; I don't know which buttons to press..."

_The Styler displaying an image of mail flying into a letter box and the Power-Up is received. It's automatically installed on the Styler._

We'll probably use it without noticing. We should check up on the Ranger Base.

_Agreed. The kids cheer for me as I leave. It's a bit embarrassing, and I blush slightly. It's nice being thanked like that._

Just as long as you don't blush too strongly. You'll destroy my reputation.

_I can hear thumps and groans coming from inside the Ranger Base!_

Let's check it out.

_I storm in, ready to attack anybody who gets in my way, but everything is alright. Little Tim's wife has moved the machine from the Marine Cave to the Ranger Base all by herself!_

Crawford wasn't kidding when he called her 'Almia's strongest person.'

_Barlow calls her 'Big Bertha'. Now we don't have to ask her name._

How convenient.

"This strange machine was making the sinister pulsing noise," _Crawford informs the other Rangers. _"Pokémon near it seemed to be suffering. It was as if they were under hypnosis."

Hardly. Hypnosis makes Pokémon go to sleep.

"Pokémon under hypnosis? And they're impossible to capture?" _Barlow balks,_ unable to believe it.

"Let me take this apart for analysis!"

_I told you Elaine would be ecstatic at the find!_

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Not so fast," _Barlow says before Elaine can start dismantling the machine. _"We'll have Prof. Hastings from the Ranger Union examine it first. Unfortunately, the Professor is off on business in the Fiore region. We'll have to wait for him to get back."

"I wanted to dismantle that..."

"Listen, Elaine. Prof. Hastings will come running as soon as he's back from his business trip. I know how you feel, but we need you to wait for a while."

_Poor Elaine. She only wants to do her job._

Boo hoo. Now move over. I want to go see Lil'.

_She'll be thinking we abandoned her!_

Barlow excuses me and I head off for Chicole Village, Pachirisu leading the way. The house is silent. A note is on the table.

**We're out for the day. Sorry if you come back and we're not here! Look after yourself.**

**Love, Mom.**

_Dammit. So much for spending the rest of the day with Lil'._

It's getting dark anyways, and I think that storm is overhead. We wouldn't be able to play out even if we wanted to. While we're here, though, we should take some clothes and pajamas up to the Ranger Base.

_Toothbrushes as well._

We'll take some of everything. I climb the stairs and go into my room. It's untouched from when I woke up in bit a few days ago. I pull out a red duffel bag from under the bed and stuff it full of anything I think I'll need. Clothes; shoes; food; it all goes in. It's a wonder I manage to fit it all.

I sling the bag on my shoulder and leave the house. Pachirisu has to trot beside me, as I can't carry it **and** a large kit bag at the same time. We're half way through the forest when the heaven's open. We're soaked in seconds.

_We should've stayed at home..._

Looks like we're gonna have to spend another night at the Ranger Base. The trees are slick with rain, and it's hard to get my grip. When you can't see farther than two feet in front of you, it's even worse.

_Don't panic! You'll make me scared._

I'm **not **panicking. Pachirisu doesn't light up the area with its electricity this time, as it would probably electrocute me by accident as well. I have to rely on my ears to show me the way. It's **hard** but I manage. By the time we get to the Ranger Base, I'm dripping wet and in a **foul** mood.

Barlow has the nerve to laugh at my soggy state, cured by a flash of the Death Glare.

_Death Glare:3 Enemy:0_

It's my turn to do the night shift anyway, so we would've had to come back regardless of the weather. The others pack up and ready themselves for the downpour outside. I smirk when I hear Luana complaining loudly about the state of her hair. Serves them right for laughing at me.

_Let's just get ready for bed. We're gonna catch pneumonia._

Alright, already. I wave goodnight to the Operator and strip off, hanging my uniform on the radiator to dry. I pull on a clean pair of pajamas, instantly relaxed by the warm dryness of the fabric.

_Go for the bed Luana was in last night._

Why?

_Maybe she picked that bed because it's comfier than the others?_

It's worth a shot. I climb in, tugging the covers around me. It's a **cold** night, the rain pelting off the roof and dripping down the windows. It is quite comfy over here. Pachirisu tries to snuggle up again, but I shake my head. I'm not having a replay of this morning.

_But it'll be cold!_

Fine, it can sleep under the covers at the foot of the bed. It bounds over to its allocated spot and curls up, falling asleep in seconds. I do the same. Only not so quickly.

The rain keeps me awake all night.


	13. Of Heat and Helplessness

Of Heat and Helplessness

I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It's quite epic. Not boring in the slightest, I swear!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

I'm back in the Ranger School; Keith is standing beside me, shivering at the prospect of going into the basement. I grab him by the ear and drag him with me. This act of courage was **his** idea in the first place.

We get into the basement and there are Pokémon dancing around a bonfire fuelled by the remains of the red machine. Elaine and Luana are tied to sticks, being roasted over the fire by Big Bertha, who holds both sticks without any strain. Elaine turns to look at me, and her head turns into a Pachirisu's and yells _"No running in the halls!"_

I wake up on the floor. That dream was trippy. Pachirisu is busy shaking me awake, frightened and a bit bruised. It must have fallen off the bed with me when I was thrashing about. I pat its head.

_Looks like I didn't need to make it grow on you. You've managed just fine on your own._

I scratch the scars on my neck. They're itching like mad. I get up off the floor and take a look in the mirror; they're red and angry looking. The moisture in the air in the Marine cave must have irritated them. The others are going to notice.

_Look in the First Aid kit. There's probably something you can use there._

I root around in my bag until I find it. Mom wouldn't let me leave the house without it. There is a long bandage inside which will have to do. I wrap it around my neck several times, tying the slack in a knot at the front, which I can hide behind my collar. It looks a bit weird, but at least it'll keep my scars clean.

_Now get dressed. And take a shower. And have breakfast. Not in that order._

When I'm ready for the day I leave the room and head into the main part of the Ranger Base. Barlow and Elaine are the only one's present. There's an aura of anxiety and fear in the air.

"Save the morning greetings!" thunders Barlow. "There's big trouble, people. The Vien Forest's on fire." _Oh, that's nice. _"I just received word from Crawford, who was out on a stroll... Luana? What's she doing?"

Luana appears from the room in the back. She must have gone to bed after we did.

"G'mornin'. Someone burn some toast or something? That smoky smell woke me up... Oh, hi, Leader!"

_Actually, now that she mentions it, I can smell it too._

It hurts my nose and fills my mouth with an acrid taste. It's so strong; it's a wonder we never noticed it before.

"Luana! That burning smell's no toast." _**Why**__ didn't he wake us up earlier? We could've done something! _"There's a fire in the Vien Forest. Snap out of that doze and get moving with Light to the fire site! Put out that fire, Rangers."

_We don't get a choice, then._

It's our job.

_I suppose, but what if we caught something last night? What if the smoke irritates our lungs? We're not properly recovered yet from breathing in that Tangrowth poison!_

They never said being a Ranger was going to be easy!

"Now, listen up good. Your safety comes first. If you blah, blah, blah..."

_Do you __**want**__ us to get us killed?_

Well, it would make the day more interesting.

_..._

We head off to the forest. The flames light the sky from even this distance. The townsfolk are gathered around, watching the flames devour the greenery. They're getting a bit close, so Luana and I usher them back a bit. The smoke belching out from the flames is more widespread than the flames themselves, and fills our lungs before we get anywhere near the flames.

_We better start thinking about how we're gonna out this fire! I don't think a simple Target Clear is gonna save the forest._

A girl is stupidly standing inside the forest. She must be suicidal.

"Oh my gosh, its little Mimi from the house next door to the Base!" Luana squeals. _Oh, yeah! The one with all the Happiny! _"The forest is on fire, Mimi! You have to go home right now!"

"... Mimi can't go home," the little girl sniffs. "Mimi's Happiny all ran away. Three out of four are gone. They suddenly stopped listening to Mimi and ran away somewhere."

"That is trouble! But there's nothing to worry about now. We'll go find your three missing Happiny."

Do we have to?

_We can't really get out of it now._

The cheek; she didn't even ask us if we wanted to help. We have a forest to put out, but it looks like we'll have to do this first. Pachirisu climbs up my arm and sits on my head, listening intently for something. It bolts upright and runs off, signalling for us to follow it.

_Maybe it's heard one of the Happiny!_

I hope so. I can't be bothered to traipse around a burning forest to find some kid's Happiny. Sure enough; a Happiny is cowering beneath a tree in a clearing. It gets scared when I approach it, and tried to Pound me to death. Fat chance; I capture it easily.

_We'd better take it back to Mimi. We don't want to run out of space; we can only have three Pokémon with us at once._

Good point. I take the pink Pokémon back to Mimi, who is very happy to see her pet back safe and sound. Pachirisu picks up another noise far off in a different direction, and we head off to find the Happiny. We barely dodge a large burning log that falls out of a tree from above us. I grab Pachirisu before it can get squashed.

_Aw, you saved its life!_

Only because we'd be completely blind without it.

_Whatever you say, Light._

A bunch of Budew jump out of the tree line, startled by the falling log. I capture them to get them to calm down. Luana says we need a Wartortle to put the burning log out. I didn't see one nearby though.

_There's a stream over there. Wartortles like streams, right?_

We may as well go check. We cross the stream on a wooden bridge that'll probably end up burning away when the flames reach it, feeling the intensity of the flames growing as we go further into the forest. We're almost among the flames by now. Luana spots something in the distance, which is probably too far away for me to be able to see.

"Oh! That red thing! Isn't that the same as that strange machine Big Bertha brought?"

I go to get closer.

_WHAT! Oh no, you don't!_

We need to see it-

_Nope! You're gonna get us killed. Move __**over!**_

**Gack!**

_I jump back as a burst of flames threatens to burn my skin off. The smoke makes us all cough violently. I pick up Pachirisu and tuck it into my jacket, zipping it up over it. I'll be hotter, but at least Pachirisu will be safe from the flames._

**Safer**, anyways.

_A Wartortle crashes past, frightened by the flames. If it reaches the river, it'll disappear, and we __**need**__ it!_

Stop yacking and go capture it, then!

_Trying to capture a fleeing Wartortle is __**not**__ easy. It doesn't attack, but having to chase after it while spinning loops at the same time isn't a walk in the park. I got Pachirisu to stun it to get it to stand still. After I capture the Wartortle I tuck Pachirisu back into my jacket. Better to be safe than sorry._

We're going to need it, soon. The smoke is getting thicker.

_You're right. It's getting harder to see. Even Luana is complaining about it now._

Well, get that Pachirisu out of our clothes and put it to good use!

_I can manage OK by myself at the moment. Pachirisu points to the right at the intersection, sticking its head out of the top of my jacket, and we run along. It's a good thing the uniform is so big on us after all! A Happiny is trapped in some shrubs, struggling to get free. I loosen the plants, but jump back, readying myself for an attack. None comes._

The smoke must have made it drowsy.

_I capture it before it has a chance to wake up and I take it back to Mimi._

Two down, one to go.

_There's only one place we haven't been yet. That's where the last Happiny must be. I go back to the intersection but turn __**right**__ this time. I don't even have to __**look**__ for the Pokémon: it comes charging out of the tree line at me, scared to death. I capture it and put it out of its misery._

Mimi will be happy. **Now** we can do something about the burning forest.

"Welcome back, Happiny!" _Mimi laughs, despite the smoke._ "Thank you, Rangers! They're all back now!"

"Be careful going home," _Luana instructs her._

"Yep, Mimi will. Bye-bye! Oh, that's right... Thank you! Good-bye!"

_Where to now?_

Back to the place where we found that last Happiny. According to the map on our Styler, there's another way to get to the deeper part of the forest where the flames are. Hopefully it won't be **too** hot.

_I hope Crawford hasn't burned to death yet. Finding those Happiny took too long! We should go see if we can get another Wartortle, though._

Why?

_... Intuition?_

Well, it's never failed us before.

_Luckily, there __**is**__ another Wartortle, but this time by the river. It must be waiting for its family. I feel bad capturing it._

Hey, we'll let it go soon enough!

_I go back to where the Happiny was, and realise just how good an idea it was to get that Wartortle. __**More**__ burning logs block the path._

Things are spiralling rapidly. We're running out of time!

_The Wartortle extinguishes the flames and leaves in a hurry. I hope its family is all right. I keep travelling north until I reach another part of the same river, with another bridge across it. Crawford should be around here somewhere._

Roger that, I see him.

"Hey, is it warm enough for you two? I'm sorry, this is no time to be joking. No joke, am I glad to see you here."_ Glad to help. _"I've been guiding Pokémon to safety, but I can't keep up. This situation calls from the Area Move Rain Dance, which Blastoise have. Come with me, you two!"

_**Why**__ didn't he just capture a Blastoise himself?_

God knows. Just go help him before the forest burns down.

_OK, OK, keep your hair on! He leads us further into the forest before reluctantly admitting that his Styler's having problems because of the heat. That explains why he hasn't got a Blastoise himself._

Our model is newer. It's designed to be able to withstand heat without malfunctioning.

_It's good having better equipment than him. He points me in the direction of the place where there's most likely to be a Blastoise, but doesn't offer to come with us. Is that fear I see in his eyes?_

Well, Blastoise **are** big and heavy.

_An average Blastoise is 5'03" and weighs 1188.5 lbs. Saying it's big and heavy doesn't really do them much justice._

Whoa, where did you learn **that?**

_Summerland. __**I **__learned something. The fire fades as I move further away from it; the smoke stops hurting my eyes as much. There is__** still**__ a lot of smoke around; the fire must have grown in size._

I'm not sure if one Blastoise will put this whole fire out.

_It'll have to, or everything will perish. I keep walking until I find the river. Sure enough, a Blastoise is drinking from its silver waters. Luana refuses to go anywhere near it._

I don't blame her. Look at the cannons on that thing.

_You're right. It'll be too dangerous to go for a head-on attack. Pachirisu wriggles out of my jacket and chirps at me. It wants to help._

I have no qualms about that.

_Going for a surprise attack, I get Pachirisu to stun the Blastoise __**first**__. It works like a charm. It crashes to the floor, stunned hard due to its weakness to Electric-type moves. I draw loops around it as fast as I can, not wanting to risk it getting up._

Too late.

_The Blastoise pulls itself to its feet, obviously furious. It launches a Hydro Cannon at the Capture Line, simultaneous hitting it __**and**__ Pachirisu at the same time! It squeals and is thrown backwards harshly, not moving at all..._

Don't lose it.

_..._

Seriously. Luana is here! Think what she'll say!

_... Gasp._

This is getting too bad. Shift over. I'm not having you rampaging around because a Pachirisu got hurt.

_Not just a Pachirisu! __**Our**__ Pachirisu!_

Blah, blah, blah. It'll recover. I dodge a Hydro Cannon sent my way by the angry Blastoise and finish the capture off. I pick Pachirisu up, feeling for a pulse. It's there, but **very** faint. Its head lolls around worrying in my grasp. Luana's hand comes to rest on my shoulder; I nod at her and stand up. Tucking Pachirisu into my jacket again, I head off to find Crawford.

_The sooner we put out this fire the sooner we can get help!_

"Awesome, you brought a Blastoise!" says Crawford when we find him. Running around in thick smoke with no Pachirisu to guide me **isn't** the most fun thing I've ever had to do. "It looks like it's feeling motivated, too!" _After what it did to Pachirisu, it's probably resting on its laurels. _"So, where do we use that Area Move? It's something you have to find yourself. Don't worry, you should have a moment of inspiration that tells you the spot.

This is where you come in. Put that intuition of yours to good use!

_You got it. Have a wander around. I'll tell you if I think we're in the right place._

I start to walk-

_HOLD IT! Right here will do._

Well, that was quick. I point at the Blastoise and then at the sky with my Styler. It gets the point. It lifts its head to the sky and bellows with all of its might. My ears pop painfully.

_It's working! Look at those clouds!_

Rain clouds appear from nowhere above us, pregnant with moisture. They gather in seconds, filling the sky with black shadows, before finally giving up their burden and drenching us.

_Poetic._

"If I'd known it was going to rain, I would've brought an umbrella for this fire! Haha! Just joking, of course! We got soaked for glory!"

_We certainly are soaked._

At least the shower only lasted long enough to put the fire out. The clouds disperse as soon as they're unneeded, the Blastoise running back to where it came from.

_Speaking of that Blastoise, how is Pachirisu doing?_

OK. Its pulse is stronger.

_Good. We'd better get back to the Ranger Base as soon as we can._

"What caused this fire, though? And why are there so many of the same strange machines from the Marine Cave? ... I can't... I'm too burnt out to think straight." _I know what __**that**__ feels like. _"Let's head back to the Ranger Base."

We're heading back, injured Pachirisu in my arms, when a sneaky looking guy cuts us off. He runs at the sight of us. Guilty people always run away.

_You think he could be behind this?_

Who else would run from a Ranger but a bad guy? After him! We corner him near one of the cursed red machines. He sweats heavily, and locks his lips, refusing to let even a squeak of submission out. He has oil stains on his cheeks, and his skin is red from the heat.

"This guy's got burns," Luana says with concern. "We need to get this guy back to the Ranger base for treatment. Let's go."

"Those burned out machines... He might know something about them. We'll escort this guy to the Ranger Base. Light you should head back, too."

_Thought you'd never mention it. Don't dally!_

OK, OK, I can only move so fast, you know! Sheesh. I head back to the Ranger Base; it's **so** much harder having to find my own way. I almost fall into the river, not seeing the bank before I'm almost over it. I have to grab onto a root to stop myself from taking a dip.

_Not that we could get any wetter, but because Pachirisu could get a head cold, right?_

... Something like that. My foggy vision makes it almost impossible to tell where I'm going. I have to guess the way back. Luckily, I only get lost once. From what I can see of the forest, it's still mostly in one piece, thanks to the quick responses and bravery of the Rangers.

_Namely us. Namely __**me**__. You hardly did anything!_

I took a backseat role. Besides, it's still **me **who will get thanked.

_Stop arguing with me. We have to get to the Ranger Base already!_

Pandemonium is breaking out in the Ranger Base when I get there, the mysterious guy in the middle of it all. Literally. He's busy having his burns cleaned. Barlow is ready to greet us all when we return.

"Crawford, Luana, and of course, Light... Your work today was simply outstanding. Good work, Rangers. Light, I'm promoting you. You're now officially Ranger Rank 2!"

_Nice! Why is it always us that get promoted? Why not Luana and Crawford, too?_

Maybe because it's more impressive for a rookie to save a forest than it is for a veteran. And they're probably more than Rank 2, so they need to do more to get promoted.

"But this guy here reeking of oil..." Barlow says with suspicion. "He wouldn't stop struggling even when Elaine was nice enough to tend to his burns. I'd say the guy has something to hide. Until he decides to talk, bind him up a smidgeon on the tight side!"

Crawford has the pleasure of tying the guy up. He dumps him in front of Barlow.

"Hey, oil-reeking guy, how about telling us your name at least?" asks Barlow, not looking like he expects much from him. "Otherwise, you're always going to be known as the 'oil-reeking-guy."

"..." says Oil-Reeking-Guy.

"Oh, I see how it is. You want someone to think up a nickname for you. I'll do the honours and think of one. Let's see... You stink like oil for some reason, so how about 'Oil-Stinker-Creep'? You like it, huh?"

_Barlow has just gone up in my books! Way to show him!_

"Leader, you fail at comedy. It's got no spark to it at all. And it's too long," says Crawford.

"..." says Oil-Stinker-Creep.

"How about a name like 'oil'?" says Luana. "Like Ollie. Does that work for you, Ollie? Did you catch him smile? Then, it's decided! Ollie it is!" Oil-Stinker-Creep works just fine for me. "So, Ollie, tell us. Are you keeping something from us?"

"..." says Oil-Stinker-Creep, I mean, Ollie.

"You're going to play stubborn with us, huh?" Barlow snaps. "He'll feel like talking to us when he gets hungry. Leave him tied up. Right now, I'm more concerned about the citizens of Vientown. Even though the fire is out, they must be upset and worried. Light, I have another job for you. Go patrol the town. If there's any Quests you've missed, now's the chance to catch up. Report back to me even if you find nothing out of the ordinary."

I shake my head at him, cradling Pachirisu closer to my body. We've got our own Quest: 'Get Pachirisu some help!'

_Looks like you've come to appreciate it now._

Walking blindly around a burning forest has taught me a lesson. Barlow takes Pachirisu from me and lays it out on the Operator's desk, giving it a once over. It pains me to see it so limp like that.

_..._

You're not going to cry, are you?

_... N-No._

Liar. Barlow says that Pachirisu has been banged around pretty badly, but it'll probably just need some rest. He prescribes **me** some rest as well.

_Just as well, really. We need to wash this ash out of our hair._

I nod gratefully and disappear off into the back room. I take a **long** shower, itching to wash every single speck of today's events off my person. I see my burns when I get out.

_We should get them cleaned._

I'm too tired... Maybe tomorrow.

_But I'm not –yawn – tired..._

Liar, again. I'll get them looked at tomorrow. All we can do for ourselves now is rest, and hope that we won't need to find another Partner Pokémon to be our eyes for us.


	14. Of Gangs and Gigaremos

Of Gangs and Gigaremos

This chapter is an absolute beast! It's 19 pages on my Word document! I hope you appreciate it.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Something is jumping on the end of my bed. If it doesn't go away soon and let me sleep I'm going to throttle it.

_Just have a check, already._

I sit up groggily, half expecting there to be a Spoink on the end of my bed. Instead I'm pounced on by something small and blue.

_Aw, it's recovered!_

Pachirisu rubs its cheeks into me, despite firm instructions that it never should. I don't have the heart to push it off. It **was** badly injured, and it was partially my fault. Or, should I say, partially **your** fault.

_..._

I pat it carefully on the head, not wanting to bang its bruises, but have to gently shift it when I need to get up. It runs around like the hyper squirrel it is, fetching me things that I need: toothbrush; comb; or things I often didn't need: Lil's hairclip that must have fallen into the bag when I packed it; coupons for a diner I've never heard of.

_Still, it's the thought that counts._

I enter the main bit of the Ranger Base. Oil-Stinker-Creep is still tied up, though he has bags under his eyes. He mustn't have slept well.

_I can't imagine he'd sleep well tied up._

Neither would I in his position.

"So, Light, feeling rested?" Barlow asks, ignoring the smelly guy on the floor. "We just received a word from the Ranger Union. Prof. Hastings has returned from his trip, and he's on his way here." _He took long enough. _"He's coming to examine that strange machine. I want you to go out to Vien Forest and make sure the Professor isn't lost."

_This mustn't be a mission, then._

I hardly think escorting a decrepit old man is going to be much of a mission.

_Cheeky!_

I do as I'm told. I'm about to enter Vien Forest when said decrepit old man wanders out of the tree line.

"I don't know whose idea of a prank it was, but that silly barrier to Lookout Ridge..." he grumbles to himself. "Who knows what they'd hoped to achieve, but a hopelessly flimsy thing it was. A chop here, a kick, there, and it fell apart as if it were made of toothpicks. A spot of exercise, that was all it was! But that dashed Wendy, suggesting she'd fly me to Vientown on her Staraptor... She said that knowing full well how I detest the very thought of flying... Tease me, will she? But, the jokes on her! Walking is the best for health, not riding everywhere. Of course, blah, blah, blah..."

_Well, that took longer than I expected._

I thought he might have had something important to say. It must be this professor because he's wearing a lab coat, even though he's not in a lab. I get his attention before he tires himself out talking to himself.

"Hmn? Who might you be? A Ranger, are you?" _No, the mailman. _"Do you make a habit of eavesdropping on old folks like me?"

He stops his ranting to inspect me up and down, before something switches on in his head.

"Oh, wait, I remember you! You came out on a 1-day Internship! Ah, so, you've graduated from the Ranger School, and you've made it as a Ranger." _No. We ran away from the Ranger School and are impersonating a Ranger. What is this guy __**thinking?**_"I'm Prof. Hastings of the Ranger Union. I'm pleased to meet you. Now, come! We'll jog to the Ranger Base!"

Hastings does indeed jog off, despite his crumbling knees, and I hear him jovially calling into the distance. I shake my head with exasperation, and Pachirisu smacks its face with its palm. I don't blame it.

_We'd better make sure he doesn't get lost._

He's been to the Ranger Base before; I'm sure he knows the way. In fact, he's already **there** when I arrive, and is meticulously examining the machine, poking and prodding at its innards while stroking his moustache.

"Hmmhmm..." he ponders. "So, **this** is your strange machine... Oh, now wait... I've seen something like this somewhere. It was recently, too. Uh... That's it! I've seen this same thing on the way over here! In Pueltown! Yes, it was in Pueltown where I saw some men carrying some machines like this. I remember them struggling with one, presumably because of its heavy weight. I'd taken them to be mailboxes, but it seems I was mistaken! We'll need someone to conduct an investigation in Pueltown right away!"

I try to sneak away quietly. I can already tell how this will go.

"There you have it, people," says Barlow. "This is an emergency Mission. Luana and Light, go investigate the strange machines in Pueltown."

Damn.

_You didn't sneak away fast enough!_

"Pueltown is right on the other side of the Vien Forest. Just inside the town, you'll find a facility for Rangers call the blah, blah, blah..."

_Let's just get this over with. I need some hot chocolate._

Speaking of hot chocolate, we haven't been home in days. Mom is probably worrying.

_Now is no time to be visiting home. She'll have to keep herself occupied for the moment._

Don't worry: I'm in no hurry to see her anyways. Luana goes to do her stupid Ranger Pose, but I grab her and drag her out the door before she can hold us up. I'm not in the mood.

_You're __**never**__ in the mood._

Touché. We head off to Vien Forest, travelling at a brisk strolling speed. It's a bit chilly, so I fasten my jacket up. Luana does the same.

_You know, considering a few days ago we were told we could never become a Ranger, we've done pretty good._

I know. Sucks boo to them. Pachirisu runs ahead of us, pausing every few steps to let us catch up. For such a small Pokémon it moves very quickly.

_Must be something to do with the electricity coursing through its body. I'm surprised its fur doesn't stand on end all the time._

Luckily Luana thinks it's just over-excited. She hasn't twigged that it's actually leading me through the under-growth.

_Good. We don't want people treating us any differently just because we can't see much._

I **can **see those clouds rolling in.

_Aww, man! That rain's a day late!_

It'll probably rain while we're on our way back too. I cross the wooden bridge that leads to the part of the forest where we found Oil-Stinker-Creep and the weird machines. The trees are burned badly and the shrubs are leafless.

_It reminds me of that day I irritated the Dragonite Bus by poking it with a sharp stick. That forest __**never**__ recovered from its Flamethrower._

Please, don't remind me. Luana chatters about something unimportant; I just make sure I nod when I'm supposed to. I'm not actually listening.

_She's talking about her Buneary. I wonder where it is?_

Maybe it got hurt in the fire too. To be honest, I don't really care.

_Light!_

Well, I don't. I'm only being honest. We're in a new part of the forest now; one which I've never seen before. The fire hasn't touched the plants here, and the air is crisp with the oncoming rain that could've done with showing up yesterday. Pokémon run to and fro through the bushes, knocking berries of trees and scuffling with each other.

_Kinda reminds me of the __**last**__ Ranger School we went to._

Come to think of it, that Munchlax over there looks a **lot** like Murph. I try not to think of him, though. I go up a flight of steps carved into the hillside and dodge a few angry looking Beedrill.

_We should take Lil' here sometime. She'd love it._

I don't think she'd like the Beedrill much.

_We'll have to bring a Black Flute with us, then. Maybe Auntie can make us one._

Is that the one in Hoenn?

_That's right._

I think she's on vacation in Oblivia at the moment. I've never wanted to go there myself. The name kind of puts me off. We'll have to write to her. A boy is standing by a wagon at the top of the stairs. He invites us to have a look at the view. I'm not interested, but Luana jumps at the chance to relax.

"Look, look! Isn't the view here fabulous?" _She's right. It __**is**__ spectacular. _"This place is called Lookout Ridge. I like shouting from here...! **TALK, OLLIE!** It felt good to do that."

Good for you. A strange woman wanders over and starts randomly talking to us. It freaks me out.

"Do you see that construction site over there? They're putting up a tower. They say it's going to be the symbol of peace in Almia. There's a contest for naming it. How does Echo Tower sound to you?"

_That's a rubbish name. They should name it after us._

Me or you?

_Hmm... 'Light Tower'... 'Sun Tower'... Sun Tower sounds better._

Let's just go. I drag Luana off before she can get too comfortable. The road splits in two. Pachirisu doesn't look like it knows which way to go, either.

_How did it know where to go in the first place?_

Beats me. I'm not complaining, that's for sure. Luana points us south, but we have to stop when we reach a large log. We're **not** climbing over it, before you ask.

_..._

We turn back and head west. We follow the road around a bit, splashing through a few puddles made by the Rain dance last night, and eventually reach a part of the road that is paved. We must be getting close to civilisation. Only...

_I can hear something. Can you?_

Yeah, and it doesn't sound too good.

"Do you hear something funny" asks Luana. "It's faint but I can hear it. Is this the same strange noise you heard in the marine Cave?"

Come to think of it, we're not actually hearing **anything**. I put my hands over my ears to check it. The noise doesn't go away.

_Let's get closer to Pueltown. If it's what I think it is, our head should start throbbing soon._

As soon as we get through the main gates into Pueltown I feel the difference. Pulses vibrate through my head, making my vision swim slightly. I give myself a few moments to adjust. This **is** the noise from the Marine Cave.

_We're gonna have Pokémon problems again._

"Hey! Rangers! Just the people I wanted to see!"

A guy with startling red hair comes over. I'm surprised the Pokémon haven't skinned him yet by the way they're probably all acting.

"Howdy! The name's Brook. I'm in charge of the drawbridge north of this town, but that's beside the point. The point is I'm trying to make is: what's become of the Pokémon around here? Just between us, I saw something decidedly wrong. I saw some shady looking characters placing these giant... I don't know... mailboxes in town. Right after that, the Pokémon in town all went weird like they are now. There's something crooked going on!"

"We have to do something before it's too late!" Luana says, ever the valiant hero.

_OK, first things first. Let's check out the Ranger Base over there. Maybe we can get some more information._

I head over to the small building in front of us. Only an Operator is inside. She says that all the area Rangers are out on duty. God knows what's more important than this. She gives mine and Luana's Stylers a quick charge up for the heck of it, and we go back outside.

_Follow the pulses. They'll lead us to the nearest machine._

I don't need to: its right in front of me. I can see its luminescent red paint from here. If I remember right we need something that can Soak it. We can't use any of the Pokémon around here, either. They can't be captured.

_I think I saw a Bibarel outside in the forest. Maybe that'll be of some use?_

We may as well try. I head out, while Luana stays to examine the machine more closely; as if she couldn't have had a proper look at the one in our Ranger Base.

_Yeah, but that one is broken. This is the first time she'll have seen one in working order._

It won't be in working order for much longer. A Bibarel is washing its face at the spring in the Vien Forest. It's harder to catch that its unevolved cousins, but isn't a challenge. I don't really expect something that came from a Bidoof to **be** much of a challenge.

_Let's just get back to the danger, hmm?_

I narrowly avoid a Growlithe tangling itself up in my legs and I have the Bibarel Soak the machine. And Luana, which is an added bonus. Just as expected the machine falls to bits. Luana gives me a peeved look, before noticing that the Pokémon still look as crazy as ever.

"The Pokémon are still acting as if they're under hypnosis. How many of these machines are there...?"

_Our machine-senses are tingling. To the north!_

OK, OK, keep your pants on. I hear a couple of freaks cross the overpass above us, but I don't see them. Too far away. We'd better get another Bibarel before we go any further, though.

_They don't exactly grow on trees, you know._

Well, let's keep our fingers crossed then. Luckily, there **is** another Bibarel by the spring. Maybe they **do** grow on trees after all.

_...?_

I grab it and head to the north of Pueltown. A horde of Elekids block the way to a raised section of the town. However, another machine stands resolutely nearby. The Bibarel gets rid of it.

_The Pokémon are returning to normal! 'Bout time!_

The pulses are still there, though. There must be more around here somewhere. Brook charges over, praises us and says something about chasing down the weirdoes that crossed the overpass before. They'll probably be long gone by now, but I let him head off anyway. Just as long as he's out of my hair.

_He's only trying to help._

Well, he's not making a very good job of it.

"That Brook... He means well, but..."

See? Luana feels the same way. I follow him, feeling the pulses intensifying the closer I get. Pachirisu shivers nervously. I wonder if it can feel them too.

_Probably. The machines must operate on a frequency that affects Pokémon, but not humans. It must be pretty high for that to happen. The frequency of the waves emitted by the machines must drive the Pokémon crazy, which is why they look like they're in pain. Pachirisu is protected by the Styler in the same way that it's supposed to protect __**us,**__ but I suppose there's only so much it can do._

Well, well. Looks who the little Einstein.

_... Was that a compliment or a sarcastic insult?_

This section of the town looks different. There are more shops and residential buildings, all of their doors and windows tightly shut. It feels like a ghost town. Pachirisu charges off and out of sight.

_Great. __**Now**__ what are we going to do?_

Improvise; follow Luana. I can see **her** at least. She looks shocked, worried and slightly sick all at the same time. There must be something over there.

"Wait, what is this?" _Don't ask us. _"This machine is a different color. It is a different type?"

Oh.

_It couldn't just be easy, could it?_

We'd better go find it. We should put a bell on that Pachirisu: then we'd **always** know where it is.

_Hmm..._

I cautiously follow the sound of Pachirisu squeaking at me until I stumble across the machine. It's green. How clichéd. I tap it with my Styler, and the screen says that it needs something to Burn it.

_Oh!_

What?

_Well, the red one was like fire and needed to be Soaked, and this one is like grass and needs to be Burned! I see a connection! But I didn't see anything like that in the forest! What are we gonna do?_

Well, the Square of the town is clear. There must be **something** there that we can use. I head back the way I came, just knowing that something will probably be blocking the other route. Let's see what's here.

_Tyrogue... No._

Chatot... No.

_Rattata... Fat chance._

Growlithe... That'll do just fine. It spits balls of fire at me, hewing away at the energy on my Styler before it's captured. I make a quick stop at the Ranger Base and have my Styler recharged. Luana stops to have a chat with the Operator, so I sneak out without anyone noticing.

_You're so antisocial._

She gets on my nerves. I leg it before they cotton on and make it back to the green machine. I only run into a wall once, too; not bad considering we've never been to Pueltown before.

_... If you say so..._

The Growlithe takes care of the metal offender. Its top blows off and it falls apart. It must be pretty poorly made. The Pokémon don't go back to normal, though, so there must be another machine around here.

_There's only one place left._

Thank God. I travel south, avoiding the Pokémon and trying not to stand on **too** many flower beds before coming across the second green machine. We're gonna need another Growlithe.

_Let's pick up Luana while we're at it. I don't think the rest of the team would be too happy if we left her behind._

If you say so. I traipse back, feeling the effects of being on my feet for so long on the soles of my feet, and run into Luana on the way. I grab another Growlithe and drag myself back. Strangely, Luana isn't angry to see that I've already taken out a machine without her; she just praises my ingenuity and tells me I did a good job. I stare in disbelief at her.

_Stop it. You're making us look like an imbecile!_

I snap out of it and Burn the second green machine. I'm getting pretty sick of this.

_Too right. There aren't enough car chases or Keanu Reeves to keep me amused._

The Pokémon around here go back to normal too. A ton of Pokémon that I hadn't seen before flee the area. They must have been brought here out of their original habitat somehow. I don't pretend to understand how these overgrown mailboxes work. A couple of black blobs come out of the misty edges of my visions. They must be people because I think they start talking.

"We lost signals from Gigaremo units, and we found two Rangers!"

_Gigaremo?_

Who knows.

"Oh, they've gone and done it now! They're busting up our Gigaremo units! We have to let our leader know!"

_They sure like to talk to themselves._

We'd better go after them. Maybe something exciting will happen for once. I follow them across the overpass, feeling the steady pulses of the machines growing stronger again. Just how many **are** there?

_They __**do**__ have to cover a large area, you know! The whole of Pueltown is being affected._

Keith would be having a field day.

_Keith would be destroying the machines with his bare hands instead of sensibly using Poké Assists._

You have a point. A girl screams from beyond my field of vision, though from the way Luana reacts **she** can see what's going on at least. The sound of pattering feet reaches my ears, carried on the wind with the petrified cries of the girl. Or what I assume to be a girl, anyway.

_I doubt a boy could scream that high._

We used to.

_I try not to dwell on that._

"Hang on, Melody!" says Brook, sounding just as petrified as the girl. "There's nothing to fear now! Brook's here to save the day!"

A series of grunts follow, along with the sound of him falling heavily on his backside. I can only imagine what he's trying to do.

"Oof, darn it... Super Brook Jump!"

Ah, if only we were closer: we could **see** him make a fool of himself.

_I'm not hearing a crash. He didn't actually __**make**__ it, surely?_

"Melody, you're not hurt, are you?" _Melody, as in the girl who was on the bridge outside the Ranger School?_ "There's nothing to worry about now. Why did these things suddenly attack you anyway? So! ... Erm. I dove into the middle of this, but... Now what?"

_Middle of what?_

That sounds like our cue to show up unexpectedly and save everyone.

_We're gonna need another Growlithe, though. Oh __**WHY**__ didn't we get one before we came? Now we have to walk all the way back._

Dammit. Let's just do this thing. I go and get one, and come back without incident. It's really not a particularly interesting story that anyone would want to hear. The Growlithe destroys the machine and... nothing.

_For God's __**sake!**_

I'm seriously considering just going home.

_We can't. Barlow would hang us._

That's true. Let's go get another one. Only this time I do it a bit differently. I capture an Elekid outside of the reach of the Gigaremo – if that is what it's called – and have it get rid of an electric fence to the south. Easy as pie. I pass a blue machine, which I investigate. 'Electrify', huh?

_Go get another Elekid! Maybe we don't need to get a Growlithe after all._

I go back to where I got the Elekid before, seeing that it has returned here after I released it last. I capture it and take it back to the machine. I get closer this time, and a line of Pokémon comes into view from behind the fog, blocking my way forward.

_I wonder how the machines can make them do that. I thought they just made Pokémon go crazy?_

There must be something else behind this 'Gigaremo' business. The Elekid shocks the machine and it falls to pieces in a small explosion. The fuzziness in my head vanishes, so that must be the last of the machines. The Pokémon run off and I hear excited yelling coming from where Brook and Melody were. Hopefully they haven't died yet.

"Thank you, Rangers!"

_Rangers? __**We**__ did all the work!_

"Are you OK?" asks Luana, more to Melody than Brook, even though he's the more bruised of the two**.**

"I don't know what to say for myself..." he whines.

"I saw some bad-looking people walking to the harbour," says Melody, being helpful for once.

"They went to the harbour? Let's go after them!"

_Do we have a choice?_

Of course not. Brook takes Melody home, so at least they won't get in the way now. There's only one place we haven't been yet, so the harbour must be that way.

_Did you not just hear Luana? She just told us that herself!_

I must have just assumed she wasn't going to tell us anything useful.

_**LIGHT!**_

I go down the steps and walk along the path. The salty smell and spray of the sea becomes more evident the further I walk. At least I'm heading in the right direction. However, the pulsing becomes stronger too. I'm started to get really sick of these machines.

_Where do you think we go now?_

Let's try to the north, between the crates. If there are any bad guys, they'll probably be hiding.

_Keep your ears peeled then. You know how bad our eyes are._

I dodge the loopy Pokémon and head north. I start to doubt that they're still here when muffled voices reach my ears. I flatten myself to the nearest crate; unable to see where they actually are, hearing Luana do the same behind me.

"Some no-good Rangers are going around wrecking the Gigaremo units..."

"It's because we took so long installing them... It's not our fault they're so heavy..."

_So they __**are**__ called Gigaremos! Prof. Hastings will be glad to hear this._

Luana shoves me out to confront the suspicious gang. Luckily, she follows. I don't want to get into trouble all on my own.

_It never stopped us before._

That's when we **knew **what would happen.

"Excuse me, but who are you people? Can you please explain what exactly those machines are?"

_Doesn't she know? Bad people don't like politeness! Pity we didn't bring a shield with us; we could probably use it._

"Y-You vandals! What do you have against Gigaremo? Treat things with respect!"

_Not when they look like ridiculous miniature carnival rides._

"Who are we, you ask? We're Team Dim Sun! We're a criminal syndicate with dreams of world domination! We came to Pueltown for blah, blah, blah..."

'Dim Sun'. What losers.

_It's even worse than the Go-Rock Squad back in Fiore._

A guy with bright red hair, who seems to be in charge of the rest of the group, steps forwards and starts scolding his underlings.

"Whoa! Why'd you tell them anything?"

_He has a point._

Well, I'm not complaining. A dude grovels for mercy, tries to pin the blame on us, and sends a horde of Rattata to 'finish us off'. I almost fall asleep during capture: it's **that** easy.

_Well, why didn't you let __**me **__do it! I never get to do __**anything**__ these days!_

"I underestimated you, but this time, it's for real!"

What now? **Kakuna?**

_I'm not expecting much._

"Go, Toxicroak!"

_Oh._

Meh, I can handle this. The Toxicroak comes over, but there's something in its eyes that make it different from the other controlled Pokémon: an intelligence they didn't seem to have.

_Like the Tangrowth._

This is a Poison-type too. Just as long as we don't end up in hospital again, we'll be fine. I launch the Capture Disc at it, only for it to jump away as soon as it gets close. We have a brief game of cat-and-mouse before I get a few loops around it.

The Toxicroak takes in a deep breath, the sack under its chin growing to enormous sizes, and exhales a stream of poison gas at **me,** not the Capture Disc. I abandon the attempt and leg it out the way before I can inhale any of the noxious gases. Resuming the attempt, I chase it around the harbour with the Capture Disc.

_Where is Luana in this?_

I'm doing just fine without her! The Toxicroak stops on top of one of the crates to spit poison at me. Most of it misses, but some lands on my jacket, bubbling and hissing as the fabric is eaten away. I hastily discard the jacket, accidentally throwing Pachirisu to the ground, who I'd forgotten was sleeping in there.

_Quick! Use it!_

I point at the Toxicroak, and Pachirisu gets my drift. It lets out a massive spike of electricity; stunning the Toxicroak and making it drop to the floor, where I finish the capture with much relief.

_That's my Light! And Pachirisu was great too!_

At least we weren't too badly hurt. Pity about the jacket.

_Uh oh._

What?

_The bandages! They're on full show now!_

Let's just hope they're all too busy being humiliated by a Rank 2 Ranger to notice them. Luana included.

"That's enough!" bellows the Admin. "It's a waste of time to engage them! Sound the retreat! But we have to take the Gigaremo back to the hideout! It's heavy, but the punishment for failure will be heavier still!"

They make a hasty retreat, somehow managing to lug the Gigaremo with them. They hop on an awaiting boat and speed into the distance.

_It's a pity we can't fly._

Or swim. Maybe we should learn?

_Sounds like a plan._

"Darn it!" exclaimed Brook, who has suddenly appeared. "They're getting away! Who knew they came be sea?" _Well, this __**is**__ a port town, with the Puel Sea right next door. It's only common sense. _"My raising the bridge was a wasted effort. But there's nothing to worry about. I may not look it, but I'm one fine swimmer, if I may say so myself. I'll catch 'em, and haul 'em back, boat and all, as my gift to you!"

He throws himself into the probably freezing water and paddles off after the boat at all the speed of a sleepy Magcargo.

_Aww, it's the thought that counts._

A random fisherman comes over and starts talking to Luana. I get bored and sit down, my feet just dangling short of the water, Pachirisu in my lap. It purrs and snuggles in closer, somehow not having gained the right amount of sleep after its all-day nap.

_Brook at 12 O'clock._

I offer him a hand, which he gratefully accepts, and I drag him back onto dry lands. He looks like a drowned Rattata, and disappointed to boot.

"It's not possible!"

"Pueltown's knows for this salty sea breeze and Brook here."

"Boy, I'm glad Brook came back safely," states Luana. _So am I: we'd have had to drag his sorry butt back here, and we can't swim. _"I have an admission to make: I've never had a mission this dangerous before. We sure have a lot to report to the Ranger Base, don't we? Let's fill them in over voicemail while we go back to Vientown."

I head off, Brook and the random fisherman waving us off. On the way back a man waves us down and asks for our help. He asks us to get rid of some crates, which he feels are spoiling the beauty of the landscape.

_We may as well help him. We haven't really got anything better to do._

I suppose. The crates are similar to the ones back at the Ranger School, so I suppose a good Crush will deal with them.

_But there's no Bidoof around here._

We'll just have to improvise. Luana leaves to go back to the Base ahead of us, leaving me to get to work.

_That Happiny will do the job. Let me do this!_

Fine.

_I run over and nab the Happiny. It smashes the crate up into lots of little pieces for me: I wonder where all its strength comes from?_

A Pokémon never reveals its secret

_Uhh... OK then. One left. Hopefully we can find another Happiny around here somewhere._

It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

_Luckily, there __**is**__ another Happiny. The remaining crate is left in tatters. If that guy isn't happy with that then he should have done it himself._

I think we should tell that guy we're done before swanning off, or he'll throw a fit and we'll get demoted or something.

'_Kay. I saunter back at an easy pace to find the guy pacing slightly, looking anxious. There might be something more to this rate business than he's letting on. He thanks us for clearing the boxes away, and the Styler starts beeping at me._

Finally, rewards!

_Angel appears on the screen eating what looks like a bag of salted peanuts. She waves at me and offers me one. I turn her down. Allergies._

Oh, for crying out loud...

_She puts the bag down and brushes the crumbs off her mouth before speaking._

"Hey, Light! We just got word that you've done a quest. But, don't you have other things to do?" She has a point, you know. Barlow is waiting. "I'll send you your rewards now. Don't go spending it all in one place."

_Her face disappears and I receive some kind of Power-Up. I have no idea what it does, but just as long as it helps me stay alive, I'm fine with it._

Barlow is going to kill us if we don't get back soon.

_OK, OK, I'm going! I wave goodbye to the man and charge off. The feeling of the wind in my hair is rejuvenating. I run so fast that Pachirisu has a hard time keeping up!_

_Is this more the speed you wanted?_

...

_By the time I reach Vientown I'm about to pass out. Who knew we were so unfit! I catch a breather and straighten out what's left of my uniform before entering the Ranger Base. Luana puts her drink down on the counter and stands with me in front of Barlow._

"We're reporting back for duty."

"Oh, hey, good going, you two! ... Luana? Why the long face?"

"Like I reported before, I'm upset those five Team Dim Sun creeps got away," _she huffs._ "What makes it worse is how they also got the one remaining Gigaremo machine..."

"You're being too hard on yourself," _Barlow consoles her. _"You two did more than enough for a rookie and a second-year Ranger. What does concern me is this Team Dim Sun. What are they about? Anyways, you two have done well. It's Mission Clear."

_Score one for the big guys!_

"Prof. Hastings and Elaine are taking apart that Gigamori machine... What's that? Gigaremo, and not Gigamori? You know what I meant. I just need to get that Giga part right." _I'm confused. _You're not the only one. "You're got to be bushed. Do you want to rest up a bit?"

_Of course! Do you think we have enough time for a visit to Chicole Village?_

Nah.

_Aww, man. Lil' is gonna disown us._

She'll have to get over it. We'll see her someday. Besides, our feet hurt. If only you hadn't gone charging around like a lunatic.

_It was an experience!_

Let's just hit the hay.

_I'm right behind you._

You're in control, you moron!

_Oh, yeah! What a novelty._


	15. Of Siblings and Sandcastles

Of Siblings and Sandcastles

Yo. This chapter has a miniscule amount of plot development in it, but plenty of character development to make up for it. Also, we get to see Lil' a bit more, 'cause I feel like I'm neglecting the poor side characters. Blah, blah, blah, review and all that jazz.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Everyone looks half-dead this morning. There are more bags under the eyes here than at Boyleland airport. The only one who looks even remotely awake is me.

_And Pachirisu._

That's because it spend almost all day yesterday sleeping, on **top** of the eight hours we just got last night!

_It probably wasn't recovered! Leave it alone!_

Barlow waves me over. He looks like he's about to drop too. Something must have happened.

"Elaine worked through the night to dismantle the Gigarama."

_Ah, that's why._

These people take their jobs too seriously. And Barlow's an idiot. I swear we've already been through this.

"What? Gigaremo? Not Gigarama?" he yawns. "Don't sweat the details! You have to look at the big picture. Speaking of big, Big Bertha dropped by with an armload of milk pudding! Eat up, eat up!"

Big Bertha starts handing out bowls of milk pudding, which looks more like fish eggs than anything truly edible. Regardless, the others start munching away at it. Funny, I hadn't noticed she was there.

_Maybe it tastes better than it looks?_

"That's our Miltank's way of saying thanks," she smiles warmly. "It'll give you lots of energy!"

Well, this lot **need** the energy. I accept the bowl from her with a degree of politeness. Now we need somewhere to sit.

_Sit on the counter!_

How rude.

_The Operator isn't here yet. She won't complain much._

Fair enough. I park myself on the countertop and start eating. It's actually quite delicious. You just have to get past the sliminess. Big Bertha tries to get Oil-Stinker-Creep to have a mouthful or two, but he doesn't seem to want any of it.

"That guy refuses to say a thing," harrumphs Barlow. "Just stick a spoon in his mouth. That'll be plenty."

"Now, hush!" she also harrumphs. "That's no way to treat anyone. He's the hungriest looking of anyone here."

Oil-Stinker-Creep's stomach betrays him by letting out a thunderous grumble. He blushes slightly and seems to find the floor **very **interesting.

"What was your name again? Ollie? Eat up now. Here, I'll spoon it for you."

She manages to coerce him into accepting a spoonful of the food. His face lights up when he tastes it. I wonder how often Barlow has actually been feeding him.

_I dread to think._

I cross my legs on the table and eat another spoonful, watching Elaine and Hastings struggle with an especially heavy bit of the Gigaremo. It wouldn't surprise me if they haven't had a single break all night. A give a spoonful of the milk pudding to Pachirisu, who laps up the pudding curiously.

_Hang on. Ollie looks like he's going to burst._

"... Urf..." he sniffs. "I... I don't deserve this... Sniffle... I... I... The Vien Forest's fire... That fire... It's all my fault! I'm clumsy, and I spilled Gigaremo's fuel... It splashed all over, and then... A spark plug went, and that lit the fuel, and the fire spread wildly, and... I didn't even know those guys... I just met one long ago. He said I could make some easy money, so I accepted. I didn't know what a Gigaremo was, or who they were, or anything... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

He breaks down into tears, which he can't wipe away due to the fact that he's tied up a 'smidgeon on the tight side'. At least he knows he did the wrong thing.

_Do you __**any**__ sympathy for him at all?_

Nope.

_You cold person! He just opened up his heart to everyone and you still act like he's the bad guy!_

He **is **the bad guy.

_He didn't know. It isn't really his fault. Besides, it was an accident. If only he'd come clean sooner._

"Hey, Light. Untie Ollie's rope," orders Barlow with finality.

_He didn't even say please._

I do as I'm told. Barlow **is** the boss after all. Whoever tied rope did a good job: I can't get it unfastened! Luana comes over and tries to help, but only succeeds in making it harder. It really **is** tied a 'smidgeon on the tight side.'

_Ollie must really be chafing._

Elaine brings over a pair of scissors from her toolbox and cuts the rope. Why we couldn't just do hat in the first place remains unknown.

"OK, people, break time's over," Barlow booms. "Big Bertha, thank you kindly for your always-delicious milk pudding. And, Ollie... You're free to go. Thanks for coming clean about everything you know. We know now that you were just being used by a mysterious bunch. And now... That mysterious bunch is starting to make some noise. Their name: blah, blah, blah..."

_Well, that was stupid. He's looking at us now. We don't know what he wants!_

Patrol, I think. I half-listened.

_Well, that's more than normal._

Luana shows us an issue of the Almia Times covering what happened yesterday. It's strange seeing my own picture on the paper.

_**What**__ did you do with your hair?_

What? It looks just fine... Oh, I'm not arguing about that. Let's go do our job. I run into the Operator on the way out the Base. She says something about 'damn Rangers, staying up all night' and goes in without even noticing me.

"Light, please, wait!" calls Oil-Stinker-Creep, I mean Ollie. "My mo-... friend lives in Chicole Village. I'd like to see how she's doing, but I'm really bad at things like this. I'm too embarrassed to go alone... Please! Can you go with me?"

We don't really have a choice, do we?

_We can see Lil' while we're at it!_

Yeah, yeah. Pachirisu hops down of my shoulder and leads the way. Someone needs to cut back some of the shrubs round here, because I can hardly see where I'm going.

_Imagine the trouble we'd be in if we hadn't taken Pachirisu as our Partner Pokémon, like I said we should. So you see, I was right._

... Lil' jumps out at me one I emerge from the dense forest between Chicole Village and Vientown. She looks scared, but that's not really an unusual event.

"Listen, listen, it's scary!" she shrieks. "A hat ghost appeared at our Partner Farm! This way, quick!"

"My errand can wait," says Ollie. "I think the hat ghost is a lot more important."

_It's probably nothing._

You're not **scared** are you, Sun?

_... M-maybe._

I follow Lil' to the Partner Farm, where there seems to be a bit of a commotion. If this had happen in Summerland, people would have just stood on the hat instead of shrieking and panicking about it.

_Oh, look!_

Surprisingly enough, there **is** a hat moving around on its own. Tell me I'm not the only one who can see the legs?

_We're not as tall as everyone else, though. We're closer to the ground so we can see under the hat better._

That's a nice way of saying we're a midget. Anywho, Lil' is freaking out, so we'd better sort this out before it gets out of hand. I approach the hat, not sure whether I'll actually be able to capture a **hat** of all things, when a Kricketot jumps out from under the headwear.

_I suppose we'd better catch it before it eats Dad's crops._

Fair enough. Seven seconds later...

"Oh! It was a Kricketot in the hat! It's so cute!"

"I thought it had to be something like that," says Dad, who is clearly shaken. "Yep, I've been saying that all along... I did say that, you remember."

"This Kricketot seems to like you, Light!"

Oh no: not **another** one of these things!

_Aw, c'mon! Stop being such a spoil sport._

In the end, Kricketot becomes my second Partner Pokémon. Now, we have a problem here.

_How come?_

Pachirisu is our eyes.

_Oh..._

Right. We can't take Kricketot with us. **Ever**.

_How are we gonna tell it?_

We have to let it go.

_Hang on a sec. Dad's saying something._

"Well, if that's the case, we can make this your meeting spot. Why, coincidence of coincidences, this place is even named Partner Farm!"

_Well, that's that sorted. But it's gonna be here all on its own._

Well, Lil' said it was cute. Why don't we let **her** look after it? And any other Pokémon that decide to tag along, too.

_I'm sure she'd love that. Now we'd better see to Ollie. I wonder which house we need?_

Well, it's not **our** house for certain. That only leaves three. Let's ask around.

_We should go to our neighbour's house first._

Any particular reason?

_... Intuition?_

Well, it's a place to start as any. I leave Partner Farm and head next door. The lady who lives there is cooking something in the sink, and doesn't notice us when we walk in.

_That's because you didn't knock!_

I'm sure she'll get over it. Ollie fidgets with his fingers a bit before talking to her. Looks like we found the right place.

"... Mom. I'm sorry I left you all alone for so long. I didn't mean to... I, um, how should I say this... I'm just so, so awkward and clumsy, and... I just fail at everything I do... Mom, I'm always causing you to worry... That's all I've ever been good at... But, um... I want... Please, I'm sorry, and um... I'm home, Mom."

_Oh, Ollie..._

It even touches me a little. I try to pat his shoulder but he's so tall and I'm so short that all I can really manage is the bottom of his arm. He's sweating; he must be really scared.

"... All I wanted was to hear you say 'I'm home,'" says his Mom after turning around. "Not how you're sorry or how you've made me worry or any of that. None of that matters to me. Nothing could make me happier than hearing your 'I'm home.' You look well too... Welcome home, my son."

And with that, they both burst into tears and hug each other like they'll never let go ever again.

_It makes me wish __**we**__ could do that with our Mom..._

...

"It wasn't a friend, but my Mom who I wanted to see. I'm sorry for lying to you. I felt so sheepish about this..."

I shake my head at him, silently telling him that it's OK, and leave them to their reunion. Lil' tells me that the Kricketot we befriended has calmed down enough for me to see it again. She's actually holding it in her arms.

_Now she won't be lonely when we travel the region on jobs._

Think that's enough for one day?

_Nah. We should patrol anyways._

I head back to Vientown. Something seems to be bothering Pachirisu, but it's a bit hard to ask it. It looks so forlorn that I give it a small squeeze when we get out of the woods to cheer it up a bit. It doesn't seem to help much.

_That's because it wasn't expecting affection off __**you!**_

Quiet. Alright, now let's do some patrolling. Actually I can already see someone who needs help. Let's go talk to him.

"Perhaps you can help me, Ranger. If you don't know, I'm the sign maker around these parts. The appealing signs you see around? Those would be mine." _Please, get to the point. _"So, here's what's vexing me. The sign to Breeze Hill got flattened. It's crushed under a big fallen rock. It makes me sad, it really does. That sign was perfect for couples. That sign begs to be put back up again. But that rock is sitting smack in the way. Can you do something about it?"

Nod.

_Why doesn't he just put the sign up somewhere else? Why does it __**need**__ to be it that particular spot?_

Well, at least it'll keep us busy. We'll need something with a bit of 'oomph' to shift it, though. Hopefully something will be there to help us.

The beach is dotted with people lying on towels and sun beds. A family of four is splashing about in the sea, throwing Frisbees and beach balls around. One little girl it being dragged around in the water by a Horsea, squealing happily.

I think we'll have to try the cave.

_Let's see what's here then. Shellos... No._

Pichu... No.

_Zubat... Urgh!_

I remember there being a Nosepass around here somewhere.

_Didn't it break that Gigaremo all that time ago? Sounds like just the thing._

It's right at the back of the cave. It doesn't look too happy to see me, but it doesn't really have a choice but to help me. I never realised how cruel we Rangers actually are. It's like slavery.

_No it's not! We befriend them! That's what lets us capture them. If they didn't want to be captured, they wouldn't let themselves be._

Hrmm... Anyway. Nosepass recruited, I leave the cave, dodge a few small kids throwing sand at each other, and go up the steps to Breeze Hill. Sure enough, a big boulder is in the way. The Nosepass rushes it and is released. I just hope the sign maker doesn't want us to clear away the pieces now.

_I think Crawford said he was called 'Webster.'_

Speaking of which, here he comes.

"You're wonderful!" he praises. "I had an inkling that you'd get it done. So, I brought out a new sign already." He shoves it in the ground. "That'll do it! Thank you kindly, Ranger!"

He leaves, probably to go make more signs. The Styler beeps at me, but it's not the usual suspect this time.

"Sorry about this, but Angel's off sick today." _Probably because of those nuts she was eating. Nasty stuff. _"I'm filling in for her. Anyway, we have confirmation that you have cleared a Quest. We'll send out your bonus Power-up Data by wireless communication right now."

_We'll be invincible at this rate!_

I highly doubt it. I go to head back to the Ranger Base to report on my patrol when I'm sent flying by a ball of blue energy.

"Big brothers! Isn't it a nice day?"

I look down to see Lil' attached firmly to my leg. I scoop her up in my arms and she climbs onto my shoulders. She puts her tiny little hands over my eyes, giggling hysterically. I pretend to stumble around blindly. I don't think she knows that I can't much even **without** her hands there.

_Let's not ruin it for her._

"So, are you two taking a break?" she chirps. "Can you stay and play with me? Mom and Dad are out somewhere!"

_Well, that's even better! We get her to ourselves!_

I put her down and point at the ground: telling her to wait here. She nods and lets me run off. We'll need to see Barlow before we start skiving.

_We probably shouldn't let him know that we're gonna spend the day with our sister when we're supposed to be working._

Fair enough. Elaine and Hastings are working on the Gigaremo again, which is starting to look less like a machine and more like a pile of rubble from the skip. Luana is out, so she must be patrolling as well. Barlow excuses me, and I run off before anyone can talk to me. Don't want to keep Lil' waiting.

_Especially seeing as she's alone on a beach._

Oops. Good thing Mom and Dad **aren't** here: they'd kill us for that. Thankfully, she's at the spot we left her. She waves us down; Pachirisu runs up to her and launches itself into her arms. I notice Kricketot hovering fearfully behind one of our legs.

_Give it a break! This is probably the first time it's been around so many people._

Lil' shows me where she's parked herself; she has somehow managed to lug the tent down to the beach on her own and set it all up after the ordeal with the 'hat ghost' earlier.

_You can tell she's related to us, huh?_

I sit down on the sand and take off my shoes. They'll be filled with sand later on, but it's not that important. Lil' is wearing only her bather and her hair is dripping wet, so she must have been in the water for most of the day.

_Sounds sensible. It __**is**__ boiling hot._

Makes a nice change. Pachirisu runs off with Kricketot to go do... Pokémon stuff, leaving 'Lil and I on our own.

"So, are you two getting on?"

_More or less._

I waver my hand. She gets my meaning.

"Just don't fight too much! And your job is so cool now!"

She wraps her arms around me again. I pat her on the head.

"I like it here in this region, actually. I know you don't really. Just don't go getting yourself hurt again."

_We'll try our best._

She has a point.

_Huh?_

Well, being a Ranger is the most dangerous job anyone could ask for, but for us, it might just be fatal.

_Especially if we keep fighting like we did before._

Who knows, Sun. Who knows.

"Hey, Mom and Dad got me some new toys! Come and play with me!"

She pulls a couple of buckets and spades out from the tent and dumps one of each in my hands. Looks like we don't really have a choice. She squeals, looking a lot like she used to before the accident ruined everything, and skips off to find a free spot. If anyone touches our stuff while we're gone, I'll throttle them.

_Nah – Ranger uniforms are status symbols. No one will __**dare.**_

They better not. Lil' shouts me over, having found a free spot. I'm grateful for my short pants as I kneel down in the sand with her. She loads a tonne of sand into the bucket, flips it over and then attempts to get it to stand up on its own. She fails horribly: the sand she used is too wet and doesn't even come out of the bucket.

_This reminds me of all those times we spent on Summerland Shores._

Back in the good old days. I copy Lil's actions, but am more successful. She sticks her tongue out at me and challenges me to a sandcastle race.

_Always the competitive one!_

I smirk at her. She smirks back. We frantically begin to erect sandcastles. Some crumble within minutes of being built, while others stand tall and proud.

_You make sandcastles sound so majestic._

Mine **are.** I'd rather not think about how **your** sandcastles would look.

_They'd probably look just like yours._

We stop and survey our work. Lil' has built thirteen crumbling castles. I've built fourteen fantastic fortresses.

"Aww... Fine. You win."

Pachirisu and Kricketot appear in the distance, running to and fro, pestering a small Krabby. It looks like it's going to die of shock. It runs from the two and escapes between the castles. The Partner Pokémon follow less gracefully. Most of the castles are reduced to heaps of sand.

_They didn't mean it!_

I know. I'm not upset. Lil' starts laughing at them, who have both tripped and fell over each other in their haste to catch up to their new 'toy'. I shake my head at their sorry state.

_It's days like this that I wish would last forever._

I think I'd get sick of seeing everyone so much if I had to look at their faces for the rest of eternity.

_Oh, you know what I mean! Stop being so finicky!_


	16. Of Aqualungs and Aquaphobics

Of Aqualungs and Aquaphobics

This chapter creeps the hell out of me. I must've been smoking something strong to have written this. I still love it, though

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Barlow is gone by morning, but the worst thing is we left too soon to find out why.

_It must be important. It's not like him to leave without telling everyone why. I suppose our ignorance is our own fault._

No: **your** fault. Somehow. It always is.

_..._

Luana shoves a paper in my face, which I pretend to read to be polite. Just as long as she doesn't try and shove it in my mouth. Something about some unimportant busybodies at the Ranger Union.

_Speaking of the Union, I wonder how Keith and Rhythmi are. We haven't heard from them._

Maybe we should send the first letters.

_Good idea!_

My Styler rings unexpectedly, filling the quiet room with its incessant chimes. It draws a lot of attention. **Unwanted** attention.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. I know it's early in the morning, but we have a situation on our hands. I need you in Pueltown as soon as you can come."

How about never?

_I wonder why he voicemailed __**us**__. I mean, we're the least experienced out of everyone here!_

I'm not so sure anymore. I don't think anyone has had as much action in their career as we have.

_Well, looks like we have a long way to walk._

Let's go before we're roped into something else. The walk is thankfully uneventful. The flowers are in bloom; the Pokémon are singing. Just nice and-

"Voicemail! Voicemail!"

-peaceful.

_It's Prof. Hastings. Tell him to go away._

Somehow I don't think he'd like that much. He only tells me to pick up the pace.

_You __**were**__ sauntering._

... Let's just leave. I hate being nagged. I dodge a pack of angry Beedrill and make my way to Pueltown. After all the effort of telling me to get there faster, they don't even wait for me. Barlow shows up, Hastings nowhere in sight.

"Light, good morning!" Barlow greets me. "This is the situation: Norward Bridge is stuck open, meaning no traffic can cross. Prof. Hastings needs to cross the bridge to get to the Ranger Union. You know he hates flying on a Staraptor, so he has to go by land. We got here last night, so we spent the night at the Ranger Depot." _Well, now we know where he went. _"Anyway, you need to see the bridge."

He leads me through town, as if I haven't been here already. Fancy dragging us all the way down here just to open a bridge.

_Looks like it's causing quite a spectacle._

Almost everyone from town is gathered around the bridge. I don't know what all the fuss is about: it's just a bridge.

_Very little must happen here for this to be such a big event._

"Ah, here you are, Light!" calls Hastings from in the middle of the throng. "Good morning! Good morning, indeed! As you can see, Norward Bridge is stuck open with the spans upraised. The bridge's operator is nowhere in sight! How are we supposed to get across?"

_Can't he swim?_

Well, if he's too good to fly, maybe he's too good to swim.

"The bridge's operator is named Brook." _**That**__ guy._ "He means well, but he tends to end up just spinning his wheels."

_Where have I heard that before?_

"Brook? I saw him the in the harbour earlier."

"Let's hustle to the harbour, then."

I presume when he says 'us' he means 'me'.

_This deserves a promotion at least. And a free meal at Burger King._

Bad taste. KFC any day.

_I don't think this is the time or place for that kind of talk._

Touché, but I'm not letting this drop. You **will** come to know the majesty that is Kentucky Fried Chicken. I head off to the harbour. There's a lot more people out now. I wonder where they all managed to fit when the Pokémon were on a rampage.

_They were probably hiding._

Wimps. Sure enough, the dipstick **is** at the harbour, staring off into the distance. I'm happy enough to leave him in his bubble of tranquillity and go get a pizza, but Barlow has other things in mind. He charges over and slaps Brook on the back in what was intended to be a friendly gesture, but probably breaks a few bones in the process.

"Hi, Brook!" he bellows. "Can you tell us why your Norward Bridge is still stuck open?"

He takes a moment to recover before answering.

"I'd like to see the bridge lowered into place just as much as you" he protests. "But the key for raising and lowering the bridge is at the bottom of the sea. When I jumped into the sea after those creeps, the key fell out of my pocket!"

"OK, we get the picture."

He turns around to catch me trying to slink away. Water and I don't mix well.

"You heard the man," he says, grabbing me by the collar before I can make a speedy getaway. "Light, can you swim?" _No! Don't make us do it! _"Recover the key from under the sea. This Micro Aqualung will let you breathe underwater."

_I don't want no Aqualung! I want to stay dry!_

Looks like we don't have a choice. If we drown, I'm coming back to haunt Barlow.

_Feel free. I'm going to the playground-in-the-sky._

"I... Uh... I'll stay on shore. It... It'll be better that way. Don't ask me why. You're on your own on this!"

He can't swim either.

_Oh __**why**__ couldn't he have sent for Crawford...? After all, his name is like 'crawfish', so he can __**obviously**__ swim._

... Your logic leaves a lot to be desired.

"I'll explain how things work when you go into the sea. First, you can't take any land-based Pokémon into the sea."

_What're we gonna do without Pachirisu?_

We should've stayed in bed.

"Don't worry about leaving Pokémon behind, though. The land Pokémon will wait for your return while you're in the sea. The sea Pokémon you capture wait for you to come back when you return to land. See? Nothing to worry about."

_He's missing the point._

**Why** couldn't a Water-type Pokémon have decided to become our friend? **Why** an Electric-type?

"The least I can do to help is take you out by boat to where I lost that key," offers Brook, oblivious of the peril I'm in. "No thanks to that Gigaremo incident, all the boat runs out of Pueltown are closed, see. What I can do is ask a good captain friend of mine to loan me his boat. You just let me take care of things."

There's no getting out of it now.

_They've practically decided our fate for us!_

Brook disappears and comes back with a boat. Barlow ushers me onto the deck before I can find somewhere to hide and sees me off with a wave. Pachirisu runs along the pier with the boat until it reaches the sea, where it yells at me to come back until its cries disappear of the horizon. I grip the sides of the boat so hard my knuckles turn white.

Just the **sound** of the water makes me terrified.

_The great Light showing fear?_

**Half** of this fear is yours, needle brain.

_He sure dropped his key a __**long**__ way from shore..._

If we panic, it's a **long** way to swim back...

"... fast-running currents... be careful... down there..."

I can hardly hear Brook over the roaring of my heart. Panic settles in deep. The rest of the world fades around me. Brook pats me on the back, but in my daze I feel like I'm being attacked and fall off the boat.

The water swallows me up instantly. It invades my lungs, choking them of air. I try to gasp for oxygen where there is none.

_Aqualung!_

I push the device over my mouth. It filters oxygen from the water to feed my starving body, but my lungs are too full of water.

_We're going to drown._

We can't. Not now.

_I'm too scared to die!_

I can't breathe unless I clear my lungs, but I can't cough it up; it'll only let more water in. The liquid sets my lungs on fire, having not fully healed from the poison and the fumes from the fire.

My body starts to go numb.

_Light..._

I cough the water into my mouth and, reluctantly, swallow it. I gasp for air, feeling the sweet relief flow through my whole body. I'm going to kill Barlow for this.

_If we make it out of here alive._

I lie on the sea bed, getting my breath back. I force my eyes to open underwater; a strange sensation that I hope I never have to experience again.

I can't see anything.

_No, wait! We can see some things._

The only thing is the water around here is so... open... that I can't focus on much. Truthfully, there isn't actually anything **to** focus on.

_There must be something on the Styler for this. We can't be stranded here out in the middle of the ocean!_

I check. There **is** something. 'Sonic Mapping Device'.

_Sounds dangerous. Let's give it a shot!_

I activate the software. I remember reading about it somewhere. It sends out waves of sound too high for humans or Pokémon to hear and records how the sounds bounce back to it. Depending on what it hit and where the sounds will change slightly when they're picked back up. It uses this information to create a map. What's better, the Styler constantly emits these waves while the function is switched on, meaning the map will be refreshed as more of the ocean comes within range.

_Nifty._

At least we know where we're going, more or less. This area is pretty big. I don't know if I can swim all that way by my own strength.

_Well, catch a Pokémon! Get a Finneon! Apparently they're stronger than they look._

We'll have to wait for once to come along. Luckily, I don't have to wait too long. Capturing underwater is something that I'll need to get used to, but I cope. I hold onto the back of the Finneon and it swims off, dragging me with it.

I think we'll need something bigger later on.

_Beggars can't be choosers._

I wonder how on Earth I'm going to see a little key buried under the sand.

_Hopefully it'll have a huge, tacky, brightly coloured keychain on it._

Knowing Brook, that's not an unfathomable possibility. As we float along, I begin to see more of the sea bed go by beneath me. It really is beautiful when you can actually **see** it.

Sun is right. That is the tackiest keychain I've ever seen.

_Pikachu!_

Brook's key has a plastic Pikachu attached to it. **How** that fell out of his pocket I don't know, and don't care. I go to scoop it up, when the Finneon I'm riding on is startled. I'm thrown off, stranded in an endless fog.

_I think I can see the reason for that coming closer…_

A large Sharpedo swims out of a nook in the rocks, sending smaller Pokémon fleeing in terror. It sees the brightly coloured keychain, mistakes it for food and eats it.

_I would say "om nom nom" but I'm not really in the mood._

It realises its mistake too late, but the Pikachu gets stuck in its teeth. I can see the yellow keychain as a small sunny blob within the larger grey blob that is the Pokémon. It shakes its head, trying to dislodge the trinket and flees the scene. My Styler starts ringing and I'm aware that all Pokémon for about a **mile** now knows my exact location. Damn you, Styler designers.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" calls Barlow, beaming away on the screen. He has an awful habit of calling at all the wrong moments. "Have you found the key yet?"

_To the QWERTY Keypad!_

"What's that? A Sharpedo grabbed the key and took off with it?" _I wonder how they make these Stylers so water-proof? _"Fine, I'm upgrading this to a full Mission! Get the bridge key back from the Sharpedo!"

It's always about work with these guys.

_Yes, but __**now**__ we can be legitimately rewarded. Hopefully the Union will see fit to grant us boons for our hard work._

We better get going then. I latch back onto the Finneon and follow the Sharpedo while trying not to get mauled by Qwilfish. If Little Tim was here he'd have died of a heart attack ages ago. A strong current stops me from travelling any further west, so I direct the Finneon southwards.

_Not for long._

Eh...? Oh, right. A bunch of rocks block our path. I target them with the Styler and it says they need to be Crushed. So... I SWIM OVER THEM! Bask in my ingenuity.

_You better not try that again. I think Finneon almost passed out from the strain._

After this we're going on a diet. So, no Burger King even if you wanted.

_Aww, __**man...**_

The Sharpedo swims past me; I can't see but I can certainly **hear** it. It sounds like it's banging its head of the walls, trying to dislodge the key from its teeth. The sounds pass by and disappear off to the west.

_Check the map, though. We're gonna need to find another way round._

A huge gap in the map is right in front of where I'm floating, or floundering more like, **right** where the Sharpedo went. It can never just be a **simple** task. The Finneon edges closer until I can actually see the cavern. It seems to go on forever, due to the fact that I can't even see half way down it.

_It must be so deep..._

And cold. I'm not going anywhere near it. Not on the back of a **Finneon** anyways.

_How about a Staryu?_

Even less likely. Why do you mention it?

_There's one right there._

Oh! It might come in handy. It can use Cut, I think. Well better to have and not need than need and not have. I take it with me, just for the crack. I get dragged much more cautiously over the boulders and to the west, which is devoid of anything even slightly interesting. I can't even swim over the corals because I'm only on the back of a Finneon!

_We'll have to backtrack._

I head back up north. I remember a place we didn't check out. Maybe we should try there?

_Well, we've got nothing better to do..._

After sending a group of Finneon flying in all direction, I come across what I'd been looking for: cuttable substances. **How** the pieces of wood got there in the first place is a mystery.

_Maybe they fell off a ship? Maybe a __**ghost**__ ship!_

I highly doubt that. The Staryu makes quick and efficient work of the wood, which I knew it would, and returns to its original home. A line of Corsola jump along happily like they're chanting something. It's kind of eerie, and I give them a wide berth.

I pause a few seconds to let the map load. The only way that has anything important **and** possibly leads to where the Sharpedo went is south. The Finneon looks exhausted so I release it. It gratefully swims off back to its family. Luckily there are lots of Pokémon to choose from... OK, not that many.

_The only one that'll be able to carry us is a Mantyke. And I don't see any._

We don't see anything. Looks like we'll have to take the initiate and try to swim on our own. Of course, we swim like a pile of bricks, so it'll take a bit of practise.

_Better now than never._

Fair enough. I kick my arms and legs in what I hope is a swimming motion; it seems to work, as I start moving. Slowly, yes, but moving all the same. Now, where were we?

_Going south._

Right. I swim south. It's a strange feeling: being suspended like this, surrounded by water. It gets everywhere; even into my clothes, yet I hardly feel it.

_We're gonna need a new uniform after this. I hope they don't charge us._

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. If you need to swim across deep canyons underwater, a Mantine can help you... Or so I'm told. Capture a Mantine or two!"

_I wonder if we can change the ring tone on this thing. It's really getting on my nerves._

We should ask Hastings? But how...?

_Let's think about it later._

Another pile of wood blocks my way; I backtrack and capture another one from the immediate area and have it break the wood up.

A Mantine, huh? Sounds like it could be strong enough to carry us all the time.

_Didn't we just learn how to swim? Do we actually need it?_

Yes, because I said so. I think I see one over there.

_Over where?_

Over **there**. Next to the... Oh, never mind. I'm going to go get it. I jump it from behind, make a few bumbles with my inexperience of capturing underwater, and capture it with minimal damage.

_The Styler took damage?_

No... We did. I wasn't watching and whacked my knee off a bit of coral.

_...!_

Don't say** anything. **You wouldn't have done much better. At least now I can chase the Sharpedo. This is turning into one big Mission.

_I can smell a promotion coming our way!_

I hop on the back of the Mantine like I would a Ponyta and it drags me off. It's amazing how little effort it needs to pull us along, especially at **these** speeds.

_We'll have that key back in no time!_

It doesn't even hesitate when we reach the chasm; it just keeps swimming. I feel sick thinking about how we're suspended across an endless void, and hold on tighter. The Mantine, sensing my fear, slows down a bit so that I'm less likely to be thrown off. It only gets worse when we reach the currents.

_Just don't be sick._

We'll have to use them to our advantage. The Mantine swims around until it finds the currents it wants. It least **it** knows what it's doing. I never want to have to go swimming **again.**

_Amen to that._

At last we reach firm ground. The Sharpedo makes an appearance, but I'm too busy trying not to be sick to pay any attention to it.

_Can I have a go? I want to know what all the fuss is about._

You mean you didn't feel sick?

_Nah. I'm separate from you, so I don't feel it._

Then yes, you may.

_Fab! I know what you mean by the weird feeling of being underwater now. Kinda confusing. I keep feeling like I'm going to flip over and float on my head._

Please don't.

_I swim off after the Sharpedo. Hopefully it hasn't gone too far._

Let's pull a surprise attack on it. Just try and stay as quiet as-

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here."

-possible.

"Sharpedo swim extremely quickly... Or so I'm told. You'll have to catch fast-moving currents to catch up to your Sharpedo."

_The Sharpedo hears the exchange and runs off._

... He rung us up for **that?**

_..._

... Good thing I'm not one to get angry.

_I __**am!**__ I'm gonna __**murder**__ him! After I murder this Sharpedo! Causing us all this trouble! CHARGE! I swim so fast I barely __**need**__ the currents. I never knew I could swim so well!_

You can; I can't.

_It's getting away. I launch the Capture Disc and, taking a leaf out of Light's book, bonk it on the head with it. It turns around and glares at me._

Oh, now you've made it mad.

_At least I have its attention! Looks like another one that won't attack the Capture Line. I'm not sure how easily I'll be able to dodge its attacks underwater._

You don't sound so angry anymore.

_No... I think I've calmed down now... Sorry..._

Meh.

_The Sharpedo charges at me, its jaws open wide enough to swallow me in one bite. I shriek and barely avoid being devoured. A bit of my uniform catches on its razor-sharp teeth. That could've been my skin._

_I take the Pokémon's moment of rest to draw several loops. It spins back towards me and tries to take a bite out of my arm. I manage to get a footing on the coral and jump out of its range. Its teeth make an awful noise as they clash together, closing on thin air where my arm was a few seconds ago._

_I don't think I've ever been in so much danger before._

We almost died from poisoning and burnt to a crisp in a forest fire. I don't see how it can get much worse than that.

_This is __**imminent**__. And much scarier! I have to draw loops as it pushes me back, as it leaves no room to relax. I slip on a bit of algae and its jaws close around my waist. Its teeth slice through the thin fabric of my uniform; my bones creak under the pressure._

_It's closing its jaws slowly to increase the pain._

Then take your chance! Finish the capture off!

_I close my eyes and blindly loop the Styler. I can only hope that I make it, or else..._

_I don't wanna think about it._

_The pressure stops increasing._

Open your eyes.

_I do. I can see how close the teeth are to my face; how close I was to dying. I turn around carefully, trying not to cause any more damage than necessary. The Sharpedo is looking down at me with wary eyes. I think the capture worked. I blink and stray tears leak out._

Wuss.

_I think I'm still in shock. That's enough to make me want to quit._

What? **You** were the one who wanted to do it in the first place.

_That's true, but I'd like to __**live**__. That's __**three times**__ we've almost died because of being a Ranger. I don't know if I'm strong enough to take much more. The tears flow faster and I can't move my arm to wipe them away, The Sharpedo jerks in surprise and opens it mouth to let me out. My arm is bleeding heavily from a puncture wound. The salt water makes it burn fiercely._

_I just want to go home, Light!_

Go get some sleep.

_But..._

Now, Sun.

_... OK._

He vanishes from my mind. I can't even feel his presence any more. He's right, though: the wound **kills**. At least the salt in the water will help to stop infections. The Sharpedo sniffs at the blood, but doesn't do anything more. If Sun hadn't captured it, it would have eaten us then and there, just from the smell of the blood.

I gently place my hands on the mouth of the shark and open it. It doesn't protest. The Pikachu keychain is a bit mangled, but still in one piece. The only problem is:

There's no key on the end.

The Sharpedo must have eaten it.

That explains why it looks so weak. Even for such a majestic Pokémon as this, it's a sorry sight. And I have no idea how to get it out.

No wait. I **do** know, but I'm not going to like it, and neither is the Sharpedo.

I pat it gently on the nose, trying to reassure it that everything will be fine, and put my left arm into its mouth. It's a good thing I'm left handed; my right arm is going numb from the loss of blood. The Sharpedo tenses, but stays still. I just hope it doesn't freak out and snap its mouth shut on me.

I reach further down its throat. This Mission is one hell of a dud. The Sharpedo winces as I brush against inflamed tissue. It must be in **agony.** Brook is going to have a lot to answer for. I feel around, trying not to be sick or think about what I'm actually doing. Small gatherings of Pokémon appear to watch the strange sight.

My hand brushes against something hard. I give it a gentle pull, and the Sharpedo freaks out, closing its mouth over my arm.

I stop before it takes my arm off. Up to my shoulder is stuck inside, ready to be bitten off. I rub the Pokémon's nose and between its eyes, trying to let it know that I've almost got the key out. It blinks at me, but doesn't release my arm, and I don't think it's going to until I pull the key out.

It's afraid. Just as afraid as I am.

I squeeze my eyes shut, ready to feel the loss of a limb, and give a final tug, pulling the key loose.

The Sharpedo squeals, a sound I didn't know it could make, and tightens its grip on my arm, but doesn't bite it off. I let out a breath, not realising I'd been holding it, and watch the bubbles rise higher. Everything seems so much more vibrant when you almost die for the third time in your life.

The Sharpedo relaxes, feeling the relief of having the key dislodged, but the discomfort of having an arm half way down its throat, and releases it jaws. I slide my arm out carefully, trying not to cause it any more pain. I try not to look at my arm, knowing that I will actually be sick if I see what it's covered in, and wipe it clean on the tatters on my uniform.

If Pachirisu was here, none of this would've happened. Then again, if it had tried to shock the Sharpedo it would have shocked me too, and there's no way I would've survived that. Imagine being killed by your own Partner Pokémon. It's probably happened to someone somewhere.

It's going to have a fit when it sees me next.

The Sharpedo dances around, happy to be free of the metal object. The other Pokémon seem happy too. Maybe the Sharpedo was their leader, or maybe they just didn't like seeing a fellow Pokémon in such pain.

The Sharpedo loops behind me and swoops under me, catching me on its back. I grab on to its dorsal fin and it charges up to the surface, leaving a trail of blood behind from my wound. My eyes burn with the forces that the water is being pushed against them until we break the surface. Brook almost dies from horror as we leap over the waves in a very un-Sharpedo-like fashion.

It stops next to the boat, letting me climb off its back and onto the deck. I pat it on the nose before it sinks back into the abyss. What a way to make an entrance! Brook charges over and wraps me up in his arms just after I remove the Aqualung.

"You found the key! I'll be frank with you, I thought there was no chance you would find it! Back to the harbour we go!"

Then he sees my arm. He gasps and recoils. It surely isn't that bad. I look down. It looks much worse above the water than it did before now that the blood isn't being washed off. He says something about medical treatment and starts the boat up. I take off my jacket, or what's **left** of my jacket, and wrap my arm up in it. It's dyed red in minutes.

Why is it I **always** manage to get hurt?

We touchdown in the harbour a few minutes later; Brook was driving like a madman trying to get me to safety. He must feel responsible, as he was the reason I had to do this mission in the first place. Well, I'll have more scars to join the ones on my neck. The bandages are going to need changing, too.

Barlow doesn't even greet me. He just pales at the sight of blood before ordering us off to the Pueltown Ranger Base. We get a few odd stares on the way; a soaking wet Ranger with blood streaming down his arm causes quite a scene.

The Operator almost dies of shock when we appear in her Ranger Base, and springs into action. She pulls out a First Aid Kit from under her desk while Barlow sits me down, as if I didn't know how. My legs are starting to go all wobbly, so I'm relieved to take the weight off my feet. Pachirisu charges over but doesn't come too close, knowing that it could make my wound worse.

The Operator takes my jacket off the wound, and everyone recoils. I'd like to tell them that it looks worse than it is, but – for obvious reasons – I stay silent and let them fuss over me. Some Ranger with long brown hair saunters in before the Operator sends her to get a doctor. I don't know what all the fuss is about: it's just a bite wound.

While the Operator sets out to clean the wound a bit, Barlow congratulates me on my Mission. It's about time.

"You're starting to really impress me," he says, his voice a bit wobbly from the sight of the blood. "You weren't intimidated by all that water? You could open your eyes down there?" I nod a too bit weakly for my liking. "... I see. It's Mission Clear!"

Sorry, but that's the **last** thing on my mind.

"Anyway, you persevered under salty conditions and completed you Mission. I'm certifying you to Ranger Rank 3, Light!"

Sun would be happy.

Sun? We Ranked up. You there?

_..._

Passed out. I wish I could join him, but sleeping in the state I'm in would result in another trip to the hospital. I feel so... tired.

"Hey, Light. Stay awake, OK? A doctor's coming," says someone, but I'm not sure. Brook, I think. Or was it Luana? Is she even here? I don't remember.

I hear the door swing open. My vision has almost completely faded due to the blood loss. I can't even see myself any more when I look down; just an endless fog. It's even worse than being lost underwater. Barlow must have noticed that something was up, because he pats me on the back with a gentleness I never knew he was capable of.

Something soft curls around my legs, which must be Pachirisu. For one I'm glad it's still here after all it's been through. I feel my arm being examined. I just keep looking down. He asks me to look at him, but I don't know where he is. Life sucks sometimes. I could write a book about all the ways life sucks. It would be called 'My Memoires'.

"... Blood loss... eyes gone cloudy... stitches..."

The last word makes me cringe. I hope I'm not awake for that. The sooner I pass out the better, but I don't think my arm is bleeding so much anymore. I might not pass out after all. That would make a nice change. Steps echo across the room. Everything seems louder. I must be out of my mind.

I can't even make out what people are saying anymore. Just a drone. Barlow's voice is the one I recognise the most; deep and booming below the higher voices of the rest of the huddle. I wonder how Hastings is? Speaking of which, Brook didn't get the key back. I can't move enough to get it out of my pocket myself.

I give someone's arm a squeeze. I think it's Barlow, but I'm not sure. Only his could be this thick. I feel tiny next to him. I feel the muscles in his arm tighten, and I look in his general direction. My eyes must be a cloudy grey now, instead of blue. Freaky. I mouth some words to him.

**Back pocket. Back pocket.**

Bad pocket? What has it done? He must understand, because I feel myself being moved slightly. Rough fingers feel for the pocket on my pants and pull out the key. Murmurs happen. Now I **really** completed my Mission. Hell, I might even make the Almia Times with this. I'll **definitely** be in the Vien Tribune, but this isn't really the time to be thinking of fame.

Though Sun would be happy.

Or maybe not.

Quitting?

Not really his style.

I lean into the arm that I rested on before. I feel too tired to keep my eyes open. Someone says something but I ignore them. I just want to rest. Can't a guy have... that? Whoa. Trippy.

The footsteps return. Maybe it's Jazz, come to take me with him. I don't want to go. I'm resting. Everything turns silent. I must have died. Only it's Tuesday. I can't die on a Tuesday. Or it is Saturday? Labour Day? Who knows? Who cares? Hah.

Something jabs into my arm, and for a second I think I'm being eaten again. But he said... stitches, or summit'. Doesn't stop me from jumping in my seat. I grit my teeth and bear it. They wouldn't hurt me, unless they were **really** hungry. Then they might be cutting me into bite size pieces. I think I can smell a fondue. They're going to eat me, I know it.

i try to move but i can't i think ive been pinned down oh help me god he says no not on a tuesday

Eww.

People fondue.

I laugh hysterically in my mind, but my lungs won't respond. I'll have to do with a smile. I don't feel any pain being chopped up any more. Delusional? Me? Of course. Psych(o). Insane I am!

They stop slicing me up and wrap me in something. It must be bacon. I heard it seals in the moisture in meat so it doesn't go too dry. Maybe that's why Mom's tofu sandwiches were so dry: she didn't wrap them in bacon. Someone picks me up. It must be to put me in a pot. Or a cauldron. Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; Eye of newt and toe of frog; Wool of bat and tongue of dog; Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting; Lizard's leg and howlet's wing; For a charm of powerful trouble; Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

Maybe Sun would like it. It would make his skin nicer.

I miss him. Where did he go?

I mouth his name, hoping that someone will notice and tell me where he is. They've hidden him from me; I just know it. They've tied him up. They've buried him. They've eaten him, like they're going to eat me. Oh, Sun, I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

I'm put down on something soft. It must be vegetables. Who knew they were so good to lie on? I will tell Dad, and he will lie on vegetables for the rest of his life. At least it would be good for midnight snacks. Something is put over me; something warm and cosy. It must be the lid of a pie. They must have made a pie. I want to eat pie. Now I'm hungry.

Suddenly I don't want to go to KFC **or** Burger King. I'll go to Subway. I'll eat the biggest sandwich they have. Diet? It's just 'die' with a 't' on the end. Then I'll be fat and squishy and I won't get hurt again because everything will bounce off me.

I'll go tomorrow.


	17. SunRise

Sun-Rise

I scare myself sometimes. I was obviously pissed off at someone when I wrote this.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_Confusion is freshest in the morning._

_When I wake up I have no idea where I am. I heard some of Light's thoughts last night, but he was so delirious after losing all that blood I don't even think __**he**__ knew where he was. My arm is bandaged; at least someone gave me medical treatment. It feels swollen and heavy, but at least it's still there._

_I think Pachirisu is right in my face curled up asleep. Its fur tickles my nose; I suppress a sneeze, trying not to wake it up, but it must feel the way I'm scrunching up my nose, because I feel it licking my face and purring to me. Adorable!_

_Speaking of Light, I can't feel him. He must be in a mini coma._

_I don't feel much better. My whole body is screaming at me. I wonder if I'm ill. It wouldn't be very surprising, considering all the stuff we went through yesterday. I can hardly turn my head. My eyes are glued shut with crusty sleep, and I can't open them. With a great deal of effort I manage to tear the seal and open my eyes._

_What is this?_

_I can't see __**anything. **__What __**happened**__ last night to make it like this? I don't even know how I got here, or anything! I can't even see the fog: just blackness. What if my eyes have been gouged out? What if I've gone completely blind? My chest tightens as panic take hold for the second time recently._

_Light! Help!_

...

_Oh God. Why __**me?**__ That __**stupid**__ accident! I should've just stayed in bed! I should've done something – __**anything**__ to avoid what happened! I should've kept Jazz inside, somehow! It's all my fault. No wonder everyone hates me. And I have nowhere to run to this time. If I fall back to the unconscious space where I spend all my time when Light is around I'll stop breathing._

_But then, maybe that isn't too bad._

_However, I don't think Light would be very happy if that happened._

_Screw Light. He shouldn't even exist anyways! He's the reason I'm so crazy! I bet it'll get out; I'll spend the rest of my life in a loony bin for sure. Then I __**really**__ won't be able to escape my own thoughts. My thoughts are what make me crazy. Look at me, yelling at myself! Because, though he can deny it all he wants, Light __**is**__ me! He's the part of me that I hate._

_The part that __**disgusts**__ me._

_The part that makes me want to hurt myself for creating something like __**him.**_

_I hate everything. I feel the urge to tear at skin and bone until no one is left to judge me. Because that's what'll happen. Screw Keith. Screw Lil'. Bet they thought it was a good laugh. Hey, look at that guy! He argues with himself! Let's all laugh at him! They're probably laughing at me right now, but I'm too __**worthless**__ to do __**anything about it!**_

_Pachirisu isn't licking me anymore. Screw it, too._

_I couldn't even last underwater! Light did it all. I put us in this situation. I ripped our skin and shed our blood. I couldn't do anything._

_Because Light is __**perfect,**__ isn't he?_

_Light fights the bad guys._

_Light does all the captures._

_Light forces me down into my own mind._

_Dammit, Light!_

_I bet everyone __**loves**__ him. I bet Mom and Dad are __**happy **__they don't have to talk to me, even though they don't know it's not me who sits at their tables, or eats their food, or wears the clothes they bought. I bet Lil' would rather tell her friends stories about how Light is awesome and saves people than how I'm so useless that I got myself __**expelled **__from the school I enrolled __**myself **__in._

_Most people don't even know I'm here. I bet they're secretly glad._

_And why shouldn't they be? Light is __**somebody**__; I'm __**nobody.**__ I always was. Especially because of Jazz. Mom and Dad always had __**him**__ to be proud of. __**Him**__ to take to baseball games, when I had no interest. __**Him**__ who got good marks in school, when I have trouble spelling my own __**name. Him**__ who was the normal kid, when I was the __**freak!**_

_Him who was taken away, and I who took him._

_How can they pretend to love me? How can they lead me on? How can they move to another region for me? How can they still call me 'Sun'? How do my own parents not realise that I've left them? How do they not recognise their own __**son?**_

_We're so different, Light and I. He stands up straight, and I slump slightly to my left, leaning on my left foot. His eyes are cold, yet fierce, and mine are weak and soft. He is three-years old, and I'm fifteen. When he talks, he sounds like a twenty year-old man. I sound like a six-year old kid. He talks with an educated and polite British accent, and I talk sound like one of those people from America who scream at their cheating partners because they cheated on them with person they they're cheating on __**them **__with. He grew up. I stayed frozen in time._

_Not that they'd know._

_That's probably not even true. No one can hear us but each other. We speak only in our minds, so what I hear is probably what he __**wants**__ me to hear. I don't know how to be anything but myself. Even __**I'm**__ led on by him, but I do nothing about it. I'm too scared to uncover the truth behind who Light is._

_After all, if I did that, then I'd let go of all the things that created him in the first place._

_He'd vanish._

_And, as much as I hate him, I can't banish a piece of myself._

_Then, I'd really be alone. Alone with my thoughts. Alone with my fears. Alone with the person I was, and who I've become. I'd have no one to be angry at. I'd have no one to cry to. I'd have no one to be afraid of but myself, and then I'd __**truly**__ crumble. So much that there wouldn't even be enough of me left to pull another personality from._

_But then, no one would be able to tell what kind of a person I was._

_There wouldn't be anyone to mourn for me._

_Dammit..._

_I don't want to be second best anymore. I don't want to be the one that no one knows. I don't want to be the one that Keith never meets. I don't want to be the one that spends their time sitting in the darkness of my own mind. I don't want Light to do everything, and me to do nothing._

_I want to live._

_So there, Light. Enjoy your time in the comfort of unconsciousness; you'll never take advantage of me again. You can stay in your coma for all I care._

_I just want to go home._

_I want to live._

_Oh, Jazz. Forgive me._


	18. Of Parties and Partings

Of Parties and Partings

Editing this chapter put a massive smile on my face! Just in time for me to go to bed! Goodnight guys!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_I must have fallen asleep during my rant, because I wake up again later._

_I can see this time, too. Well, I can see as much as I usually can. I must have been blindfolded or something, but I was too angry to notice last night. If it __**was**__ last night. I can't tell what the time is. For all I can hear a clock ticking, I can't see it._

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

_It feels like I'm going crazy._

_I struggle to sit upright. My arm isn't hurting a fraction as much as it was before, but it still aches. The bandages have been removed. Just how long was I asleep for, anyway? No wonder I feel so refreshed. All that's left is a big, ugly scar running down my arm, spanning from near the shoulder to half way down the forearm on the outside. I must have needed stitches. Great, __**another**__ battle wound. I'll be falling apart in no time._

_Pachirisu isn't with me either. I wonder why? I hope I haven't scared it off. Who knows what faces I was pulling last night._

_Last night. Wow, that was really trippy._

_I don't think I've ever been so angry before in my life. Light and I must have been affected by the blood loss in similar ways: we both thought things that we didn't really mean._

_The things I said about him... I didn't really mean them._

_I can feel him, tossing and turning somewhere inside of me, but I can't reach him. Not that I'd want to. He gives off an aura that makes my skin crawl. That's why we're so separate: I'd never tell him, but he __**scares**__ me._

_Something creaks off in the background, beyond my field of vision. I tense up, reading to throttle the invader. Footsteps approach the bed, but they sound like the footsteps __**I**__ make. The person must be wearing the same make of boots, and is therefore a fellow Ranger. Or has stolen a uniform._

_They reach the bed where I'm half sitting up, half falling asleep again, and loom into view. The Ranger's a female. She looks a lot older than I am, which stings a bit. Fate seems to like to remind me of how young I am. One of the things I first notice is her uniform: it's the Fiore Ranger uniform. I wonder what a girl like her is doing in a place like this._

"Hi! You probably don't know me... wait, you **definitely** don't know me. I'm Alex. The rest of the Rangers who brought you here left for Vientown a while ago. As in, two days."

_Wow. They must have sedated me, because even __**I**__ can't sleep for that long._

"They had a doctor come around, but he said you just needed rest. And that scar won't go away," _she says, looking down at it. _"It matches the ones on your neck, though."

_I finger the scars on my neck: the bandages have been removed. Now I'm going to have to find some more. Light would know what to do. Light isn't here._

"You're... 'Light', right?" _Depends on how you look at it. _"There's some fresh uniform for you. And a shower. There isn't much else, but what would I know? I don't even work here!"

_She beams at me before leaving me to get dressed. I hope Pachirisu is with Barlow. At least it'll be safe there. Otherwise, it's gotten itself lost.__** And**__ I have to find my way back to Vientown on my own. __**Great.**__ Unless I can convince Miss What's-her-face to come with me. Light could do it in a flash. He'd just turn on some of his charm._

_I hope you know the trouble you're causing back there!_

...

_I get up and have a shower. My hair is still salty from swimming in the ocean, and I probably have plenty of split ends. I should take a vacation and go have my hair done. Mom would like to come. We could have some rare mother-son bonding time. Then again, I don't think she'd want to go out with a psycho like me._

_I stare at myself in the mirror after I get out of the shower. I wipe away the condensation that gathered from the steaming shower. I never realised just how cloudy my eyes were. They used to be a startling blue, but now they're gray. My eyes look overcast. It's weird. I look away. Even my own reflection is a stranger to me now._

_I leave wet footprints on the floor. I heard that Pokémon like making footprints in the sand as much as humans do. According to some wacko who lives in a shack on a beach, you can tell things about a Pokémon by looking at their footprints. Like how happy they are. Sounds like a bunch of baloney. People come from all over the world to see him. He must be mega rich, yet still lives in a shack._

_My uniform has been crisply ironed by someone. It was done recently, as the fabric is still slightly warm. Whoever it was, they did a better job than Light or I could've ever done. I've got a new jacket, too. One which actually fits; I'm too small to fit into the smallest size they make. This one must have been handmade._

_Just for me..._

_They've also included something new: long sleeves! It must be so I can cover up the scars. I appreciate it; a fifteen year old doesn't want to show off such remnants of battle. It would make a good story, though. One which can never be told by me; thanks to certain verbal limitations. They took a bit of artistic liberty with the design on the sleeves: they're black with yellow cuffs – like my shorts – instead of red with white cuffs. The rest is the same._

_I wonder what everyone back at the Ranger Base in Vientown are up to. I dread to think. Probably panicking. Considering all the Missions __**we've**__ done lately they've probably all forgotten how to manage themselves on their own._

_When I'm fully dressed I go to find that girl. A couple of Rangers are sitting around drinking steaming coffee out of painted mugs. They wave at me and congratulate me on pulling through. I blush and fiddle with my sleeves which now reach to just past my wrists. __**I **__didn't do anything. Not that __**they'd**__ know._

_I'm saved by 'Alex', was it? She tells the others to push of and give me some room. It would've been rude if she wasn't smiling while she did it._

"The big guy with the Makuhita wanted me to escort you back to Vientown. He said you'd need it, for some reason."

_Whew. At least I'm not stranded any more. I nod gratefully. Her smile grows wider. She's obviously pleased to help. She loves her job more than __**I**__ do, anyway. Thanks, Barlow. I was beginning to think no one cared that I couldn't see._

_However, it also confirms my suspicions that the Ranger School told the team what happened with me. Now I know why I never did a Mission on my own. It must have been awful for Barlow to send me on my own to go get that key. He must have felt like it was all his fault that I was so badly injured._

_On the way back I'm treated to Alex's entire life story. She started in Fiore and moved to Almia. God knows why: Fiore is much warmer and has more beaches. Her Partner Pokémon is nowhere in sight, but I can't ask her why. I just let her ramble on while I think about how quiet my head is._

_I'm half enjoying it, and half worried._

_I'm going to have to go and find him. But, I'll have to do it at night. If I leave my post here in conscious-land, for want of a better name for it, I'll die. Momentarily. Once I find Light and take up post again I'll start breathing once more. I know: I've tried it. Back in the days when I __**wasn't**__ afraid of Light. When we would snuggle up together in some dark crook in the depths of our mind where it was warm, just holding each other, and then laughing when we woke up in hospital. I hate hospitals. I've been in too many for one lifetime._

_Before I know it I'm back in Vientown. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice! Alex says to 'enjoy the rest of my day', winks knowingly at me and skips off. It feels suspicious... Regardless, I push open the door to the Ranger Base to find..._

_... Nothing. All the lights are switched off. I would be grumbling loudly if I could. I feel around on the wall for a light switch and flick it on to find..._

_... The entire Ranger Base and my parents and Lil' and Pachirisu and Kricketot and Buneary and Budew and Makuhita crowded into the small space screaming _"SURPRISE!" _I blink a few times. Confusion is freshest __**any **__time of day._

"You were so beat up we decided to throw a party for you!" _explains Luana, holding Buneary in one hand and a piece of cake in the other. _"And we invited everyone!"

_They certainly did. I wonder how they all found out where my parents lived?_

_Forget that. Let's just enjoy the party. Someone starts playing music and we all dive into the food. I'm starving, having not eaten anything for a few days, but I stay __**well**__ away from the minestrone soup. Pachirisu jumps over the heads of everyone in the way and lands on my mess of a hairdo. I smile happily; it's good to have it back!_

_Then, someone pulls out a game of Twister. I try to duck away from the people wanting me to join in, but I'm cajoled into having a go. Crawford, Mom and I ended of tangled together while Lil' spins the wheel. My bones and scars creak with stress, but I ignore them. I'm having too much of a good time to care._

_I discover something new, too._

_I can still laugh._

_Not as loudly, or as clearly as I used to be able too, but I still can. That brightens my day the most._

_I also realise that it's the first time I've laughed since the accident._

_And the first time Mom and Dad have laughed._

_And the rest of the team don't even know what they've done for us._

_After we all collapse with exhaustion from eating too much and playing too much and doing too much of __**anything**__ really, some parcels are pulled out from behind the Operator's desk and passed to me. It's probably a bomb, knowing my luck, but I open them anyway._

_The first one yields a fancy box from what seems to be a store called 'Collectables' and a letter written on expensive parchment. It's addressed to Light. Whoever sent this must either be stinkin' rich or wont to spent lots of money. Barlow reads the letter out._

**Dear, Light.**

**How are you? I haven't heard from you since graduation! I hope you're well, and you're not getting into too much trouble.**

_This makes everyone laugh heartily._

**I'm doing OK myself. I've got a job as an Operator working in Fall City, Fiore's 'capital'. It's great over here! There are lots of people and lots of shops to spend my wages on. Oh, but I do work too!**

**I was missing you and Keith so much that I decided to write the first letter. Neither of you have written to me, but I suppose that's because you're both so busy saving people! I sent you both a little present too. It's exactly the same as the one I got Keith, so now whenever you look at it, it'll remind you of **_**both**_** of us!**

**Also, I've been called back to Almia for some reason, so maybe I'll see you around.**

**Lots of love,**

**Rhythmi.**

_Everyone starts wolf whistling and laughing at me. I ignore them and open the box. Inside is a Pandora bracelet. It must have cost her __**loads**__, especially if she bought two! She's already added a charm in the shape of a heart with a piece of amber set into it. The wolf whistling noises grow louder. If Light was here he'd shut them all up with a single glance._

_I rub at my eyes slightly, trying not to cry._

_Everyone starts going _'Awwwww!' _and cuddling me. I feel like my family has grown to include half of Vientown. I swallow my tears, knowing that Light will throw a wobbly if I tarnish his reputation, and the second parcel gets passed over. It's a lot smaller and is decorated with doodles in ink pen. If the first one was from Rhythmi, then this one must be from..._

_Barlow reads this letter out too._

**Light.**

**Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone else see this letter!**

_Everyone moans, disappointed that they couldn't poke their noses in my business anymore. Things get cleaned up, with help from everyone present, and Mom, Dad, Lil' and Kricketot head home. All the Rangers stay over at the base; everyone is too tired to go home. Everyone collapses into bed._

_I need to find Light._

_I wait until everyone is asleep so that I don't scare anyone when I 'die'. Barlow is the last to fall asleep; his snores practically shake the walls. I smile to myself. I'm scared, but I know this has to be done. I roll onto my back, trying to get comfortable. This is gonna hurt, but maybe I can relieve it a bit._

_I slowly lean back and out of consciousness._

_I forgot to close my eyes. I can see everything growing brighter and then fading slowly. Dying scares me. Everyone else will be scared if they find me like this. I try to shut my eyes, but I can't move._

_Then the pain starts._

_I already know what the pain is, but that doesn't help. I feel the pain of a heart attack as my body shuts down, but I can't yell out. I can still hear Barlow sleeping away, oblivious to what is happening to his team mate a few beds away. It gets harder and more painful to breathe, like my chest is being crushed. I just stop breathing. It hurts less, and it's inevitable anyways._

_And then it's all over._

_And I'm in my own mind._


	19. The Unconscious Space

The Unconscious Space

This whole chapter is, like, a tribute to another game I have for the Wii, including the title. If anyone guesses it, I'll give you an e-cookie. And not the bad kind your Anti-virus blocks, either. A tasty one. Made out of kindness and cinnamon.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_My first thoughts are that I didn't read Keith's letter. Which is a bit stupid, because this is much more important. It's always disorientating going into my mind like this: there's two of __**everything.**__ Even the floors are made of mirrors, so my reflection copies my exact movements. It must come from the fact that there are two people inhabiting the same space._

_The problem with this is that there's a distinct boundary between my half of the mind and Light's. I know my half back to front and inside out, obviously, and, in theory, Light's should be the same. Still... I don't want to invade his personal space. And his is __**bound**__ to have differences; he's made of tougher stuff than I am._

_I open my eyes and I'm about 10,000 feet in the air. Which sucks because I get vertigo, even in my own head. The sun is set, casting the city beneath me into total darkness except for the lights shining through the windows. On my side of the city the lights are white and inviting, but on Light's side they're red and disturbing. They almost look like eyes; the city itself is watching my every move._

_I shudder and sink lower._

_I should be used to this by now, but it still makes me feel sick. The buildings rise up to meet me, swallowing me up in their towering silhouettes. I land on my side. I'm going to have to find my way to the boundary and then traverse Light's streets and find him._

_Though, I already know where he is._

_Each side of the city is perfectly symmetrical to the opposite side. There are two huge clocks towers reaching towards the heavens. Whatever the case, that's where Light is: in the highest room of the tallest tower. Just as long as I don't have to climb up anyone's golden hair to reach him, everything should go OK._

_I touch down. The streets seem to have under floor heating, which astounds even __**me.**__ The best thing is my vision is __**perfect**__ in here, and my voice is too. I forget what I sound like sometimes. It's good just to scream to the heavens until my voice gets sore._

"LIGHT! Try and make this easy!"_ I yell in my American accent. It feels __**good.**_

_I know this place perfectly. Every store is filled with sweets; liquorice, cotton candy, gum drops, everything and anything. I drool slightly as I go past, and it's hard not to stop my search for my other half and stop and stuff myself. The lights draw me in, shining in every color imaginable. It makes me wonder what Light's city will be like._

_There isn't a speck of litter anywhere. I always make sure the streets are clean. I know no one will come to see it, but it makes me feel better to know that I don't look like a slob. The pavements are made up of equally sized paving stones: four by four slabs of granite. I like things to be the same; you don't get nasty surprises then._

_I stop. I've reached the edge._

_The difference is unbelievable. A clear line is draw between my district and his. I can't see what's on the other side; it's like my mind just... __**stops.**__ I can feel Light on the other side, but I really don't want to go. It's so easy just to turn around and forget about all of this. I can function just fine without Light. I proved that today._

_So I do. I turn around and walk away._

_Then I turn back._

_... I really can't leave him. Who __**knows**__ what's happened to him. It would be like abandoning myself. It __**would**__ be abandoning myself. I have to do it whether I like it or not. I sneak a glance back at the comfort of my own mind, before closing my eyes and taking a blind jump into Light's world._

_I don't open my eyes. I can feel the streets are different just by lying on them. The cracks under my body dig into my sides. Light mustn't care too much about how his city looks. Or maybe this is a reflection of his mind; broken._

_I open my eyes._

_**Wow.**_

_The buildings are ruins. Their bare skeletons are exposed, groaning in the fierce winds that sweep through the whole city. The pavements crack with every step I make, reminding me of the fact that I'm trespassing into foreign turf. Light would throw a fit if he knew._

_The shops are bare, their merchandise lying in burning piles into the middle of the street. The flames lick at my face, but feel cold. It's really ethereal. The winds try to blow the flames out, but they stay strong. I wonder what it represents..._

_The further I go in, the less I like it._

_A thick fog descends on the city. My eyesight is reduced to what it normally is, but it's not too much of a problem; the streets have the same layout as mine do, so I know my way. I need to get to the clock tower. God knows what kind of shape __**that's**__ in._

_Then I realise it's not fog, but smoke._

_I cough violently, the soot caking my lungs up. It feels so __**real**__ for all it's all in my head. I swipe at it, trying to clear the air in front of me a bit so I can breathe, but it doesn't move. It's like I'm not here. I shiver, feeling more detached than ever._

_The sooner I find this trouble-maker the better._

_The clock tower looms over me. What surprises me is the... normality of it. It looks just like mine, surprisingly. I thought it would be all broken down and evil. Now comes the bit I hate the most; climbing all the way to the top. __**Why**__ did we have to make them so high? It's a pity I can't fly like I did before._

_My impression of the tower changes when I get inside. Where mine has stairs made from pure crystal and banisters of gold, his has crumbling, rickety wooden stairs like you find in jungles. I don't feel comfortable going up them. Looks like he hasn't taken very good care or thought when making this world. Then again, he's always busy controlling our body, so he probably doesn't have the time._

_I take baby steps when climbing the steps. I don't fancy falling seventy storeys to the bottom; for all I wouldn't die, I'd feel the pain as if it was real. I know from experience. The stairs creak ominously, getting worse the further up I climb. Most of the walls have crumbled away, and I can see the lights from the city blinking up at me._

_And then it rains._

_I can't believe it; it's never been anything but clear skies in my city! The rain falls through the holes in the walls, and I realise they're actually tiny shards of glass. It's no wonder why, considering past events that have changed our life. They sting my skin, and I see small streams of blood trickle down my arms. I can't go on like this. I'm going to have to be more careful._

_But the glass is slicing away at the ropes holding the bridge up._

_Light __**really**__ doesn't want to be found. No wonder he spends all his time in the clock tower; he can't get hurt by the rain. I run up the stairs faster, sending a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that the ropes hold, or I'm never going to get him back. I cover my face with my arms each time I pass in open section, feeling the glass cutting at my arms. At least it's not my eyes._

_I finally reach the top, but my way is blocked by a huge wooden door like the one on the Foreign Building in Sinnoh. I try and open it, but it's blocked on the other side. I can see into the room; red satin lines the walls, and a thick, lush carpet spans the floor. I'm right in the way of the rain, and I feel it fall harder. I'm going to get seriously hurt if I don't get in, and the bridge is going to snap._

"Light! Lemme in! It's me! Please..."

_The door opens and I fall through into the room. My wounds close over fast, but the pain remains. Nothing can cure the pain of a soul. I take a minute to get my breath back after rushing the past few flights of stairs before getting up._

_The room is red. That's all there really is to it. The walls are draped in red cloth; the floor is covered with red carpet; the paintings are red; the bed is red. Mine is all green. Green __**everything. **__I suppose that signifies something._

_And then there's Light asleep on the bed. I've been running all over this place and he's been __**asleep? **__That's not on. I climb onto the huge king-sized mattress and jump up and down on it, screaming my head off. I'm not in the mood to have my other half sleeping on me!_

_He wakes up slowly, blinking a few times before turning to face me. He doesn't look like he can believe I'm here._

"Sun? Is that you?" _he asks in his English accent. _

"No, it's your mother. Who do you think?" _says I, in my American accent._

_He smiles at me, and I smile at him. This is the closest I've ever been to him, but I don't think I can bear to get any closer. If he touches me, I'll shatter into a million pieces. And I think he'd do the same._

"What're you doing here...? I mean, this is my..."

"Well, you ditched me, so I thought I'd come drag your sorry butt back."

"You **missed** me, you mean."

"..."

"Aww, Sunny-kinns missed me."

"Hey, no need to get touchy."

"If it winds you up, then I'm good with it."

"Why'd I come get you again?

"Why are you asking **me?**"

"Anyway, the night's probably almost over. Are you gonna take post or am I?"

"I don't really care."

"Hmph."

_I go to head back up to the surface. Only, there's a problem._

"I can't get back up, Light."

"Hmm...?"

"Light, we're stuck! Oh, we're gonna die! Our body's gonna rot! Everyone's gonna be worried! Oh, what're we-"

_I'm silenced by having a pillow thrown at me. He has a strong lob shot._

"Shut up, you douche. You're driving me nuts."

"But-"

"No. There must be some reason for this..."

_I sit down and think. Nothing occurs to me. This hasn't happened before. Light gasps. I look over at him; he's gone pale and looks sick. I dread to think what he's just thought of._

"What?"_ I ask._

"They might have found us." _He answers._

"What's your point?"

"Well, returning to the surface requires us to have a lifeless body to animate, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if we don't have a lifeless body to animate anymore?"

"What, you mean we've been possessed?"

"Don't be stupid. I mean they've **found** us and put us on life support!"

"Crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, we're stuck here until they switch it off."

"But, this is Mom and Dad we're talking about. They'll hang on 'til the last second to let us go!"

"Then we have a lot of time to wait."

"Bye, then."

"Eh?"

"I'm not staying here in your screwed up world. I'm goin' back to where it's safe."

"Oh, so you **enjoy** being sliced to ribbons?"

"..."

"You'll have to wait the storm out. And, take it from me; these things can last for **ages...**"

"Damn. Stuck in a room with **you.**"

"Don't sound so excited."

"Don't worry. I **won't.**"


	20. Of Hospitals and Homecomings Round 2

Of Hospitals and Homecomings – Round 2

Writing this chapter was really… awkward. I don't know why. I hate writing original ideas. Copying the storyline from the game is much easier!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Sun came.

He really came.

I don't remember what happened when we got back to the Ranger Base in Pueltown. I was so weak that everything just becomes a blur. More of a blur than my life usually is, anyway. And Sun was gone, and I was alone.

Sun must have been in more emotional pain that I ever imagined. I don't know what he said, but his anger seeped through the pores of his mind and tainted everything. The skies turned grey and thundery; the streets on his side groaned and pulled themselves up; several buildings toppled like dominoes. I don't think he noticed, but I was afraid it would spread to my mind.

So I hid. I sealed myself in the highest room of the tallest tower, knowing that's where Sun would look first if he ever came to find me, and waited. You can only play chess with yourself so many times before you start to go crazy.

But he came, and that's all that mattered.

Not that I'd tell him, of course.

But now we're stuck, and, for all I missed him, I can't stand his presence. He smells of toffee and lavender, and I **hate** it. It makes me want to cough my lungs up. I can't imagine he likes the way **I** smell either. He's currently sitting at one end of the room with me on the other side. We're not **that** close.

"So, who's gonna take post?" he asks in his thick American accent.

"I want to. I need to stretch my legs," I reply in my sweet English accent. Lovely.

"Well, if you need that so badly, you should've just come back."

"I was quite comfortable here, thank you."

"What, with no one to talk to but yourself?"

"That's the only way I can get stimulating conversation."

"Hey!"

We fall back into silence. Civilised conversation isn't our forte. I reach to the heavens with my mind, but I'm still being rejected. I know they're only trying to help, but they're making things worse, as usual.

Then the pressure releases. Sun looks up at me, feeling it too. I jump to my feet, ready to blow this taco stand.

"I'll see you later, OK," Sun says. "I need to get back to **my** half of this joint, so..."

I understand. The only reasons he's saying **anything** is to enjoy the last few moments of actually being able to **say** smiles at me; I don't return it. Smiling is more of a 'Sun' thing than a 'Light' thing. He doesn't look fazed, though.

I let myself phase out. I can imagine that I look like a wisp of smoke rising to the heavens by now. I never get used to being immaterial. The cloud layer forms a barrier between me and my body. I push at it, feeling it part with ease. It's ready to take me back.

Everything is black for several minutes while I readjust. Sounds creep in slowly from beyond my eyelids: I can hear crying – more like wailing. I dread to think what people must have felt. What people must have **seen. **I wonder how Sun left himself before coming to find me. Probably splayed out all over the place, knowing him.

It's hard to breathe: like my body has forgotten **how** to inhale. Each breath is a miracle. The crying has stopped. I wonder why.

I wonder how I managed to get back to my body again.

I presume I was on life-support. That would explain why I couldn't get back: I need my body to have 'died' so that my soul can be accepted back, but if I was on life-support, technically my body wouldn't be 'dead'. They must have decided to give up. I can't imagine there was any brain activity, considering how deep within ourselves Sun and I were. It must have torn them apart to let me go.

What a surprise they're going to get.

With an effort I open my eyes. I'm not blinded by the light, not being able to see much of anything. A shadow is lying over me, obscuring even the faint smudge of color I can normally see. Someone must be holding me. The shadows leans further down and I can see who it is.

Mom has tear marks down her cheeks. She looks likes she's been crying harder than I ever imagined would even be **possible. **Perhaps even harder than she cried for Jazz.

She looks like she doesn't want to believe that I'm alive, awake and looking at her. I mouth her name, and she mouth mine back. Or, should I say, she mouths 'Sun's name, which stings my conscience a bit, because she's not holding the person she thinks she's holding. I should've let Sun come up. He'd appreciate this moment more.

She starts weeping again and clasps me to her chest. It feels like she'll never let me go again. I look over her shoulder, but I can't see the faces of the rest of the people in the room. I can hear people crying and yelling and bending over. I find it hard to believe that it's all for me.

Mom lets me go, turning away and burying herself in someone's arms; presumably Dad. Someone comes over, and I can hardly believe my eyes.

Rhythmi.

"Oh, Light. I wanted to see you again... but not like this," she whispers. She's been crying too. "Why do you always get yourself into such bother?"

I smirk and lift my wrist. The Pandora bracelet with amber charm is attached. She smiles weakly, and she looks much older than she actually is. She's grown so much, but I still look much the same, if a bit more muscular with more scars. She bends down and gently kisses my forehead. I pull a disgusted face and she laughs.

The door opens and someone comes in. Everyone else leaves, with a great deal of complaining and reluctance.

_I'm back._

You missed Rhythmi.

_She's here? Where? Take me to her!_

You'll have to wait. I don't feel like moving right now. The guy who came in approaches the bed. He doesn't get close enough for me to be able to see his features. It's definitely a man, though, judging from his height and the way he walks.

"This is the second time you've been here, Sun." _Don't remind me. _"And I can't help but wonder why. The first time was an accident, but this time has raised serious concerns for your health."

_I wonder how we got here?_

They found us and brought us here. It's not hard, Sun.

_Damn, we missed the ambulance ride._

"Are you listening?" No. _Yes. _"Do you know what happened to you?" Yes. _No._ "Ranger Leader Barlow gave us a call two weeks ago. He said he found you not breathing in your bed. Your eyes were open but you wouldn't respond." You left our eyes open? _Oops! My bad. _"You were brought here and our team attempted to resuscitate you. They were having problems, so we placed you on life-support. Only, there wasn't any brain activity from you, so we encouraged your parents to consider switching it off." _They __**encouraged **__it? _"I know how this must sound, but..."

I shake my head. I feel betrayed.

"It was for the best, Sun. It would have been cruel to have kept your body alive while your mind was dead. Of course, having you back is a miracle and a relief."

_Hypocrite._

I make to get up. I have to see my folks about this.

_Surely they didn't agree to kill their own son?_

"Now, now, calm down, Sun. You're in no condition to be up and walking. You could have injuries or problems that need to be dealt with."

_Problems? He thinks we have __**problems?**_

Screw this guy. I give him a shove, relieved that the machines have all been removed so that I can move around properly. While the guy is stunned I throw the covers off and bolt for the door. I'm not staying here another minute.

_Everyone's gonna have a fit._

I think we've scared them enough already. They'll probably be used to it by now. At least I'm not in one of those hospital gowns that don't quite cover everything; I'm in PJs. Which is still embarrassing, but not in the same way.

I run smack bam into Rhythmi, who is hugging Mom. It's weird seeing my friend being so close to my parent. She stops me, asking what on Earth am I doing out of bed, but I push past her. I can hear the doctors gaining.

_You make them sound evil. They're just trying to do their job._

Well, I don't want them to. I charge round a corner, bumping into someone **hard.** I fall to the floor, feeling dizzy and quite sick. I can't imagine the other person much appreciated the gesture either. The doctors catch up and haul me to my feet. They don't look very happy.

_Gee, I wonder why._

They're about to haul me off, but the guy I ran into stops them. I still feel a bit concussed, so I miss what he said. Whatever it was, it makes them back off, so I'm grateful anyhow.

_Guess who._

Eh? Ohh...

"Light. Long time no see."

_It's Keith. Keith saved us._

I don't think he did **that** much. I push him off. I can handle myself **just** fine, thanks.

_Yeah. You really handled that situation just fine._

Shut up. I'm still half sedated.

"Come and sit down. You look exhausted."

He leads me to a hospital day room. I feel really lost. Why do they have to make these places so inconveniently big?

_Who's 'they'?_

The NHS.

"Well, I was hoping I'd see you two sometime soon, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. What did you do this time?"

I get a better look of him. He's had a growth spurt, and is now a good couple inches higher than me. His hair is just as messy as usual, but he wears the uniform better than I do. **He **doesn't look like a cross between a performing monkey and a circus clown.

_Nice. Just insult me there too, I see!_

"Oh, Rhythmi got you one of those too?" he asks, pointing at my bracelet. "I can't understand where she got all that money from."

I shrug. It's strange how he thought the same things as I did.

_It confuses everyone. She probably got a night job._

I wonder where she got all that free time from.

_Operators aren't as busy as Rangers. Unless you're a Top Operator._

I don't think she's a Top Operator, Sun.

_Oh, you never know._

"I bought you this, but I was going to give it to you to you later. Why don't you take it now?"

He holds out a charm to me. It's in the shape of a Styler. How clichéd.

_Stop being ungrateful. It was nice of him! Do you know much these things cost?_

But, now we have to feel inclined to return the favour.

_And I __**will**__ with pride._

Sheesh.

"... I missed you, you know. Both of you." Eh? "I never got to say goodbye, after all. And you didn't come to Fiore with me. Why, Light? What happened there that you two want to avoid?"

I turn away. I'm not talking about that to **him,** of all people.

_When will you learn; he's on our side!_

And when will **you** learn; I don't like him!

_Stubborn moron._

Idiotic douche bag.

"You're not arguing again, are you?"

_He knows us well!_

I don't think that's a good thing.

"Did you get my parcel?"

Parcel?

_We got it, we just didn't open it._

I nod.

"Good. I was worried it would get lost in the mail. What do you think of it?"

I give a thumbs up. It's better to lie than make him throw a fit because we didn't look at his gift. The doors are thrown open and Barlow, Luana and Crawford barge in. The all converge on me in seconds.

"Light, my man! How's it hanging?"

"Crawford! This is serious!"

"I thought we were going to have to find ourselves a new rookie to tease!"

I smirk. I was **wondering **when they'd show up.

"Yo, Keith! You went to Fiore, right?" asks Barlow. He remembers the 1-day Internship.

_That's a bit hard to forget. Besides, it wasn't that long ago._

"Yeah. I'm stationed in Ringtown."

"Nice going! I know a guy called Spencer who works there!"

Barlow pats Keith heartily on the back. He looks meek and slightly embarrassed; nothing like he used to act at the Ranger School.

_He's grown up._

I can't say **we** have much.

_I'm fine just the way I am._

"So, you'll probably check yourself out too early and then do something dangerous and go against all of the doctor's wishes, right?" asks Keith, with a knowing smile on his face. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"By the way, Light, I think I saw your little sister running around here somewhere. But, maybe you better get some proper clothes on?"

I look at my pajamas. They're the ones with the sheep on. Damn it, Mom. Everyone starts laughing their heads off, and not even my Death Glare can shut them up.

_Death Glare:3 Enemy:1_

I don't know if I have any other clothes to change into. At least I'm covered. Barlow shakes his head, the hysterics having work off, and hands me a duffel bag. He says Mom gave it to him in case he ran into me. I accept it gratefully and disappear into the toilets to get changed.

_I dread to think what Mom's packed._

Hopefully **Dad** packed it for me. He must have, because there's no way Mom would've packed something as sensible as a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt with the monopoly logo 'Go To Jail' on it and a pair of Converse shoes.

_Man, I love that T-Shirt._

Fully dressed I try to sneak out without anyone seeing me. I fail. Keith grabs me by the arm and says he's not letting me wander around a hospital on my own. I glower at him, but he stays adamant. Eventually shrugging, I head for the reception. Maybe having Keith is a good idea; he can ask if anyone's seen Lil'.

_Does he know what she looks like or what her name is?_

Damn. We get to the lobby. Keith picks up on the problem.

"I don't even know what your parents look like! How're we gonna find them?"

I slap my forehead. **Just** when I thought he was going to be useful for once...

"LIGHT! Big brothers!"

I turn around in time to see Lil' charging full pelt at me out of the main doors. She wraps her arms around my legs, her head only coming up to my waist. I bend down and pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck instead, avoiding my scars. Keith just stands there looking like a loser. Lil' notices him once she's done throttling me.

"Oh, hi! What's your name? Why are you with my brothers?"

"I'm K-Keith. I don't really know **why** I'm here. I just heard Light was in the hospital, so I came running."

Lil' and I exchange a look, before she bursts into peals of laughter. I don't join in, for obvious reasons.

_What? Didn't you hear us at that party the other day?_

You had a party?

_Yeah. The team threw us a party for coming back to the Ranger Base in one piece. We can still laugh, you know. Maybe you should try it._

Sounds like you had a good time without me.

_Oh, Light! It would've been better if you were there!_

I don't know. I don't like parties much. I blink a few times, seeing Lil' waving her hand in my face.

"I finally see you and you're too busy talking to **yourself** to talk to **me!**"

I raise both eyebrows at her. She was smiling when she said that, so she mustn't have meant it in a bad way. I give her a noogie and she screams for mercy. I put her down on the ground, my arms also screaming for mercy. She brushes down her dress and turns to Keith.

"Now listen, Mr. Keith. Make sure my brothers don't hurt themselves, K'? You know what they're like, so keep them safe!"

_Aww, that's so sweet!_

I roll my eyes. She acts like such an adult sometimes. The doors across from us burst open with a bang. Someone heads over, but they're too far away for me to see. It isn't until I get closer that I see they're my parents. Mom looks distraught; Dad looks furious. Mom latches back onto me.

"Oh, son! You keep leaving us! What will I do if you never come back?"

She starts crying again, which only makes Dad look angrier.

"Have you seen what you've **done? **You worry us without need! What if you **die?** **Why** won't you look after yourself?"

I glower at him. I'm starting to get pretty angry myself.

_I'm __**already**__ angry at him! How __**dare**__ he!_

That's exactly what he's saying to **us.**

"Do you **enjoy** tormenting us? Do you do it on **purpose? **Do you **want** to die-"

It takes a few moments for me to realise that I've lost control and Sun has slapped him.

_Silence echoes throughout the lobby. People are staring, but I say __**let **__them! Dad puts one hand on his cheek, which is turning and angry shade of red. I turn straight around and head out the hospital doors._

_I need some peace and quiet._

Sun?

_I'm so angry I don't even feel angry anymore._

Sun...

_I'm sorry, Light. I've showed us up._

Well, you got in there first. He shouldn't have said those things, but you shouldn't have hit him.

_I rest my head in my hands. I just want to get back to the Ranger Base. I want to try and be normal._

That's an impossibility. Disaster seems to follow us everywhere we go.

_Someone comes over and wraps their arms around me. I'm too tired to push them off. The tears start flowing like rivers, and I can't stop them. Someone else comes over as well. I'm guessing Rhythmi and Keith._

You're right.

_I wipe my eyes and look up. It's them. Both look tired as well. I guess life hasn't turned out to be the fantasy wonderland we were all hoping for._

That's weird, coming from you.

_But, when I think about it, it's only really Keith and I. Rhythmi is here, but she has no idea what's going on in my head. Keith looks understanding, but Rhythmi looks confused at my behaviour swings._

Maybe it's time to tell her. I think she deserves the truth after all we've put her through.

_Looks like you've come to respect her a bit then._

A **bit.**

_That's a miracle in itself! I laugh through my tears, confusing both of them. I look at Keith and signal at Rhythmi. Friendship is based on trust. How can she really be my friends if she doesn't know who I really am? He gets the point._

"Rhythmi..."

"Hmm?"

"Uhh... Light wants me to tell you that... Umm... How do I put this?"

"Just tell me, Keith. What could possibly surprise me anymore than I am already?"

_I think she spoke too soon._

"Well... You see..."

_Doze off. I don't want to hear Keith bumbling over his words right now._

Then shift over. I harden my face so that the tears stop falling and look at Rhythmi. She blanches. I brush away the tears and straighten my hair. Sun let us get into a right mess.

"I get it now... Dissociative Identity Disorder. Oh, Light."

_Ya-whooey-what?_

She's right. At least we have a name for it now.

"Well, you need to see someone! You'll need medication, and care, and-"

I hold up a hand to stop her rant. I'm not having any of that. I'm just fine as I am.

_Somehow I think it'll be hard to convince people of that._

"Light is fine. **Both** of them are fine. We've had no problems, right you two?" says Keith. I don't answer. "They don't **need** any of that. Besides, if Light wanted help, then they'd have **asked** for it."

Rhythmi turns away, torn between her desire to stick with her friends and her desire to get me help.

"So, this 'Sun' business," says Keith hesitantly. "Is that... What the other you is called?"

I nod.

"And that's your real name."

I nod. Give him a pat on the back: he's smarter than this broad at least.

_Light! Shame on you!_

Rhythmi nods shakily. I pat her on the shoulder, feeling that really **she** should be comforting **me.**

"I'm just a bit..."

_Scared?_

"... Scared."

That's creepy.

_I understand how people think, though I can't say I understand __**you**__ much._

I like it that way, thank you.

"I mean, don't take that the wrong way! It's just... I don't really know. I'm just glad you're alive!"

She throws her arms around me, but doesn't start crying, surprisingly enough. I suppose it'll take time for her to get used to all of this.

_Keith managed OK._

We don't know that. He was in another Region. It probably ate him up inside. It'll do the same for Rhythmi, but hopefully her work will take her mind off it.

_So, back to the Ranger Base for us?_

Naturally.


	21. The Wrong Side of the Mirror

The Wrong Side of the Mirror

This chapter has symbolism coming out of the wazoo. All of the dream and unconscious sequences do. I hope it doesn't go over your head.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

By the time we got back to the Ranger Base it's night.

Mom and Dad hadn't come to see me before I left; probably because of the hanging tension left between us. I'm sure they'll come to apologise at some point. Barlow split off from the group on the way back and headed off for the Union.

"We're having a meeting to discuss the 'Gigarocky' problem," he said, pretending like he knew what was going on at all. "Gigaremo? Close enough. Keep yourselves out of trouble until I get back, Rangers! Crawford – you're in charge."

Understanding that I didn't want to be able to touch my parents with a ten-foot-long pole, I was allocated a spot at the Ranger Base. Pachirisu and I are the only one's there, everyone else needing their own beds after being run off their feet looking after me.

_But I can't sleep._

How come?

_Some of the things Dad said struck a nerve._

Well, there's a surprise.

_No! I mean... He said 'Do you __**want**__ to die?' It made me think._

We've ran into danger enough already. I hardly think a bit more is going to have a lasting effect on us.

_Think about it, Light. We've almost died __**several**__ times already, and we're only Ranger Rank 3. What happens when we get promoted more? We'll have to take on bigger challenges with more danger and more chances of being badly hurt without even hesitating in our duties._

_Things could go badly wrong._

I suppose.

_And then Mom said: 'What will I do if you never come back?" And she's right. We could be all alone out there and-_

Stop it, Sun. You're getting yourself worked up. If anything **does **happen to us, then at least we'll have gone knowing we did something **more** with our lives than Mom and Dad ever did.

_Well..._

There's no point fretting. Whatever will be will be, and all that. I stroke Pachirisu on the head, feeling small electric currents shoot up my arm.

_I've been thinking._

Did it hurt?

_A little. We haven't looked at Keith's letter yet._

Where did you put it?

_Under the bed._

I reach down, careful not to crush Pachirisu, and pull out a small parcel with a letter attached. If this what he was talking about?

_Yeah. The letter said not to read it out to anyone, or let anyone see it._

I dread to think why.

_It probably mentions __**us,**__ you know..._

That could seriously be taken the wrong way.

_**Light!**_

The letter now, Sun.

**Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone else see this letter!**

**I'm surprised you haven't written to me yet!**

_Told you we should've sent the first letter._

**I'm stationed in this town called 'Ringtown' or something like that. I'm sure you know where I am, as you came from Fiore yourself. Rhythmi is here too, but she's in Fall City. I haven't heard from her either, actually.**

**I'm surprised you ever left this region! It's really beautiful, and the air is so clean, not like in Pueltown. I've already become a Rank 4 Ranger! How about you? I bet you two are a Rank 1,000,000 Ranger by now!**

_He was only off by 999,997 ranks._

**Anyway, I'll get down to the reason I wrote this letter. I was wandering around Fall City myself the other day, and I spotted this. I thought it might come in handy, with your sight problems. If you don't want it, then that's fine, but I got your names carved into it. Just see for yourself!**

**I've got my own Partner Pokémon now. He a Buizel and I met him at the port near Fall City. You know where I'm talking about, right?**

**I'm sure Light isn't interested in hearing about what I've been doing, so I'll cut this short.**

He knows me well.

**Keep yourselves out of trouble, OK? And write back!**

**From, Keith.**

Well, that was... extensive.

_I'm surprised we didn't see this Buizel of his when he was at the hospital._

I don't care. Let's just see what he's sent us. I pick up the parcel up and give it a good shake. It chimes.

_...?_

I open it up. Inside is a silver bell attached to a red ribbon. True to his word, he's had the words 'Light' and 'Sun' carved into each side. Where do people keep **finding** these things? And what can we do with it?

_Pachirisu!_

Pachirisu is sniffing the bell. The length of ribbon is long enough to fit around its neck.

_Nice present from Keith, there._

Well, at least his was **practical,** if nothing else. I wrap the bell around Pachirisu's neck. It plays with it for a while, pawing at it and licking it. The chimes fill the room. Know I know exactly where it is, even without seeing it.

_What a good idea!_

We'd better get some sleep.

_We've been unconscious for two weeks. I hardly think we need any more sleep._

Sleeping and being unconscious are two different things. I shuffle down into the covers of the bed, Pachirisu curling up in its usual spot, still intrigued by Keith's gift. I hope it doesn't keep us awake all night.

_Hey, Electric-types have to sleep too you know!_

Shush. I can't sleep if you won't shut up.

_..._

…

I open my eyes. I know I'm asleep – I must be having a lucid dream. I'm wearing my old Fiore Ranger School uniform; it's the same as the one official Fiore Rangers wear, but without the tag to attach the Rank Symbol to. It feels weird on me. I prefer the Almia Rangers uniform by far.

I'm in a long corridor, and by long, I mean it stretches on for **miles. **The floor is rusted grating. I can't see the bottom; unhealthy looking vines create netting beneath me. If this unstable walkway decides that I'm too heavy hold, I don't think the plants will provide much support either.

And then there's the mirror. A huge mirror completely covers the left hand wall, reaching out into the distance. The view in the mirror is different from what I'm seeing: instead of a rusty catwalk there's a mine shaft, complete with carts and tracks. Every so often a cart charges past, and my reflection has to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed.

My reflection is Sun. I'm pretty sure.

He spots me and gives me a wave. He says something, but I can't hear it. It's a bit hard to hear something from the other side of the mirror. I shrug. He does the same, at the same time. Creepy.

We start walking. I have no idea where I'm going, or where I'll end up. Knowing my luck it'll probably be painful. A few pieces of the catwalk crumble beneath me. I'm not liking this dream much. The amount of carts flying around on Sun's side of the mirror increases. I wonder what this all means.

Something pops up near the end of the hallway. It looks like three shadow figures. My vision is perfect at the moment, as it is ever time I dream, but I still can't make out what the figures are. They look human. I exchange glances with Sun, but he seems transfixed by whatever's on his end. I lean closer to the mirror, hoping to get a better view of what he is seeing. I catch a glimpse of yellow, red and blue before falling straight through the mirror into darkness.

I wake in a cold sweat. Which is weird, because the dream wasn't that scary. It's still dark outside, and I can hardly see anything. Somehow I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

_Curse you, four in the morning!_

Four in the morning is too late to go back to sleep, but too early to get up and do something worth the effort.

_Four in the morning is the true witching hour._

Did you have the same dream as I did?

_Yeah, but I was in a mine shaft..._

I wonder what it all meant.

_Does it have to mean __**anything?**_

A dream like that **must** mean something.

_Nothing good, I bet._

Of course not. Nothing good ever happens to us. I sit up quietly, trying to stop the bed from creaking under my weight. Pachirisu is still asleep, and the other beds are empty. I'd forgotten they'd all gone home to sleep.

_I wish __**we **__could do that._

What?

_Go home to sleep._

Considering who's **in** the home, I think I'd rather stay here.

_That's why I wish we could go__** home **__to sleep. I wish we could all get along._

We'd need a miracle for **that** to happen.

_I think we __**are**__ miracles. We survived._

I suppose. Well, we're not going it get any more sleep. What now.

_Don't look at me. This is more your sort of thing._

I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult.

_Depends on whether you're in a good mood or a bad mood._

I'm **never** in a good mood.

_There you go then._

That didn't answer my question.

_I'm good at avoiding answering things I don't want to._

You sound a lot like Mom sometimes.

_**Hey!**_


	22. Of Trees and Treason

Of Trees and Treason

These chapters need less and less tidying up as I go along. Still, it's always good to check again for spelling mistakes or problems in the continuity.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

True to my suspicions, I don't get any more sleep.

My eyes itch with exhaustion, but rubbing them only makes it worse. My joints ache too – I must have slept in a funny position. Today feels like the worse possible day to be getting up. I hope nothing exciting happens.

_Something exciting __**always**__ happens to us._

I guess. I roll out of bed, waking Pachirisu up in the process. It looks more rested that I do. Sometimes I think that sleep is **only** thing that thing does. I jump in the shower, which wakes me up a bit. Not much, but I do feel a bit better.

_Maybe you should let me. I feel more awake._

If you really want to.

_All right! I look at myself in the mirror. I look __**awful.**__ My eyes are red and the bags under my eyes practically reach the floor. I knew four in the morning was an awful time to be up. At least the shower helped. I straighten my hair out and pull myself into my uniform. I'm still not used to having such long sleeves, but I'll get used to it._

I like the long sleeves. They'll protect our arms more.

_We need all that protection the way we charge about! The Operator is the only one other than me and Pachirisu left in the Ranger Base._

"Good morning, Light. The rest of the Base had to leave to go on a Mission in Boyleland. Barlow sent me a message saying that you should head off to the Ranger Union. I think he wants you there for the meeting."

_He wants __**us?**__ I wonder why._

We're the ones who keep destroying the Gigaremos. We're the best they've got.

_I guess. I wave goodbye to the Operator and leave the Ranger Base. The air outside is crisp and the grass is glittering with dew. It would be a lovely day if I was more awake to enjoy it. I yawn again, stretching my arms as far as they'll go. I stop when the scar on my right arm starts screaming at me._

We've got quite a collection now.

_The physical manifestations of our battles._

Sounds like you've grown up a bit.

_What? __**Me?**__ I don't-_

Never mind.

_Hmph! I set off at a steady jog, Pachirisu scampering alongside me, its bell chiming in the wind. It looks happy to be running around again. I wonder what happened to it for the two weeks we spent in a coma?_

Lil' probably looked after it. You know, we really should find out the gender of this thing.

_I suppose. We make it to Pueltown in about fifteen minutes. I would've got there earlier, but my legs still feel sore after spending two weeks in bed. Barlow and the Union will just have to wait. Where __**is**__ the Union again?_

We need to go through Pueltown. I think there's some kind of park there.

_Sounds nice. __**And**__ it's a nice day._

**And** we have a job to do.

_Oh, you spoil-sport! Pachirisu climbs up my back and sits on my shoulder. It doesn't seem to like being in Pueltown much._

It's a forest dwelling Pokémon. It probably doesn't like cities.

_Well, the sooner we get to the park, the better! I walk off, waving to an old couple sitting on a bench. A couple of the shops are open, but most are still shut. It makes me wonder what ungodly hour we're up at today._

I think I'd rather not know.

_That's that, then!_

Eh?

_I cross the bridge, which is now lowered. I wonder how Prof. Hastings is doing?_

Probably waiting for us to hurry up.

_Touché. I move with more haste. Not much more, but still. The concrete bridge ends abruptly and stretches out into lush green grass and trees. People are sitting around eating picnics. I __**finally**__ see one kid with Pokéballs strapped to his hip. I was beginning to think I'd never witness that. Strange. I wonder what the inside of a Pokéball looks like._

Mirrors. It's supposedly to create the illusion of the Pokémon's original habitat.

_It sounds clever. The kid throws a glance in my direction, fixated on the Styler firmly planted in my pocket. I wink at him and move on. Signpost. I need a signpost._

Hang on. Someone's waving at us.

_It's Murph! I wave back and jog up to meet him. He's wearing what looks like a male Operator uniform. You know, I'm __**sure**__ he was a Ranger last time I checked._

Me too. Maybe he'll provide an explanation.

"Light, right?" _he asks rhetorically._ "I remember you from the Ranger School back in Summerland. You look well!"

_He pats me on the back, but not without a slightly wary look in his eye. No doubt he remembers all the mischief I got into._

"So, you finally made it as a Ranger, eh? Good on you. I'm in charge of the PR for the Ranger Union now. That means I get full access to all the Union's Ranger databases," _he says, puffing his chest up slightly. I'm glad all his effort in being a good Ranger paid off. _"You finished a Mission, didn't you? You've got to be tired. Am I right? Why don't you stay here and relax a while?"

_Sounds like just what the doctor ordered! Plenty of rest!_

But, the meeting...

_I catch the eye of someone in a white lab coat and puffy blond hair. Looks like today is 'Meet-All-Of-Your-Old-Friends-At-Once-And-Have-A-Catch-Up Day'._

"Huh? Light?" _asks Isaac. That __**was**__ his name, right? _Why are you asking me? "Don't you remember me? I'm Isaac from the Ranger School."

_Top notch deductions there._

Meh.

"We didn't talk much, but I remember you because you and Keith really stood out." _Though, maybe not for the right reasons. _"Hey, listen, my workplace is close by. Come with me, and I'll give you a tour. Your Ranger friend is welcome to come, too."

_Murph says: _"SCORE!"_ makes an air guitar movement, and says something about admiring 'Altru Inc.'s work. Whatever Altru Inc. is._

To be honest, I'm not surprised any more. I'm sort of used to all this weirdness.

_Well, we're getting a tour. Sounds like a great way to slack off. Isaac leads the way with Murph grilling him with questions about Altru Inc. More specifically, questions about the receptionist. Poor girl must feel so harassed. I follow at a comfortable distance, just taking in the view of the park._

We never had anything like this in Summerland.

_Nah, it was all beaches._

Good thing we don't have allergies.

_Except to peanuts, but I don't think that's going to be a problem in a place like this. We climb up a flight of steps at the north end of the park. My face falls into shadow, and I look up. I shouldn't really have bothered, because I can't see much of the building anyway because it disappears into the fog that clouds my vision. It looks like a half constructed tower. I bet it's massive._

Maybe we'll see up there someday.

_We can only hope. Isaac calls it the 'Altru Tower'. These people aren't very creative with their names. Murph whistles: it must be __**huge! **__I still think 'Sun Tower' would be better. We pass a couple of stony faced guards carrying tasers. Murph shudders._

Funny: that's the first time I've actually seen a real weapon. It's usually just Stylers and Gigaremos.

_The inside of Altru Tower is quite luxurious. Most of the floor is cream linoleum, but some of it is thick purple carpet, forming a cat walk between the door and the elevator on the other side. The walls are all made of glass, flooding the room with light. Display cabinets litter the area, containing what looks like rare and valuable artefacts._

It makes the Union look like a public toilet.

"This is where I work," _states Isaac proudly. He's really come far. _"The ground floor is always open so people can see the exhibits." _He leads Murph and me over to the far wall where portraits of people are hanging up in gold plated frames. _"On this wall are the portraits of Altru's presidents over the years. They're all amazing people. At the left is our founder and first president, Doyle M. Hall," _he says, signalling at a picture of a hill-billy in a straw hat. _"In the middle is our second president, Brighton Hall," _and signals at a picture of a guy in a smart suit. _"And, at the right, is our current president-"

_He's cut off by a commotion at the door. A guy dressed completely in black struts in, surrounded by burly bodyguards. All the employees jump off their seats to rush at him, calling out his name._

Must be a family business. Pity.

_How come?_

If you're not a family member, you don't have the chance to rise to the top.

_Oh. I suppose, when you put it like that..._

"Ah, thank you, my people," _President Hall says with a slight slick in his tone. He sounds very full of himself. _"I'll ask that you take care not to overwork yourselves. May we all do our best towards a bright future of the Almia region."

"That will do," _orders an ugly guy with a nasally voice and all the fashion sense of a Farfetch'd. _"Staff, back to your workplaces. We mustn't inconvenience our customers."

_The employees hurry off back to their mundane lives. Isaac introduces the guy in black as the current Altru president, Blake Hall. He hears us talking and converses with Isaac, not even noticing Murph and I standing right next to him._

"Ah, hello, Prof. Isaac. I take it your research is going well. _He finally catches a glance of me yawning again to Isaac's right. _"Oh? Who is our Ranger guest?"

"He's a classmate from the Ranger School. We graduated together. We just happened to run into each other, so I'm giving him a tour."

What, do we not have a name?

_Hall gives me a hearty handshake. His grip is firm but polite, and I notice that his hands are soft. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a woman just by feeling his hands. He must moisturise a lot._

"Ah, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," _he smiles with a twinkle in his eye, _"I've always admired Rangers for the work they do. You're to be commended."

_I blush and let go of his hand. Murph holds his hand out for a handshake too, but gets ignored. I suppose he doesn't give off the best impression._

Maybe if he lost some weight.

_He's not fat. He's just a bit... stocky._

Is that what you call it?

_Isaac and Hall leave with a wave to me and disappear into the elevator. Murph looks like he's going to crumble, but pulls himself together. He probably doesn't wanna look like a wuss in front of me._

It's a good think **I'm** not here. I would chew him up and spit him out.

_I exit the Altru Tower with haste. Don't think I've forgotten about the meeting! I get halfway down the stairs when the Styler starts beeping at me, startling the guards. They draw their tasers and aim at me. Ignoring them, I pull the Styler out and flick it open._

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here." Which is quite obvious, because we can see his face. "The counter-Gigaremo meeting's started. We need your help. Bring a Pokémon that can do a Target Clear on a red Gigaremo. Get PR Officer Murph to show you to the Union HQ."

_The guards relax and put their tasers away. Murph rapidly expands at the use of the term 'PR Officer'. The red Gigaremos has to be Soaked, yes?_

Yeah. The green ones had to be Burned.

_Oh, I remember now! Well, we'll need a Water-type then._

I remember us using a Bibarel when we went on that Mission in Pueltown with Luana.

_Aww, man! Now we're gonna have to walk all the way back there._

It's not far. Let me do it. I don't want you embarrassing us during this meeting.

_So soon?_

**Yes. **Move over. I stop myself from falling over at the sudden surge of sensations that I couldn't feel when I wasn't in control. I'm not sure how to tell Murph to wait for me, but he smiles and says something about him waiting anyway, so I don't need to bother.

_People seem to be able to read our minds!_

Maybe that's because you're so expressive that people can see what you're thinking.

_Maybe..._

I jog off and return with a Bibarel. Funny how there seems to be an endless supply sometimes. According to the clock in the park, I was only gone for about ten minutes.

"Shall we leave, then?" asks Murph. "The Ranger Union's a short walk down this path."

He points to a topiary arch which leads to a crude path into the woods.

_In any other situation that would be eerie._

Only if you're a wimp.

_..._

We set off. Everyone at the Union is probably pacing around waiting for us to hurry up. Still, Murph doesn't seem to have a speed faster than 'slow stroll'. I suppose with him hefting around all that weight...

_**Light!**_

Just being truthful. The smell from the berries bushes is intoxicating, and my head feels like its floating a few inches above my shoulders. Everything seems sharper – colours, smells. It feels like I'm high. Like we'd have any experience of that.

_Murph doesn't seem to be affected. I wonder if that comes with time._

I hope so. I don't want to have this **every** time we try to come here. I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to clear my headache. I can't wait until we're allowed to Fly. Then we can avoid all this. Murph just trots along happily. I send him a scathing look, which is lost on him.

_Death Glare:3 Enemy:2_

We come across a random hut in the middle of the woods. **How** anyone could bear to live here with all these noxious fumes is beyond me. The door opens and a familiar girl with long brown hair steps out and heads in the direction of the Union. Murph calls out to her. If only I could remember her name...

"Hey, Ranger! You heading to the Union?"

She turns around, a look of surprise on her face. It softens when she sees me and she jogs over. I **know** I know her from somewhere.

_You don't. __**I **__do._

Eh?

_You were unconscious at the time. Her name's Alex. I think._

"Oh, hey, Light! You look much better now," she grins. "You remember me, right?"

I nod. I don't want to cause any more hassle. Murph looks slightly confused.

"You're... Wait, don't tell me... Alessandra?"

"That's me! Alex will do just fine, though. So, what's your business with the Union?"

"I was about to ask **you** that."

"I'm going to see my sister. She's a Top Operator, so we never see each other as much as we'd like to."

"I'm escorting Light to the Counter-Gigaremo meeting."

"Oh, I heard all about that!" Alex punches my shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Way to go! They must think a lot of you! Oh, but that means we're wasting time! Let's all go together."

_She's nice, huh?_

I don't care for her much: too much enthusiasm. Kind of reminds me of you.

_Aww, thanks!_

That **wasn't** a compliment. The two becomes three and we walk the rest of the way together. Murph and Alex spend most of the time chatting to each other, swapping stories of their experiences in Fiore. I spend most of the time trying not to be sick. Damn berries.

_It's a pity we can't join in with the conversation. We had lots of fun times that would make great stories!_

Meh. Pachirisu rubs itself against my cheek, obviously sensing Sun's dismay. Its pupils look slightly dilated, so at least I'm not alone in my high-ness. I must look the same. I hope I don't give anyone the wrong impression.

_It really __**was**__ a good thing you kicked me off my perch!_

I'd hate to see **you **get high.

_It'd be an experience, I suppose. Why do all the exciting things happen to __**you?**_

Depends on what you call 'exciting'. A flight of stairs leads up to the Union, which can't hold a candle against the still-unfinished Altru Tower. The only remarkable thing about it is the fact that there's a whopping great tree on top.

_I wonder who thought of that?_

Maybe it's so that the Union won't be attacked from above by terrorists because it'll look like part of the forest.

_That's a depressing way to look at it._

As soon as I get inside the air clears of the pollen from the berries and my head starts to clear slightly. I still feel a bit unsteady, and it's hard to repress the urge to dance on the tables, but it's better than nothing. Alex takes her leave and charges up the escalator. Murph stays here with me.

"This is my workplace. The Ranger Union's Almia HQ," he says with pride. "I'm into my professional work mode now. You have a meeting to attend. The Conference Room is on the second floor. Take the escalator."

_He's really grown up since we left saw him._

I can't say the same about us.

_Oh, I think you'd be surprised!_

I wave goodbye to Murph and follow Alex. I'm greeted at the top by a guy in a lab coat and brown pants.

"Hi, are you Light?" he asks. I nod. "We've been expecting you."

He takes me into a room through a futuristic sliding door like one of the ones from Star Trek. The floor is an interactive map of Almia which sends shock waves along the image whenever I take a step. Computer and notice boards cover the walls, displaying information that I wouldn't be able to understand in a million years. Barlow and a ton of people I don't know are all waiting for me along with a red Gigaremo.

"Hey, there you are!" bellows Barlow. I forgot how loud he was. "This is our prize rookie, Light, I was telling you about. This up-and-coming Ranger figured out how Gigaremo units can be stopped. Give us a demonstration, Light."

I get the Bibarel to destroy the Gigaremo.

_How's it gonna find its way home from here?_

Don't know; don't care. Everyone starts talking at the same time after I get rid of the Gigaremo. Hastings silences them all with a wave of his hand. Funny – I didn't notice he was there.

"Gigaremo units can be ruined using the method you've just witnessed," he lectures. "But also keep in mind that there are other types that run on different power. The various types are distinguished by their blah, blah, blah..."

_You know, he might say something important._

We know all this from first-hand experiences. Besides, I'm still having a hard time focusing. A couple of youthful Rangers struggle with the Gigaremo and somehow manage to drag the remains out of the way.

"Incidentally, did you all notice something peculiar about that Gigaremo? How it failed to hypnotise the Pokémon in the building? Everyone, look down onto the Underfoot Monitor, if you will."

The floor starts flashing and displays a detailed analysis of the Gigaremo. I'm scared to take a step in case I break anything.

_Sounds like a plan._

Fat chance: I'm not paying for it.

"Have a look at the diamond-shaped section of the Gigaremo diagram," Hastings commands. "There was a small, black stone fitted into this section. I removed the stone when I rebuilt this Gigaremo. As you've seen, without the stone, the Gigaremo failed to hypnotise Pokémon. It seems clear to me that the stone embodies some mysterious power."

The stuff on the floor vanishes, leaving a clear map of Almia.

_This sounds really surreal. Like, magic stones?_

I suppose it comes with the territory.

"We're going to have to search for and destroy these Gigaremo one at a time," says Barlow. "There's no other way of dealing with them, I'm afraid. You can be sure we Area Rangers will be eager to stamp them out."

"The Union is already working hard on the analysis of the black stone," says a woman with bright green hair. "We've also launched an investigation into Team Dim Sun. Excuse me, rookie," she says, turning to face me. "Can I ask you a few questions right now? I'd like to confirm a few points with you since you're already here."

I don't think we can really turn her down. I shrug.

"Team Dim Sun said they were conducting an experiment?"

Nod.

"They took off by boat to the sea when they fled?"

Nod.

"It was a yellow Gigaremo that they fled with?

...

_Uh, I think so._

Nod.

"OK, this is my last question, but it's also important. Pokémon hypnotised by Gigaremo couldn't be befriended by capturing them. True?"

That's right. The green-haired woman smiles, nods and looks over in the direction of an old woman. I think I remember her from an issue of the Almia Times as the chairperson or something like that.

"It seems that Almia's peace is threatened by a group calling themselves Team Dim Sun," the old lady says with a voice like sandpaper. "But they don't frighten me. You are here to serve and protect Almia. I only ask that you work as one towards our common goal. Safeguard the people, the environment, and the beloved Pokémon of Almia."

Everyone is the room comes to attention and salutes her. She, Hastings, the woman with the green hair and the guy that met me at top of the escalators and leave. Barlow turns to me and puts a massive hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for coming all that way out here on such short notice, Light. We really appreciate it. I have something to discuss with Prof. Hastings. Take a stroll through the Union HQ and go introduce yourself. When you're done with your tour, give me a shout. I'll be in the Research Room. The room is to the right on this floor."

He leaves. Looks like we've got the run of this place.

_I wonder where Alex and Murph went._

Who knows? I want to go and have a nap under that tree. I swear it should be illegal to get us up this early. I leave through the sliding doors and climb up the escalator. A huge monitor covers the entire back wall, showing the positions of every single Ranger in the region. Two Rangers sit watching the monitor and occasionally deliver voicemails. One of the seats is empty. I cross the room and head up the escalator to the roof.

The sun is shining brightly, but I hardly feel it. The tree reaches to the heavens and blocks most of the sun. Some fragments of sunlight pierce the leaves and shatter the roof in a mosaic of light. Petals are shaken loose by the breeze and float into the distance. The tree will bear fruit soon.

_Well, the Altru Tower doesn't have __**this**__._

But it **does** have a park outside. I lie down on the ground, leaning against the bark of the tree. I can feel all the swirls through my uniform. Pachirisu yawns and curls up on my lap. The breeze makes the bell shudder and sing. My eyes grow heavy and I nod off.

...

I jolt awake. My face feels wet. I look up at the sky, and though I can't see them, the clouds must be pregnant with rain. I can feel it in the air. The sound of pattering speed up as more rain falls. I tuck Pachirisu into my jacket, making sure not to wake it up, and dart inside.

The Operators are different: they must be the night shift. They look surprised to see me, but I pay them no heed.

_I wonder where Angel works. She must be around here somewhere._

We might run into her. First we should get permission to go have a shower from Barlow. I don't know if the Union will let us camp out here.

_He's in the Research Room downstairs. The first one on the right._

I remember, **thank you. **The door slides open and I go in, conscious of the wet trail I'm leaving behind. Barlow starts at my appearance. I must look a bit dishevelled. He and Hastings exchange glances before bursting into laughter. My mood darkens.

"Got caught in the rain, eh, kid? I can get the Union to set us up for the night. Go and have a shower. You look like you need it."

The rest of the Rangers and Professors in the room start chuckling too, but my unfaltering glower shuts them up.

_Death Glare:4 Enemy:2_

I turn on my heel and storm out of the room. I didn't even ask where the sleeping quarters are. The further I get from the critical gazes the better.

_The sleeping quarters are through the door on the ground floor._

How do you know.

_I noticed when we first came in._

At least **someone** was awake. I descend the escalator and head into the quarters, ignoring the curious glances of the civilians. Some of the room have 'Occupied' signs hanging off the door knobs, and I take the next free door. It's less 'sleeping quarters' in here than 'small apartments'.

_Well, I'm not complaining._

I wriggle Pachirisu out of my jacket, careful not to disturb it. It somehow managed to stay asleep through the whole ordeal.

_I wish I had that power sometimes._

But then we'd still be asleep outside in the rain. I open a few doors, trying to find the bathroom so I can bathe. I walk into a few cupboards before finding the right room. I tug my uniform off, minus the underwear, piling it in a cabinet. Tiny rivers of water cascade down the cabinet and pool on the floor.

_I wanna steep in a bath!_

Well, I want a shower.

_Tough!_

I'm in charge here.

_Says who?_

Says **me.**

_Who're you to decide! To the bath! We take a few steps in the direction of the bath._

We're having a shower and that's that. We take a few steps in the direction of the shower.

_No way! I'm the original. We get closer to the bath._

Well, I'm the dominant one. We get closer to the shower.

And then we slip on the puddle from the uniform and whack our head off the wall.

...


	23. Of Fear and Freefalling

Of Fear and Freefalling

This chapter is 20 PAGES LONG and over 6000 WORDS! Even more now. OK I'll shut up.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_I wake up on the floor. I feel like I'm drunk, and my limbs feel like lead. Hitting myself on the head that hard really did a fair bit of damage. I seem to spend more time unconscious than otherwise. All the lights feel too bright. I groan and roll over gently._

_I still need that bath. And Light doesn't seem to be around to complain about it._

_I stand up careful. My legs buckle a few times, but I compromise but sitting on the side of the bath. I turn the hot water on full blast, adding cold water as needed. I don't use bubble bath – there isn't any. I should really complain. Though, considering I'm only an Area Ranger I don't think my complaint will be taken seriously._

_I steep in the bath. The water is hot and the steam makes my head spin even more than it was already. My scars tingle painfully for a few minutes, but the pain recedes as my skin adjusts. I duck my head under the water, and my skull is filled with the sound of bubbles rising to the surface._

_I pull myself out of the water before I fall asleep. I heard that it's not good to let someone who's been knocked over the head sleep. Or maybe that's for more serious injuries. I don't seem to be bleeding, but I've got a bit of swelling beneath my hair._

_I take one of the towels from the heated towel rail, a luxury I wish the Ranger Base back home would install, and wrap myself in its fluffy layers. I take my uniform with me and root around in the cupboards outside until I find a washing machine and tumble drier. I chuck my uniform in with a spoonful of washing powder and set the machine off. I just hope it doesn't explode on me or make my uniform shrink. I'm not too sure how to use those things._

_Pachirisu is still sleeping. I plonk myself down next to it and stroke it on the head. It purrs happily. Light still thinks of it as a pet, but I think of it as a __**partner. **__A partner in crime, at least! I smile to myself. I crack myself up sometimes. Oh, I forgot! I pick up my own 'Occupied' sign and sneak my arm around the door, hanging the sign on the door handle. Now people won't walk in on my towel wrapped semi-nakedness. I'm surprised no one walked in on me before when I was lying on the bathroom floor!_

_I sit back down on the sofa and switch the TV on. There's nothing really much on: just some reporter talking about the disband of the Go-Rock Squad and how the Go-Rock Quads are making a living as musicians. Music just solves __**everything!**__ I sneak a look at Pachirisu, still purring away in its sleep. I never __**did**__ find out its gender. I sneak a peek, feeling __**incredibly**__ embarrassed._

_Female. Figures._

_I get bored of waiting for the washing machine to finish cleaning my uniform. Still no Light, either. I scoop Pachirisu up in my arms and carry it... I__mean __**her**__ to the bedroom. I collapse happily onto the double-bed waiting for me with freshly ironed sheets and memory foam pillows. It's even better than back at home! I curl up in the sheets, not having any PJs or even fresh underwear to change into. Why does this always happen at the most inconvenient times? Pachirisu blinks sleepily, waking up at __**last. **__I've never seen anything sleep so much in my life! And that __**including**__ Lil'. She drags itself up to the pillow that I'm not lying on and..._

_... Falls asleep again._

_I roll my eyes and go to sleep myself._

I'm in the Capture Arena in Fiore. The lights shine brightly down on me from the ceiling. There must be a Ranger going to attempt a Capture Challenge today. Only problem is, I'm in the Arena too. I'm going to get in their way, but I only see one door, and it doesn't look like it's going to open any time soon.

The crowds' roaring fills my ears and makes my head ring. The lights are only shining on the Arena, so I can't see any of them. The MC stands on a podium above the Arena, speaking into a microphone to incite the crowd. I can't understand a word he's saying.

The doors slide open. So much for not opening any time soon. Surprisingly, Sun walks in wearing the Fiore Ranger uniform. He looks a bit nervous and overwhelmed, but that seems to be his default expression these days. The crowd goes wild. The MC speaks to him, but I don't think he can understand what he's saying either.

Then the lights flash on throughout the whole stadium. Every seat is filled, but the people have no faces. Their limbs are attached to strings like puppets and they jerk around awkwardly in their seats. The MC's head pops off and rolls around the floor, laughing maniacally. Sun acts likes there's nothing wrong.

Something creeps down from the ceiling behind Sun. He doesn't notice. I try to call out to him, but I can't. I have no mouth. I try to get closer to him so I can protect him, but I'm attached to strings too. I can't move on my own. The creature rears above Sun, who still hasn't noticed anything. I try and get his attention, but he's still watching the head rolling around on the floor. He lifts one of his feet and brings it down on the head, cracking the porcelain and spilling blood, which looks more like paint than anything else. The monster brings its claws down on Sun's head.

I wake with a silent scream.

I sit up in a rush, reaching out with one hand. I can still see the imprint of the monster on the back of my eyes every time I blink. I pant heavily like the oxygen in the room isn't enough anymore. My face feels wet, and I'm crying. Pachirisu is **still** asleep.

I roll back over and go back to sleep. I have nothing better to do.

...

The alarm clock blares at me to get up half an hour later.

Sometimes being a Ranger really sucks.

_Tell me about it._

**And** I had a really bad sleep.

_Did you?_

Yeah. Did you not have the same dream as me?

_Nah. I didn't dream at all. I feel pretty good!_

That's just a way to try and get control today, and I'm not yielding. I rub my eyes and get up. Pachirisu yawns and stretches, **finally** waking up after who knows how long. I'm not wearing anything, so I wrap myself up in the duvet.

**Why** are we naked?

_Our underwear's in the wash!_

Did you put everything in together?

_Yeah. Why?_

Sun! You **idiot! **I dash over to the washing machine and pull the load out. The colour from the uniform has run. Our underwear is pink.

_... Oops! My bad!_

... At least no one will be able to see it. You didn't even dry them before bed. Now we have nothing to wear. I move the laundry from the washing machine to the tumble drier. We're just going to have to wait for it. Way to start the day. I sit down on the sofa and pick at the seams.

_We're gonna have to pay for that._

After all the help we've been? I doubt it.

_I wonder if we can order room service._

We wouldn't be able to ask them for anything even if we could.

_I guess._

...

_I wonder what Lil' is up to? It's been a few days since we last saw her._

I don't know. I know she'll miss us.

_We should take pictures or something, so that we can show her where we've been!_

That's not the worst idea you've had, actually.

_Thanks!_

The drier finishes drying my uniform. The hot air the escapes when I open the door warms my face and hands. A crash sounds from behind me, and I turn to see Pachirisu lying on the floor with an ironing board over it. I smirk to myself and free it after pulling my underwear on. I don't really want to embarrass it.

_Embarrass __**it,**__ or embarrass __**yourself?**_

It doesn't really matter. I iron my uniform and pull it on. It's amazing how much we've come to be comfortable in this thing. I attach the Styler to my pants and, letting Pachirisu jump onto my shoulder, leave the living quarters. That wasn't too bad of a stay.

_Except the knocking ourselves out._

Well that was our fault. You can't blame the Union for that.

_I guess not._

Barlow is waiting for me when I get to the lobby. He looks like a great burden has been lifted from his shoulders.

_I guess the anti-Gigaremo meeting must have cleared his head a bit._

"Morning, Light. We're going back to Vientown."

The Ranger Base has probably fallen apart with both their leader and top rookie Ranger gone. We leave the Union with a skip in our step. I missed the freedom of outdoors. I'm **not** going to miss the intoxicating berry bushes outside. We get to the steps when a huge tremor shakes the ground. Pachirisu jumps into Makuhita's arm, who promptly drops it nonchalantly.

"Huh? What was that? An earthquake," stammers Barlow. It's weird to hear a grown man stammer like that. It came from the east, so we head off that way.

_A Ranger's job is never over!_

Sometimes I wish life would give us a **break** at least. Another earthquake thunders through the ground, even more violent than the last one. We must be getting closer to the source.

"That tremor was bigger than the one earlier, wasn't it?" A woman steps out of her house fearfully, looking around for any signs of danger. She relaxes slightly when she sees the two Rangers standing outside her door.

_We Rangers provide peace to the people._

"I saw a man with some big Pokémon earlier," she informs us. "He said it was for mountain-climbing training and went to the Peril Cliffs behind our home. But after they left, there have been these tremors. Are they safe, I wonder?"

_She's worried for him? Sounds like he's the __**cause!**_

We'd better go teach him a lesson. Sounds like a Mission, too. The grass becomes sparser the further we travel, the vegetation giving way to firm red soil. A shadow falls across my face when we reach peril Cliffs, so I presume it must be pretty high. Not that I can see. Barlow whistles in awe behind me.

_He acts like he hasn't been here before._

Maybe he hasn't. He **is** a Ranger Base leader, so he probably spends most of his time there.

_I'd rather be a common-or-garden Ranger and go on adventures than a prestigious Base leader and be stuck in one place._

Speak for yourself. This rock is going to chafe if I have to climb up it.

"Well, we're not going to catch the suspicious guy standing around here. Looks like we're going to have to climb this baby."

**Joy.**

_I see some vines over there. Think they can hold our weight?_ _We're not very heavy._

We're **underweight,** actually. I just don't fancy the idea of scaling an infinitely high cliff with only a few vines to support us. Besides, Barlow has to be about three times the weight of us. I don't want to see what will happen if they can't support both of us at once.

_Well, you only live once! We may as well give it a shot._

Fingers crossed. Grabbing a few vines in each hand, I tug on them to test their stability. They seem solid enough. I use the vines to support my weight as I walk up the side of the cliff hanging onto the greenery, Pachirisu clinging onto my jacket. Barlow follows me. At least he didn't bring the whole thing down on us.

_See? No need to worry!_

That reminded me a **lot** of someone, but I don't know who...

_That could be seen as you going crazy._

I'm already insane. What's a little more going to do? I can hear bird Pokémon roosting on the ledges above me. I hope we don't get soiled on, or I'm going to roast them all alive.

_That's a bit harsh._

This **is** a new uniform. I pull myself onto a ledge, only to find a distinct lack of climbable vines. Barlow catches a Staravia and cuts down a handful of vines. I'm doubtful on his judgement of the strength of these vines...

Oh, what the hell. I let Barlow climb first: if they can hold **his** weight, they'll have no problem holding mine. He climbs to the top with no incident. I follow, climbing at twice the speed he managed.

_Hauling that much muscle around must be tiring work!_

You call that muscle? Pfft.

_I don't think I want to know what __**you**__ call it. Let's just keep moving._

Problem: there's nowhere else to go. Maybe climbing as high as we could wasn't the best idea.

_Oh, Light!_

I'd like to see **you** do any better. Barlow doesn't look fazed, however. He actually looks pleased, for some bizarre reason. I gave up trying to understand other human beings a while ago.

"Hey, Light. Come over here." I do as he says. He's looking at some springy looking weeds. "I don't know who named it, but this is Springy Grass"! Springy, as in springs. You, know, the bouncy kind. When I was a kid, these plants kept me amused all day long."

Well, that was unusually unhelpful.

_Just 'cause he didn't directly tell us..._

What's your point?

_I think we're supposed to bounce around on these things._

This day just keeps getting better. Barlow sees my hesitation and launches himself first. He and Makuhita fly across a huge gap in the rock and land with a heavy **THWUMP **on the other side. They laugh all the way across. I'm still not convinced.

_What other choice do we have?_

Fair enough. I hold extra tight to Pachirisu and launch myself off the Springy Grass. I fly above an endless void, suspended for a few moments, before coming down fast. I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting a painful landing, but meet a soft one. Barlow catches me.

_You probably looked like you'd had the living daylights scared out of you! No wonder he stepped in!_

**Never** again. You'd probably like it. **Everyone** probably likes it but me. Pachirisu looks like it wants to go again, but there's **no way** I'm going through that again.

_What if there's more?_

Then we're going home.

_Barlow isn't going to be impressed._

Screw him.

_**Light!**_

I thrash about until Barlow puts me down. I smooth out my hair, which has been messed up badly from the glide. He chuckles. I glower. We both fall over. Another quake thrashes through the landscape. Barlow picks himself up first and leans over the edge, getting a better view of whatever's happening below us.

"Those Pokémon are Rampardos?"

I join him at the precipice. I can't see far enough down to make the shapes out. I just presume he's right.

"What are they doing down there? Were the tremors caused by those Pokémon ramming the wall? We'd better get down there... But we can't get there from here... Hey! Look over there! That guy must have gone down there by rappelling down those vines!"

I'm starting to hate the word 'vine'.

_I don't blame you._

Barlow says we need to get higher, and I reluctantly follow him up another couple of vines. Safety is getting further and further away from us each step we take.

_Especially if those Rampardos see us. I don't get the feeling they're too friendly._

I dread to think what they eat.

_Probably minerals. Or Rangers. Whichever is more abundant I suppose._

Great. We reach the area of vines Barlow mentioned before. I wonder how that guy managed to get his Rampardos over here as well.

_I have a __**bad**__ feeling. And you know what that usually means._

Your intuition's never failed us before. I'll stay on my toes. Barlow goes up first, saying something about authority. I think he's just trying to take better care of us than he did with the Puel Sea incident. We pull ourselves along the vines careful and slowly. I try not to think about the distance between me and the ground. Another tremor rips through the rock, and I tighten my grip on the vines. Flocks of bird Pokémon flee their nests in terror and frighten Pachirisu. She jumps.

And lands on a ledge.

The Pokémon fly away, and I'm aware of how quiet it suddenly is. The only sounds are the laboured breathing coming from me and Barlow, and the scrape of Pachirisu's claws against stone as she tries to get a better grip.

_She's slipping! We have to get her._

And risk our safety?

_It's what friends do!_

We're not friends.

_Well, we __**are.**_

Please, don't fight with me. Fainting at a time like this will be fatal.

_Then don't fight with me! __**Move!**_

Fine, fine. I descend slowly, careful not to lose my grip. The vines creak ominously beneath my fingers. You sure you don't want to leave her?

_I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer._

I reach down with a hand to grab Pachirisu, but she's so scared that she won't move. I'm going to have to climb down onto that ledge and get her myself. I lower myself down gingerly, aware that the ledge could crumble away into nothingness at any time.

_It's times like this that I'm glad we're so light._

It's all thanks to you too. You never eat enough.

_I eat enough!_

That's a matter of opinion. I get a footing on the ledge and crouch down. I pick Pachirisu up and hand her to Barlow, who is just above me, having climbed down to help. She buries her face into his neck, clinging on for dear life. I can't really blame her either. Barlow offers me a hand, which I take eagerly. The faster we get off that ledge the better. Another earthquake shakes the walls, and the ledge crumbles beneath me. I'm suddenly hanging 5,000 feet above a chasm.

Good thing I'm holding onto Barlow's hand.

Then he drops me.

I free fall for what seems like an eternity. The rock whizzes by at incredible speeds. Time loses all meaning as the ground comes closer and closer. I'm barely aware of Barlow's screaming getting further and further away. All I can hear is the roaring of my blood through my veins. This is going to hurt.

It **does.**

My whole body feels like it's been beaten with a sledgehammer. It hurts just to **breathe.** I'm surprised I'm still alive.

_We landed on some springy grass on a ledge. Are we OK?_

Hardly. We've probably broken every single bone in our body.

_I don't know. We're quite resilient. We've taken everything so far._

Getting hurt and being knocked out seems to be a running gag with us. Luckily this time I managed to stay awake. I bet the Gods are laughing. I gently roll onto my back to try and make it easier to breathe. Strangely enough, I seem to be in one piece. Fortune must favour us greatly.

_We're too young to die! Especially you._

... No one's too young to die. Look at Jazz. I'm having a hard time breathing, though, so maybe we're not in as good a shape as we first thought.

_It wouldn't surprise me._

We've still got those Rampardos to take on.

_Sounds fun._

What I wouldn't give to just have **died!** Life would be so much easier.

_Life? We'd be dead. How does that-_

Never mind, Sun. Now we just have to wait for help. The sun seems so harsh when you're stuck on a perilous cliff side. At least the air is clear. It's quite windy as well; must be to do with the height.

_You'd make a good weatherman._

Yeah. No one likes weathermen.

_That's not what I meant..._

Rocks tinkle down the side of the cliff face. Barlow must be getting near. Let's act like we're dead so we can get more rest.

_Then we really __**would**__ die of exposure!_

You obviously weren't listening to all the suicidal comments I made earlier.

"Light? Are you there? Light!"

He mustn't have seen us yet. He's going to **kill** himself for this: this is the second time we've been hurt badly around him. He probably blames himself.

_I wish there was some way we could console him._

Well, he's got to blame **someone.**

"Light? Where... Light! Oh, thank God!"

He's seen me. The scrabbling voices get louder, and his bulky silhouette descends out of the mist across my vision. He'd look like a guardian angel if I didn't know who he was. And if I wasn't being hit in the face by a relieved Pachirisu.

"I'm so sorry, Light. I'm not fit to be a **Ranger,** let alone a Base Leader."

I pat him on the arm. If he resigns, then we'll probably be moved, and I don't fancy that. He doesn't look much encouraged. I force myself to my feet, trying to prove that I'm OK. I'm in **agony.** Looks like another trip to the hospital is required.

_We may as well move in permanently. We seem to __**live**__ there most days._

I steady myself on Barlow's arm, not meeting his eye. I don't want his sympathy right now. I take a few deep breaths, feeling like something's pushing on my lungs from the inside out, and walk off. I don't know if Barlow is following.

_Poor guy..._

Meh. There's a lot of Magnemite for some reason, and I keep bumping into them. The pulsing sensation that normally comes with functional Gigaremos starts radiating through the area. It makes my head hurt even worse than it did before. Barlow scratches his ear absent mindedly.

"Hey! There's a Gigaremo!" _Really? I don't see it. _Well, there's a surprise. "How'd that get there? This means that guy must be in cahoots with that bunch of criminals! I'm guessing he's using the Gigaremo to make Pokémon aggressive. That way, he can keep prying eyes away... Like us Rangers. It's proof he's up to no good, whatever it is. Light, it's your time to blah, blah, blah..."

_Hey, can we arrest people?_

I don't know. I think we'd better leave that to the police.

_But, we __**are**__ the police. At least, I think we are..._

Well, there's no Officer Jenny's around here. We Rangers must do a bit of everything from time to time. I take a deep breath, or as deep as I can currently manage, and throw myself off the ledge we're on and drop down to the ground. It feels like a Ponyta kicked me in the stomach, but I suck it up. Pachirisu jumps off my shoulder and legs it off. I can hear the bell chiming in the distance.

_That was a good idea of Keith's._

I don't expect such revelations to happen every day. I follow in the general direction of the bell, Barlow bringing up the rear. When I reach Pachirisu again she's squealing happily. More Springy Grass. Its days like this that make me want to resign.

_You're starting to sound like me!_

Dear God. I shut my eyes and take the Springy Grass to the top. The effort almost makes me pass out. We must have broken a few ribs. A gold Gigaremo stands resolutely in front of us. If red needs to be Soaked, green needs to be Burned, and blue needs to be Electrified, then what does gold need, I wonder.

_Well, that's what the Styler is for._

I hope it's something that Makuhita can take care of. I don't want to run all the way back to the start just to get something to take care of this thing. Sure enough, the Gigaremo needs to be Crushed.

"You can let us handle that, Light. Go Makuhita! Target Clear!" bellows Barlow. The suspicious guy's probably heard him yelling and is now making a speedy getaway. At least the Makuhita destroys the Gigaremo.

_Well, beggars can't be choosers._

I never begged.

_You__** need**__ Barlow! Stop being such a sourpuss._

I don't **need** anyone.

_Not even me?_

**Especially** not you.

_...!_

I send Barlow a grateful nod. I wonder how many Gigaremos are left. I use a Springy Grass to hop back to the beginning and chuck myself down the same set of ledges. This would be mundane if I could think straight. At least the pulsing has diminished slightly. And are you in a huff?

_..._

Suit yourself. This time Pachirisu rushes off in the opposite direction. She seems like she wants to prove herself useful so that us rescuing her and endangering ourselves wasn't in vain. **More** cursed Springy Grass takes us to the last Gigaremo. At least that Makuhita is getting a bit of a workout. The air instantly clears and the Pokémon run away.

"This yellow Gigaremo..." I believe its **gold,** Barlow. "It appears to be a new type. But if you look closely, you'll see that it's only made of plastic. No wonder it can be destroyed with the Field Move Crush. I wouldn't call it a smart design decision."

Well these Dim Sun creeps don't seem to be the brightest bunch.

_..._

Knock it off, Sun. You're acting like a little kid.

_I __**am**__ a little kid! And you hurt my feelings!_

Boo hoo. I can hear the Rampardos charging around up ahead. We haven't had any serious quakes recently, so they must have broken through the tougher rock and are now whittling away at the softer stuff beneath it.

_What on Earth could they want?_

Beats me. I don't try and understand criminal organisations like these and the Go Rock Squad. I mean, come on. Musical Stylers? Sounds like a plan doomed from the start. I climb down another bunch of vines to the same level as the Pokémon. I have no idea how I'm going to manage this with my broken ribs.

_We'll manage somehow. Besides, we have Barlow._

That makes me feel so much better. Not.

_I was only trying to help._

Shush. Barlow's going to confront the stranger. I want to watch the show.

"Hey! What are you up to? Why are those Rampardos ramming the cliff wall? What's going on here?"

Does he really expect him to tell us?

_It's worth a try._

"Wh-What are you people? You're dressed like Rangers and all... Are you Rangers?" _Not the smartest guy around. _"Uh... I'm a geologist! I'm merely conducting soil analysis. That's what this computer is for."

Barlow and I exchange looks. He must think we're idiots. Mind you, this is **Barlow** we're talking about...

_Shame on you, Light!_

Barlow gives me a cheeky grin. He must have something planned.

"Hey, Mr. Geologist," he says ever so sarcastically. "I'm curious: what exactly is the soil composition around these parts?"

We stand with our arms folded in a mischievous way while the truly shady guy tries to think of a good answer.

"Um, well, uh, let's see... Uh, there's red clay, and, um, some calcium and a whole lot of dirt, and... Um, some water, yes, water, and uh... A dash of salt, and..." His string of pathetic covers ups dwindles off. "Aack, forget this! You're too good to see through my disguise!"

_Too true. Even __**I**__ know that cliffs are often formed of sedimentary rocks that resist erosion, such as limestone, dolomite and chalk, though sometimes formed from igneous rocks such as granite and basalt._

Wow, impressive.

_I should've become a geologist myself!_

… Really?

… _OK, I just memorised the Wikipedia page. Happy?_

"You guessed it! I'm a member of Team Dim Sun!" the dude yells. "But I won't tell you what I'm doing. My Rampardos will do all the explaining!"

We barely have enough time to pull out our Stylers before the Rampardos attack. Instead of going for the capture line they attacks Barlow and I, like the Tangrowth and the Croagunk did. I'm not about to forget them any time soon.

_Do you think it's that computer that's doing it?_

We can think about that later! The Rampardos tries to head butt me, but I'm too fast for it. I spin loops as I dodge its attacks, not wasting a single moment to get closer to capturing the Pokémon. I see Barlow doing the same thing to the other one out of the corner of my eye, but with less grace. He **is** much bigger than I am.

The Rampardos seems to get frustrated with my manoeuvres and stamps the ground. A large rock is shaken loose, which it bashes towards me with its head. I don't quite manage to miss it, and it knocks my left hand: the hand I hold my Styler in. It's thrown quite a distance from the battle, landing near to the edge.

Pachirisu jumps out from my jacket and legs it off to retrieve it. The Rampardos sees her and goes to follow. One stamp and it could crush the poor squirrel. I have to distract it, but I've got no Capture Disc to bonk it on the head with.

_Well, bonk it on the head with something else! Something heavier!_

Fair enough. I pick up a fair sized rock and lob it off the Pokémon's head. It stops chasing Pachirisu, but starts coming after me instead. Barlow has an easier time, having captured the second Rampardos already.

_He didn't lose his Styler, though._

**Exactly. **I taunt it, daring it to come after me. I've got an idea. It's a pity I won't be able to see how close it is to me before it's on top of me. Stupid sight issues. It must've worked, because the Rampardos roars and the ground shakes as it gets closer. The blurry shape which is the Pokémon doesn't seem to be getting closer to me, though, which is a problem. I have to use my ears instead.

I wait for the panting to get close enough and hop out of the way just in time.

The Rampardos crashes head-first into the wall. Pity: it's got a tough skull. At least it puts it out of commission long enough for Pachirisu to run back with the Styler and for me to finish off the capture. Whew.

_That was so epic! You're my hero!_

Please, don't. You sound like a fan girl. The computer explodes for some reason, and the Rampardos get set free. Maybe it **was** behind all this nonsense.

"My tunnel-digging experiment's a failure!" the evil man wails. "My Rampardos ran away, too! I'm going to run away with a few choice parting words! Don't think you'll win, you clueless Rangers! Team Dim Sun will put your lights out!"

And with that lame finale he runs a mile. It makes me wonder how he got those Rampardos all the way here.

"So, that guy was a Team Dim Sun creep after all... But there wasn't a Gigaremo in sight. How'd he control those Rampardos?" _It's pretty obvious, really. _Pity he took the rubble from the computer with him. "While a bigger mystery emerged, we did find out what was causing the tremors. It was also excellent that we freed the Rampardos. So... Mission Clear!"

Yay.

_Don't sound so excited._

"Let's report back to the lady who gave us information about that Team Dim Sun guy."

We do. It's nice to be able to walk around without being knocked off my feet all the time, especially since my ribs are still hurting.

"We determined the cause of the tremors, and we've put a stop to them," explains Barlow when we get there.

"Thank goodness for you Rangers!"

"Nothing terrible's happening, is it?"

"If you spot any shady-looking characters, don't try to confront them, please. Instead, please blah, blah, blah..."

_Wow, that hasn't happened in a while!_

My concentration is improving, it would seem.

"Light, your performance has been outstanding recently, especially in light of your injuries. You're certainly qualified for Ranger Rank 4!"

_Now we're the same level as Keith! We'll be overtaking him in no time!_

"In fact, considering how badly you look like you're hurt (sorry, by the way) we shouldn't really walk all the way back. Follow me: I've got something to show you."

He takes me further down the path, where we run into a couple of Doduo. It piques my curiosity.

"If you're tired or hurt, Doduo can be a welcome sight, and there are two over there. We're in business. You've made it to Rank 4, so I'll teach you about the Field Move Agility. We need to capture those Doduo first, one for each of us. I'll explain then!"

It's a piece of cake compared to what I've just battled against. Still, it makes me even more tired. I could do with a nap.

"I was a bit faster than you at making the capture. Hahaha!" _Show off. _"Doduo's Field Move Agility lets you ride on its back. It's like running with the wind. It's sure faster than us running! Just hop on its back and control it with your legs. You'll get the hang on it eventually. Don't go into any buildings while you're riding a Pokémon. One, it's not safe. And two, it's just downright rude! OK, let's take a run to Vientown! Yeehaw!"

He gets a bit carried away and charges off without me. I jump on the Doduo's back squeeze my knees into the Pokémon's sides gently and it sets off at a speedy trot. It's almost rhythmic. The wind blows through my hair, messing it up **again.** I give up on that part.

_Finally! I always thought we looked better slightly messy anyways._

You **would.** I catch up to Barlow when we reach Altru Park. We both nearly run over some people accidentally on purpose. Barlow finds it hilarious. I find it vaguely amusing.

_Remember, I told you we could laugh! You should try it!_

Nah. Laughing is more your thing. You can have all the practise you want; I'll stick to being stoic.

_Pfft._

We run past Alex through Pueltown. She gives me a hearty wave, which I return with a little less enthusiasm. I'd rather be elegant than enthusiastic.

_True! You're riding this Doduo like you're in an equestrian!_

It pays to always look my best. We cut about twenty minutes off our journey by riding on the Doduo, seeing as we move at about three times the pace. The Vien Forest hasn't quite fully recovered from the fire yet, but it's starting to look a little better. Some of the plants and Pokémon have returned. It should be back in proper shape in a few months, I think.

_Good. We still haven't gone camping with Lil' here yet._

Geez, when will we have the time for that? Being a Ranger is a busy job.

_I know! It would still be nice, though. When we get to a higher rank, maybe we can ask for a day off._

We get enough of those being in and out of hospital.

_They aren't days off! They're sick leaves!_

Same difference. We hop off the Doduo when we reach the Ranger Base. We're welcomed back with a hearty cheer by the rest of the team. Barlow says that, under the circumstances, I can have the rest of the day off. Good; my bruises are hurting. Before I can get some rest, Barlow brings that subject up too.

"I know you hate having medical treatment, but we should really have a look at the damage."

"Light, you got hurt? Seems like that happens every day!" Crawford laughs. I glower at him in response.

"Crawford! Don't joke about that!"

I roll my eyes, take off my jacket and lift up my shirt. My chest is covered in bruises. Not quite broken ribs then.

_Good! No hospital for us!_

"Egad, kid. This is a habit of yours now! I think we have some salve around here..."

Barlow digs around in the back room, and returns with a first aid kit. My wounds are bandaged. At least I'm not being admitted to hospital again. Wounds cleaned and wrapped up, I collapse into bed.

_It seems like we practically live here now. We haven't been home once._

I'd like to stay away from there for now. I can tell you're still seething.

_Well, he said-"_

I **know** what he said. Don't go ranting about it to me. Just go to sleep.

_... Fine. Geez!_


	24. Teacher for a Day

Teacher for a Day

The girl in this chapter is a reference to my sister. She doesn't act like that in real life, but her actually personality wouldn't fit the character I wanted to create. If you read this, this one's for you, Georgia!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

The next day...

I woke up.

_You give a new meaning to anti-climatic._

I'm greeted by Crawford. Why am I always the last one up? We should invest in an alarm clock.

_You're such a heavy sleeper that I don't think even __**that**__ will get you up._

"Hi, good morning, Light. How are your bruises?" Crawford asks, sounds genuine for once. "Barlow left earlier for Boyleland. He had to go in a hurry. Apparently, all the island's Pokémon went and disappeared. How is that even possible? It's troubling but Barlow's on the case. I'm sure he can solve it. So, for today, I'm 1-day Barlow. You got that?"

I consider shaking my head just to annoy him, but Sun won't let me.

_Damn straight!_

"So, let's not waste any time here! Today's the Ranger School's Outdoor Class. Barlow was asked to serve as the 1-day teacher for that event. But he's gone off to Boyleland. He sent me a voicemail, though. 'Let Light do it' was his message. And he says to treat it as a Mission."

What? Me? He can't be serious.

_How will we answer their questions? I bet Barlow never thought of that._

I'm not sure. He knows all about us not speaking. He's got first-hand experience.

"Don't look so scared, Light!" chirps Luana. Easy for her to say. "You've actually done the most out of everyone here! You'll have the easiest time answering any questions the kids will have! I'm sure Barlow picked you for a reason."

"I was the 1-day teacher for the last Outdoor Class," Crawford says, looking proud. "Light, you were a student then. Now, **you're** a teacher for a day! Just be yourself!"

Gee, **thanks.**

_We'll be OK. I'm sure we will! Ooh! Let me do it!_

Whew. I thought you were never going to ask.

_You don't need __**me**__ to ask, you know! You can ask me yourself!_

Nah. That's a sign of weakness, and I'm **not** weak.

_Chill. Let me handle this. I leave the Ranger Base and hop on a Doduo. This is fun! Hahaha!_

Weirdo.

_I manage to reach the bridge without meeting any trouble. It's only when I get __**to**__ the bridge that the trouble starts. Two Team Dim Sun freaks are torturing a poor Croagunk._

"There! Spin 'round and 'round!"

"OK, now jump!"

_He presses a button on the computer he has with him and the Croagunk jumps. Solid evidence that the computer __**does**__ control them! I'm happy when I'm right!_

"Man, this machine's awesome. Make it do something more complicated."

"Well, all right. Let's see... Fly while you're asleep!"

_He presses some buttons, but the Croagunk doesn't do anything, obviously._

Team Dim Sun obviously has no concept of physical limitations.

"Wahahah! How's **that** going to work? It's nothing like the old Gigaremo, eh? This Miniremo machine's something else!"

_Miniremo?_

Team Dim Sun grunts sure like to give away vital information to their enemies.

_We should stop them._

Do we have time?

_Crawford was late, remember?_

Not by very long. Besides, he's Ranger Base Second in Command, therefore allowed to be as late as he wants.

_We still need to do something. If nothing else, they're blocking the way._

Touché.

_I cough loudly to get their attention. They turn and look at me with a malevolent glare in their eyes._

"Gweh! A Ranger? How long have you been standing there?"

"I know! We'll turn this into an opportunity! Let's demonstrate how great the Miniremo is to this nosy Ranger! It'd get on my nerves if we had to keep this a secret!"

_The Team Dim Sun Minions, in their hilarity, press the wrong keys. The Croagunk goes for __**them**__ instead._

Leave them be. They deserve it.

_What about the time we saved the guy who stole the Stylers? It's our job as a Ranger to help __**anyone**__ in need._

You're far too nice for your own good.

_Thank you! The Croagunk hops around and spits poison at the Capture Line. It's not as impressive as what its evolved cousin could do. I catch it easily. The Team Dim Sun creeps look more annoyed than frightened. These two have more nerve._

"Tch! Meddling Ranger!"

"Chief, let's bail out!"

"Bailing out sounds OK to me, but where? That way dead-ends at the School. This way, it's that Ranger!"

'_That Ranger growls at them. I discover more noises I can make every day! The Team Dim Sun minions look at each other in shared horror before diving over the sides of the bridge. Ungraceful._

I'm impressed, Sun.

_I can be scary when I want to be. The Croagunk looks very happy. In fact... Happy enough to go home to Lil'!_

I don't know if she'll appreciate us sending her a Croagunk.

_She loves __**all**__ Pokémon. She'll probably be a breeder some day. The Croagunk leaves for Partner Farm. That'll give Mom and Dad a surprise! I finish my trek to the School. Ms. April is there to greet me. I haven't seen her in ages!_

"Is that you, Light?"

_I nod as nonchalantly as I can, pretending to be Light. No one here is aware of who I actually am._

I almost feel sorry for you. Almost.

"You must be here instead of Barlow. Thanks for giving us your time. Let's meet in the Staff Room so we can quickly go over things."

_She takes me to the Staff Room, chatting on the way. Nothing's changed, except her hair is a bit longer. How long has it been?_

About a month.

_Wow. Time flies. Principal Lamont is waiting for us in the Staff Room when we arrive. He looks delighted to see me as well, and gives me a sturdy handshake. Looks like your attempts to make everyone forget about you didn't work, Light, my boy._

...

"Welcome back, Light!" _he greets joyously._ "You graduated only a short time ago, so you understand how the students feel. We're all looking forward to an enjoyable Outdoor Class. This year, again, a graduate of our School returns to pass on knowledge. The torch of the Ranger School's tradition is handed off again. It is gratifying to see. Today's Outdoor Class will be held in Ascension Square. You remember where that is, right?"

_I nod. It's where Keith, Rhythmi and I made a vow to achieve our dreams._

You did **what?**

_You were asleep! Sorry!_

"The students have been looking forward to this for days. Well, so have I, actually."

"That goes for me too, of course. Oh, by the way, you remember Mr. Kincaid, don't you? He's had to take a leave of absence for some reason."

_Woo! Let's go run in the halls!_

You're so easily amused.

_Simple things bring simple pleasures. We head down to Ascension Square to begin the Outdoor Class. All of the students are there already. They look excited and nervous at the same time. I remember that feeling used to make me nauseous._

"OK, quiet please, everyone! We've always had nothing but sunny skies for Outdoor Class. It's like magic! This is Light, a graduate of our Ranger School, who is our 1-day teacher."

_I give them a wave. Most wave back, except for one little kid who's too shy._

"Now, Outdoor Class's main event: The Q&A Session of Terror!"

_Speaking of terror, I've got butterflies._

Calm down.

"Did you get good grades in school?" _asks a little boy nervously. He probably wants to know if he can be a Ranger no matter what he gets in tests._

We **did** get good marks. I had you to tell me all the answers.

_Fair enough. I nod. He looks thoughtful._

"Is your job busy?"

_I nod enthusiastically. They have __**no**__ idea._

"Have you ever seen a real Gigaremo?"

_Nod. They __**still**__ have no idea._

"Are you in love with someone?"

_Don't be daft!_

Some days I think Rhythmi likes you. Like, **likes** you.

_Eww! She's just a friend! That'd be weird!_

"Have you captured more than 100 Pokémon?"

_No. I haven't been far enough yet._

"Is something bad taking place in the Almia Region now?"

_Ooh, that's a toughie. What do you think I should say?_

Hmm... Tell the truth and frighten them, or tell a lie and have them see through it... Tell the truth. Lying is more my thing.

"I knew it..."

"Is it true that Rangers can't go home very often?"

_No! We can visit home as much as we want!_

We don't.

_That's by choice._

"May I touch your awesome Styler?"

_I don't have a problem with that. I take it out of its satchel and hold it out to her. She goes to touch it, but snatches her hand away. I think she's scared._

"Ranger, is your hairstyle just bed-head?"

"Oh, no, we'll have none of that," _April scolds, missing the hilarious look on my face._ "Are we all out of questions? Nobody has another question? Are we all done?"

"Yoo-hoo! I have a question," _says one of two Team Dim Sun members who gate-crash the Outdoor Class. I'll have to teach them some manners. _"Dear Ranger, why did you have to mess with us earlier? Oh, you don't have to answer that. We're just here for payback."

**Really? **Thrash them.

_I'm all over it, man. The students panic and leg it as far away from the Dim Sun Minions as they can without falling in the water._

"Who are you horrible people?"_ demands April._ "I absolutely forbid you to lay a finger on my students!"

_The larger Dim Sun minion pushes her to the ground. The children look even more frightened knowing that the 'bad guys' have more authority than their teacher._

"'I absolutely forbid you to lay a finger on my students!' ... Wow, what inspiring words for the kiddies," the smaller one retorts cruelly. "This teacher's got spirit. She could be feisty."

"Well, then how about we whip out that new toy of ours?"

_They pull out a Miniremo and set it on its stands. The kids are half afraid, half in awe._

They're probably looking forward to a good fight between you and them.

_Well, they're gonna get one!_

"That's what I wanted to hear, Chief! That Ranger wrecked one, but we had another one! So, pop quiz, kiddies! What do you think this is? ... Bzzt! Time's up! It's our latest weapon: the Miniremo!" _I hate it when people patronise me. They're making me angry. _Please, try to control yourself. "Go, Carnivine! Humiliate that rotten Ranger!"

_He presses a few buttons and two Carnivine pops out of nowhere. I __**hate**__ it when Pokémon do that. Time for a demonstration in capturing techniques. I send Pachirisu to give them a good shock. Even though they're grass-types, therefore doesn't have much effect, I'm still teaching here, so I may as well._

You show off far too much.

_Yada, yada, yada. The Carnivine shoot leafs at the Capture Line, but I'm far too good to be hit by __**that. **__I capture the two Pokémon easily. The Miniremo goes bang again and the Carnivine split._

"Ngah! We got schooled again! Chief, let's bail again!"

"We looked like buffoons!"

_They split again. Cowards. I offer April a hand to help her up, which she accepts gratefully. The students all start applauding like mad. This was even more action packed than __**our**__ Outdoor Class was!_

I wouldn't know. You handle that well, though.

_Thank you. The teachers get everyone lined back up. This is much more organised than the last Outdoor Class._

"Thank you so much for everything today. You represent so much to our students. You left this tiny port of learning into the great wide sea that is the world. Our students look up to you as someone who stands for their hopes and dreams. I hope you'll return to our port even bigger from your worldly experiences."

_I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. She makes it sound like such a big deal. The shy student who wouldn't greet me before tugs on the bottom of my pants to get my attention._

"May I ask one last question, please?" _she whispers hesitantly. I nod. _"Is it... fun being a Pokémon Ranger?"

_I nod without a single thought. There were lots of things I could've done, but I'm glad I chose this job!_

"Light, thanks to you, our Outdoor Class was both fun and thrilling."

"I'm sure that you can overcome any challenges you face. You've convinced me of that," _says Principal Lamont, patting me on the back. The class is dismissed, and the new teacher that replaced Kincaid comes over to shake my hand._

"I've only just become a teacher, but I hope to raise Rangers like you. You were truly inspirational today."

_I laugh modestly. I wasn't __**that**__ fab. He and April disappear to go back to their classes. Lamont stays behind with me._

"Uh... There is one last thing. May **I** be allowed a question?" _I raise an eyebrow at him, but nod. _"Chairperson Erma of the Ranger Union. Is she in good health?"

_Erma?_

She's the old lady who runs the Union.

_Oh, her! Yeah, sure!_

"Ah, very good. That's wonderful to hear... Oh, yes. If you would like, please do visit the School and look around. Now I'll bid you farewell."

_He leaves too. Sounds like an invitation to slack off._

Well, that went... Quite well, actually.

_I __**know! **__Such shy students this year, though. They need a 'Keith' and maybe an 'us' to brighten things up. Now, let's go have a nap._

We've only just got up!

_Light, Light, Light. I __**always**__ need more sleep. I pat Pachirisu on the head. It did a good job too! To the roof! It must be break time, because the students are all playing outside. One of them grabs my arm, asking me to come and play with them. I'm too kind to refuse._

I **told** you that you were too nice for your own good.

_Aww, what harm can come of this? Some of the kids have got a giant skipping rope out from the stores and are playing with it. Back in __**my**__ day free period was a time to get a quick snooze, not do exercise! I take one end of the rope from a kid with spiky blond hair so that he can join the queue. I can't see the person holding the other end of the rope, so I'm not sure when to start swinging the rope. I have to just feel for the movement of the rope and hope I'm keeping a steady rhythm._

I'm surprised no one said anything about the fact that we didn't say anything.

_They're probably too scared to ask. That little girl was too scared to even touch my Styler! Pachirisu hops off my shoulder and onto the shoulder of a shadowy figure jumping over the rope. The bell jangles every time the kid jumps. They start laughing, and more jump in the middle. I can't help but smile. Were __**we**__ ever that carefree?_

**I** never was. Not after what happened. What about you?

_... I'm not sure. Probably..._

But then I came along.

_No. It wasn't your fault. I give the rope back to one of the kids and take my leave. I suddenly don't feel like playing games any more. I climb back onto the roof; a harder trick to pull off when you're on the ground instead of climbing out of a second-storey window._

Sorry. I guess I ruined the good mood.

_Nah. It'll keep happening. I guess I'm luckier than you are._

How? You were **there.** I came **after** it happened.

_I don't really remember what happened. I shoved all my memories of the incident to the back of my mind, which is one of things that created you._

Yeah. **I** remember what happened.

_That's why __**I'm**__ lucky. I haven't really got a clue. We sit in silence for a while, just enjoying the breeze._

You enjoy the breeze. I can't feel it.

_Want control?_

No. You keep it.

_What kind of strange mood are you in today?_

Just because I feel like having a rest doesn't mean I'm in a mood.

_It's just unusual. You're being __**nice**__ for once._

Gee, thanks.

_No problem._

"Hey, Mr. Ranger? Can I... Can I talk to you for a second?"

_I lean over the edge of the roof. The shy girl is below, staring up at me from the window beneath me. I wonder how she knew I was up here. It's not like I was making much noise. I nod and she shimmies up to sit next to me. I offer her my hand to help her up, but she doesn't take it. She looks too scared to touch me._

What did you do?

_Nothing! I don't know why she's afraid!_

It's a good thing I **didn't** take control, or she'd probably be running for the hills.

_You're not the most hospitable person, I'll agree on that. She sits a good distance away from me; I lie back down. The feel of the sun on my face is relaxing._

Ironic.

_Yeah. Sun likes sun!_

Don't push it.

"I'm... Georgia... I just wanted to ask... Umm... Well... Howdoyouknowifyou'llbeagoodranger?"

_She says it so fast I can barely make out what she's said. I sit up and look at her. I wait until she plucks up the courage to ask it again._

"Umm... How do you know if you'll... make a good Ranger? I mean... I'm not sure..."

_Problem. How do we answer?_

We need paper.

_We don't have any. I go for the next best thing and touch the place where her heart is. She winces at the contact, but doesn't pull away._

"My heart...? You mean, if I really want to be a Ranger, then I'll know if I'll be a good one?"

_I nod ever so seriously. As long as her heart is in it, she'll make a fine Ranger._

How profound.

_Shush. I'm on a roll here._

"It's just... when you fought off those bad guys, it made me wonder if I'm cut out for this sort of thing. I mean... It's dangerous, right?"

_I nod. No point in lying._

"I don't know if I'm brave enough."

_I wrap my arm around her and rub her head. She giggles softly._

You have quite a way with kids.

_Not like you. You could eat a little girl like her for breakfast._

I love kids, but I couldn't eat a whole one.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, if you don't want..."

_I already know what she's going to ask. I unzip by jacket just enough to reveal my neck. She gasps in horror at the bandages. I unwrap them so she can get a better look. She gasps even more._

"Did you get them from... being a Ranger?"

_I shake my head. These scars came __**way**__ before._

"Can I...?"

_She reaches out with a hand, and I don't stop her. She brushes her fingers against my scars, enraptured by them. She looks at her hand once she takes it away, like my scars would've left marks on her skin too. I mime writing on a piece of paper and she pulls out a notepad and pen from her satchel._

She's more prepared than **we** are.

_I write a message to her, seeing as I can't just say it myself._

**If you're brave enough to ask about that, you're brave enough to be a Ranger, kid.**

"Do you really mean that?"

_I smile and nod. She seems a little more comfortable about her future. She makes her excuses and leaps over the edge of the roof, shimmying down the pipe. She was probably afraid that she was wasting my time. I'm quite good at this pep talking thing!_

Don't get too big for your boots. Shouldn't we be getting back to the Base anyway?

_Yeah. Crawford's probably imagining all the different ways of dying we could've been hit by._

Knowing our luck, most of them are probably quite likely.

_I laugh. Hear that?_

Hooray. I'm so happy.

_You sound it._

I'm glad to hear that. Now, get your butt in gear.

_OK, OK. I'm going. I chuck myself off the roof without shimmying down the drainpipe: __**I**__ can land on my feet. I head out the school gates without running into anyone of consequence. Classes must be starting again. I get to the bridge when a little voice calls out to me._

_Georgia is standing on the cliff edge nearest to the bridge, waving at me furiously. I return the wave, and she grins and goes back inside._

Looks like we have a little admirer.

_We'll have to check in on her again later._

You're getting sidetracked again.

_Oh, right! I leg it back to the Ranger Base. Nothing interesting happens. Really._

"I hear that Team Dim Sun made a surprise guest appearance," _says Crawford when I get back. _"I just got word about that from Ms. April. She said you kept everyone from harm. That's super! Mission Clear!"

_Hehe, yay!_

It's not that amazing. We do it every other day.

"Have you seen this?" _asks Elaine, handing me an issue of the Almia Times. _"Your pal Keith's making a name for himself."

_Sure enough, Keith has graced the front covers again. Looks like there's trouble in Fiore too._

Is it Team Dim Sun again?

_I don't know, but that woman in pink looks familiar._

You sure? I don't think we've met her before.

_No... Forget it. I'm probably imagining things. I give the newspaper back to Elaine. She's not finished reading it. Crawford let's me take a rest. I hadn't realised how fast the day's flown by!_

Speak for yourself. **You** did most of the work. It's boring in here. Now I remember why I like to be in control.

_Have control back tomorrow! I've got things to do._


	25. Of Lava and Leaders

Of Lava and Leaders

This part of the game absolutely KILLS me. I don't know if it's because it's too long, or because I can't sneak past the guards very well, or what.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Tension is thick in the air when I wake up. People are drinking coffee. They **never** drink coffee. Something must be up.

"Hi, Light, good morning," Crawford greets with less enthusiasm than usual. "I need you to go to Boyleland immediately. It's not only the Pokémon that have gone missing there anymore. Our Leader's apparently gone missing, too."

Ah. That explains it.

_Don't sound so nonchalant! Just imagine all the terrible things that could've happened to him!_

"The Union HQ's Operation Room raised the alarm," says Luana. Well, more like whimpers. "They reported that Barlow's location signal disappeared off their giant map display. If his Styler's functioning, it should be putting out a constant location signal... He hasn't reported, either. I'm worried about our Leader..."

"The Union Operators reported that his signal vanished in Boyle volcano," Crawford says, a lot more serious than I'm used to. "Knowing Barlow, he got careless and dropped his Styler in lava. I bet it's going to be something we can laugh about later. Still, we'd like you to go Boyleland and search for Barlow. As the stand-in for our Leader, I'll assign you this Mission. Boyleland is a blah, blah, blah..."

I'll deal with it when I get there.

_You know how you said it couldn't get more dangerous?_

Yeah?

_I think it just __**did.**_

"... a boat from Pueltown's harbour to get there."

_Well, at least you didn't ignore the bit where we were told where to go this time._

Shut up. I leave the Base, hop on a Doduo and head for Pueltown. I wonder why **we **were sent. We're clearly still injured.

_Not anymore. We've recovered enough._

**And** we've only been a Ranger for about a month. We have the least experience of the whole Ranger Base!

_Well, Crawford can't go 'cause he's the stand-in Base Leader. Elaine can't go because she's not a Ranger. Ollie isn't even really part of the team, and Luana's a bit too naive. We're the best here._

There **are** other Rangers out there. Just look at Alex. She came from another Region, and has been serving for just over a year. **She** should do this job.

_Don't you __**want**__ to save Barlow?_

I'd rather go for a pizza.

_Shame on you!_

Boo hoo. We're here. I hop off the Doduo and release it when I get to the harbour. The smell of the sea brings back bad memories. **And **we're going to have to get a boat.

_We still can't really swim, either._

Thrashing about in the water is definitely **not** swimming. We'd better just suck it up. I head into the Sailor's Inn where the captains ted to while away the hours they're not at sea. There are two here at the moment, at least I think there are. I sit at the bar and the barman gets me a lemonade. Pity. I hoped I could pass for eighteen and get a beer.

_Good grief. Just get us a ride._

The two sea captains offer their services to me, probably guessing that I'm in here for business. I turn down Capt. Puel Sea, and accept the offer of Capt. Boyle. I wonder if their parents chose their names in apprehension of their future careers.

_Good thing Mom and Dad didn't do that with us! Ranger the Ranger!_

I'll go along with that. Sun and Light are bad enough.

_They're nice names! Better than Farquhar._

Yeah. We get on the boat and set out. I make sure I sit inside as far away from the water as possible. The sea captain laughs.

"'Fraid of the sea, ay?"

I give him a weird look and nod. I don't like it when stranger talk to me.

_Don't be so antisocial. He's just trying to calm our nerves._

"Aye, I was too, back in the day. My brother almost drowned me when I was a lad. But, I came to realise that the sea weren't at fault. It was just an accident, so I got over it. Now, I ride the waves me'self. Strange, ay?"

I shrug. His story doesn't seem very appropriate to the situation.

_How do I live with you?_

"Well, would'ya lookit that! Migrating Drifloon. 'Tis a rare sight indeed. They all cross Almia on the winds at this time o' the year. You're a lucky one, matey. It ain't often that one gets to see the Drifloon on their migration. They're symbols of good fortune. It's a good sign for ya'."

The trip ends far too late. It should never have started in my opinion. I resist the urge to kiss the sand of the beach, and give the captain some money instead. He tries to refuse, saying that it was his pleasure to carry a Ranger across the sea, but I run away before he can stop me.

_Was that you being altruistic or you being impatient?_

Impatient.

_I should've guessed._

The first thing I notice about Boyleland is that it's **hot.** Like, unbearably hot.

_I think it's nice._

Trust you. The first thing I do is take my jacket off and wrap it around my waist. I'm not bothered if people see the scars any more.

_They're just souvenirs of our adventures._

Misadventures, more like. Steam shoots up for geysers in the ground; new scars just waiting to happen. I give them a wide berth. Some of the kids on the island are actually playing in the steam, making paper planes fly up into the air. What's wrong with the new Wii's?

_Oh, Dad said he'd get us one for our birthday!_

Mine's a week after yours.

_Yeah. The anniversary of the accident._

We should go to the cemetery in Fiore. I wonder if we can get time off.

_It'll be a bit hard to ask._

We'll give Barlow a letter when we find him.

_So, you don't think he's... dead?_

No, I don't. I don't think he's dropped his Styler in lava, either. He may be reckless, but he doesn't take his job so light-heartedly.

_You're right!_

I'm always right.

_Well..._

"A different Ranger came yesterday!" exclaims a little girl upon seeing my uniform. "Every Pokémon in the village went away somewhere... The big Ranger went away, too..."

I give her a pat on the head before she starts crying.

_You're getting soft!_

I am not. I'm just not tolerant of people crying.

"If you want to get into the volcano you need to talk to the Elder. Will you bring the Pokémon and the big Ranger back?"

I nod. I suppose we can save some Pokémon on the way.

_That's the spirit!_

I go into the biggest house on the island. That's gotta be where the Elder is. Sure enough, there's a crumbly old bloke inside. Elders are always crumbly, old and blokes.

"Who are you?" asks the Elder. "Ah you're the missing Ranger, yes? So, where are the missing Pokémon? You've not brought them back?"

_Umm... This is awkward._

It seems Elders also have to be confused as well. A young girl tuts at the Elder from her spot in front of a bookcase. She must be his granddaughter, or something.

"Grandpa, you're getting your Ranger's mixed up." _Yep, definitely his granddaughter. _Gee, I'd never have guessed. "This Ranger is here to look for the Ranger who went missing. Since our Mime Jr. Went missing, Grandpa has been so lonesome..."

Boo hoo. Just let us into the volcano already. My shorts are starting to stick to me.

"There's no need to explain yourself. You've my permission to enter the cave from the left side. I'll only ask that you keep an eye out for our Mime Jr. in return."

_Sounds fair. I wonder why we can't go into the right side of the volcano?_

There's probably something secret in there.

_You mean like a secret cult antechamber? Maybe some mummies, or aliens! Perhaps they're illegally shipping Walrein between-_

No. I don't think so. The Elder gives me a pass so I can get in the volcano. Good; it's not like I can ask to be let in. The Drifloon floats inwards from the sea and into the volcano. The hot winds from inside must draw them all here. I duck to avoid being smacked in the face by one. Several of the denizens aren't so lucky. I show the guards my pass and push by them. I've got a Ranger to save.

It's even **hotter** inside. Mind, this **is** an active volcano, so what do I expect.

_They didn't even give us some water to drink!_

Pachirisu jumps up onto my shoulder to get away from the dust on the ground. I don't have that privilege. We're going to need a **long** bath when we get back.

_Just as long as we don't fight over it again._

Yeah. Most of the floor is made of set lava, so is quite firm. Springs of lava pepper the ground, occasionally spewing out molten rock. What a great place to spend the day. Why couldn't Barlow have gotten lost at a spa? I climb up some rock, scraping my palms against the surface. I love my gloves; I just wish they covered **all** of my hand.

_We already have a new jacket. Maybe we can pull a few strings to get gloves too? We'll have to destroy these one's first, I think._

I don't think that'll be a problem. A steam jet gushes out of the floor. There's lava between here and the next solid pathway, and I'm **not** swimming. Luckily, a Drifloon comes along as if cued. I catch it.

_Yay._

Now comes the tricky part. It's a good thing I'm so light. I grab onto the Drifloon's... arms, and cross my fingers for a miracle. The Drifloon rides the steam jet, taking me with it. I shut my eyes, feeling the heat of the lava beneath me. I only open them when we reach solid ground.

I hate my job sometimes.

_Amen._

**You** picked it, too.

_It has its good moments!_

I must have been asleep through those moments.

_Well... You can't say it's boring..._

I guess. The Drifloon leaves; its job over, but I get the feeling that there'll be no shortage of them in here. I dodge a strolling Charmander, and run across something quite strange.

Barlow's Styler.

_So, not dropped in the lava after all._

I pick it up. It isn't switched on.

_I can't imagine Barlow would've switched off his Styler of anything. Except maybe if he was in the shower._

It's still in one piece, more or less. As much as I can tell, anyway. I duck under an archway and head on. He's got to be around here **somewhere.** I hear voices up ahead, but I don't see who they belong to. I don't even get fuzzy shapes. They must be **really** far away.

"What a nightmare that was last night," says one of the voices in a feminine tone. "It was brutal trying to subdue that big Ranger, the way he fought. It took eight of us to finally bind him with ropes a smidgeon on the tight side. Pokémon Ranger, my foot. He should call himself Pokémon Wrestler!"

_Sounds like Barlow alright._

Trust him to get captured.

"Sure enough, sure enough," responds the other one, also in a feminine tone, but slightly deeper. "... I kind of goofed up, though. I grabbed that guy's Styler off him, eh? I think I dropped that Styler somewhere. I had it switched off, so there shouldn't be a problem, but..."

_Did they really not think someone would come looking for him?_

They sound like Team Dim Sun, therefore imbeciles. They probably didn't think anyone even suspects them. I take a few steps forward, an overhead pathway coming into view with two human shaped blurs on it. If I can get the jump on them, I can squeeze some info out.

Unfortunately, Keith's bell chooses this moment to ring.

Dammit Keith.

"Huh? Who's there?"

_Well, no point hiding now. Let's just kick their butt and be done with it._

I enjoy butt kicking. I step out of my makeshift hiding place and face up to the bullies.

"Oh, some kid?"

"No, look again, it's a Ranger! This is bad! Let's beat it!"

They leg it. Cowards, the lot of them. I don't try to climb up the side of the archway: it looks too crumbly. I go underneath it instead. Maybe we can catch them up and teach them some manners. Another steam jet bridges the gap. I was right about the lack of lack of Drifloon: there's one over there. I get Airlifted across again. It doesn't get any easier the more you do it.

_Let me do it next time!_

No way. Let's keep this thing simple and stick to one person. Besides, I don't trust your grip.

_Cheek!_

I run into the Dim Sun minion with the lower voice. She looks irritated. **And **she has a Miniremo. Looks like there's a battle in store for us today.

"Your kind of beating it gets my goat. But, yeah, I'll beat it all right." _That didn't make a lick of sense. _"Hey! You know we're Team Dim Sun, and we can make Pokémon do as we command! Here's a demonstration!"

She makes a Magcargo and a Slugma attack me. Pathetic, to say the least. She runs away when I serve her. The only way is along and out; the same way the Dim Sun grunt went. It gets hotter as I go further in, and it starts raining ash, like Silent Hill. This volcano is **very** active.

_No wonder Rangers can't get life insurance!_

I run into the second Dim Sun creep. Her suit must be **boiling** her.

"You're going to regret getting into this! You're in way over your head!"

A Kangaskhan pops in to say hello. She doesn't look too friendly, and neither does the Dim Sun grunt. I get Pachirisu to give her a good shock before I capture her. I don't want to get hit by her Hyper Beam. Luckily, seeing as she's stunned, there's nothing she can do to stop me from capturing her. When she's freed, her mistress legs it too.

_Seems like a Dim Sun habit; running away._

I pass under another arch, this time getting peppered on the head with a few loose pebbles. This place is too unstable. We should get out of here as soon as we can. The two Dim Sun hooligans have regrouped up ahead, and are awaiting my presence.

_They just don't get it, do they?_

"That's why we have a fallback plan! I'll set off dynamite we set earlier... Now!"

She presses a button with gusto. She obviously graduated from the school of Dr. Eggman. Nothing much happens. Except a giant rock falls down, blocking our only method of getting further into the volcano.

_What did you expect: their plan to go smoothly?_

"Great, great! That's perfect... No, it isn't!"

"We're stuck on this side, too!" she moans. "We were supposed to blow up the charge when we're in the other side of the tunnel! How are we supposed to get back to the hidden harbour now, you nincompoop!"

_Trust them to be idiots._

I find it hard to take them seriously.

"... Did you actually call me a nincompoop? Well, Flash, you're not so smart yourself! You just blabbed to the Ranger about our hidden harbour! We had to keep it hidden so we can ship out the abducted Pokémon undetected!"

"Oh, good job blabbing that! We're giving away all our hints!"

The two Dim Sun freaks start cat fighting; complete with hair-pulling, clawing and biting action. I enjoy the show for a moment before I get sick of their brutality. I grab them by the scruffs of their collars and bang their heads together. **That** makes them stop.

_And you said __**they**__ were brutal!_

They were. I dump the dazed grunts unceremoniously on the floor. We're going to have to get this boulder moved if we want to get Barlow or those Pokémon back. Any bright ideas?

_There was another steam jet back when we came in. Maybe we should take it somewhere._

Oh, I'm **so** looking forward to it. Another conveniently placed Drifloon becomes my ride. It's not nearly as bad as it has been, seeing as I'm not flying over lava this time. The only thing on the other side is a cave with Shuppet in it. Nice suggestion.

_Don't throw it away so easily! I get the feeling we'll need one. Get it anyway._

Well, you're intuition's usually right. There are two, but I only need one. They both give me evil looks; looks like I'm taking on both regardless. I launch the Capture Disc at them, but they do something which Ghost-types seem to make a habit out of.

They vanish.

I wait for a few seconds, scanning the area for any sign of their appearance.

_Behind you!_

I whirl around in time to avoid a Shadow Ball. Thanks.

_Don't mention it!_

I capture one, but the other one still seems hostile. I act ever so nobly...

And run away.

What? I can feel the way you're looking at me.

_You coward!_

Well, what's the point in catching it just to let it go?

_..._

No answer to **that, **it seems. There's nowhere else to go. We must have missed something. I head back to the boulder. The two grunts are huffing with each other. I let them get on with it. I'm too busy for their petty arguments. **Girls.** I climb up a somewhat stable-looking wall, and run into a door. A **suspicious** door.

_Ooh! Target Clear with the Shuppet!_

I guess it's worth a try. I point at the door with the Styler. The Shuppet's eyes glow bright yellow, and the door does the same. Then it vanishes in a flash of light, taking the Shuppet with it.

_**Told**__ you it would come in handy!_

Yeah, yeah, whatever. There's a Muk inside newly opened cave. It's covering the floor with slime. I don't want to get any of that on my boots. Besides, the stench is overpowering. I get Pachirisu to shock it while I try not to get myself covered in goo. Funnily enough, the smell vanishes when I catch the Muk.

_The Styler must protect us from it._

I have no idea how that could possibly work.

_Well, I'm not complaining._

The Muk shifts the boulder for us. I would laugh at the disgusted faces the grunts make when the Poison-type gets within smelling distance, but that's not my sort of thing. They look **so** relieved that the boulder's gone. They almost thank me. Almost.

"I knew you could do it, Ranger!" exclaims the younger one in a way that's almost fan-girly. "Well, we'll be on our way!"

"Thanks for this! We'll be grateful for this for... about a second!"

They both run off shrieking their evil heads off.

_Ingrates._

I don't really expect much else from them. **Then** they have the nerve to stop me from getting to the 'hidden harbor' they accidentally mentioned.

"Hehehe! I forgot all about you helping us! I've got a brand new Miniremo here to show you who's boss!"

_Wow. That was fast._

I'll say; I have no idea where they're keeping those things. Three Numel appear. These Dim Sun guys have got to get better Pokémon.

_Strength does __**not**__ lie in numbers this time!_

Stop your cheeriness. You're giving me a headache.

"You're going to sneak through," one of them spits. "Our keen-eyed guards will just kick you out."

Possibly even lamer than last time. They leg it, as per usual. I follow them into the harbor. It's... impressive.

_It's big!_

There's something going on over there too. Someone's yelling. Someone who sounds a lot like a certain missing Base Leader.

"You rotten bunch of crooks!" yells Barlow loudly enough that I can hear him clearly, even though I can't see even his blurry silhouette. "You're messing with me: Barlow! You're not getting away with trussing me up a smidgeon of the tight side!"

"Quit shouting in my ear!" shouts a Dim Sun grunt, probably in Barlow's ear. "You're cargo! Be quiet already!"

They must've stuffed something in his mouth, because I don't hear from Barlow again. I wonder how many people it took to get him on the ship.

_Aww. I wish I'd __**seen**__ that. Well, they said something about cargo. There must be a ship around here._

And the fact that this is a **harbor** didn't already clue you in to that?

_... You're mean, you know that?_

Let's just get moving. Team Dim Sun has got guards patrolling the area to the ship. So **that's** what that useless one meant by 'keen-eyed guards'.

_How're we gonna get past?_

Well, we'll either have to sneak past, or knock them all out of the way.

_I like the sneaking idea better._

Damn. Knocking them out sounds more inviting and permanent. I hide behind a huge cargo box until the first one walks by. I follow at a reasonable distance until I can ditch him. Two guards cross each other and go in separate directions. The one blocking the way to the boat heads up, so I make a mad dash for it. No knocking guards out today.

I almost get on the boat but I get a swift punch from a guard **on** the ship,

_We really should've seen that coming._

Oh, shut up, you.

"Don't get cocky!" taunts the first one. It's **these** two again. "And don't get on that ship!"

"You eluded our vigilant network of guards?"

"The cargo ship is leaving for a secret destination! We'll knock you out so you can't come after us!"

The higher pitched one pulls out a Miniremo and summons two Beedrill and a Gloom. The Beedrill are **fast,** but not too fast for me. I Capture them to the stunned reactions of the grunts. Really, you'd think they'd be used to us kicking them about by now.

"We reported that a real ranger was on the loose..." one says, one eye twitching in irritation.

"Those Siren Unit ninnies brushed us off, saying you're just a kid... this is what we get now..."

"**Er-hem! Ahem! This is your captain speaking!"** booms the ship's intercom. **"This cargo ship will now depart for our hideout! All crews, report to your stations!"**

_Our ride's leaving._

True. I push the two depressed minions out of the way and hop on the ship. I wave at them as it leave dock without them on it. Sucks boo to them. They rant and fume for a bit before throwing their Dim Sun hats on the ground and storming off.

_Maybe they'll quit and have a better life and future._

I doubt it. Team Dim Sun grunts just never learn their lessons.

_They'll be back. They __**always**__ come back._

What? Oh, whatever. Come on. We have a Base Leader to find.


	26. Of Sinking and Submersion

Of Sinking and Submersion

You know what; forget everything I said about other pages being beasts. This one is 22 pages long. You heard me!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

I stay hidden until I'm sure the ship's too far away from land to do anything about me.

The frame groans loudly as the ship slices its way through the waves. Ropes creak under their own weight as they struggle to hold their cargo together. The floor rises and falls beneath my feet as the ship crests waves.

Trust Team Dim Sun to build a shoddy ship.

_At least we're closer to Barlow now._

Well the sooner we find him the better. I don't like being this close to water. I stick my head out the side of the crate I'm hiding behind to check if the coast is clear. It is. I step out and get my bearings.

_Big ship._

This'll be like finding a Ranger in a haystack. I dart back into cover, hearing the quiet voices of Dim Sun over yonder. I edge forward for a better listen.

"This is the Kingston Valve?" scoffs one. "It looks like a giant drain plug if you ask me. Not a valve."

"Yeah, that's what it is. A giant plug," says another one. "You yank that out, seawater will flood the ship and down she sinks. If that plug comes out, it'd be almost impossible to put it back in. You'd need Machoke-level strength to muscle it back down."

Enter me.

"What the...? What's a Ranger doing here?"

"Our Siren Unit missed this intruder? Were they asleep on the job? We'll double-team the sneak with a double Miniremo assault!"

_I should've figured._

Speaking of Machoke-level strength, the Dim Sun weirdoes team up and summon two Machoke. I make quick work of them.

_Even two of them can't beat us!_

I don't even think a million would beat us. They're **all** losers.

"Not only are you a stowaway, but you had to beat us, too!"

"We're reporting you to our higher-ups!"

They charge off.

_Looks like we're going to have a tougher job. The whole ship will know we're here soon._

At least Barlow'll know to hang in there. I follow the Dim Sun members, figuring that they'd have taken a door to leave somewhere around here. Sure enough, there **are** doors here. I head through one and down a ramp, where a Dim Sun minion is harassing a Mime Jr.

_Didn't the Elder of Boyleland say that their Mime Jr. went missing?_

I don't know. I didn't particularly pay attention.

"Hehe, didn't expect to find a Mime Jr. in Boyleland. What a score you are! Hope this makes the captain happy!"

I cough loudly to get his attention. He jumps about six feet in the air.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? How did you sneak on board?" He seems to pull himself together. "I'll show you the power of our Miniremo! Hey, Mime Jr.! Throw these stowaways off the ship! Ticka-ticka-tappa, and Enter!"

The Mime Jr. makes a charge for me. It keeps creating Psychic orbs that eat away at my Styler's energy, and its constant spinning makes me dizzy. I **hate** these things.

_They cute! I suppose that means __**something...**_

Only by your terms.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" screeches the Dim Sun minion, running off in a hurry. They can't just make our job **easy,** can they?

_They're Dim Sun. Making things more difficult is second nature. At least that Mime Jr. is OK now._

Speak for yourself. I feel a bit sick looking at it spinning around like that. Instead of disappearing like most Pokémon do after they've been rescued, it **follows** the Dim Sun grunt, waving to me like it wants me to follow it.

_I sense a new Partner Pokémon._

No thanks. Pachirisu is enough for me. She tugs on my laces, pointing at the door the Mime Jr. went through.

_We must've blanked out there._

It happens all the time. Well, we'd better go get it back before it gets itself hurt. The Mime Jr. is waiting for me on the other side of the door but runs off before I can grab it. It teleports to a ledge with a door on it, waving at me. Pachirisu looks a bit disgruntled.

_Mime Jr. __**is**__ doing__** her**__ job._

I guess that would make me angry too if it did that to me. Now, I wonder how we're supposed to get over there.

_Those floors move. They might take us somewhere._

Worth a try. Only one floor will let me move on: the rest move against me. I follow the floors around until I reach a ladder leading to the top of the crates. I jump on and climb up before a Machoke can crush my skull with its flailing arms. I pick my way gingerly across the crates, trying not to fall and scrape my knees.

_That's the least of our worries now! I can feel those Gigaremo vibes getting clearer._

Great. I finally reach the Mime Jr. which looks a bit unnerved. It points desperately at the door, which is where the pulses are coming from.

_Here I was thinking they'd all gone the way of the scrap heap now that there are Miniremos around._

I suppose Gigaremos have a better range and can control more Pokémon at once. They all have their uses. I can't see the Gigaremo, and knowing the Pokémon that are probably being controlled by the machine, it's probably too dangerous to go and find out what type it is. Pachirisu jumps off my shoulder and heads out of my sight.

_I dread to think. If she gets hurt, it's all your fault._

Gee, thanks. My vision lights up and briefly extends with a surge of electricity. The sound of the Gigaremo exploding reaches my ears and the pulsing clears. Pachirisu runs back to me and stands with a triumphant expression on her face, which turns to a slight twinge of hate when the Mime Jr. spins over.

_Looks like we've got a bit of a rivalry going on here!_

Well, a bit of rivalry never did anyone any harm. The Mime Jr. spins around and around and around... It's clearly delighted. It gives my leg a bit of a rub, and Pachirisu almost electrocutes me with her anger. The Mime Jr. runs off through the next door, much to her relief. I shake my head in exasperation and head through the door too...

And fall straight into the grasp of a Dim Sun minion.

"So! You must be the intruder! You're also a Ranger? What'll I do? What'll I do?" _Wimp._ "Oh, right, duh! Switch on the Gigaremo!"

She disappears and the pulsing picks up again. There's an instant change in the demeanour of the Pokémon. They get much more aggressive, beating each other up and running around like headless chickens. I **really hate** these things.

_I wonder what type it is this time?_

I don't know. Let's go check it out. It's gold, and there's no Makuhita around here to break it for us.

_I saw a Drowsee across from where we started a few rooms ago. I bet __**that**__ could get rid of this thing for us!_

Yeah, sure. Three minutes later...

I return with the Drowsee, and it breaks the Gigaremo. Stupid moving floors... The pulses stop and the Pokémon settle down. Now, how do we advance?

_We could move those crates. They're all on tracks._

Somehow I don't think we could move them on our own.

_There's a Machoke around here_

I hate walking all over this place. We should get overtime for this. Pachirisu leads the way, trying to prove her worth again. She takes me to the Machoke. I give her a pat on the head to show that she did a good job.

_You __**do**__ care!_

Well. That's debatable. The Machoke can't move the crates no matter how hard it pushes. There's a switch over there, though. I get the Machoke to give it a good whack, and the room is filled with the sound of clunking. The crates must've moved.

_Where there's a will, there's a way!_

I climb over the crates and come to another switch. Luckily, there's another Machoke here. The crates have moved; I've managed to make a pretty good walkway around the room. I climb up the ladders, avoid being blown to pieces by the Voltorbs, and reach the next door. It's locked with an electric lock. Pachirisu and I exchange glances before she blasts it to kingdom come.

_I love Electric-types!_

I like them when they're being helpful, not like those stupid Voltorbs. The next room is... unusual, to say the least. There are Pokémon running in giant hamster wheels, powering the whole place. They look exhausted, and I don't particularly blame them.

_We'll have to save them before this job is over!_

I guess.

_Barlow would want us to._

Hey, you're preaching to the choir. I **know** we have to save them. Unfortunately, the whole place is barred off by a sturdy looking fence, the only thing well built on the whole ship.

_We'll have to come back later._

Great.

_Well, at least we're getting all this exercise!_

Like we don't get enough already. I leave them for now. This next part of the ship looks more upper-class. The floors and walls are actually **clean** and the air smell of cheap air freshener. There's also the distinct sound of muffling from one of the rooms.

_Barlow?_

It** better** be. I'm sick of wandering around like this. The door opens for me, but the inside is pitch black. I can see less than I usually can! I push my way through several boxes before getting a swift kick to the stomach and collapsing on the floor.

"Who's there?" bellows Barlow, oblivious to the pain I'm in. "Some knucklehead of a Dim Sun? Or would that be a Dim Sun goon? It's too dark to tell you creeps apart!"

_Don't blame him, Light. He's just confused._

Hmph. I pull myself together, give him a good slap to knock him out of it, and get Pachirisu to light up the area without electrocuting us all.

"Light? Wh-what are you doing here? Oh, right! You're my rescuer! Excellent! First things first: it's too dark to see! You've got to do something about that. After all, you can clear a target if you can't see it. There should be an Electabuzz around here somewhere. Its Flash can light up the hold. It should be easy for you!"

_Why can't Pachirisu do it?_

She doesn't have the right amount of control over her electricity. An Electabuzz will light up the area for longer and without killing us in the process. I leave Barlow in the dark and go through the only other door...

And right into the grasp of Team Dim Sun **again.**

"You stealthy scoundrel, you!" _Coming from __**him that**__ could actually be taken as a compliment! _"I won't allow you to abscond with the Pokémon we rounded up!"

_Abscond?_

To depart secretly to avoid detection. He pulls out a Miniremo and summons three Mareep.

_Ooh, __**scary.**_

I capture them all at once to show him who's boss.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it. I'm in for a dressing down from the captain."

_I love it how they blame all their problems on us._

He runs away like a little girl, but I ignore him and push onwards. I come across a room full of Raticate chomping and gnawing at the walls and the desk and just about anything they can get their hands on.

_Now we can go and save the Pokémon from before!_

We're looking for an Electabuzz.

_Well, you never know..._

Fine. I capture one, making sure that it doesn't chew on my Capture Disc, and take it back to the room with the Pokémon in the hamster wheels. It chops down the fence for me. The Pokémon in the wheels stop running and stick their heads out of the heels, sniffing the air in confusion. They take a few steps out onto solid ground before collapsing with exhaustion. I notice that an Electabuzz is among them.

_**Told**__ you it was a good idea!_

Hmph. I don't capture the Electabuzz, seeing as it's in no shape to put up a fight. Instead I help it to its feet. If it knows that I set it free it'll probably help me anyway. That's **exactly** what happens. I practically have to carry it back to Barlow, but it lights up the room for me before dragging itself off.

_How can Team Dim Sun be so __**cruel?**_

Considering what they've done so far, I can imagine they're capable of much worse.

_Not if we stop them before they can do it!_

"Ow... That's bright," evincing Barlow, screwing up his eyes. My sight deficiency protects me. "It beats the darkness, though. Being in the dark brings me down. I wish you never saw me this way, though. Being roped up a smidgeon on the tight side... Ollie put up with it without a peep. Tough guy."

He has a point. He looks pretty pathetic tied up like that with a black eye.

_All the times he's screwed up in front of us must still bother him._

Well, he sure doesn't look like much of a leader right now...

_Light! Show him some respect!_

Look at the pot calling the kettle black.

"I'd like to get free and get moving. If anyone can snap this rope I'd say its Big Bertha and no one else. It looks like we'll need a Pokémon to help with this, too."

A Pokémon to cut a rope...

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

I can **see** what you're thinking: we share the same head. We need a Raticate again.

3 minutes later...

_More like two..._

Excuse me, but I'm the one with the watch.

_Well, I don't trust your sense of time!_

Shut up. Fainting because we're fighting will do us no good here. I'm already getting a ringing in the back of my head. I bring a Raticate back to Barlow, who looks a bit uncomfortable.

_I suppose he doesn't want those huge gnashers next to him._

I can't blame him. The Raticate carefully gnaws through the ropes, careful not to slice off any of Barlow's skin in the process. I can see him sweating with fear. I'm pleased to say that I'm free of that emotion.

_Yeah right!_

Name one time I've ever been afraid.

_... Springy grass!_

Not afraid – I felt more** sick **than anything else.

_Pfft._

"Thanks," says Barlow, pulling himself to his feet and wiping the sweat of his forehead. "Even in my wildest dreams, I never thought you'd be rescuing me."

_Was that a compliment or an insult?_

I can't decide. Instead I give him back his Styler.

"Hey! This is my Styler! It burns me to think that I had the Ranger's symbol taken from me. It tells me I need to be better. First things first: switch on the Styler. There's a lot of new mail in my inbox. People were trying to get in touch with me..."

_There's an inbox on our Styler?_

If we don't answer a voicemail the sender can record a message, which goes into the inbox. I can just imagine Barlow up all night watching his messages and feeling really bad for himself.

_Poor guy._

"... Huh?" exclaims Barlow, breaking me out of my thoughts. "An incoming message already."

I stick my head over Barlow's shoulder and look at the screen. After a few seconds Crawford's 'fro fills the screen.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford calling from the Ranger Union! Your Styler started transmitting again! I see Light's joined you. Both your location signals are coming in clearly. It looks like you're in the middle of the ocean, though..."

"We're on team Dim Sun's cargo ship!" Barlow booms. "We'll keep you posted if we find anything suspicious."

"Roger that! ... Leader, I'm glad you and Light are safe!"

He hangs up, and Barlow tightens his grip on the Styler so that his knuckles turn white.

"I've caused everyone a lot of worry with all of this... My Makuhita suffered because of me too, too. I'm sorry dude."

I place a hand on his shoulder, startled by the size difference. Barlow perks up a bit at the gesture.

"They've done it now. Team Dim Sun's not getting away with this! I'd say it's about time for Mr. Barlow's counterattack to begin! We'll have to wrest control of the ship first. We'll go to the ship's bridge and blah, blah, blah..."

Let's just get out of here.

_Agreed._

I try and open the door at the far end, but it's locked from the other side. I send Barlow a look.

"That calls for a Target Clear. Hey, Light. Slide out of the way, will you?"

I take Pachirisu and step to the side curiously. I wonder what he has in mind. Barlow takes a few steps backward, psyching himself up, before charging head first at the door and smashing it down. He falls on the other side, rubbing his bruises. Pachirisu looks like she's died from shock.

_So much for leading a covert Mission!_

I step out of the room with more restraint, checking from any Dim Sun members that are sure to have moved in from all that noise. There aren't any. It looks like Barlow's broken into a second room with his insane charge. The room is the most decorative on the whole ship. There's a lush purple rug on the floor, and rows and rows of clothing.

_Looks like a girl's room, except those are men's clothes. Whoever this room belongs to must be a right ponce!_

"This looks like the captain's quarters. It's got to be the captain we're after."

He sniffs the air, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Pachirisu sneezes. I think we're missing something here.

"What **is** that smell? I think there was an extra-hold kind of hairspray that smelled like this."

_I wonder f Crawford uses it?_

No, I think his hair is just naturally gravity-defying.

_Just like us!_

I wish we had some hairspray. Our hair sticks up far too much.

_I like our hair messy!_

I think you've already mentioned that. Barlow all recovered, we leave the room. The femininity of the place is making me feel ill.

_Not everyone is as bursting with testosterone as you are. Come to think of it, we're not bursting with testosterone either. Not with our feminine figure!_

Hmph!

_What? Afraid I hate your masculinity?_

... Shut up!

_Aww, Light has hurt feelings! Gonna cry like a LITTLE GIRL?_

That's **enough,** Sun. I will **not** pass out here, so shut up before I make you.

_...!_

I shake my head to loosen up my jaw: it was starting to ache with how hard I was clenching it. Barlow gives em a funny look, which I ignore. I'm not in the mood. There's a kerfuffle coming from the end of the hallway. There's a Dim Sun grunt collapsed on the ground, rubbing his head. He jumps to his feet when he sees us.

"The b-b-big ranger's broken out! Help, someone! I need backup!"

Another Dim Sun creep heeds his call for help and they both pull out Miniremo units. Barlow takes one and I tackle the other, though I could probably handle anything they throw at me. The Dim Sun minion calls three Magcargo, who promptly start trying to scorch my uniform.

_I've had enough of new uniforms. Looks at way our gloves are ruined by all that climbing!_

The Union must be getting charged loads for us. Barlow deals with his two Magmar with ease as well. Both Dim Sun minions go running, yelling for help.

_I get a __**bad**__ feeling..._

We step out onto the bridge, the rush of sea air stinging my eyes. Some voices drift down from higher up on the deck, so we stay out of sight. I can't see what's ahead of me. This is going to be **bad.**

"Are you ready for this, Light?"

I'm tempted to say no.

_We can't say that! What about you never getting scared?_

I'm not scared!

_Prove it!_

Fine! I nod and leapt out of cover, Barlow close behind me. I run straight into someone because I was running too fast for me to see them before I was right in their face. We're both sent sprawling to the ground.

_I think you took it too far..._

When my head clears I get to me feet. It's none other than Kincaid. That would explain the hairspray in the quarters.

_You don't sound very surprised! Our former teacher is the captain of an evil organization!_

I guess I'm a **bit** surprised, but he always was a bit of a bad egg.

_Speak for yourself._

"... Well, what a surprising guest we have," drones Kincaid, still in his teacher voice. "If it isn't Light. You haven't been running in the ship's hallways, have you?"

He laughs raucously at his own joke, waving his hands with a flourish and running one over his perfectly coifed hair.

"We haven't met since your graduation, have we? Perhaps you don't even recall who I am. I was, after all, only teaching the class next to yours."

I send him a scathing look so he knows that I know who he is. He smirks lightly, his stoic expression shifting only slightly from his face.

_Well, this explains why there was a substitute teacher at the school the other day._

"But I only played at being Mr. Kincaid, the teacher. My true identity is... team Dim Sun's guiding light! Mr. Kincaid!"

He does a flourish and removes his clothing to reveal a horrible Dim Sun outfit beneath.

_How is that any different from before? He's still Mr. Kincaid._

Only now he has worse dress sense.

"You've certainly come a long way to be confronting me. I wouldn't have imagined it from an unruly child like you. Not from one who ran in hallways and snuck around where you didn't belong, not to mention the **incidents** at the Summerland Ranger School."

_He __**knows.**_

That's the least of our worries. There's a cacophony of footsteps and shouting behind us. I can't see that far, but I can assume that we're surrounded. I **hate** ambushes.

"You thought we wouldn't notice?" says Kincaid, completely unwanted in his condensation of our talents. "Minions! Take care of them!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" they all yell, though I can't see them. A couple of Rhyhorn attack so I assume that the minions have pulled out the ol' Miniremos to kill us.

_Let me handle this._

Why?

_Just let me do it._

OK, if you insist.

_I ready my Styler, anticipating the Rhyhorn's charges. Sure enough, they throw themselves at us. Barlow and I get separated, so we each take two Rhyhorn. Pachirisu tries to shock them both, but it does nothing._

What do you expect? That's the worst type matchup in history.

_One of the Rhyhorn stomps on the floor with its front legs. The metal splits and is driven upwards by the force. I manage to avoid the suddenly dangerous terrain and continue my attack. If you can call it that._

_Pachirisu distracts one of the Rhyhorn while I capture the other. When that's done the other one is easy picking. Barlow had an easier time of it._

I'm not surprised in the slightest. **This** is why it's a bad idea to let you do the hard work.

_The Dim Sun minions, defeated in every way possible, chuck themselves off the side of the boat to avoid Kincaid's wrath. I laugh at them quietly, feeling the pain spreading up my arm._

"Very well. Let those incompetents go," _says Kincaid. _"Their absence will lighten the ship's load and reduce its fuel consumption." Nice way of putting it. "... I must admit, you two are better than I'd expected. Perhaps, you did glean something useful from the Ranger School. After all, you were so disappointing in the last one."

_I growl slightly. There is __**no**__ need..._

We've got company.

_More minions appear. I'm starting to get sick of this._

"But, to everything, there is always a limit."

_He snickers to himself. Now I remember why we used to hate him._

"How many of these clowns are there?" _yells Barlow, more at himself than anyone else. _"It's like there's an unlimited supply! I'll go after Kincaid! You deal with the small fry, Light!"

_Gee, thanks. Leave all the minions to me while you go for the big catch._

Well, someone's got to do it.

_I guess. Anyway, I tackle the freaks. They send three Stunky at me. I have Pachirisu electrocute them all so I can get the job done faster. All the crew jump over board again. I wonder if they know how far away from shore we are now._

I doubt it. There aren't any landmarks to go by.

_That's an optimist way of looking at it, especially coming from you! I better check to see how Barlow is doing. To my horror, surprise and despair his Styler lies in pieces around him. Mr. Kincaid still stands tall, this time backed by a menacing Drapion._

I hate Poison-types.

"You deserve kudos for your bravado, but clearly, you lack the ability."

_Barlow stays silent._

"So, where is your pumped-up bravado now? This is the power of our new Miniremo! The Miniremo is nothing like the crude and infernally heavy Gigaremo! Not only is it compact and portable, but it has over blah, blah, blah..."

Now you're doing it.

_I clench my fists tight. Here he is ranting about how awesome his stupid machine is when Barlow's in pieces!_

"-may be interested to know who developed the Miniremo. It was a youth, a boy really, about your age. That boy was, and is, a genius of the sort that comes along once a century, if that. To recruit that genius, I'd taken a position at the Ranger School. Does that surprise you?"

_I clench my fists tighter again. I think I know who he's talking about._

"Now, let us begin your final lesson. You'll need it, if your leader is anything to go by. You're both pathetic, especially you, Light. I heard about what happened at your old School. Getting kicked out must've really hurt."

_..._

"**Then** you ran away from home. What, did you not want to disappoint Mummy and Daddy?"

_..._

Sun?

"Go, Drapion!" Show them no mercy!"

_... I'll deal with him in a second. The Drapion goes to impale Barlow with its stingers. I step into the way and shield the fallen leader with my body. Unfortunately, that means my right shoulder is impaled instead. I'm too angry to feel the pain. I'll have a strike at Kincaid in any way I can!_

This is the second time we've been poisoned.

_I know. Time flies. To place one hand over the stingers embedded in my shoulder and hold it in place while I get my Styler out with my other hand. The Drapion tries to move; I'm holding it in one place. The blood makes it hard to hold on, but I manage to capture the Pokémon without even shedding a sweat._

So, you'll just shed lots of blood instead. Your priorities are all messed up.

_Mr. Kincaid looks flabbergasted, for more reasons that one. I smirk to myself._

You're starting to act more like me every day.

"Gah..." _says Mr. Kincaid, lost for words. _"I seem to have underestimated you, Light..." _He pulls out a walky-talky, which is connected to the intercom system. That explains who we heard talking on the boat an hour ago. _"To all crew members! This is your captain speaking! This is an emergency! The crew chief on C Deck is ordered to pull out the Kingston Valve! All other crew members are to abandon ship on their own initiative! Abandon ship, and swim!"

_A few high-class Dim Sun members appear and present their master with another Gigaremo, which he uses to summon a Gliscor._

"Rangers, do you understand the significance of the Kingston Valve? Its removal will flood the ship, taking all evidence of our plan to a watery grave! This will be your final resting place! And for the Pokémon on board, too! Bon voyage, Rangers!"

_I smile sweetly at him..._

_Before giving him a punch in the face._

Impressive.

_Thank you! I feel much better now. His lips are already looking swollen, and his perfect hair is a mess. The top-end minions help him to his feet and put him on the back of the Gliscor, who carries him away. I've got a headache and I'm having a hot flush._

It'll be a mixture of poison and blood-loss.

_Wonderful. As if drowning wasn't going to be enough. I can hear the yells of the crew as they jump in the water. It's a __**long**__ way back. I doubt most of them can swim that far,_

They might get picked up by a boat. Besides, who cares what happens to them?

_... Yeah. I rip the right sleeve off my jacket and tie it around my wound. It hurts so __**bad.**__ It's different from the poisoning we got from the Tangrowth._

How? I was unconscious.

_Well, I just passed out and stopped breathing, 'cause I inhaled it. This time its gone straight to my blood-stream, but there's less of it. It'll take longer to have an effect, and it'll __**hurt**__ more._

I'm glad I'm not in control right now, then.

_You really are. Barlow takes one look at my wound and throws up over the edge of the boat. Lovely. He rips off one of his own sleeves and ties it around too – the blood's already soaking through._

"That's sneak's really done it now..." _he mutters to himself. _"Light, we have to save the ship, Pokémon and all! I've never handled a ship this size before, but we're out of options!"

_He takes us into the control room, and sits me down so I can rest. My headache's getting worse._

"This is bad..." _says Barlow, half about me and half about the ship. _"The closest port is Pueltown, but I don't think we can stay afloat long enough... You can tell we're already starting to take on water."

_He's right: the ship's swaying more and jerking around beneath my feet as we sink lower. Barlow takes the wheel, steering hesitantly but with purpose._

"My Styler's out of commission. We'll use the ship's radio to sound the alarm. Crawford, come in!" _he exclaims, activating the radio. _"This is Barlow. Do you read me? We've taken command of Team Dim Sun's cargo ship, but it's sinking, and we've got an urgent medical issue on board! I'm not sure if we'll make it back to Pueltown. In other words, this radio message could be my final words. Wahahah!"

He's taking it well.

_He has to. It wouldn't be right for him to act weak in front of his injured and possibly dying again subordinate. Besides, he blames himself for this mess, so laughing about it is all he __**can **__do._

I remember your last words. They were "Gee, thanks, Jazz. Now what will I do about the pizza?"

"This is Crawford!" _says Crawford in a panicked voice. _"That's not like you, Barlow! And, as a joke, it's the worst!"

He doesn't realise he's not joking.

_I don't either._

"You've got to reach shallow water and beach the ship! If you can't do that in time, abandon the ship and save yourselves!"

"That's if there are any shallows," Barlow says, a serious tone to his voice. "I'm going to end this transmission. My last words were only a joke! You just watch! We'll save the Pokémon on board! You don't... leave the Pokémon and save ourselves? This is... and out!"

_It's getting harder to focus on what he's saying._

Just hang in there, Sun. We'll be OK.

"If we could... slow the sinking... place to beach..."

_The Kingston Valve. We need to put it back in place._

I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not in any shape to be running around a sinking ship.

_We have to try! Barlow fights against the well of the ship, trying to keep it upright. Pachirisu and I sneak out the door while his back is turned. I reckon we've got about 4 minutes before we all drown._

Well, get a move on!

_Several Dim Sun minions charge past me, screaming their sorry heads off. The sight of my blood doesn't help. I charge through the hallways myself, trying not to run into any walls. It's hard to stay upright, for more than one reason. The lights flicker perilously as the pressure increases, giving the corridors an eerie feel._

Not helping our sight much either.

_You can say that again. I run straight into a door when the ship lurches sickeningly. My head spins, but I don't have time to dwell on that. I can hear the water rushing into the hold._

The place is falling apart, and it wasn't even our fault.

_We must be losing our touch. My sight flickers dangerously as the poison spreads, sending shooting pains through my joints. I bear my teeth and force myself to climb up the ladders and jump off crates to get further towards the danger. Strange: I'm used to running __**away**__ from the danger._

It's not like we have that liberty this time. The only way off the ship is into the water, and we can't swim.

_I try not to think about it. I dodge some panicked Pokémon and get to the cargo hold. The water on the floor's about waist high, but it's rapidly increasing. We'd better hurry up and get the Valve back into place. In the panic a banister has been broken, leading onto the crates._

I'd rather do that than wade through the water.

_Agreed. I step down and onto the crates, careful not to slip on the water that coats the surface. I can feel the sting of the salt spray from the Kingston Valve in the other room. I wonder how much time we have left._

Don't think about it. Just do something about it.

_There's a lone Machoke stuck on the crates. It's in a panic, flailing its arms around like a crazy windmill. Pachirisu has to shock it to get it to calm down enough for me for capture it. By the time I capture the Machoke the water is lapping around my feet. I dash into the next room, by wounds stinging from the salt water._

It's only going to get worse. Suck it up.

_Pfft. The roaring hurts my ears as I get closer to the Kingston Valve. I can't see the actual Valve, but the fountain of sea water is unmissable. I squint my eyes against the surge. The floor lurches again as we sink lower. I hope Barlow's doin' OK._

You should worry more about **us.**

_... Fair enough. The water's up to my waist now. I push through the water, burning my wounds like liquid fire. The Valve is underwater: I can see it over here. Or, I trip over it. Whatever. The Machoke bends down and picks the Valve up on its own and throws it at the hold in the floor. It blocks it up again and the roaring stops._

The ship's probably still sinking, though. Just slower now.

_We'd better get to higher ground. Pachirisu is doggy paddling in the water now, so I pick her up and stick her on my shoulder. The one that's not still bleeding. I'm feeling so dizzy..._

Let's swap over. I've got more stamina that you at the moment. The pain is **unbearable,** like I'm being eaten alive, but it passes as the cold of the water numbs my body. All my joints hurt and it's hard to move. I don't know how you manages doing all that in this condition.

_I didn't have a choice._

I really need a sleep... but I won't wake up if I sleep now. I can't bring myself to drag myself back to Barlow, though. He seems so far away now. The whole ship lurches to the right, sending me falling right into the water. My surroundings turn red with my blood, and I'd be screaming if I could. I grit my teeth together to stop me biting my tongue off and pull myself back onto the crates.

_At least all the water's flooded to the right now._

Yeah. We won't drown unless we let go. I dig my shoes into the grooves on the crate and hold on for dear life. What does Barlow think he's **doing?**

_We just have to trust him._

The ship flies around and all the crates get thrown loose. I barely escape being crushed to death. As if we haven't almost died enough. Only, now I'm lying down, I don't want to get up. Lets' call it a day for now.

_We can't do that! We have to make sure... OK._

Hmm? I can't hear you. Speak louder.

_I... loud! You're just not..._

Whatever. I can't be bothered with this today. I can hear people talking outside. I should get up and get medical care.

_Finally..._

Shut up, you. I can't hear what you're saying but you're probably nagging. I fight through the pain and dizziness to pull myself up. I can see light. Ironic. The water has cleaned out my wound, so it's not bleeding any more. It still hurts and probably looks like I've been in a road accident, but it's better than nothing. Also, hopefully the bleeding will have helped get the poison out of my bloodstream.

_Not too... then._

I don't know. Don't ask me. I pull myself up the slope of the ship and out of the hole in the side. We're next to the school, and half of the ground has been uprooted.

_I knew we'd never get rid of this place._

Well, that was clearer.

_We're not bleeding any more. We're on the way to recovery already!_

I doubt it. A worried looking Luana pulls me up before smothering me in a bear hug.

"Light! Thank goodness you're safe!"

I don't return the gesture. What do you think I am:** Sun?**

_Hey!_

Lamont says something about the pier, but I'm still having trouble concentrating. My legs feel like jelly, so I drop out of Luana's arms and onto the ground. I put my head between my legs to try and get the blood flowing again. I can imagine that I'm even paler than before.

_I wonder if Barlow's in any better shape?_

I hope so. I'd suck for the guy to die just after we went to all that trouble of rescuing him.

_Is that you trying to be nice?_

Well... Pachirisu hops up and licks my face. I must have blood on it: she's trying to clean me up. I give her a weak rub on the head. Everyone looks up at the ship, but I don't. I can't see that far anyway.

_I hope it's Barlow._

Someone says something about 'Mission Clear.' It must be Barlow, then.

_I __**knew**__ he wasn't dead! We should get a day off for this._

If not, then heads are going to roll.


	27. If Tears Could Build a Staircase

If Tears Could Build a Staircase

I'm one for crazy names, eh? It was surprising how many spelling mistakes were in this chapter. They're gone now, anyway.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

The medical team arrive quickly.

They take one look at my wounds and most recoil in horror. It's not that bad.

_That's a matter of opinion._

They apply antiseptic, which makes me want to eat their faces for causing me so much pain. They inject the anti-venom and bandage up my wounds, but that's all. We're pretty resilient. We're prescribed rest and antibiotics to stop any infections.

_After all we've been through, getting an infection is __**nothing!**_

Not if it's gangrene and our arm dies and drops off.

_Well, there's that..._

When we get back, the Base is thrown into chaos. Both Barlow and I are worshipped as heroes. Barlow just laughs it off. I feel a bit awkward. I just want to get some sleep. Both Barlow and I collapse in bed and drift off really quickly...

The next morning there's a lot of tension in the Base. When I get up I change my bandages. My shoulder looks like a piece of bloody meat.

_Thanks for that._

No problem. My uniform is pretty wrecked again, so I put on my civvies. The team starts shaking my hands and patting me on the back. I give them all strange looks, so Barlow explains.

"We got a letter from the Ranger Union early this morning. They've asked for you specifically! You're going to work there as a Top Ranger! Isn't that exciting?"

I shrug. Everyone laughs. They know me better now. They crack open the biscuits and Big Bertha brings along more milk pudding than is particularly necessary.

_Stop complaining! It's free food!_

While everyone's eating, Barlow coughs to get our attention and makes a speech.

"As the leader, I'd like to say a few words to end this send-off party. I always knew this day was coming. You're not the sort to start and finish as a Ranger in the sticks like this. When I handed you your Styler, I already had that feeling. But, I never expected this day to arrive so soon... Well, we can laugh or cry about it, but from today, Light is a Top Ranger. It makes me sad to see Light leave us for the Ranger Union. But, as the Leader here, it also fills me with pride. If I had to put it simply... This is truly a cause for celebration!"

Everyone cheers, except me, obviously. Everyone has a slight tear in their eyes, except me, obviously.

_Hard as rocks._

The doors open and a little girl charges in and glomps me. Lil' never did have a lot of restraint. Mom and Dad follow closely behind. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife.

"... Sun, I'm sorry, OK?" apologises Dad. "I didn't mean what I said in the hospital. I just wish... you wouldn't get hurt so much."

Mom places one hand on my shoulder – the one that isn't bandaged up.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"

_Yep._

... Any ideas?

_No, but I seem to think it's important..._

"Silly, it's your **birthday!**" squeals Lil'. "You're now officially sixteen years old! Well, you will be at 12 O'clock."

_We forgot our own birthday?_

We've been busy. It's not our fault. The team erupts into laughter.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday! That's even **more** of a reason to celebrate!"

"We didn't even make any cake!"

"Or get any presents! We'll do better next year, we promise!"

I shake me head at them all. Mom and Dad's smiles droop slightly.

"We're going back to Fiore for the day. Do you... want to come too? You know..."

I do. We're going to see Jazz.

_I forgot about that too..._

Suddenly, no one is smiling any more. They must have picked up on the negative feelings, but they don't know what's going on. I nod slightly unenthusiastically.

"Come on then..."

I give everyone a wave, which they all return with cheeriness. Who'd have thought **we'd** become a Top Ranger?

_I wish Jazz was here to see it. He'd probably say something like "Way to go, little bro'! You'll be president in no time!"_

He was always more like you than me.

_That's understandable. I'm the one who's related to him._

We all pile into the car and drive off for Pueltown. Mom says we're taking a ferry. I wish they'd been more considerate seeing how we've almost died at sea several times already.

_We're not on duty now, so stop acting like you are! Just relax._

You relax. I'm content to stay on edge.

_Fine then! Move over!_

Hey...!

_Lil' raises an eyebrow at me. I wink at her and give her a noogie. She laughs but doesn't say anything – she knows that we switched. I'm not keen on Mom and Dad being here, but I'm so glad Lil' is._

Well, she **is** the only sibling we have left.

_Don't remind me._

It's going to be a bit hard to avoid that fact considering where we're going.

_I try not to think about it. We get out of the car when we reach Pueltown. We leave it in the car park, which I must've missed last time we were here._

It's not like we were looking very hard.

_We wait in the inn while the ferry arrives. There are a lot of people here, actually. I get pounced on by a ton of random strangers, who ask me to sign the Almia Times for them. My picture is all over the front page._

Makes a nice change that it wasn't Keith.

_I smile at them and take the pens they're throwing at me. Only..._

Don't mention it. I'll do it for you.

_Thanks. I let Light control my arm with the pen in it, and the fan girls disappear, satisfied with their gifts. A few give me alluring looks. I don't pay them any attention. The only person I need in my life is Light!_

I think I'm going to be sick...

_Leave that to me. There's a bustle as the ferry finally shows up. Everyone piles on. It gives the S.S. St. Anne a run for its money. I head downstairs. There's no way I'm looking at all that water._

At least it won't take that long to get to Fiore. At least, it didn't the last time we travelled between the regions.

_I wonder how everyone is doing._

Probably running in fear now that we're coming back.

_I wouldn't put it past them!_

...

_..._

...

_Should we get some flowers for him?_

Nah. He didn't like them that much. We should leave him something noisy.

_Like what?_

I don't know. We'll have a flash of inspiration when we get there.

_I almost hope we __**don't.**__ I just moved on..._

Thanks to me.

_Well, yeah. But still, it's a start, right?_

Well, I suppose the end of Jazz was the beginning of us.

_I've never heard you sound more optimistic!_

It's not going to become a regular thing.

_The passengers start cheering as the ferry sets off. I can feel myself getting sea sick already..._

Just don't be sick inside. We're going to have to pay for it if you do.

_I head outside for some fresh air. There are lots of people outside still, enjoying the lovely weather. It won't last for long: there are strong shadows all over the deck. It's going to rain._

Typical weather for what we're going to do.

_It's like we're in a novel or something._

More like a novella. We haven't been alive for long.

_Not you._

Why must you always bring that up?

_Hey, any foothold I can get, I'll take! The fresh air helps my sickness a bit. I move out of the doorway and step out onto the deck. The white panels hurt my eyes. I move into the shade before I lose all of my sight._

Not likely.

_I'd like to think so. Lil' emerges from beneath with two ice creams. She places one firmly in my hand before stopping to eat hers. I lean against the wall and lick it a bit. Black cherry. Nice._

"Mom was getting a bit upset, so I came up here for a bit."

_I rub her on the head gently with the hand that isn't holding the ice cream. She smiles sadly._

"I was only eight, so... I don't really remember what happened much. I just remember what he was like before. He was always closer to you!"

_I don't remember either._

That's my job.

"He'd be twenty today. Twenty one in three months and three days..."

_I bend down and scoop her up into my arms. She's gotten so big now. Eleven years old. Seems like yesterday she was a toddler throwing food all over the place. She's even older than you now, Light!_

...

_Sorry – I couldn't resist. Lil' rubs her eyes on my shirt and bites down the urge to start crying. She can save that for later. We stay out on the deck while the ferry docks. 'Bout time! I was about to drown myself with impatience._

Lil' might have grown up, but you still act like you're twelve.

_And you act like a thirty year old instead of a three year old._

Excuse me, but I'll be four in about two months.

_That makes such a difference. Mom and Dad emerge from inside the ship. They don't look any different, but I can feel a sombre air about them that wasn't as strong before. We're back in Summerland. I thought we'd seen the last of this place._

Just as long as we don't get recognised.

_Well, we've cut our hair, covered ourselves in scars, and broke all attachments to this place but the one that's six feet under. It shouldn't go as badly as you're imagining._

It **better** not, or I'm holding you responsible.

_I remember when I used to be afraid of that threat! It's cooler here than I remember. My predictions about the weather must be right. I put Lil' down, replacing her with Pachirisu. She snips the air excitedly. I suppose Pokémon don't mourn the way we do. We step down from the board walk and onto the sand._

_I've almost missed this place._

Don't get too attached.

_You said something similar to me on the first day of school in Almia. We all enter the Olive Jungle. We're luckily there are footpaths in here, or we'd get so lost. Half of the Jungle is still burnt to the ground. I'll never get over that stunt!_

And neither will the Dragonite Bus.

_The trees clear to reveal a church, of all things. __**Why**__ they decided it was a good idea to put a church in the middle of a jungle is beyond me. We open the rusty gates, but we don't go into the church._

_We go into the cemetery._

_The ground is slightly damp from all the humidity in the air, which is crisp and fresh with the rain that's probably coming. Most of the graves don't have names: they've been worn off by the drastically changing weather – unkempt and mournful._

_Jazz's grave still bears him name, at least._

Someone must've been taking care of it.

_It was probably Auntie Maggie. She did love Jazz so much._

She's the one who blows the multicoloured flutes back in Hoenn, isn't she?

_Yeah. I wonder if she and Mom ever made up. We stand around Jazz's grave, not saying anything. What is there to say? Mom places a bouquet of flowers on the soil. I __**knew**__ we should've brought something._

He'd be turning in his grave if we pulled a stunt like that.

_She and Dad start crying, wailing unimaginably loud. They hold onto each other like letting go would make them drown in their own grief. I clutch my fists tighter. I don't have anyone to hold onto. Lil' must've noticed, because she takes my hand in hers._

_The clouds finally burst and it starts to rain. Typical weather for this sorta thing. At least the rain clouds my own tears. Pachirisu sidles closer on my shoulder and rubs her cheek on mine._

You don't even remember.

_I don't need to. I __**know**__ he wasn't supposed to die. It should've been me._

There's no use thinking that sort of thing now. What's happened has happened.

_I still help but wish I could've __**done**__ something!_

It was an accident. There was **nothing** anyone could've done.

_I try to tell myself that, but it doesn't stop the hurting. I try to rub the tears and rain out of my eyes, but both are falling too fast. It's so unfair._

I know.

_It was even worse because of the day that it happened on._

I know.

_We never even got to make that pizza together._

I **know!** Geez.

_I'm mourning here!_

And you don't think I'm not? I just don't cry about it. It's not going to make it any easier.

_I stop crying. You're right._

I'm always right.

_Sure, sure. Pachirisu rubs her cheeks against my face. She probably doesn't know what's wrong, and I can't tell her. Even if I could, I couldn't bring myself to say it. It's like saying it makes it even more real._

At least the grave is still in one piece.

_Yeah._

**Jazz K. McKenzie-Sullivan**

**30/1/1988 – 27/10/2005**

**If tears could build a staircase,**

**And memories a road,**

**I'd climb right up to heaven,**

**And carry you all the way home.**

_I chose that epitaph._

I can tell. It's soppy and cheesy.

_I was only twelve at the time, and my brother, best friend and role model died on top of me on my __**birthday.**__ I was too upset to be original. Besides, I was mourning over my own losses as well. I rub my neck gently._

It's certainly changed how we live our lives.

_You know, some days I really wish I could still talk. There are so many things I want to tell people. But, on other days I'm really glad I can't talk, because some of the things I want to say would hurt them._

Like how you wanted to tell Dad how much you hated him?

_Case in point. We still haven't done anything for Jazz yet._

I can feel that you have an idea.

_I do, but you're not going to like it. I pull Pachirisu into my arms and take the bell off her neck. I put it on Jazz's tombstone instead. It chimes beautifully in the wind. He always liked making noise._

Thanks for giving away our only method of seeing further than ten feet.

_It's a sacrifice I can live with. Besides, I'd do anything for Jazz, and he knows that._

Do you believe in heaven, Sun?

_I don't know. I know I believe he's waiting for me, but I don't know where. I look up at the sky as if I'd see his face in the rain clouds._

_Are you crying, Jazz?_


	28. Of Surprises and Sleepovers

Of Surprises and Sleepovers

This chapter actually had me laughing out loud when I wrote it. It's nice to have a light-hearted section just after something so sad.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_We finish up at the cemetery. I get the distinct impression that we don't particularly want to be there. It's such a pity. He was so vibrant and lively, but just look at the place he's hanging around now._

He should've been cremated. At least he'd be free to travel with the wind.

_But we wouldn't have anywhere to visit to commemorate him. We leave in silence. Mom's still crying, but silently now. I guess she's suffering too much to be loud. I think I see Spenser on the way back to the ferry, but I avoid his eye. I'm not in the mood._

This has affected you pretty badly, huh? Go get some rest.

_Thanks._

We pile back onto the ferry. Its late evening now and the lights shine like fireflies over the deck. The windows look like eyes; the people moving around inside the pupils following our every move.

_I guess visiting a dead relative does this to you._

We get some drinks from the bar: I can see Dad with a large beer. He's really setting a good example for us children here. I get a Sprite, and 'Lil chugs a Diet Coke.

_She has better tastes in beverages than you!_

Shut up. There's more ice than Sprite here. I'm not too impressed. The journey back to Fiore takes **ages.** I'm almost chewing my knuckles off with impatience. Surprisingly enough, Crawford is waiting for me when I get off the ferry, though it's so dark I can hardly see him.

"Yo, Light! You left your bag behind when you left. I'd get some new stuff if I were you. I've seen more holes in a slice of Swiss cheese!"

_His humour is good at a time like this._

His humour is **never** good. I nod and take the bag from him. I forgot we're still in civvies.

_We slip back into old habits so fast!_

The uniform isn't the best anyway. Crawford gives me a meaningful pat on the back without asking what the matter is. He must sense that it's personal. Besides, he's not going to get a word out of me any day of the week.

"Sun? Oh, good: you haven't left yet," says Dad, coming up behind me, watching Crawford walk off into the ebony night, hands thrust into his pockets. "We'll give you a lift to the Ranger Union."

I give him a funny look.

"What? We were told about your promotion first! You only found out later because we couldn't get you to wake up."

That explains it then.

_What can we say? We love our bed!_

I have to agree. We drag ourselves back to the car park, hunt around for ten minutes trying to find the stupid vehicle, and pile in. 'Lil can't stop yawning, and it's pretty hard for me to stop too.

_It's a good thing we're getting a lift. Wandering around the woods at night is a really bad idea._

We could fight off anything that comes our way. We've been through worse. The Union is practically deserted except for a sleepy looking receptionist, who isn't being sexually harassed for once. She says that everyone's waiting upstairs.

"Be careful, OK?" says Mom, wrapping her arms around me in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

I wince at the term, but hesitantly hug her back.

_We __**are**__ even further from home now._

Just wait till we get Missions abroad. We'll be gone for months. The family leaves. I feel slightly awkward and unsteady on my feet. My eyes are burning with weariness. Better get this over with. It's a good thing there are escalators in here: I don't think I could pull myself up any stairs this late at night.

_It's eerily quiet around here. Something isn't right._

I trust your intuition enough by now. I'll stay on my toes, if I can just stay awake. I reach the Conference Room, but I don't hear any noises from inside. I straighten my clothes out a little bit to make myself more presentable. I **am** going to my promotion looking like a hobo.

The room is dark inside. My vision is absolutely zero. Pachirisu chirps uneasily from my shoulder. I take a few steps into the room, when the lights are suddenly thrown on.

"SURPRISE!"

Most of the Union is holed up in the room, waving banners around and wearing party hats. There's a buffet in the corner, with a cake sporting a candle in the same of the number 16. A birthday party.

_Nice touch!_

People start clapping and shaking my hands. I just stand there feeling a bit distant. I haven't caught up yet. I wake up a bit more when Keith muscles his way forward through the throng.

"Hey! Move it! Best friend coming through!" he yells as he emerges. "Yo, Light! Happy sixteenth birthday!"

_Keith! I'm so happy!_

You do this then. I value sleep more than cake.

_Great! I give myself a few seconds to become accustomed to the sudden wave of weariness that hits me, before throwing myself on Keith. He laughs and hugs me back just as enthusiastically. Rhythmi emerges too and throws herself on us. It's just like old times._

Except it was me they were hugging. And not as enthusiastically as this.

_Absence __**does**__ make the heart grow stronger! There's a cheer and everyone jumps on the buffet. I happily devour several small cakes and drink a few cups of Diet Coke: __**not Sprite!**__ All my energy returns and then some!_

Oh, God. You getting hyper isn't a good thing. I'm just glad I don't have to witness it.

_We're just about to cut the cake when Hastings walks in to spoil the party. He looks around, wrinkles his nose, making his moustache do a strange dance, and kicks everyone out except me and the green haired woman who bombarded me with questions last time I was here. Keith's here. Why on Earth is Keith here? Unless..._

"Vientown's Ranger Base and the Ranger Union share the same goal," _says Erma, showing the telltale signs of making a speech. _"It's to maintain peace in the Almia region. The arrival of Light means that four of the twelve Top Rangers are based in Almia. Incidentally, haven't you two noticed? I suppose it's understandable from being nervous, but... You should both be very familiar to each other, dears."

I think she's talking about Keith.

_I turn and give him a confused look. He smirks in that kind of way that he always smirks at me in._

"You guessed it! I'm the twelfth Top Ranger!"

_I raise an eyebrow at him. I'm sure you told me he wasn't going to be a Top Ranger back when we were in hospital._

...

"Caught you off guard, did we?" _laughs Prof. Hastings._ "To punish the so-called Team Dim Sun, we needed more Top Rangers. That's why we chose you two youngsters and summoned you. It's a major promotion, born from an inspiration shared by Erma and me."

"That's 'cause we're so awesome, right, Gramps?" _states Keith from behind me._

"Gah! You two are free to do as you wish without restraint. I present you with the Symbol of Top Rangers: the Fine Styler!"

_He comes over and hands me a Styler. It attaches to my wrist instead of being handheld. I feel almost sorry to give my old Styler up. It's been with me through thick and thin._

It's obscene to get so attached to an inanimate object.

"Let me describe how the Fine Styler is different. Blah, blah, blah, charge up power, blah, blah, blah, cleverly named this feature, blah, blah, blah, biggest change, blah, blah, blah..."

Hypocrite.

_We'll learn from experience._

"That's enough for your orientation!" _says Erma, sparing my attention span. _"... Keith. I know why you were late getting here. On the way here, you stopped to save Pokémon controlled by Team Dim Sun. Townspeople who saw this were delighted, and they phoned in their thanks."

_I mouth the word 'swot' at Keith. He blushes._

"Well, everyone. Let's return to our jobs. The two newcomers should come see me in the Operating Room later."

_Erma, Prof. Hastings and the green-haired woman leave the room. Keith punches the air._

"Hehehe, I got promoted right off the bat! But boy, oh boy, you bet I'm surprised. I never thought I'd be a Top Ranger with you two!"

_I cross my arms and give him a scathing look._

"I don't mean it like that! This Buizel's my partner. We met in the Fiore region, and of course, I know little Pachirisu. Hey, where's the bell I sent you two?"

_I sag._

"Oh? Tell me about it later, OK? We should go see Erma before Hastings kicks off again."

_He links his arm through mine and leads me off. He's more muscular and bulky than I am. I remember back when he used to be like a little stick._

We're not much of a little stick anymore either.

_I'm not complaining. We're __**toned.**__ He's like a __**body builder.**__ Keith almost stops to chat up some girls in uniforms, but I drag him off before he can do any damage. A Rhythmi shaped blob is sitting down in front of a blob of light. She must be working here now! Good for her._

"The Operator's here can be considered Top Operators," _explains Erma. _"They do tend to chatter too much, however. OK, people, let's not be rude. Introduce yourselves to our new faces."

"Hi. I'm Linda," _says a blue blob._ "Nice to meet you. I don't think I'm really the chatty type, but I'm sure not the silent type."

That sounds more like a chat up line than anything else.

"Hi, I'm Marcus," _says a brown blob._ "You don't need to learn my name, though. I mean, it's not as if you don't have enough to memorise already."

Too modest for my liking. He needs a bit of backbone

_Do you __**have**__ to psychoanalyse everyone here?_

"Hi, I'm Rhythmi, but you already know that, eh?"

_Erma laughs to herself in a wheezy way that makes me fear for her health._

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you three being here is no coincidence. We were informed about your trio from Ms. April of the Ranger School. You pledged to make your dreams come true in Ascension Square. The fact that all three of you have held on to those dreams brought you here."

"That and **skill!** We're full to bursting of that!"

"**Keith!** You might have lots of skill, but no modesty! Chairperson Erma's still talking!"

_Some things never change._

Erma sounds like a stalker – knowing that much about our personal lives.

"One last thing: Top Rangers have the right to assign Missions to themselves. Rely on your experience, believe in your instincts, and know who you are helping. You are responsible for your own actions. Top Rangers don't answer to a Leader. Of course, don't hesitate to approach your seniors for advice... that said the senior Top Rangers are all in the field now. They are investigating blah, blah, blah..."

_I sneak a glance at Keith. He looks tired too. A buzzer goes off from the screen._

"Oh? Speaking of senior Top Rangers, we have a transmission from Sven?"

_The blue blob spins around to face the screen and presses a button. The color of the screen changes, but I'm too far away to see what's on it. It's probably this 'Sven' character._

"Sven? You're in the Chroma Highlands? Please confirm."

"You got it," _rasps a voice from the speakers. They need a better speaker system. _"Is that Linda I hear? There's something I want to pass on to Chairperson Erma. This place is crawling with Team Dim Sun minions. They're slowing me down. I'd like Erma to send a young Ranger or two to help clear the vermin."

_Why on Earth does he need young Rangers? Wouldn't more experienced Rangers be better?_

He's probably hoping that they'll be girls so he can ogle them.

_I get the feeling we're going to be roped into this. He's gonna get quite the surprise!_

"A young Ranger or two, did he say?" _Erma asks herself, giving us the evil eye. _"Then, two he shall have. Light and Keith, this is a good opportunity for you to go meet Sven. You two are to join Sven in the field. This is a Mission from me. Perhaps you'll find it less than challenging for Top Rangers to do."

_Our first Mission as a Top Ranger! I feel so important!_

"Sven is in the Chroma Ruins, which are in the Chroma Highlands. You can get there by travelling east from Altru Park. Sven has been chasing leads on the Dark Stones found in Gigaremo machines. He's a daredevil and a trifle offbeat. But he's also an excellent Ranger. Normally I'd expect you to go straight away, but it's too dark. You can go first thing in the morning. Linda, tell Sven to set up camp for the night."

_Thank God. I let out a huge yawn to further stress her point. Keith salutes Erma. I just stand there looking the same way I normally do. We have problems with authority figures._

You have problems with your head.

_That's true. Keith and I leave, heading towards the barracks. He grabs my arm and drags me into his room before I can get a suite of my own._

"C'mon, we're having a sleepover! I haven't seen you two in ages, so we have to catch up!"

_Fair dos._

This is going to be painful.

_Only if we fight and hit our heads again. Keith's quarters look like a typical bachelor pad: clothes all over the floor and a smell that I can't quite place. Keith notices my looks._

"Erma didn't mention it, huh? When you become a Top Ranger you get your own suite, so we can be as messy as we want!"

You'd better keep our suite clean, or I'm going to throw a **fit.**

_No problem. Keith throws the duvet from the bed onto the floor and throws himself down onto it. I sit more delicately on the sofa._

"So, which one of you is in charge today?"

_I give him a big smile._

"Hi, Sun. I could tell you apart from Light with my eyes closed!"

What's **that** supposed to mean?

_It means you never smile. The door opens and Rhythmi appears, still crisp in her uniform even after a hard day's work. She's holding the forgotten birthday cake in her hands._

"I **thought** I'd find you two in here. We never cut the cake!"

_We all descend to Keith's level on the floor for the cake. We don't have a lighter or a match, so the candles stay unlit. They stay singing happy birthday quietly so they don't wake anybody else up, while I use a knife to cut the cake into three slices._

I don't think we'll be able to eat a third of a cake each on our own.

_Rhythmi didn't bring any plates, so we all eat out of our hands. It's a nice cake, too. Pity we couldn't share it with more people. I give Pachirisu a nibble, but she scrunches her face it when she takes a bite. Guess she's not a fan of sweet stuff._

"So, you'se two!" _says Keith, breaking the ice. _"What have you been doing these past few months?"

"Well, I went to Fall City to work as an Operator in the base_," Rhythmi says with a smile. _"It was really hard, but rewarding, I suppose. I could've done with more days off, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. A few weeks ago I got a call from the Ranger Union to work as a Top Operator. Apparently they were impressed with how quickly I'd picked the trade up."

"Well, I went to Ringtown, and there was some shad guy there called Spencer. He said he knew you, Sun! Anyway, he was a Top Ranger, and I think he suggested me to become one too. What about you two?"

_How on Earth __**did**__ we get here?_

No idea. We're not even that good – look at how many times we've nearly died.

_I shrug. They both start laughing_

"Don't be modest! I've seen your pictures in the paper enough times to know that you're almost a hero now."

"Almost. You're still not better than me!"

"**Keith!**"

_Rhythmi and I laugh at him while he takes aggressive bites out of his cake._

"Can you imagine it? Being able to assign our own Missions! Mission 1: buy groceries. Mission 2: eat some popcorn. Mission 3: walk the Poochyena."

"I think you have to be more serious then that!" _Rhythmi scolds but with a massive smile on her face._ "You know, one of the reasons I decided to become an Operator instead of a Ranger is because being a Ranger is considered to be one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. It's even worse than being part of the Mafia. It takes a lot of guts to put yourself in that much danger each day and not quit."

"That's true. I have so many scars you wouldn't believe it."

_He then proceeds to take his shirt off, much to the embarrassment of Rhythmi, and show us these scars. His chest is toned beyond anything I'd expect of a boy his age, and is peppered with small scars._

"I got **this** one when I got into a tussle with a Gyarados. **This** one I when I met Buizel. He was being harassed by some Rhyhorn."

"Don't sound so proud of them!"

She's right, you know.

_Stop being so boring! I promptly take off my own shirt and show my scars. I don't have as many, but they're bigger, more noticeable, and have better stories behind them._

"Oh my **God,** Sun! What on Earth did you **do?**" _shrieks Rhythmi, recoiling in horror._

I don't blame her.

_I point to the burn scars on my chest, point at the map of Almia hanging on the wall like in every room in this stupid place, and make a fire with my hands using sign language._

"There was a fire in Vien Forest, huh?" _says Keith, after mulling it over for a few moments. I nod, and then point at the scar on my right arm. I make jaws with my arms and open and close them as if they're chewing on something._

"A Pokémon attack?" _Nod. _"Carvanha?" _Shake. Bigger. _"Sharpedo?" _Nod enthusiastically. _"You were bitten by a **Sharpedo?**"

_I shrug. It's not that big a deal looking back on it._

Are you kidding me? We nearly **died,** and you nearly quit the Ranger Union.

_Well, I __**didn't,**__ did I? And that's the point! I turn around and point at the bruises on my back, point at the Peril Cliffs on the map, and smack my hands together._

"You're not trying to tell us that you fell off a cliff?"

_I nod._

"Good God, man, and I thought **I** was bad!"

"Please; you two should look after yourselves! Don't break the trio up!"

"No way, Rhythmi. We're here together, aren't we? Nothing can stop us now! Besides, we're technically a quad."

_Rhythmi shuffles slightly uncomfortably._

It's an awkward subject.

"I guess making that pact all those months ago was a good idea after all."

_I laugh. __**You**__ didn't like the idea, did you?_

Making a pact doesn't guarantee us a place in the Ranger Union.

_Maybe not but, we got here anyway._

"What's so funny?" _Rhythmi asks, looking worried. I shake my head and wave my hand. She wouldn't understand in a million years. I take another bite out of my cake instead. It's almost all gone!_

Yes, that's what happened when you eat something.

_You're such a prick sometimes, you know that?_

"Well, this has been fun and all, but you should get some sleep. The Chroma Ruins is a tough place to go to for your first Mission as Top Rangers."

"Have you been there before, Rhythmi?" _Keith asks eagerly. _"You sound like you know a lot about it."

"No, but I've received voice mails from Rangers who **have** been there. It's not a nice place."

"We can handle it, right, Sun?"

_I nod and throw my arm around his shoulders. We both grin like maniacs, sending Rhythmi into a giggling fit._

"You two are quite a pair! Now, sleep."

"But we're not tired!"

"Don't sound like such a toddler!"

_She gets up and pulls some blankets out of the cupboard and throws them at us. Keith and I curl up like caterpillars in the blanket until Rhythmi pulls them off._

"I can't get undressed in front of two boys! Let me cover myself up!"

"Aw, c'mon, Rhythmi! We took our clothes off in front of you!"

"It's not the same thing!"

_She lies down and pulls the blanket over herself. She seems to struggle with something under the covers before pulling her Operator uniform out and throwing it to the side. Keith wolf whistles. Rhythmi bashes him over the head._

At least she has some sense of dignity.

_So do we, but we're boys! We don't have these strange lumps on our chests! Keith gets up to turn the light off, which is nice considering I won't be able to see at all when the lights go out. There's a click and the room is plunged into darkness. There's a clatter, Keith swears loudly, and the blankets are moved around._

He can't be quiet, can he? We're probably keeping everyone else awake.

_Stop moaning. Rhythmi's right: we should really get some sleep._

With all the sugar you've eaten, I doubt we'll get more than a few hours.

_You sound so much like Mom when you say that. I roll over, trying to get the moonlight out of my face. There's a struggle as Keith and I take off our pants. I'm wearing boxers. I don't know about Keith._

"G'night, everyone."

"Night."

_I don't say anything. It's times like this when I really wish I could speak. I wish I could take the burden of those memories from you._

Don't. The memories of the accident are what made me, and I'm not leaving you on your own to get yourself killed.

_Thanks, Light. I knew you cared._

As if.


	29. Flat Line

Flat Line

Short as anything, but a MAJOR PLOT POINT! There is quite a bit of blood in this one, but I wouldn't advise skipping it. I was partially inspired by Final Destination 2, so you can probably imagine what it's like.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_I open my eyes slowly. The light falling through the curtains burns gently; my eyes crusted shut. I rub them with one hand before rolling back over. I'm not getting out of bed on my birthday._

_Of course, Jazz has other plans._

"Mornin' bro! Get your butt out of bed!" _he yells, smashing his way into the room. I sit up and groan._

"Jazz, leave me alone! I don't wanna get up!"

"Tough. Now you're twelve I'm taking you to see that new movie! What was it called again...? Well, I'm taking you to see it. So get up!"

_He charges off in a whirlwind of energy like he always is. Breakfast in bed would've been nice at least! I sigh and pull myself out of bed. Fancy being up this early on a Sunday. I grab something out of my wardrobe and throw it on without ironing it. I can't be bothered today._

"Mom and Dad are out getting your 'present'. Apparently it's big, so they had to wait for it to come today," _says Jazz in a slightly more relaxed voice, now that the initial excitement has worn off, but with a knowing smile on his face._

"Where's Lil'?" _I question suspiciously._

"She's with Mom and Dad. It's just me and you today, Sun!"

_He grabs me and gives me a noogie. I scream and struggle in futile anger. When he lets go my hair is even messier than normal. He only laughs and drags me out the door._

"What about **breakfast?**"

"We'll get something at the cinema! Get yourself in gear!"

_He brushes his unkempt hair with his fingers, grabs me by the wrist and sprints put the door, carrying me in his wake. He only stops to lock the house up before we make the relatively short journey to the ferry. It's such a pity we have to go all the way to Fall City just to go to the __**pictures.**__ Jazz grins all the way there. I wonder what he's got in store for us._

_We arrive in Fall City after about fifteen minutes. It's a good thing we were only travelling inter-regionally, or we'd be there forever! We head straight into town, Jazz promising on the way that he'll get me a hotdog at the cinema to tide my hunger over. I lick my lips. Mmm... Hotdogs..._

_The day passes in a blur of activity. We see the movie, after Jazz gets into an argument over the seats, and we stuff ourselves with popcorn until we're fit to burst. I'm pretty sure Jazz would've shoved some down my shirt if there hadn't been together people in the cinema at the time._

"You know, Mom and Dad said something about the present being at home once we got back," _Jazz mentions sneakily on the way out the cinema, his voice straining against the sounds of the machines working on the building above us. _"If you walk faster you'll get it sooner!"

"Stop teasing me! I'm too full for that!"

_He laughs but I can barely hear him over the drills. He bends down to my level so I can hear him properly._

"Once they've redone this dump we'll come back and write all over the toilet walls in permanent marker, eh?"

_I laugh. It's just like him to be thinking of pranks like that! He takes my hand in his in a rare gesture of affection and leads me off. He sure knows how to give good presents!_

_The building explodes above us._

_We turn just in time to see the glass of the windows being blown out forcefully, hanging suspended in the air like crystals. Blood is mixed among the shards. Everything is still and silent for a second, the silence eventually blown by someone screaming. I realise it's me._

_The glass starts falling as if in slow motion, right towards me. Jazz, the only one of us still able to move, pushes me to the floor and covers me with his body. I put my hands over my face, masking my eyes from the glass. I don't want to see..._

_My face feels wet for a moment before my throat is ripped out._

_I try to scream but I can't. I can't even __**breathe.**__ I let my hands drop from my face, too shocked to hold them up anymore. Jazz is obscuring my view of everything, hanging above me. He has blood coming out of his mouth. I look down at his chest_

_The biggest shard of glass I've ever seen is sticking out of his chest, jutting out at an angle, and piercing straight through my throat. I don't look at the blood. I never knew there could be so much. I try to open my mouth to say something, but everything's frozen. Jazz's arms give way and he slips down the shard and onto my body._

_I can see the sun. It's beautiful. Better than looking at..._

_He's doesn't breathe. Neither do I._

...

Oh my God.

Oh my **God.**

I wake up suddenly. I can't move; can't breathe; can't see. I'm clasping the blanket so hard my knuckles are white. My face is wet with tears. Crying? I never cry. Maybe the roof is leaking.

I somehow manage to get up, get to the bathroom, and throw up without alerting everyone that I'm awake. I throw my guts up into the porcelain bowl of the toilet. I feel a little better now. I start crying again, and I sit curled up on the floor, head in my hands.

I haven't dreamt about Jazz in **months. **Not since we first joined the Ranger School in Summerland. Not since we finally got out the psychiatric hospital. We probably shouldn't have ever **left,** considering the fact they we were **two** people at that point.

Not that I'm complaining.

I still feel sick, and I can't feel Sun. I don't know if he had that dream too. I hold all the memories of Jazz, so he might not have experienced them. I hope he didn't. That was **horrible.**

I pick myself up and look in the mirror. God, what a mess. I splash water on my face to wash away the tears, and I start to look a little better, if extremely shaken.

I'm not going back to bed, that's for sure.

And I'm **never** going to that cinema again.


	30. Of Caves and Collisions

Of Caves and Collisions

There's foreboding in this chapter. Because foreboding and cliff-hangers are a fanfiction writer's best friends.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

I shower before everyone wakes up.

I don't want them to see me in such a state. I don't want them to know what happened. Suffering in silence is easier. I wash the sick and the tears away in the hot water and shampoo. The hot water burns my skin slightly. It's good. It's better than feeling the way I was before.

_Light?_

How long have you been awake?

_Since you woke up yourself._

Since when could you stop me from hearing your thoughts?

_I didn't think. I guess... I didn't really want to. You didn't have much of a choice._

We have to put this behind us for now. We have a job to do.

_Oh yeah. Sven's still in the Chroma Ruins._

Shuffling and yawning sounds come from outside the door. I dry myself off and throw my boxers back on. It might be unsanitary, but I'm not walking around naked. I stick my head out the room, feeling better composed now I've had a shower. I can't say the same for Keith, whose hair could be used to clean chimneys with.

"No fair! Why did you get the shower first? Now it's got Sun germs all over it!"

He leaps up, throws me out the room, and disappears inside, probably to do his **business.** Rhythmi looks more composed than him, but her hair still has creases in it and is flattened on one side where she'd been sleeping.

"Morning, Sun," she yawns, still half asleep. I harden my gaze to let her know just who she's talking to. Her mouth shifts into an embarrassed 'o' shape, and she looks at the ground. I get changed into my uniform and clean underwear in the bedroom, with Keith carries on in the bathroom and Rhythmi in the living room.

_It's a good thing the apartments are so big._

I'll say. Now suitably dressed, and all thoughts of the night behind me, I slip the new Fine Styler onto my left wrist. It has an antenna that sits directly underneath my first two fingers when I'm capturing, instead of one that sticks out on the air, with the grip around the middle.

_I guess we'll be less likely to lose it now it's around our wrist instead of in our pants._

Because we'd lose it at all. I wouldn't put it past you, though...

_Hey! That was totally uncalled for._

It was. Now ask me if I care.

_Geez, you're in a bad mood today._

I'm **always** cranky when I don't have a good sleep. Keith and Rhythmi seem to be ready. Rhythmi's cleaning up the mess we left with the plate, while Pachirisu nibbles on the crumbs. She drops them when she sees me and legs it over, spreading the mess across the floor. I go to help pick them up but Keith stops me.

"C'mon you two. We have a Mission to ace!"

I send a glance at Rhythmi and she smiles appreciatively.

"Don't mind me. Go and do your job."

I shrug and follow Keith out of the room.

_I'm worried about her._

Why?

_She seems like she's having a hard time accepting __**us.**_

That's her problem.

_Don't be so harsh. It's a big thing. I remember when I first met you._

There's no way she could have it as bad as she things she does.

_It's not an easy subject._

I know. We don't tell anyone we're leaving. Rhythmi'll probably cover that for us. I can't see the sky outside, but I also can't feel the sun of my face. It must be cloudy. I hope it doesn't rain.

_Well, you can't sell umbrellas without the rain._

What are you on about?

_Never mind. Forget I said anything._

Always do. Wendy barges out of the door, looking like she's just drunk three cups of coffee. Pachirisu almost has a heart attack. I almost follow suit. That's **not** something to be doing this early in the morning!

"Light and Keith!" she yells at the top of her voice before we can leave.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something really important last night. Top Rangers can fly from place to place on captured Staraptor. You can only fly to places you've been to before, though. It feels sort of silly to say it myself, but they call me the 'Flying Ranger'. It's because I love flying on my Staraptor that much."

I wish we had a Staraptor. It would make things a lot easier.

_**Light!**__ Pachirisu is a __**good**__ Partner Pokémon!_

But we can't fly on a Pachirisu! We can't fly to the Chroma Ruins anyway, but we **can** fly to Altru Park, which would mean we get to avoid walking through those noxious berry bushes again. Pachirisu electrocutes an unfortunate Staraptor that was minding its own business, preening on the branches of a tree, and Keith captures it. Only...

"There's only one."

That's what I was thinking.

"Well, you look like you weight about as much as your Partner Pokémon! We'll have to share. Let's hope this thing can carry us both."

He hops on the back, gripping the sides of the Pokémon with his knees. He holds out a hand for me. I take it reluctantly. Now I'm glad we don't eat very often.

_Well, it's never really helped us before. Look at how many times we've passed out!_

The Staraptor grunts slightly under the extra weight, before taking off quickly. It doesn't seem to be having as much of a problem flying as I expected. I can't see anything up here. Everything's too far away. It's like flying through thick fog. I just hold onto Keith tighter so that I don't lean over, not see the edge of the Staraptor, and fall to my death.

_That would be really painful._

Not as much as burning to death would be.

_It's not the fire that kills you. It's the smoke._

It still wouldn't be pleasant. After a few minutes we start to descend, if the popping in my ears is anything to go by. We land abruptly on the ground in the middle of Altru Park. I hope we didn't land on anyone. That wouldn't look good on their insurance policy.

I get off with shaky legs. I think I like riding Doduo's better.

_Are you kidding? That was fab! Even better than the Dragonite Bus._

Well, we haven't made enemies out of the Staraptor yet, so yeah. I suppose it is better. Keith leaps off like a pro and dismisses the Staraptor.

"How cool was that? We've **so** gotta do that on the way back!"

He punches my shoulder in a friendly way. I think the trip made him hyper. The area to the right is the way to Chroma Ruins, if the map on my Styler is anything to go by, which now has extra radar abilities and the names of places on it. I like being promoted.

_Ditto. Maybe we'll get free drinks at the bar._

You're sixteen. You do realise that the legal drinking age here is eighteen?

_At least we're not in Hoenn. It's twenty one there._

I get the feeling we're not gonna live that long.

_Well, death can do no more than kill us. Now let's save this Sven dude before the Dim Sun dorks skin him._

Fair enough. We stop to ask an old man directions on the way. Unfortunately there's a big ass log in the way, and we have to walk around. I hate detours.

_You hate everything._

Especially detours. Especially detours infested with Nuzleaf. Those things creep me out. The next area is also infested with Tauros. Unfortunately, I can't see them coming, so I have Keith lead me through the path. I can hear the hooves stamping loudly right next to me, but when you can't see them, it's even worse.

_We really need to invest in some glasses._

The grass turns to solid rock as we progress, passing a house and two police officers. Something must be up. They don't interfere with us. I guess Rangers outrank them.

_It's nice outranking someone instead of being called 'rookie' all the time._

We even outrank Barlow now. I'd love to see him so I can show him our new Styler. I don't know if it's just my bad eyesight, but now not only is everything misty, it's also really dark. It can't be just me, though, because Keith reacts to it too. We run into a Dim Sun Minion, hypnotising a bunch of Murkrow, who are breathing out the gas that's making the air so dark.

"Wah! Who goes there? I can't see your face, but I can do this!"

I'd like to tell him that we're fellow members, and in this thick fog, he might be stupid enough to believe me, but he sends the Murkrow to kill us. Keith and I split up to lighten the load. Of course we can't see where they are for us to aim. Instead, I get Pachirisu to jump on them and shock them, so I can figure out where they are. Using the Fine Styler is a bit odd, because I have to point with my fingers instead of the end of the Styler, but it goes OK.

_Brilliantly, even, considering we can't see anything._

There's a small explosion, which is probably the Miniremo blowing up. The dude legs it. I don't blame him. My Styler starts ringing. It takes a little while to find the screen, but when I do, I can see Angel on the other end.

"Hi, there! Congratulations on becoming a Top Ranger!"

"Hey! Light is **my** friend! **I** wanna do the Voicemail!"

Rhythmi appears on screen and snatches the mic off Angel, who sits in a pout.

"We're getting abnormal signals from your Stylers! What's going on?"

Keith switches on his Styler, which is probably picking up the same image.

"This is Keith. A Dark Mist is covering the Chroma Highlands. We think that's the cause."

"Hmm... It seems like your Stylers are having to seek radio signals in that Dark Mist. We're having to broadcast over a frequency of 103.2 FM just to reach you."

"Your Styler's will probably run out of battery power fast. Try and keep them switched off or something while you're running around, or find an Electric-type to charge them up," Angel buts in.

_I sense a cat fight brewing._

That would certainly be more entertaining that wandering around in a pea souper. Keith and I sign off and switch off our Stylers to save energy. I can hardly see him in this mist.

"We need something to lift the fog. We should split up, seeing as we have our Partner Pokémon to guide us. Last one to clear the mist pays for a meal out!"

He charges off before I can refuse. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of safety.

_Well, don't stand around, unless you want to spend your pay check on a takeout!_

Fair enough. Pachirisu runs off into the mist, emitting sparks bright enough for me to see, without startling the Pokémon around us. If they attack, we'll have to boot our Styler up before we can retaliate. I cough harshly, the mist making it hard to breathe.

_We're never going to get over that Tangrowth, are we?_

Probably not. Pachirisu sniffs the air before charging off to the right. I dodge the Pokémon that I can see, all of which are too busy stumbling around in confusion to attack. Pachirisu stops and doesn't go any further when we start to climb a small hill. A female voice lilts through the fog.

"Oh, hey. Good work with the mist," she says, obviously confusing me for the grunt I just beat up. "But, you know, it doesn't matter how thick we make the mist, right? All it takes is one Pokémon with a move for clearing mist to blow it away. Is that true? ... Are you going to answer? Wait, are you a Ranger? I can't see you to tell, so let me confirm it this way."

While she summons the Pokémon, I quickly switch on the Styler. It immediately starts bleeping quietly, signalling the steady decrease in power. Just in time, too. Three Koffing appear. Man, I hate Poison-types.

_I think that Team Galactic have a preference for them too. You know, that lot who've been causing trouble in Sinnoh?_

Yeah. I heard they got owned by a ten-year-old. We're not quite ten, but I still own the Pokémon the minion throws at me. She runs off in a fit, and I follow her. Maybe she'll lead me somewhere nice and not poisonous. And, lo and behold, there's another one blocking the path.

"Were those the last of the Pokémon that can use blah, blah, blah?"

_That would've probably saved our lives, you know._

I don't need anything from those guys except for them to take a long holiday somewhere cold, like Mt. Silver. As per usual, the dude summon some Pokémon, which I send packing. Well, after I switch the Styler on, that is. The dude mentions that he 'hid the Pokémon'.

_Well, there's a cave there blocked by a fence. Knowing how the Dim Sun minions 'hide' things I'd say that's probably where the Pokémon are._

Great. Now we need to find something that can cut it down before our Styler dies. It doesn't look too healthy. As I'm wandering around looking for said Pokémon, a plant tries to eat me. After composing myself, I realise it's a Carnivine. A Carnivine with Razor Leaf.

_Yay! Jackpot!_

I capture it but I can't turn my Styler off, or it'll run away again. I look unhappily at the power meter. We're almost out. Let's make this snappy. I take the Carnivine back to the cave and have it cut down the fence. I go to enter and find whatever's inside, and get smacked in the face by a Skarmory. We both fly backwards and end up sprawled out of the ground. The Skarmory pulls itself to its feet and looks at the sky. It opens its massive wings, several times the size of me, and beats them. The winds created almost send me flying back off my feet.

At least it clears the fog.

_Now, about that food deal we made with Keith. I vote 'Frankie and Bennie's'._

No way. I think I'd rather go to TGI Friday's.

_Let's discuss that later. Here he comes._

Pachirisu squeals and charges off, teasing Keith's Buizel by pulling on its tail. Keith himself appears through the fog – but at least it's the normal fog this time. Normal for us, anyway.

"I don't believe it! How could I lose to you? Well... I guess dinner's on me. By the way, I found the Chroma Ruins, but there's a massive block covering the entrance. Did you find anything that could take it down?"

I shake my head. Somehow I don't think a couple of Abra are gonna help much.

"Well, it's up those steps. Go check it out while I scout out the area. After all, I'm the one who can actually see, here."

He winks at me and points in the direction of the steps before leaving again, his Buizel glad to get away from the hyperactivity of my Pachirisu. I pat her on the head. Good job for winding Keith up!

_... Not sure what to make of that._

I climb the steps, trying not to slip on the thin layer of water lingering in the dips. It must have been raining last night. That would explain the lack of sun. At the top of the ladders is what looks like a shrine, with a big slab of stone in the middle. I give it a bit of a kick. It's not moving, that's for sure.

_You made such an effort._

Thank you. Keith comes back, yelling something about a solution. There's a Bastiodon following him around, its bulk towering over Keith. I half hope that it'll stand on him by accident.

_**Light!**_

He gets it to move the block of stone, which slides down the side of the cliff and probably onto the house in the Chroma Road that we passed on the way here. A staircase carved into the stone in revealed, leading down into the mountain itself. Keith and I exchange looks. He bows and says "ladies first." I smack him.

There's hardly any light in the bottom of the stairs. I'm guessing it's a cave, and luckily the radar on my Styler makes a map for me. I can hear the steady dripping of water. There must be a stream or a lake under all this rubble. The air smells musty, like no human has set foot down here in years.

_Smells like Grandma's house._

That's cruel. She doesn't deserve **that.** Keith points out the hole in the ceiling and the Drifblim over yonder. Yet **another** point where weighing so little has come in handy. I capture a Pikachu and recharge my Styler before it conks out, and then take on the Drifblim, dodging the balls of negative energy so I don't get sent flying into one of the walls.

_It wouldn't be the first time._

I stand in the halo of light pouring in from the floor above us and grab into the... arm things of the Drifblim. It rises gently, taking me with it, while Keith stands below and yells at me not to get hurt. When I reach solid ground I let go, and the Drifblim floats off like a balloon caught in a draft.

Then I get rammed by a Pupitar.

Growling angrily, I pick myself up and get ready to fight it.

_Lemme! You never let me do anything these days!_

OK, OK.

_I whip out the Styler and ready myself for battle. The Pupitar dances around the room in a random pattern, ramming the walls and floor and occasionally coming for me. I can't use Pachirisu – Ground-types are immune to Electric-type attacks. Instead, I wait it out until it comes to a pause, and capture it when it's not looking._

_There's nothing up here except for the Pokémon, so I guess we can probably use it somewhere else. I hop down the hole, landing heavily on my feet. Keith looks at the Pokémon that back at me._

"Is that it?"

_I put my hands on my hips and give him a patronising look. He smirks._

"Well, if you're that useless, I'll just have to cope with it."

_I gasp in mock horror, before pushing him in the direction of the only place we haven't been to yet. Dodging the bloody Psychic-types, we come across a giant rock blocking a crack in the wall. I use the Pupitar to get rid of it, so Keith can suck it._

He'd never act like that around me.

_That's 'cause you'd destroy him, and I won't. In the crack there's an Electabuzz, which Keith captures. He's probably trying to beat me in a Capture challenge. Well, we'll just see which one of us can capture the best Pokémon! I put my hands on my hips again to say "Is that it?" He sticks his tongue out at me._

"Well, I was faster that you anyway!"

_He storms out the cave in mock anger, and I follow. He heads off to the right, where we haven't explored yet. Then I see the use of the Electabuzz._

_I can't see a thing!_

Well, less than normal.

_Touché. Keith can't either. There is even less light in here then there was back in that crack. He gets the Electabuzz to light up the area, and I'm momentarily blinded by the Flash. When I lower my arms, unaware that I had lifted them in the first place, there's a glowing orb hanging just under the ceiling of the cave, illuminating the whole area. Keith gives me a triumphant look. I frown._

Try not to get irritated. We've got a Mission to do here.

_Oh, yeah! I forgot about Sven! I explore this new cave under the light of the artificial sun. There's a sinkhole and a Sandshrew. I put two and two together and get five, which is pretty close. I capture the Sandshrew and have it dig through the hole to the floor beneath. Keith and I jump down and we land on top of each other in a heap._

You're embarrassing me.

_Oh, shut up! I pull myself up and push Keith back to the ground._

You're acting like a kindergartener.

_I'm only sixteen! You're still three._

...

_I capture the Hypno that tries to take my head off and use its power on a strange door like the one in Boyleland, throwing Keith a smug look. He pushes past me into the now open cave and comes back with a Pupitar in tow and a few extra bruises to show it. I capture a Drifblim just in case we come across a hole in the room that needs Elevating through, so we don't have to backtrack._

Is this you being **sensible?**

_Aww, c'mon. I'm trying here. The next room is pitch black, so I leave Keith to stumble around and go get an Electabuzz with that Drifblim I picked up earlier. With the room now illuminated, the Pupitar can see what it's doing, and smashes an impeding boulder. The next room is constantly being choked by poisonous gas from Koffing._

I want to strangle those things sometimes.

_I'm with you on that one. There's another sinkhole, and Keith takes the opportunity to tell me that he captured a Sandshrew while I was off. He uses it to reveal the floor before. I wonder how deep we are now._

No clue. I'm surprised the air is still breathable.

_I'm definitely not complaining. I jump down to the next floor and move before Keith lands on me. There's nothing here except a sink hole and a hole in the floor, which we jump down, seeing as we don't have a Sandshrew. The cave is filled with shimmering crystals set into the walls._

They must've been mining down here. That would explain why these caves exist.

_I grab a Drifblim and elevate up to the next floor. My nose is hit with a slightly faint but still pungent smell. There's also a mysterious door here. It resembles the smell of a Muk, but more... gassy. Not as tangible, if that makes sense._

I know what you mean. You could **chew** on the stench of a Muk.

_There are boulders, a Bastiodon (which I capture; I think it might come in handy) and a conveniently placed Pupitar, which makes short work of them. There's a scared little Sandshrew cowering in the corner, probably afraid of the Pupitar that just smashed its way through here. Luckily, we're back in the room we need the Sandshrew in._

I wonder what the builders were smoking when they built this place.

_I jump down the hole that the Sandshrew just dug out for us and end up back into the cave with the gems, but on a ledge this time. As I get closer to them, I see two large boulders. Good thing I brought that Bastiodon with me. It shifts the boulders and moves it down the ledge, probably onto some poor Pokémon._

Well, if they didn't see it coming, that's their fault.

_We push onwards, coming to a larger room, with a man crouched down behind an overhand. He puts one finger over his lips to keep us quiet, but there isn't really much I could say anyway._

"Sssh! Keep your voices down," _he whispers, the cowboy hat on his head bobbing slightly with each word. We crouch down with him._ "I'll explain later. Good to see you here safe. Well done, you two. So far, so good. I'm Sven. Nice to meet you."

_He shakes both of our hands. They're surprisingly smooth. I take it he wears gloves most of the time._

"This is my Luxray. It's my most trusted Partner. No time to waste. I need your help," _he whispers, pointing over his shoulder._ "Hear those voices? I want to hear what they're discussing. Too many Team Dim Sun goons around for my liking."

_We stick our heads around the corner to see what he means. I only get an eye full of fog, but Keith gasps in horror, so there must be a small army out there._

God must love stupid people: he made so many.

_The Dim Sun goons are all talking at once, so I can't make it out, but Sven seems to have hearing like an owl._

"You hear that?" No. "Those Dim Sun goons are collecting rare stones for pocket money. They said Dark Shards, right?" _I shrug. _"Those must be the Dark Shards in the Gigaremo machines. Sounds like they only use the dark coloured Dark Shards for Gigaremo. And seems like they've stripped the place of all the good Dark Shards. There's nothing left but blah, blah, blah..."

You're turning into me.

_I get the picture anyway. Dark Shards; Dim Sun; Gigaremo; got it all down flat._

"... propose to run them out of the Ruins?"

"Should the three of us take them on?"

That's the stupidest idea ever.

"Hold it. There's a Pokémon in these ruins that can produce an overwhelming stench. You know what I'm saying."

"Uhh... hang on a sec, Light. Do you remember that odd door we saw? There was a pongy smell coming from behind it. Bet it'll drive this lot out. You stay here. I'm going to get it.

_He charges off, though quietly so he doesn't alert the goons to us being here. There's an awkward silence between Sven and I, while Pachirisu and Luxray examine each other with a slight tinge of hatred._

I think she's jealous, in the same way she was of Mime Jr.

_Speaking of which, I wonder how Lil' is._

We need to go visit them all and then them of our adventures. Imagine being on the frontline like this, but actually being **meant** to be here for once.

_Keith arrives again, followed by a Skuntank. The smell is still there, but very faint. He must've told it to tone it down so the Dim Sun minions don't notice._

"Good, you've got the Skuntank. Now, which one of you is going to go in there?"

_I volunteer, because I know I won't make up excuses that'll alert the morons to our intentions._

"OK, then. Keith, have the Skuntank follow Light. Pachirisu better stay here so it doesn't get blasted."

_I nod and take her off my shoulder and pass her to Keith. She hisses at the Luxray, which hisses back._

Well, let's get this over with.

_The Skuntank and I run straight into the midst of the Dim Sun ninnies. I'm not so sure this is such a good idea any more. The baddies gather closer, not making the connection between our uniforms and our jobs. I can feel their hostility. Well, I'm sure Skuntank stink will sort that out._

_It turns around, lifts its tail up, and squirts smell everywhere._

Hold your nose and shut your eyes.

_Even then I can still smell it; it smells like rotting flesh. I feel sorry for the Dim Sun minions who are being exposed to this._

They're the bad guys. They deserve it.

_Well... Sven and Keith emerge from behind the rock once the Dim Sun goons have legged it and the smell cleared. They're both laughing hard._

"Couldn't have gone better, I'd say... Whoa! Keep your noses pinched."

"You could've **told** me that before the kamikaze attack!" _complains Keith,_ _wafting his face with fresh air. He points to a hole._ "You think there are more?"

"Probably. We should stop them before they can mine anymore of those Dark Shards for the Gigaremo."

_We nod in agreement and chuck ourselves down the hole. We try to progress, but there's a Pokémon in the way, made out of what seems to be spiralling gases. And purple too._

"Isn't that a Spiritomb? Is it guarding something valuable?"

"Who knows? It's sure not about to let us pass without a fight."

_Well, I can take this! We approach the Spiritomb, and it looks straight at us. We stand there not doing anything for a while. It doesn't even move an inch. I blink and suddenly it's right in front of me, and I have to throw myself backwards to avoid its lunge. I notice that there are five keystones on the ground._

It can probably move between them. Watch out.

_I will. It vanishes and reappears in the right hand corner, rearing backwards before letting loose a spray of psychic power at __**me,**__ instead of the capture line. I jump to the side to avoid it and launch the capture disc, drawing loops to get the Spiritomb while it's recovering from that attack._

_It retreats back into the keystone, and everything goes quiet. I use the opportunity to pull myself to my feet and tense myself for fight or flight. There's a shift in the air to my left, and the Spiritomb appears. I ready myself for its attack, whatever it might be. _

_It mouth tightens and it sucks air in before blowing out harshly with a cry. A small purple flame materialises and starts hopping towards me. I move out of the way while still drawing loops around the Pokémon before it disappears again._

_I freeze and wait for the next attack. The air shifts behind me, and I move barely quickly enough to avoid an orb of energy flying straight at me. The skin on my arm burns as the energy takes the top few layers off, but it doesn't bleed, thankfully. That's the last thing I need._

_The keystone in the middle pops up and the Spiritomb rears its ugly head. It screeches and pools of darkness start engulfing the floor. I keep on my toes, avoiding any that get too close._

We're not getting anywhere. Move over. I stand on top of the keystone in the middle, suspecting that it won't reappear there twice in a row. Now I can see the whole room and won't be caught by surprise.

_... Show off._

No, just smarter than you. The Spiritomb surfaces in the corner, but I can see it's getting tired. I've almost captured it. A few more loops should do it. It rears backwards ready to attack.

But I've forgotten about the purple flame.

It collides heavily with my leg, bursting into more, violent flames and licking up my leg, searing the skin. I scream and fall backwards, patting out the flames before they cause too much damage. There isn't a mark on my leg. I guess that's because the flames were ethereal.

_Uhh... Light?_

What? I look up, and the Spiritomb has finished charging its attack, and I can't move in time. I raise my arms to cover my face in defence as the attack is unleashed.

The balls of power collide heavily with my rib cage, throwing me across the room. I hear Keith yelling and see him running over and grabbing me from behind. The second he touches my arm my whole body goes like lead, and I can't move the slightest. Luckily, I also can't feel when we hit the wall and collapse to the floor.

I try to get back up, but I'm sinking into the floor. What the hell? My mind gets dragged down like I've been tied to a heavy weight. I can't even move enough to ask Sun if he's OK. I feel like I'm being sucked down through water, but I **am.** I can see the ripples from my struggles. My feet are stuck in the window of a building, which is slowly sinking into the water.

I don't seem to need to breathe, but I can't imagine that I won't get crushed by the pressure once I sink deep enough.

I reach down and smash through the glass in the window. My feet were set into it, somehow. The glass cuts my ankles slightly, and I hiss in pain, still I'm free. I waste no time in swimming to the surface, feeling the weighty sensation disappearing the higher up I get. I just hope the Spiritomb hasn't killed everyone.

I didn't really need to worry about that. I'm not in the caves anymore.


	31. The Smallest Pieces

The Smallest Pieces

This has loads of symbolism in it, as usual. And I love the Light/Keith bonding stuff. It's good for character development.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Breaking through the skin of the water I look around.

I can't see anything. Looking around all I see is darkness. Only the area close to me is illuminated. I can see the ripples of the water dancing out to beyond my vision. I take it I'm in my mind again, considering I can see at **all.**

That leaves the question: why am I here? Last time I checked I was battling a Spiritomb. Maybe I was knocked out, but the transition from reality to the unconscious space was so **smooth.** Normal I have to force my way there. Here. Same thing.

Another thing: I never remember there being water anywhere in the city. Just a lot of burning books. So, where did all the water come from? It doesn't make much sense, but then, does this place even make sense? I realise that I can stand up now. The water only comes to my waist. I wonder how it got so shallow so quickly.

Well, for whatever reason I'm here for, Sun has to be knocking around here too, if only in a coma on his bed, as we are when we're controlling our body. My best bet would be to find him so we can work something out, but if the place is underwater then I'll need to use the Sky Bridge. I hope it's still intact.

I start wading. Hopefully the buildings still poke out of the water. The clock tower better be in one piece. I spent **far** too long furnishing that room. The light I seem to be giving off illuminates the front of a building. There's nothing conspicuous about it, so it can't be the clock tower. Damn. Well, at least I can climb to the roof and get my bearings, if nothing else.

I open the door, letting a stream of water flood the room. Oddly, the level of water outside doesn't sink at all. It's like extra water was added just to fill this new space. I'm starting to confuse myself. I don't bother shutting the door, seeing as the water pressure will probably make it harder than the task would be worth.

The building I'm in seems to be a hotel of some kind. The lights are still working a little bit so I can see the contents of the room. There's a reception covered with soggy papers, several lush seats circling a glass table, which is now completely submerged, and pictures on the walls of people. People with no faces. Creepy.

I head up the stairs, seeing as my target is the roof, and onto the second floor. Stupidly enough, the staircase doesn't keep going to the top. What kind of idiot designed this place? Well, technically I did, but still! I groan loudly: I don't have to be quiet when I know no one else is here.

Well, that's what **I** think.

One of the doors is being hammered on down the hall. It bulges as whatever's inside throws its weight against the wood, and then sinks back as it refuses to let the beater through. It can't be hostile – there aren't any hostile things in my own mind. Not yet, anyway. I can hear yelling coming from inside the door. Annoying, arrogant yelling full of a whole load of rubbish.

Seems familiar.

I make my mind up and twist the doorknob, letting the contents of the room spill out. A whole jumble of clatter spreads across the floor. There are so many knickknacks I can hardly tell the individual items. I think I see a music box, a set of saucepans, a large banana tree, three pounds of feathers mixed with sand and a monkey wrench.

There's also a large mop of red hair.

The owner of the bangs waves his arms around, sending the items flying as he tries to pull himself up. When he eventually does he runs his fingers through his hair, eyes darting around the hallway until they come to rest on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Keith.

He just looks at me blankly for a few moments before jumping up and pulling me into a hug, which I try desperately to squirm out of.

"Light! Jesus, man, I thought I was a goner! Clean out your closets some time!"

He finally releases me, but still holds me by the shoulders. He makes me feel short. I frown harder to let him know that he irritates me. He just looks baffled.

"Wait a minute, did you **talk?**"

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?" I say, crossing my arms.

"No, no, but I thought you couldn't!"

"... You don't know where we are, do you?"

"... Uhh..."

I roll my eyes and sigh at him. It's never easy being around an idiot. Trust me, I have to live with one in my head every day, and I don't need another to add to the collection. I pick up a stool that was also in the pile of mess and sit on it, crossing my arms and legs.

"This is my mind."

"Your... what?" he gawps.

"My. Mind. This is what it looks like."

"A closet full of rubbish?"

"That's only the bit you were in. It's a big city outside, but always midnight for some reason. And now it's randomly flooded, and I bet it's because of you."

"Gee, thanks. And what's with your accent?"

"Hey, I just talk like this, OK? What's with your **face?**"

"No need to be rude. Might I point out that you sounded just as childish as Sun there?"

I clasp my hands over my mouth in shock.

"**Please** say I'm not turning into that idiot."

"You know, I think I liked it better when you **didn't** talk."

"Get used to it. You're in **my** head now, so it's **my** rules."

"So, we're here. Where's Sun?"

"We hardly share the same part of our brain. He's in the other half of the city."

"So why are we here and not there?"

"Well, considering the place is flooded, we can't use the Earth Bridge to get across, so I'm heading for the roof to see if the Sky Bridge still exists."

He cocks his head to one side and narrows his eyes in confusion.

"The Earth Bridge is the way we get to each other's minds on the ground," I explain. "It's not really a bridge: just a big black wall that you can walk through. The Sky Bridge is a bridge that connects our clock towers together, which is where we live when we're not in control."

"This is confusing."

"Why don't we just go then?"

I stand up, kicking the stool back to the floor. It's my hotel, so I'll make a mess of it if I want. Oh, God, I really **am **turning into Sun. Just kill me now. I step over the mess on the floor, which is somehow growing into a bigger pile before my eyes, even though that much stuff couldn't have fit into such a small cupboard. Keith follows me and, as soon as he's over the pile, the floor collapses and the tip falls down into the floor below. Well, it looks like we're not going back.

I can see the staircase at the end of the hall. Keith doesn't say anything, glancing around the room with a mix of fear and curiosity, and maybe a little bit of excitement. Why couldn't he have fallen in Sun's part? Then again, if he had, he might not have been found, and I don't fancy the idea of having yet another mind trapped in this hell.

I swing up the stairs, which are made of cast iron and moulded to look like a stream of water, spiralling down from the room above. There's a small trapdoor in the ceiling when I get that high, which I unlatch and climb through.

I finally reach the roof. I can see two moons in the sky – one tinged red and the other green. The red one is bigger. We're returned to almost complete darkness once we leave the building, though we're both still giving off a dull light. I guess souls shine in this shadow. I can see the clock tower from here. Thank God; I thought we were gonna have to walk.

The Sky Bridge is gone.

I stand there in utter disbelief for a few moments. I barely notice Keith climbing out of the trapdoor and standing next to me, nearly toppling over with the overwhelming sight of my mind. There's a huge gaping hole in the side of the room on top of the clock tower.

"Are you OK?" Keith asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gone," I say.

"What is?"

"The BLOODY SKY BRIDGE!" I yell, my voice growing louder with each syllable. "IT'S **GONE!** NOW WHAT?"

Keith takes a few steps back. I stamp the roof angrily, and it caves down beneath my foot. I take a step back so I don't fall to my death. I look back at the sky, then at Keith, then at the sky. I slap myself in the face.

"Of course, what was I thinking, expecting things to go the right way? This is worse than that time Sun drank some milk, **knowing** we were lactose intolerant. I was sick for days, damn him."

"Uhh, Light? You OK?" Keith repeats carefully. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah. Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"I thought you were actually gonna kill me just for standing here."

"I'm sorry, alright?"

I sit down harshly on the roof of the building, water saturating my clothes. It must have been raining. That almost explains why there's so much water everywhere. I realise I'm not wearing my Ranger uniform anymore, but a black, tightly fitted trench coat and black pants and boots. I actually like it better than the Ranger uniform. Keith sits down in front of me, looking like he wants to say something.

"Why did you freak out so much? It really wasn't big of a deal."

I look at him.

"Do you know anything about DID?"

"Huh?"

"I thought so. Dissociative Identity Disorder: a psychiatric disorder where a person displays two or more separate personalities that routinely take over control of the body with subsequent memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness. I memorised that years ago." I look at him seriously. "Do you comprehend that Sun and I are **sick?** As much he won't admit it, we have a mental disorder. Put that on top of dyslexia, blindness and muteness and we're a complete and utter mess."

"... Dyslexia?"

"Please tell me you at least know that means."

"I do, but... you'se two?"

"No, just Sun. Some people just weren't born to be healthy."

I rest my head on my hands and stare at the waterlogged roof.

"Once upon a time there was a boy called Sun Marcel McKenzie-Sullivan. He had two loving parents, and an older brother called Jazz Kevin McKenzie-Sullivan, and was going to have a little sister. Then, on the day of Sun's twelfth birthday, Jazz dies, and Sun nearly dies too. He comes out of it with no vocal chords, and no brother. He has therapy, takes anti-depressants, and tries to pull himself back into a normal life, but the memories are too much. One day, on the 3rd of January, 2006, I pop up."

I look at him. He doesn't know what to say.

"Do you get what I'm saying? I don't even really exist. I'm not even the original, but I'm always the one who takes control. I'm all the things Sun wanted to forget, to get **rid** of. All I am is splash back. I'm half a person. That's why I got angry. I don't contain Sun's anger: I **am** Sun's anger."

He looks down at the roof, then up at the sky, anywhere but me.

"I've ruined his life, but at the same time I've also made it better. All the therapy and drugs in the world can't numb the pain caused by your older brother dying on top of you. If it wasn't for me, I seriously think Sun could've killed himself. I helped him recover simply by being born. But, at the same time, I'm stopping Sun from ever accepting what happened. He doesn't remember what happened, because I'm the memories he's lost."

After a long pause, Keith says:

"Bad times are happy times."

"Huh?"

"Bad times are happy times, because they make us grow."

I just look at him. He said one sentence, and I already feel slightly lifted. I smirk lightly, turning away from him and looking at the two moons. The red one is covered with blood, and the green one with plant life.

"Sun is growing, and I'm getting left behind," I decide.

"Well, then, we'd better make you catch up!"

Keith leaps to him feet, taking the opportunity to make his friend feel better. Is that what we are now? Friends? He holds one hand out to me, beaming.

"You know, flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. You won't ever become a better person unless you take the risk and jump in the first place."

I look at him, before giving a genuine smile that would've made Sun proud, and take his hand.

You have to be worthy of yourself before you can be worthy of another.


	32. Still Make Us Whole

Still Make Us Whole

Short ass, but cute. This chapter has some stuff in it that won't be important until later on.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

The two of us wade wearily though the water, sending ripples and waves across the abnormally calm surface. Not even a breath of wind tousles the water. And no glass yet. I'm glad for that, at least. I look over my shoulder at Keith to check he's still there. He bends over and rests his hands on his knees, panting heavily. I stop and wait for him.

"For a Ranger you sure are unfit," I note stoically.

He gives me a slightly withering look, an expression out of place on his face, and gets his breath back.

"Something pressing on me," he gasps. "Like someone's sitting on my chest..."

I look around, suddenly aware of an intimidating presence that makes the air feels heavy. Normally I'd tease Keith, but something genuinely seems wrong. He straightens back up, somewhat recovered.

"It is normally like this?" he asks.

"... No..." I reply hesitantly. My head aches a bit.

Keith puts a hand on my shoulder, probably seeing the pain on my face. I shrug it off.

"Just because I told you about my problems before doesn't mean we're best friends."

He flinches and looks away. Harsh, I know, but he's forgotten who I am. He can save the friendship for Sun. Speaking of him; we should be nearing the Earth Bridge soon. I just hope it still works, even though it'll be partially underwater. I'm getting worried about him.

I start walking again, hearing Keith breaking through the water behind me. The headache gets worse as we get closer to the edge. My heart starts to drop. Something's wrong, and I don't know if I want to drag Keith into this. The ground suddenly sloped upwards, and I almost trip over. The ground leers up to form a small island that covers some of this side, and some of Sun's. The Earth Bridge. Well, that was convenient.

I stop, surveying the area. Keith runs into me and almost knocks me over. He pays me little attention and looks around curiously.

"You're mind is really messed up, man."

I snort and walk forward a little bit. I ring my hands around my mouth and yell:

"SUN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

My voice echoes, distorted slightly by the wall between our minds. And other echo joins it, saying 'yes' in a weaker tone. I wait patiently for the owner to appear through the fog. We could've just barged straight through the wall of darkness that acts as the boundary between Sun and me, but I want to 'meet him halfway' in the words of the Black Eyed Peas. I know I wouldn't be impressed if he just forced his way through to me, especially considering the state this hellhole is in. At least this way is more polite, if it takes longer.

A shape starts to emerge in the distance. I walk forward to meet him, feeling the headache get worse, stopping a good ten feet away. He does the same, mimicking me in most ways. I look at him for a few moments, taking in his expression and the feel of the air around him. Oddly cold. More like something I'd expect from me.

"Sun," I state.

"Light," he states back.

"Keith!" Keith butts in. I give him a scathing look to shut him up.

"Are you flooded out as well?" I ask, content with small talk for now.

He nods, not saying anything. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"OK, what's wrong? We might be flooded, but that's no reason to be like that."

He cocks him head to one side. It's just another difference between us – the way we show people we're confused.

"What do you mean?"

I decide to drop all pretences there. I cross the final distance between us and take him awkwardly into my arms, ignoring the aching in my joints. He freezes up, which just makes me crush him more.

"Since when were you me, and me you?"

I let go of him, hands still clasped to his shoulders, and hold him at arm's length. I stare him in the eyes, which betray his shock. God, I wish I was taller than him instead of exactly the same height to the nanometre.

"Stop acting like me!" I say forcefully. "You're not supposed to be like this!"

He frowns and wriggles out of my grasp.

"I'm acting like **you?**" he asks accusingly. "You're acting more like me than anything else!"

"That's what I mean," I say quietly. "This change in me isn't worth the change in you. I want my Sun back..."

He looks down at the ground beneath his feet, and licks his lips. I watch him closely for any signs of an answer, but he stays silent. Slowly, he raises one hand up and places it on his face, dragging it across and wiping the moisture off his skin. I forcefully grab him and wrap him up again as his tears start to soak my trench coat. I never noticed before but he's wearing an identical one, only white. It suits him more than mine does me.

Another pair of arms encases us, and I smile, leaning into the embrace. Keith sure does have the worst timing, but I guess that what makes him such a good person after all. Because he isn't perfect – like us. I take one arm off Sun and wrap it around my impromptu comforter, and Sun does the same. He sniffles and stops crying, but none of us break the embrace. I snort and say:

"Fine, maybe I don't hate you as much as I use to."

He stares at me for a few moments, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Sun joins him, both bending over with their arms across their bellies. I frown when I realises they're laughing **at** me, not **with** me. Keith stops first and pats me hard on the back.

"You're not as much of a douche bag as I first thought!"

I smirk at him, but suddenly standing upright. I just felt that... whatever it was. The air suddenly gets warmer and sticky, like the humidity has just been turned up. Sun feels it too, and we both look up at the sky. The fog suddenly thins out and is blown away by a sudden gust of wind that almost knocks us all over. The clouds in the sky shift with the fog and the brightest sunlight I've ever seen streams down from the heavens.

The ground beneath us parts urgently and shoots break through, hurriedly blossoming into fields of flowers, especially daffodils for some reason. The water shimmers under the light of the sun above us. The pressure fizzles away completely, and I suddenly feel five stone lighter. Keith whistles at the sight.

"Does this normally happen?"

"... No..." I say quietly. "We've never had a sun rise before."

The scent of the flowers makes Sun sneeze loudly into the sleeve of his trench coat. Pity the water hasn't gone with the fog. At least I can actually see stuff now. Keith wanders off to give Sun and I some space. Sun wipes the remaining tears off his face and smiles happily at me. I keep my gaze level. That smile I gave to Keith earlier was just a fluke, I promise.

"Thanks for being here for me," he says in his funny accent.

"Hey, you were on the way," I say back in mine, shrugging nonchalantly.

Sun shakes his head at me, and turns back to Keith.

"Now what?"

"Hey, don't ask me! This is your wacky place!"

Fair enough.

"Well," I start, ever the voice of reason. "We'd normally get out of here by one of us ascending to take control. Now, which one?"

"Well, you were in charge last time," Sun says. "So I think it's my turn."

"I don't think so. Not in the middle of such an important mission that requires stealth, cunning and more than five brains cells."

"It's **my** go!"

"Not it's **not!**"

"GUYS! Shut UP!"

We stare at Keith, who was being assertive for once. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just that fighting isn't going to get us anywhere."

I shrug and turn away, waving my hand at my counterpart.

"Fine! I don't want it anymore anyway!"

Sun doesn't give me the reaction I was hoping for, but just says thank you ever so politely. I glare at his back, which is now turned towards me. He looks at me over his shoulder and gives me a huge grin positively beaming. He turns back and fades into a thin but stretched out wisp of smoke that rises quickly to the heaven and disappears from view. The sun hurts my eyes. I growl and look away.

"Why'd it have to be a **sun?**" I mumble to myself. "He's not gonna let me forget this."

Keith grins and ruffles my hair up. I swipe at his hands.

"You're forgetting that there's now **light **here too."

I wince at his clichéd statement and walk off.

"Hey, what about me?"

I look over my shoulder at him.

"Once Sun's in place you'll be booted out. At least I won't have to look at your face anymore."

He snorts.

"That's the Light I know and don't particularly love."

I turn away so he can't see me smiling as I leave.


	33. Of Shacks and Shenanigans

Of Shacks and Shenanigans

I use big wordz in title, I r smart, hur hur hur. This chapter is full of lyrics from one of my favourite bands of all time – Owl City! See if you can spot them all!

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

_My senses burst back to me in an instant. I throw my eyes open and lash out at the shadow obscuring my vision. My fist connects with skin and the thing falls back and out of sight. I sit up to see a very relieved Sven in his cowboy hat, and Keith, who's holding his nose in pain._

Nice shot. Pity I didn't get to do that myself.

_I was hoping that you'd have a __**little**__ more liking for him after everything he's done for us!_

No way. He hasn't bought us dinner yet.

_Pachirisu also jumps up from her place on the floor next to me and rubs her cheek against mine. I sneeze. She's got dust in her fur from being underground._

"Glad to see you're awake," _Sven says in an unusually tired voice. _"I was starting to get worried."

_Keith stops rubbing his nose and turns his attention to the Ranger._

"How long were we out for?" _he asks, not really sounding like he wants to know._

"A few hours. But hey, you could've been out for days, so I guess we're lucky."

Lucky? That's awfully optimistic.

_It's better than being pessimistic. Mind you, it's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

"Maybe we should turn back..." _he starts. Both Keith and I shake our heads furiously._

"We've got a job to do!" _Keith exclaims, mirroring my thoughts perfectly. _"We can't just quit now because we got hit over the head!"

_He jumps up and marches off down the tunnel proudly. He vanishes for a few moments before reappearing and asking which way we're supposed to be going. Both Sven and I laugh before getting up to join him. My body feels like a Golem sat on me for three hours. And not moving around has made it a lot worse. Pachirisu takes up her usual post on my shoulder and we move off down the tunnel._

"Oh, Light!" _Sven calls out, turning around to face me. I wince at the name. _"I almost forget: I got a voicemail from the Union. Some Mechanic is making you something. I didn't get all the details, but it should be good, right?"

_Oh, I wonder what it is! I know; it's a new Styler!_

No, we already got one of those.

_Well, perhaps they're going to attach a chainsaw to my arm!_

Oh God no...

_Regardless of what it is, we've still gotta do this thing. You know, I forget what we were supposed to be doing... Whatever, it probably isn't important. Along the way there's a weird statue thing. It looks like it's made out of marble, so none of us can do anything about it. I wanna take it with me, but I highly doubt my pockets are big enough._

_I forgot what it was like to be partly blind. I just got used to being able to see everything so clearly and now all I see is a thick fog. It's a good thing Keith is so close, or I'd probably walk into some walls._

I wouldn't put it past you.

_Do you think we'll ever be able to see again?_

Probably not, though investing in some spectacles might be useful.

_Maybe that's what they're making back at the Union. I really hope it is._

At least we're not deaf. Imagine being lost in a silent ballet.

_Whoa! I got so distracted I didn't notice we'd gotten somewhere! I can tell it's a large room, but that's all. Pachirisu jumps off my shoulder, leaving it oddly empty without her weight, and makes squeaky noises so I can tell where to go. I almost fall over a set of large steel steps that lurch up from under foot. At the top is a massive hole. I can't see inside, obviously._

"We were too late!" _exclaims Sven. I throw him a confused look. _"I've been on the trail of this thing for quite a long time," _he explains. _"Seems someone's already gone and hauled it away."

I don't feel as sad as he does.

_Me neither, but that's probably because it's unlikely that it was edible._

"... They must've pried out something pretty big from that hole there," _he continued. _"I reckon it was a giant Dark Shard... The Shadow Crystal, is it were."

_Uhh..._

Just pretend you know what he's talking about.

_I do my best Light impression. You always look like you know what's going on. Sven says some stuff, but I already feel a bit lost. Keith doesn't even seem fazed. I guess I don't have much for me going on up top._

"Even the Spiritomb we saw couldn't protect the Shadow Crystal?" _Keith exclaims._

"Don't think that's right," _Sven says wisely. _"I'd say that the Shadow Crystal was guarded by a Darkrai."

_Oh, sod this. I'm so lost even __**I**__ don't believe it. I let them ramble on and scratch my nose. I still feel achy from lying down for so long._

Sven must've finished off the Spiritomb once we were incapacitated.

_Hey, I still have my head, thank you._

That's decapitated!

_Same thing, different spelling. I'd rather pick flowers instead of fights, anyway. Sven says something about smashing the rock and it would power __**loads**__ of Gigaremo units, which just sounds like more work for me._

And me.

_And maybe Wendy._

"Team Dim Sun's boss must be laughing," _Sven growls. Hey, they have the same name as me! Kind of. _"I'd say he'd be happy to get a hold of that huge Shadow Crystal."

"Would that boss be Kincaid?" _asks Keith._

"Could be. Could be not."

That wasn't an answer.

_Come on, let's have a poke around. Keith seems to be of the same mind, as he climbs awkwardly through the hole where the Shadow Crystal used to be. I follow with more grace and dignity. I like having people to follow around – they're easier to see than a little Pokémon. There's a random ladder that leads up and out of the caves. I can smell the fresh air from here!_

Air doesn't smell!

_Yeah it does! It smells like hay fever! We emerge at the top next to a shack, of all things. I know I'm random, but this is odd even for me. The whole place is drenched in vanilla twilight. It's very picturesque. Sven reads out the sign, which is good because I have problems reading._

Oh, about that... I told Keith.

_Oh. Uhh... That's OK. I mean, he knows about everything else, so why not?_

Glad you're not upset.

_Nah. Too glad to be alive to be upset! Sven says the sign says 'Altru Oil'. What the hell?_

Just go with it.

_Sven heads inside the shack, and Keith and I follow. The whole place is practically falling apart: some of the roof has caved in and I can feel the sun on my face. This place must be full of bugs, if the cobwebs are anything to go by. The air smells like oil and octane mixed with stale gasoline. Someone needs to pour this place a heavy dose of atmosphere._

Someone needs to pour **me** a stiff drink.

_Sven's sitting at a desk, leafing through some papers. I leave him be and keep investigating. I fall into a desk with a badly burnt diary on it. Pachirisu sniffs it and turns away. I feel the same way, but pick it up anyway. I open the book at a random page and have a read. A lot of the words have been lost to the warped, charred stains that tarnish the parchment, and all the other letters jumble around the page like worms. I lose my patience and close the book gently so the pages don't disintegrate._

"Did you find something?" _Sven asks me, peering over my shoulder. I pass him the diary. He can do more good here than I can._

Even Keith would do better than us here.

_That's not fair, for Keith __**or**__ me! Sven's face goes through phases of boredom, to mild interest, to 'what the hell is this?'_

I feel like that most days, to be honest.

"It's badly damaged, but I can make out words like 'darkness' and 'black'. We'll take it back to the Union for analysis."

_Yays! I did something right! The door is suddenly flung open and a Dim Sun freak with green hair bursts into the room, looking around like a ghost might be here. His expression doesn't improve once he sees me. In fact, he pales several shades at the sight of me._

Ooh, we're getting a reputation.

_Is that a good thing?_

If it's at beating their butts, then yes.

"Who're you?" _Sven demands, keeping his distance in case the stranger is armed._

"Uh, well, I'm..."

_His eyes flicker to me again and he clams up._

"That voice! That **face!**" _Keith yells. _"Is it really you, Ponte? The Ranger School's conflicted marshmallow boy!"

Who?

_I dunno. I vaguely remember him. I don't think he was much to remember._

"It's me, Keith!"_ he shouts, throwing one arm around my shoulder. _"And look, here's Light, too!"

_He still looks like he's gonna poo himself. Why is someone from the Ranger School dressed like a Dim Sun grunt?_

That's why he's scared. He must think we're gonna own him.

"What? You're kidding, right?" _Ponte stammers, getting his voice back. _"Since when did you become Top Rangers!"

_Since we were awesome._

"Never mind that, Ponte..." _Keith says, now more suspicious. _"When'd you become a Dim Sun?"

"Huh?" _he asks, now more comfortable that he knows he's around friends. _"Oh, this outfit? Yeah, it sure is a Team Dim Sun uniform, but I didn't agree with their policies, so I quit the day I joined. Besides, Light here has a reputation for throwing Dim Sun grunts around, and I didn't want any of that. You know me, I'm the blah blah blah."

_He says something about living in the shack and about how Dim Sun are a joke, which I don't really listen to. I've got grime under my finger nails. Him and Sven talk politics, I think, and I rock on my heels and try and flatten my hair. It's still got that quiff on the right side that just won't be tamed. At least if this uniform had a hat I could hide it._

Not even the Fiore uniform has a hat. It's a stupid idea.

_It looks like they're done. I bet I just missed a major lead. Ah well. We leave Ponte to his own devices and regroup outside. It's almost like we're all on the same level. Well, we are I guess, but I never thought I'd be on such close terms with such a good Ranger._

"I'm going to chase a few leads," _Sven says enigmatically. _"You two go back to the Union... Whoa, almost forgot! I had this to say. Mission Clear, you two!"

_Keith and I high five. We got thrown around like noobs and still passed! Sven dashes off to do epic and heroic things, leaving Keith and I. Keith makes his excuses and suddenly it's just me. I open my mouth and then close it again. Where did all this come from?_

You smell.

_Thanks. I set off at a moderate jog, following Pachirisu through the grass. It feels nice to be moving around again. I run around, the wind running its thin fingers through my hair, until I reach a Staraptor. I Capture it and fly back to the Union. And I definitely __**don't**__ fall off, either._

Whatever helps you sleep at night.

_Horlicks!_

What?

_The Ranger Union is filled with civilians. The queue at the information desk seems miles long, and I bet it's all to do with Team Dim Sun. I walk past them all, the aloof Top Ranger, and head off to track down Prof. Hastings. He's on the top floor with Erma and Keith, waiting for me. He opens his mouth to say something, but I hold a hand up to stop him. I step down to the Operators and give Rhythmi a hug before taking my place next to Keith. He face palms himself._

I swear, if we weren't the same person, I'd grab you by the underpants and hang you from the **clock!**

"Welcome back," _Erma says, unfazed. _"Sven's request for one or two Rangers as backup... we actually staged it as a test of your abilities in the field."

_She starts laughing while Keith and I stand there in shock. I nearly got killed for that!_

"We just received a report from Sven, as a matter of fact. He rated your performances as 'flawless'."

_I stand up straighter and push my chest out in approval. Keith slaps me on the back and I deflate._

"Excellent work you flawless twosome!" _Prof. Hastings rasps. _"That badly burnt diary is sure to give up clues."

_He holds out his hand expectantly. I look at it for a few moments before realising what he wants, and I hand him the diary._

Gee, Sun, you're making me look like an idiot.

_The professor says some big words. I stand there and look at him. His moustache does a funny dance when he speaks._

"Well, well, let's review your performance. Despite injuries, you'll be glad to know Sven gave both our new Rangers top marks. You're both promoted to Ranger Rank 5!"

_Oh yeah, baby!_

'Bout time.

"Oh, Light," _Erma says, getting my attention back. _"There's someone who wants to see you in the lab downstairs. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to see what she's made for you!" _I raise an eyebrow. Sounds dangerous. I like it! _"Keith, you may also go. You must be wrung out from all the excitement today."

_Keith and I exchange looks before legging it off down the escalator. We enter the lab to see a right mess. There are pieces of metal all over the floors, and blueprints for something on the monitors. The assistants are running around cleaning things up and generally trying to make it more liveable. A girl with brown hair is banging away on something. I guess she's the one we have to speak to._

_I approach her and cough to let her know I'm here. She doesn't move._

I think I can see headphones. Give her a prod.

_I do. She flings herself around and starts yelling._

"Do not disturb a genius in work!" _she proclaims. Pachirisu has a heart attack and hides under the desk. _"Oh, sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

_She pulls the headphones out. I can vaguely hear 'Fireflies' playing. Nice._

"I'm Amber," _she says. _"Mechanic extraordinaire! I used to work with Elaine, so we have a friend in common. Come, look at this!"

_She turns around and picks up something. She goes to show me, but her face contorts to a look of fear and disgust._

"What on Earth is that?"

_I whirl around to confront whatever it is. There's nothing there... A sudden sharp pain runs all the way down my spine, making me bend over in agony. Keith grabs me by my shoulders so I don't fall over._

What have you done?" _he demands to know._

"Don't worry, it'll stop in a minute."

_Actually she's right. The pain fades just as quickly as it arrived._

Don't be so placid! She just tried to kill us!

_I doubt it. Not in a place this well guarded._

"Sorry about that," _she says, sticking a band aid on the back of my neck. _"I've gotta get it in somehow! Now... let's see if this baby performs."

_She picks up what looks like a remote control and turns a dial. I rub the back of my neck. One of the monitors goes blank._

"Ok, then, Light is it?" _Amber says. _"Think something. Anything!"

_Hello Seattle in a saltwater room._

"Tada!" _she exclaims. _"I'm a genius. Someone go tell someone!"

_Then I see what she's raving about. The words 'Hello Seattle in a saltwater room' have appeared on the once black screen in green letters._

"You see, I've made this device that will monitor your electromagnetic brain signals, convert them into a digital signal, send it to the computer to be decoded, and we can see your thoughts! Its technical name is the 'Sub-vocalization Reader', but I call it the 'Brain Radio', or maybe even..." _She paused for dramatic effect. _"Amber's Thingy!"

_She looks so proud of herself._

"Amber's Thingy?" _Keith asks. _"That's a lame name."

_Amber pouts and pulls her thumb back until it reaches her wrist. It must be a stress habit. She takes my Styler off me and whirls around in a huff before attaching the remote control onto the side. She hands it back to me. I smile and think the words 'thanks', which appear on the screen. Not making the rest of my thoughts emerge is really hard._

_Light? Are you there?_

...

"No problem, Light," _Amber replies, her bad mood gone at the sight of my gratitude. _"If you want to switch it off you turn this dial here. Oh, I set it to a couple of different languages too, just in case. You never know, right? This baby's connected to the main computer, so if you're on a mission and you have to do a voicemail you can turn it on and your thoughts will appear to your Operator. I asked for it to be Rhythmi for you, because some personal stuff might come out and I don't think you want some random stranger to see them."

_I smile brightly at her. That's so thoughtful. I turn the dial off._

Thank God. I was getting worried.

_Where'd you go? Is something wrong?_

She can see our thoughts, dummy. I don't want to be found out.

_Oh. I never thought of that._

"So, Light," _Keith says, yawning. _"Wanna crash?"

_I nod. I need time to think over what to do with this thing._

It could make or break us.

_Whatever happens, we've definitely been made new._


	34. Of Reputations and Roughhousing

Of Reputations and Roughhousing

This site was having serious problems yesterday! They wouldn't let me access my Document Manager. Ah well, it's better today.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

There is no time for formalities today. Keith and I are ushered into the research lab the moment we step out the door by Murph. He's a lot heavier than me, so it's not like I can fight back. Pity: I wanted some toast.

_With marmalade?_

You know it.

"Keep your voices down," Murph whispers. "No shouting, ever. We don't want to disturb Amber while she's deciphering that diary."

_Fair enough. She flew off the handle when we disturbed her yesterday._

Murph hiccups, probably from all the excitement of the emergence of the diary. Amber sends him a scathing look, her iPod crooning out 'The Technicolor Phase'. She needs some new material than just Owl City all the time. Her expression changes from irateness to surprise when she returns her attention to the glowing computer screen.

"Oh, now, what's this? There are some letters starting to emerge on the cover."

We all crowd around the screen for a look. I shove Keith in the stomach before he knocks me over with his enthusiasm.

_The only good thing now is that he won't think it's me who did that._

The letters seem to make the word 'Brighton'. Any clue?

_It's all your fault! Wait, what was the question again?_

Forget it. It's beyond your capacity. Murph suddenly looks like he's had an epiphany.

"I've heard of Brighton before!" he yells, making Amber wince. "When we had that reunion in the lobby of the Altru Building! What was it now...?" His moment of sapience seems to have passed. "Was it a new type of candy?"

_I hope it's a gumball! I can suck on those all day._

That's only because you're mouth is so big that it can fit inside.

"Well, if you saw it at the Altru Building then we should investigate!" Keith proclaims. "Come on, Light!"

He drags me out the door before I can say nay. Little so-and-so.

_It just gets better! Now we're private investigators, just like Sherlock Holmes!_

If you say so. Keith and I hop on Doduo to spare our feet the walk between the Union and the Altru Building. The tree is looking healthy today: it's blossoming and pink petals keep being teased loose by the wind and flutter to the ground. We're too busy charging around on the Pokémon to pay much notice to the rest of the scenery. Keith almost forgets to get off his Doduo, and nearly charges into the building on it. The guards give him angry looks. I'm just used to his idiocy by now.

_I can't think of anything to say. Insert witty comment here._

The smell of the air inside the building is vaguely of lavender and not so vaguely of luxury. Nothing about this place has changed since we were last here.

_They could've at least redecorated._

Or changed the carpets. With all the people who walk all over them every day you'd think they'd get a bit scruffy, yet nothing ever seems out of place. It's a bit unnerving. We have a bit of a poke around, looking for anything with the word 'Brighton' on it. Keith discovers it first: I find him looking at the pictures of the former presidents of Altru Inc.

"Look at this, Light!" he says with a lowered tone, so as not to draw the wrong kind of attention. "This painting is of some guy called 'Brighton Hall' the second president of Altru! He must've written that diary. We'd better voicemail Rhythmi. In fact, why don't you use your 'Amber's Thingy'?"

He smirks at that comment. I feel like hitting him, but I don't want to get kicked out of here before my work is done. I open my Styler and hit the 'voicemail' command. Before it connects with the Union I switch on the Brain Radio. I will **not** be calling it 'Amber's Thingy'.

_Spoilsport._

Rhythmi's face appears on the Styler's screen. Her hair never seems out of place. I've got to find out what mousse she uses so I can gel this stupid quiff down.

"Hiya, Light! Any leads on the 'Brighton' case?"

I nod and turn the Styler so the painting will show on her screen. Here goes nothing.

It's of Brighton Hall.

It's hard to only let certain thoughts through. She looks down for a second, probably reading her personal screen which my Brain Radio is rigged to.

_Amber's Thingy!_

Shut your face.

"Brighton Hall? You mean the second president of Altru Inc.?" she asks. "That's a major find! Good job! Head back to the Union: I'll pass the message onto Erma."

The screen switches off, and I switch the Brain Radio off with it. Don't want to leave it on accidentally. That wouldn't have any good results. I wave at Keith for us to leave the building. I hope we can find some more Doduo on the way back. Before we're about to leave Pachirisu jumps up onto my head and pricks up her ears. She must be able to hear something.

The noise becomes more apparent as we get outside. It sounds like music coming from the bandstand outside of Altru. We get closer for a look: seems like a lot of people have gathered around the bandstand, cheering and waving their arms. They all start yelling the 'Go-Rock Quads- at the top of their voices. Bloody fans.

_Gosh, jealous._

They stop their song and start arguing between themselves. Something about a member being missing. The crowds dissipate, and the band packs up and leaves. Odd: a violin with an electric and bass guitar. No percussion either. Lame.

_I dunno. They sounded OK to me._

Yeah, well, you like Usher so that tells me everything I need to know about you.

_Hey, at least I don't like Justin Bieber._

Fair enough. OK, I'll let you off. We take Doduo back to the Union. Nothing happens, so I'm not gonna talk about it. Blah, blah, blah, research lab. Hastings is waiting for us to return.

"I heard you've discovered the owner of the diary," he states.

"That's right," Keith replies. "It's Brighton Hall."

"The second president of Altru?"

I wish people would stop saying that. He talks about Brighton being some kind of boring person, which is why he didn't think of him before.

_That's not quite what he meant..._

Then he says something that everyone knew already: Brighton wrote the diary. I want to say 'well, duh!' but obvious physical restrictions prevent such a confrontation.

_Hah, you used big words._

Brace yourself for some more. Amber tells us what she's analysed from the diary: it's about thirty years old and at the time the oil field in the Chroma Highlands, that's the place where the shack is in case you forgot, Sun, was running out. Apparently he found the black-rock-that-I-can't-remember-the-name-of when he was drilling, and he studied it without even bothering to feed his son or anything.

_And I thought __**our**__ Dad was bad. Hey, I rhymed! I'm better than Eminem!_

That's just sacrilege. No one is better than Eminem.

_Not even JayZ?_

**Especially** not JayZ. There is **nothing** good about New York.

_We've never even been there!_

Good: we're not missing out on much. Hang on a sec, where in the conversation are we now?

"... And that's all we have so far."

Dammit. I missed all the important stuff.

"Well done," Hastings says, deep in thought. "We're starting to see a connection emerge between the Shadow Crystal and Altru."

_They're the bad guys!_

I think that's a bit extreme. Murph decides it's a good idea to poke the Shadow Crystal and his chest starts glowing blue. That's surprising, even for me. I knew he was weird, but I never suspected he was an alien too. He reaches under his uniform and brings out some kind of rock on a chain.

_Reminds me of the piece of amber Rhythmi got me for my Pandora Bracelet. We really need some charms._

With what money?

_Duh, we rob a bank!_

"Oh! What's shining is my pendant!" Murph exclaims, a tone of relief in his voice. He clearly thought he was a secret alien too.

_Whoa, Prof. Hastings is doing the funky chicken!_

It definitely looks like it. He dances around the machines like a little freak and says the energy readings of the Dark Shard have dropped since the pendant started shining. Pachirisu looks oddly content at the light of the pendant. It makes me wonder.

"Murph, tell us," Hastings demands, practically shaking Murph to get the answers out of him. "Who gave you this pendant?"

"My pops gave it to me as a gift," he says, slightly fearful. "It's a souvenir from Hia Valley where my pa is a researcher. He said it was made by an old lady who lives in Hia Valley. It's made from a blue stone called the 'Tears of Princes'. Can you please let me go?"

Hastings lets go quite brutally and leans over the Dark Shard, watching the dark color fade with each passing second.

"Light, don't just stand there!" he bellows. "Hop to it at once! Chop chop!"

I knew it. Always more work. I'm having an early retirement.

_Just as long as you don't spend your days playing golf and bingo like the old folks, then I won't kick up a fuss._

He says something about Keith staying in the Union which is good; because I get the feeling he's tarnishing my reputation.

_Light!_

Murph says to go south into a river and swim upstream into Hia Valley. Who does he think I am: Rebecca Addlington? Ah well, that Floatzel will do. Pachirisu practically knocks the water-type out with her Discharge.

_I like having an Electric-type as a Partner Pokémon. It only has one weakness: ground-types. Very few Pokémon can say that._

Pity she won't evolve. I'd like a bit more of a punch. The Floatzel recovers from the electrocution long enough for me to hop on its back in the water. I almost dip under the surface of the water, but the shock is enough to bring the Floatzel around and get it to start swimming to keep us afloat. I try not to think about how deep this river might be.

_We're practically indestructible, if the rest of our life is anything to go by._

Well, I plan on living forever... so far so good. The Floatzel struggles upstream, even with our tiny weight on its shoulders. Its tail spins around like a propeller, kicking up waves of water into the air. Good thing I'm at the other end. I can't really see where we're going, so I let the Floatzel do its own thing. I **do** see that cave up ahead, though.

_Crysta Cave. We must be getting close to Hia Valley._

Good thing we have long sleeves now: it's going to get cold. Goosebumps run up and down my arms as soon as we leave the sunlight. Just as I predicted.

_Why can't you just say "I knew it,"?_

Shush, I'm trying to drive this thing. We head straight forward, avoid the rocks that stick out of the water like fingers. Crystals line the walls of the cave, shimmering and turning the water a rainbow of colours. It'd be pretty if I could see it when I wasn't about to crash into it. Perhaps it's best if we don't learn how to drive.

_Aww, I was looking forward to that Mercedes Benz._

No way: JayZ drives one of those.

_What's your beef with him?_

He can't sing, his return was over hyped and disappointing, and he ruined that song with Alicia Keys.

_I quite like him! That song he did with Beyoncé was brilliant! What was it called again? Oh, yeah: 'Single Ladies'._

Not even close. We almost crash into a pier randomly built out of the outcrop. I climb carefully off the Floatzel, making sure I don't get wet, and dismiss it. I'll pick Staraptors over Floatzels any day. The path splits in two. What do you think?

_Left. Always left! It's the maze rule!_

I'll take your word for it. Unfortunately, we seem to run into **every** Pokémon in these godforsaken tunnels. Thanks a lot. I leg it, trying not to slip on the moss covered floor, and leg it through an opening. I take a look at the map. There are platforms **everywhere:** just looking at it confused me. I give up and make a break uphill. It seems to be the right way, because I can see a new area up ahead. Of course, I'd be there by now if I hadn't slipped and fell.

_I'm glad you did that and not me._

I recklessly race across a very unsteady bridge to the other side before it gives way and I plummet to my death. That would really put a crimp in my day. The temperature drops quickly; ice lines the walls more than crystals, and piles of snow have drifted in from the holes in the rock. I love my new and improved uniform, especially seeing as these gloves will stop my fingers from getting frostbite now.

_Douche bag at nine o'clock._

Well, what do you know?

"I had only returned from sealing the exit to Hia Valley when it happened," he says, teeth chattering from the cold. "Along came a Pokémon Ranger."

He points at me in an accusing manner. I watch him blankly. It's what I do best.

"One obviously overwhelmed by the task at hand, and suitable weak in appearance. With a flourish, I blah, blah, blah."

_He sounds like he's writing a fanfiction in his head. Well, his doesn't beat this one I saw read about a Ranger with two personalities..._

Yeah, yeah, battle time. He must actually think we're weak, because he sends three Golbat at me. Just glorified Zubat, and they're almost as bad as Magikarp. Almost. He runs away spouting some nonsense in third person. Then I run into my greatest enemy.

A giant block of ice.

I don't even have a fire-type on me, and I don't remember seeing any in these caves. Why does this always happen to me? Screw this; I'll get around my own way. I suck my stomach in and squeeze through. Now I'm glad we're so skinny. The ice chills my cheeks painfully, and my fingers tingle with the cold. I feel like Catwoman, only not in leather.

_I haven't said anything in two paragraphs!_

I'm hit by a sudden fist of cold air. It's snowing outside, which explains why the cave was full of fresh snow. And it's **cold.** I'm from Summerland: I like warm weather, not being frozen like an ice pop. Pachirisu jumps down my jacket to hide from the glacial wind. I wish I could do that too.

_I bet the Rangers in this area will think we're a sissy._

If there are any Rangers here at all. Some Dim Sun guys are terrorising a gut with an Empoleon. It looks tired, like it's been fighting past its limit. I wouldn't be surprised if the grunts were to blame. I sneak up behind them and tap them on their shoulder. They take one look at me and run off screaming.

_Yup, that's definitely a reputation._

The dude in the thick coat looks relieved beyond words.

"Thanks for saving me," he says, shaking my hand. "I'm the leader of a Pokémon research team. Call me Pamur. Everyone else does."

That's odd. I wonder why they don't call him by his actual name.

_I think this guy is Murph's dad! I can definitely see the resemblance – they have the same face shape._

What, fat?

_That's just tasteless._

"It seems you've helped me out, the way you probably have to bail Murph out," he says thoughtfully. "I'll thank you for the both of us. But those Dim Sun bullies... What do they want with Almia Castle?"

I smell a lead.

_Smells like pasta salad._

"By the way, as a way of showing thanks, let me invite you to our Shiver Camp. It'll be a little warmer-"

That's all I need. I nod fiercely and run off in the only direction that seems logical. Pamur passes me and shows me to the camp. It's just a mass of tents, but if they're warm then I'm not complaining. He takes me inside his own personal tent. It's pretty spacious and a lot warmer than outside, though it could still do with being a bit closer to 'Sahara' for me.

_Compared to what we were like before, this is practically five stars._

We sit down at his table, a bowl of soup resting on the top. It's still steaming, and he pours it into two porcelain cups and gives one to me. He's my new best friend. **And** it's lentil. Not minestrone. I let the cup warm my fingers while Pamur talks.

"Those creeps that attacked me were from Team Dim Sun, weren't they? When I think about it, the Almia Times wrote about them. The world's turning into a less and less friendly place, it seems."

_He had a point. Even our house isn't that amiable any more._

"So, how is my son Murph doing? Is he well?"

I nod. He perks up considerably at the news that his son is doing OK. I guess news like that can warm even the coldest of hearts. I point to my chest and hope he gets the meaning.

"What was that? Murph's blue pendant?" Bingo. _Bango. Man, I love that song. _"Oh, that, yes."

He doesn't sound like he wants to talk about it much. It must be personal.

"That was a souvenir for Murph, since I can only visit his occasionally," he says sadly. "The pendant was handmade by Mrs. Winter, who lives nearby. She's a sweetheart, that old lady. Just chatting with her warms me down to the cockles of my heart. She's like an emotional stove."

_That's hilarious. A cockle is a bivalve!_

He suggests that I visit this 'Winter' person. What a cliché. I leave the tent and its luxurious warmth behind. I hate my job sometimes. I don't fancy wandering around the frozen tundra aimlessly, so I poke Pachirisu awake. She immediately notices the cold and, as I hoped, darts off to the nearest source of warmth.

I give chase at a steady jog. She can't move too fast on those short legs, so I don't lose track of her. Still, it would be easier if Keith's bell wasn't lying on a Tombstone in Fiore.

_You still sour about that?_

I just think it was an awful idea. It's set us back a whole lot. I find Pachirisu nuzzling the door of a house open and darting inside. The lights are on, so someone's inside. I hope they aren't allergic. I race inside after her to make sure she doesn't destroy anything.

She hasn't, thankfully. Instead Pachirisu is in the arms of an old woman, enjoying the strokes along her back. The lady startles at my appearance.

"Oh, hello!" she exclaims. "Is this yours?"

I roll my eyes and click my lips. Pachirisu reluctantly returns to me, tail between her legs. Pamur bursts onto the scene in all his well-dressed glory. Well-dressed as in wearing warmer clothes than me.

_Thank God: I was worried for your fashion sense there._

"What's going on?" he demands. "I saw you running! Is everything OK?"

"Yes, dear, this young Ranger had just lost his Pokémon."

Pamur gives me a look. I shrug back. Pamur helps Winter into a chair before her frail old knees fall to pieces.

"Mrs. Winter, this Ranger works alongside my son."

Technically, I never said that.

_Technically, we never said anything. Pity Amber's Thingy doesn't work outside of the Union computers._

Please stop calling it that.

"Oh, a friend of wee Murph?" Winter asks in a voice that indicates an old person story is rearing its head. "My, my!"

"He was wondering about the blue stone in a pendant you made."

"The small blue stone? When I was a child, we called those small stones – well, shards – 'Tears of Princes'. They were considered symbols of good luck. We were delighted if we found any. In the Almia Region there is an old folktale..."

I knew it: an old person's story. She even goes on to say it wasn't fact anyway. What a waste of time.

"But that blue stone... I really did find it near Almia Castle when I was a wee girl."

_You were saying?_

Shut up.

Pamur decides to put us up at Shiver Camp, which is good because I don't want to be exploring a derelict castle in the middle of the night. It sounds awful at the best of times. I'm put up in Pamur's tent, seeing as his has the most space.

_Must be nice having his own place..._

We're too busy to move out of the Union. We'll probably be there until we retire.

_I'm so tired I feel ready to do that right now._

No, that's called 'time for bed' not 'time for retirement'.

_Same thing, except one if for a few hours and the other one is for a few years._

That'll be scary. Waking up one day with Zimmer Frame and oxygen masks and suddenly noticing how old we've gotten.

_I wonder if there'll still be two of us by then or if we'll have had treatment._

Well, I'm not going anywhere.

_Good. I quite like it this way._


	35. Of Ice and Inklings

Of Ice and Inklings

It's official: I hate Almia Castle. **And** I've got my GCSEs coming up next week, so my life sucks. You lot are my only reprieve! Aww *hugz*

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Today is gonna be the worst day in history.

_How do you figure?_

We've got to spend the day wandering blindly around an abandoned palace covered in a three-foot layer of snow and ice, evading dangerous Pokémon and pit falls and hopefully not getting frostbite, and that's **after** we cross the icy lake of doom and terror.

_Fair enough._

And before you ask, there's no way I'm letting you do this. You'd just slip and break our neck.

_Aww, c'mon! I never get to do anything anymore!_

That's because the last time you were in control we were in the Chroma Ruins and we nearly died.

_Wow, thanks for being so sensitive._

You're welcome. Now it's time to get up and do things. I yawn and stretch my back. Sleeping in sub-zero temperatures isn't something I want to make a habit out of. I'm starting to miss Summerland's scorching heat, even if we couldn't leave the house without getting burned.

_That's an exaggeration – we've always been slightly tanned._

Good – it means we've got a good complexion. If we get acne I'm going to sue someone. Pamur sticks his head through the flaps of the tents and yells excitedly at me:

"Hey, Ranger! Are you awake yet? You've got a visitor who wants to thank you!"

I dread to think.

_I hope they've got food._

No such luck. Dancing around in the cold air is the Empoleon from yesterday. It practically squashes me in a bear hug before disappearing off into the distance. The only relief is that I'm so numb from the cold that I can't feel any pain.

_How sweet of it! Pity the Pamur didn't get any love – he's the one who patched it up._

Maybe, but we saved its life. We deserve more appreciation that anyone else in the whole camp. I'm about to sneeze when the Styler starts going off with a voicemail. It's Hastings.

"Voicemail! Voicemail, I say!" he cries. "Light, good morning! We received you report last night!"

_When did we send a report?_

I did it – you conked out and wouldn't stop snoring in my head.

"Using your information we managed to get further into deciphering that diary. We were able to identify the words 'blue gem'." _Glad to be of help. _Like you did anything. "We think the large crystal Mrs. Winter spoke of was that same Blue Gem. So, you must get it!"

Why am I not surprised. Making us run around doing all the hard work.

_That's what being a Ranger is about!_

I didn't even sign up – **you** did when I was asleep you little rat.

_I have no regrets!_

Yeah, well, let's see how long that lasts. I wave goodbye to the researchers and leave the camp. Is it just me, or is it a little bit warmer today?

_It could be. This Styler doesn't have a thermometer._

You'd think with the GPS, radar map function, QWERTY keyboard and Sub-vocalization Reader it would at least have a temperature device. OK, rant over. I try not to aggravate the Piloswine with my presence and make for the ominous castle in the distance. We have to get past the lake first, too.

Can this day get any better?

_Only if there's a hotdog stand at the castle._

I sincerely doubt that. The Empoleon from before comes bounding out of the blue across the crystal ice and almost collides with me. It points at the lake and then lies on its stomach, facing towards the water. I like where this is going.

_And I thought we would have to swim!_

'Swim' isn't part of our vocabulary. I cautiously climb on top of the Empoleon, gripping its blubbery sides with my knees. I can use the crown like handlebars so I don't fall off. I might actually die if that happens: that water would be cold enough to give me Hypothermia within seconds of falling in. Though, it's not all that bad.

_Oh yeah, that makes __**perfect**__ sense._

Well, we are going to die, and that makes us the lucky ones. Most people are never going to die because they are never going to be born.

_I suppose death can do no more than kill you._

The Empoleon pushes itself across the snow and into the lake. I get a face full of freezing water with the way it enters, but it wakes me up, so it's not all that bad. At least we didn't get submerged. I give the Pokémon a few seconds to balance itself in the water before we move off.

_Just like a motorbike!_

Actually, it sort of is, except I didn't have to buy the gas. The ice makes walls around us, cutting off the path I wanted to take. It's like a maze. I just wanted to head in a straight line before I fell off, but it's never that easy.

_You should know that by now._

Shut up. I'm trying to drive this thing. I lean forward to tell the Empoleon where I want to go, and we head straight forward. I make a left, which looks like a really stupid mistake at first, it's a choice between a whirlpool and a solid block of ice, but we hit an undercurrent and the speed lets us smash straight through the ice block without a problem.

_Poor Empoleon – you've probably given it concussion._

That's what happens when you willingly help a Ranger instead of making us catch you first. I make a circle around and break a few more blocks. All in a day's work. It's a good thing I've got a Pokémon with a hard beak. We get **very **lost and almost end up being sucked down a few whirlpools. They're laughing at me, I'm sure.

_That's worrying._

I need thicker clothes too. At least my fingers won't drop off now I've got my new fingered gloves. I mean, fingerless gloves? What idiot came up with that idea?

_Watch the road!_

I gasp and yank the Empoleon to the right. We were about to hit an ice wall. That would've hurt.

_You're welcome._

By some miracle of nature we get to Almia Castle without dying. I have to admit – I had my doubts. I get off the rather dizzy-looking Empoleon and pat it on the head in thanks. It salutes and swims off beneath the water where it's probably safer.

_I wish we had waterproof feathers. It would make our life a lot easier._

We'd never be able to shower again; the water would just run straight off us.

_Oh. I hadn't thought of that._

I get a better view of the castle now I'm closer. It looks like one of those old photographs, frozen in time as well as ice. I can just imagine ghosts haunting the empty halls. I shiver.

_Let's get inside. Maybe it's warmer._

Wishful thinking. I approach the giant doorway, only for the threshold to slam shut on me. It won't budge, even when I throw my whole weight against the doors. Typical.

_I know something Light doesn't!_

Come on, I'm not in the mood for that.

_Notice how only one lantern is lit?_

I hate to say this, but you're a genius.

_Yes, I know._

Now we have to light it. Pachirisu pulls on my hair to get my attention and points at a scavenging Vulpix. **What** a Fire-type is doing in such a cold place is beyond comprehension, but I'm not complaining. I Capture it and get it to light the other lantern. Thankfully, the doors open. I was starting to think I'd have to stand around forever waiting for those doors to open.

_Is it warmer inside?_

If by warmer you mean full of angry ghost Pokémon and possibly colder than outside, then yes.

_Wow. I'm glad I can't feel this._

You should be. I leg it past the Haunter before they can kidnap Pachirisu and get into somewhere that looks like a really fancy dining room, complete with Dim Sun grunts.

"It's a no-go," says one to his partner. "It comes to a dead end this way."

"The second-floor corridor's also no good," says one from too far away that I can't see. "It's impassable."

One of them paces around while I crouch behind the table. Just because I can't see them doesn't mean they can't see me.

_Especially if we're standing out in the open._

That would just be asking for it. And more Keith's style than mine.

_Leave him alone._

They say something about a block of ice, which I can't see. If nothing else it tells me why the room's so cold. I get sick of them idling around and decide to crash the party. Or the wedding.

_Ah, Busted references FTW._

Never say FTW again. It's lame beyond belief.

_Sorry._

"Hey! That outfit! What were they called again?"

One of the obviously thicker members of the group ponders over my very stylish yet functional uniform, while another one clips him over the head.

"You moron! That's that Ranger that's been interfering with our plans. If we stop him here we'll get promoted for sure!"

He whips out a Miniremo and calls four Houndour to his side. I could deal with them with my eyes shut, expect that wouldn't be much different from the way I normally do it. Look, I Capture them, OK? Geez...

The Dim Sun minions retreat, which is fine by me. They were starting to stink the place up.

_At least we got some info out of them before they left._

True, and I'd say that we should investigate these 'dead ends' for ourselves. There has to be a Pokémon around here that can get us through that block of ice. Right or left?

_... Right._

Right is right, right?

_Right!_

Right, then. It takes me to a staircase up to the second floor, like the Dim Sun minion said. I bet this place was amazing when it was thawed out. With the luxurious carpets and tapestries, to the brilliant craftsmanship and the exotic flowers, it must've struck awe into the hearts of anyone who saw it.

_Pity we don't get that privilege._

We just get a building with a tree on it. It's not quite the same, no matter how you slice it. I pick up another Vulpix; I'd be surprised if they didn't pull that unlit lantern trick again. I have a bit of a poke around on the second floor until I end up outside on a balcony.

_Balcony sounds like baloney._

Do you ever stop thinking of food? I push through the wind, which has picked up and is chucking snow around like an angry toddler, and get in on the other side before I'm blown off the edge. There's a door here that's locked, with one lit lantern and one unlit lantern. Gee, I wonder what to do?

_Now I know why the Dim Sun grunts thought this place was a dead end!_

Yeah – they're all idiots. God must love stupid people - he made so many. Vulpix time. As I predicted, the door opens. I step out before quickly jumping back inside. Pit falls: my only weakness.

_What about water?_

That too.

_And lactose?_

...

_And ballet dancers?_

OK, that's enough out of you.

_I still have no regrets!_

I shimmy my way forward, testing out the strength of the floor before I put all my weight onto it. The ice cracks beneath my foot, the lesion running up the wall to the ceiling, just like in 'Alone in the Dark 5'. I freeze, watching the ceiling in case the whole thing crashes down on my head.

It doesn't leave me disappointed.

A whole bunch of giant icicles fall down from the roof, breaking ice and sending shards of cold everywhere. Luckily they all miss me, but now I **really** don't want to cross the ice. Pachirisu is of a similar mind.

_It's not like we have a choice, though._

No... We don't. I'll have to clean that up later. Sun, you'll have to clean that up later.

_What the...?_

I slip and slide on the ice, using the icicles as handholds so I don't fly right off the edge. I can see a room below, but I'd rather not get down there by such unconventional means. I fall into the next room and practically kiss the floor, expect my lips would probably stick to the tiles.

_And you'd look like a moron._

I'll leave that to you.

_Hey!_

I can see a window from here. I walk over and have a look outside. A full-blown snow storm has whipped itself up outside. We got into the castle just in time. I bet Keith's nice and warm in Boyleland or somewhere while we freeze to death.

_Don't be so bitter._

The cold doesn't put me in a good mood. Let's just keep moving so my toes don't drop off. The room suddenly gets warmer as I duck under the doorway. That Fire-type to melt the ice must be close. I creep slowly around the wall so I don't startle it.

_Whoa._

Whoa indeed.

A Ninetails is curled up in the corner, its tails wishing around and batting away any Zubat that get too close. I bet it would make a nice fur coat...

_Light, that's just tasteless._

I know. I didn't mean it. This story does not condone the use of animal fur for clothing. Anyway, I fire the Capture Disc at it, catching it by surprise. Whoever invented the element of surprise is my new favourite person.

_It was me._

Sun, you can't be my favourite person all the time.

_Aww man! But you're mine!_

Stop talking! You're italics are putting me off! It knocks the Capture Disc to the floor with one tail and gives me a venomous look. My heart drops to the floor and I back off behind the wall in time to avoid a Flamethrower that tries to burn my skin off. With the cold air it feels even hotter.

When it stops I let Pachirisu leap off my shoulder and assault the Ninetails while I go after the Capture Disc. It's lying discarded on the floor, which looks a bit charred. I hate Fire-types, even more than Grass- and Poison-types. I pick it up and slide it back in the Styler it time to see Pachirisu back off to avoid an Ember.

Time to fight back.

I manage to Capture it while its back is turned. Good thing really: I could see that Fire Blast coming at me but it called it off once I had it under my control. I stop for a breather; Pachirisu climbs back onto my shoulder. She doesn't look hurt. I doubt Sun would forgive me if she was.

_Damn straight!_

I warm myself on the Ninetails' fur for a few moments. It eases the aches in my joints were the cold had frozen them up. It doesn't seem to mind. Just as long as I don't pull on its tails or I'll be cursed.

_That's just an old wives' tale._

And I'm not taking any chances. I reluctantly pull myself away from the warmth and smooth my jacket down. I've got to learn how to iron instead of letting Rhythmi do it all the time. Now we've got to get back to the block of ice in the dining room without being killed.

_Well, it can't be that hard._

We've still got the evil floor of death to get by, and this time with a Ninetails. At least it hasn't caved in since I was here last. I creep along the ice carefully, freezing whenever I hear the ice cracking just in case it sends me to the ground with it.

That's odd.

_What is?_

My feet feel wet. It'd only be like that if I was standing in water...

I cast my eyes back at the Ninetails. Its heat is melting the ice.

I have a mild panic attack and try to head back to where I came from so I can rethink my strategy. I manage a few steps until the weakened ice gives way beneath my feet and sends me flying to the ground. I catch a glimpse of Pachirisu looking on in horror until my head collides with the table on the ground floor and everything snaps into black.


	36. Of Fights and Fires

Of Fights and Fires

I was planning to use dashes to separate the two scenes in this chapter, but the site doesn't like showing them. Also, they don't like me writing the name of the site. Weird.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

There's a little boy sitting on the bed in front of me. He's wearing a white hospital robe and a vacant expression, his eyes cast downwards towards the floor. He only looks about twelve, but the look in his eyes is too old for his body. He must be cold in that gown, but he seems completely unresponsive.

He stirs in his stupor to pick up a knife from beside him on the bed. I can see the imprint of the knife in the bed sheets. The boy twirls the knife in his fingers a few times before tilting his head to one side and pressing the sharp end of the knife again his jugular. I can see the vein throbbing beneath the skin like he's excited, or maybe scared.

I take the steps across the brown carpeted floor to cover the distance between the two of us and kneel down in front of him. He doesn't move to acknowledge my existence, staring unblinkingly and unfocused into the distance. I put one hand on his exposed knee and whisper to him.

"Let me take whatever is hurting you, so you may go back to the way you should be."

He still doesn't react, but I'm worried about that knife. I stand up again and gently pry it from his fingers. He doesn't resist. I put it back on the bed in the same place as it was lying before it was moved and rest my head on his forehead. He finally looks up at me in confusion. I look back.

"It'll be fine now," I say. "Nothing will ever hurt you again."

He smiles and nods, and somehow I know everything will be fine.

I slowly open my eyes. The vision of the boy on the bed has left, to be replaced by a cloud of white fog. I feel warmth radiating all around me, like I'm on fire. It's not wholly unpleasant, to be honest. My head is throbbing painfully, and my joints seem to want to join in as well.

I blink a few times to clear my vision. Something starts licking my cheek, and I can see that it's Pachirisu. I cautiously lift one arm and pat her on her head. She rubs herself into the crook of my neck, sending tiny little sparks running up and down my arm like pins and needles.

Anyone awake in there?

_Just a sec. I think my head's stuck._

I turn my head to see where that warmth is coming from. The Ninetails I apprehended has its tails wrapped around me to protect me from the cold. Thank God – it's practically glacial in here.

_OK, I'm free. What happened._

We fell off the ice above us. Hang on a minute... I cast my eyes up to the afore-mentioned ice. I can't see it, but I can hear that ominous creaking. I force myself up and crawl out of the canopy. Just in time too; as soon as I'm out of range a few sizeable chunks of ice fall to the place where certain precious organs of mine had been.

_Ouch._

Amen. Now that I'm finally up and moving around again I can see the damage I just caused. The table is completely destroyed, along with everything that was on it. No wonder I'm in so much pain. I can't imagine falling on that candelabrum would be fun.

_So much for almost dying when __**I'm**__ in control!_

This doesn't count.

_Actually, now that I think about it, it was __**you**__ who was in control when that Spiritomb tried to kill us! Not me! Shove over!_

Well, sorry.

_You can make it up to me by letting me come out. I've got cramp._

You'd have that whether you were out or not.

_Shush. Logic has no power over me! I'm overcome by a wave of pain, but I fight it down. We've still got a Mission to complete._

It would be more sensible for us to go back for medical treatment. Carrying on is just stupid.

_Sometimes, Light, you just gotta dare to be stupid._

Oh, Lord have mercy.

_Don't be turning religious on me now! We've got violent situations to get into yet! With a great deal of effort I get myself to my feet, much to the rage of my hamstrings. Now that I'm moving around the cold starts to stab at my skin again. I'm gonna miss this Ninetails._

I wish we had a Fire-type as a Partner Pokémon.

_But Electric-types only have one weakness: Ground-types! Fire-types are weak to Water-, Ground- and Rock-types._

Touché.

_Gesundheit. Now, let's get cracking. I get the Ninetails to melt the epic ice block covering the way forward. It takes a few minutes, so it must have been pretty compact._

Wow, you're actually sounding smart.

_Maybe that blow knocked something back into place. I mean, hey! That's not nice!_

Got you.

_Rawr. The Ninetails leaves, taking all its glorious heat with it. I've got goosebumps all over my legs now. I look like a plucked chicken. Mmm... chicken._

Stay on track.

_Huh? Oh, right, the door. I carry on through and up the stairs. I wish this place was symmetrical. It bothers me something fierce that it isn't. I come out on the canopy of ice again, but from a different angle. Half of the floor is gone. Oops. The lack of floor must have made what's left unstable, because it starts to break under my feet. I leg it to the other side without injury._

I'm surprised.

_I'm not. I'm practically a superhero! Besides, I can't die! I'm the main character!_

Excuse me?

_Oh, you too._

That's not what I meant.

_There are more stairs leading up. We must be heading towards the roof. I spend a brief moment outside, but it's enough to know that the snowstorm hasn't even cleared up yet._

Fancy getting stuck in an abandoned castle during a snowstorm. Typical.

_We can't even make snow angels!_

We weren't going to make snow angels anyway.

_But __**Light!**_

No.

_Spoilsport. I can hear talking coming from up ahead. I sidle up against the wall like the superhero that I am and listen._

"Hey, what do you think of our boss?" _one rasps. _"Do you think we did all right with Ice?"

_It must be an inside thing, 'cause I have no idea what he means by 'Ice' with a capital 'I'._

"Personally, I'm cool with Ice. You know how Lavana blows up in a rage for no reason. And Heath is a pain to cheer up if and when he gets depressed."

_Uhh... I think my brain just started dripping out my ears. The time of intelligence has passed._

Well, that's good. I didn't want you stealing my spotlight.

_Let's go and say hi! I skip up to them and wave. They all pale __**very**__ quickly, and I don't think it's from the cold._

"... Aww, no!" _one whines. _"It's that Ranger we were warned about! This is just humiliating! We'll just make you forget you heard anything!"

_He sends some Seedot at me. I won't go into the fight – I only use about ten loops anyway. They all leg it before I can give them a real beating, not that I would anyway, and let me have a look at an ominous-looking door. I like that door. That is a __**nice**__ door. It suspiciously resembles that one in that volcano on Boyleland that we used a Ghost-type to get through. I don't remember all the details, but I do know it was epic. And had a Muk behind it._

Well, hop to it then!

_OK, Mommy. There are two doors – one leading forward and one down. I'm sick of walking up and down stairs so I just keep going. I cross a walkway and come to a door with two lanterns. Luckily, they're both already lit so the door isn't locked. That's a relief – I'd have hated having to back track for miles just to find a couple of Vulpix to open the door for me!_

... Plot holes.

_It was magic, OK? Inside is a very convenient yet unfriendly Mismagius. I teach it some respect and drag it back to open the door for me. I've just thought... isn't this like animal cruelty?_

Fanfic authors love to write about that. We're going to be original and not mention it.

_Oh... Does that mean no shipping either?_

Oh, God, knowing the morons in this story I dearly hope not.

_OK, Mommy._

Stop that.

_I'm just winding you up. I go through the newly opened door. There are __**more**__ ice floors of doom. I know better than to head straight, because there's probably stuff to the sides that allows me to progress. It's always that way to make you take detours. Especially in Zelda games._

You better not be promoting games other than Pokémon here.

_I was dissing it, technically. To both sides are two Riolu, and I doubt there's two of them just for the hell of it. It Capture them, if only they'd stop bouncing around like space hoppers. One I've finally got them I continue forward, without falling off the edge. Yes, really._

_There's someone here. A guy with blue hair and blue clothes to match is pacing around in front of a magical wall of trespass refusal. He looks annoyed. I don't blame him. The back of his head looks very familiar, somehow…_

"I heard someone come in..." _he says levelly._

_I wince._

So much for being covert.

_He turns around to reveal himself to be... Hang on, I know that face!_

"My guess is a little kid playing Ranger while slipping and sliding around the icy floor... Bingo, eh?"

_I fume slightly. I'm clearly sixteen-years-old. Who does he think I am – Light?_

Watch it.

"Heheh, sorry, sorry. Don't get angry. Chill, all right?" _he chuckles while spinning around and pulling gay poses. _"My name's Ice!"

So that's what those guys were talking about when they said 'Ice' with a capital 'I'.

"I was just joking," _he says icily, like his name. _"I know you're a Top Ranger. You're name is, uh... Light-noob."

_LOL, he called you a noob._

I think you'll find he called **you** a noob. & st0p tlkin li3k dt LOL ZOMGBBQ.

_I think the quality of this is seriously lacking._

"You're after something blue, aren't you?" _Ice states, the little know-it-all. I pull a bratty pose as a display of my wish to tell him nothing. _"I know all about that. One of my guys happened to overhear that Voicemail you got in Shiver Camp. He tells me the Voicemail was ridiculously loud."

_True._

This means there's a traitor in Shiver Camp. We have **got **to let Rhythmi know about this.

_He asks if I want to team up with him, but he's only half serious. I shrug in agreement, also only half serious. He says something about him taking the Blue Gem and me getting an ice cream, which sounds OK to me but Rhythmi would foot slap me._

That's called 'kicking'.

_Nonsense! It's what I say it is. He summons a Froslass with a Miniremo, which just makes the room get colder. I whip out my Styler to battle it._

You'd better not show us up.

_Don't worry about me! The Froslass makes the first move. She creates several little balls of icy blue fire and sends them flying at me. I dodge out of the way in time to feel the aura of ice pass by me, sending goosebumps up my arms. Pachirisu jumps off my shoulder and dashes towards the Froslass. Without being prompted she shocks her hard._

Cat fight. Next it'll be hair pulling.

_While she's dazed I get a few rings around her. She doesn't seem pleased and makes large icicles fall from the ceiling. I wish one would hit Ice but I doubt that Froslass is going to willingly hurt her own master. None hit me or Pachirisu, thankfully. I'd get more than a concussion from one of those things._

_Overall, it isn't that hard. The Froslass scarpers off to who-knows-where once I've Captured it. Ice doesn't seem fazed._

"Oh, yeah, OK... You're better than I expected. I'll try not to be so careless the next time we meet."

_He scarpers off too. So much scarpering today..._

Sun?

_Yeah?_

How about progressing.

_Oh, yeah! As I approach the barrier the two Riolu start reacting. As if they already know what to do, they both stand by each of the two Riolu statues that stand resolutely in front of the barrier, and use two Force Palms. Instead of shattering the barrier like I thought it would, the barrier wobbles like jelly and evaporates._

_It's gonna be hard to beat that._

Well, if two Riolu got us through the barrier, you get three guesses as to what's on the other side.

_... Oh I know! A Hariyama!_

... What?

_They both learn Force Palm by levelling up._

Not even close.

_Happiny? They're both baby Pokémon and members of the No Eggs group._

Still no.

_It __**has**__ to be a Primeape then. Both have the Fighting-type as their primary and only type._

Just get through the door already!

_Fine, sheesh! I get through the door already. There's a huge cave at the back which must have been carved out of the mountain behind the castle. I was totally not expecting this. It's dark and smells like pee._

Let's make this quick then.

_OK Mommy._

Oh, for Pete's sake.

_As I'm about to get to the end of the tunnel where the Tear of Princes presumably is I get a Voicemail from Rhythmi._

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" _she says over the Styler. _"You're in Almia Castle now, aren't you?"

_Right, let's turn Amber's Thingy on... Yup! You're a sight for sore eyes, let me tell ya._

_She blushes. I wonder why?_

"Thanks, but now isn't the time for this," _she says, more composed now. _"We're getting indications that a tough Pokémon is ahead of you. Are you ready for it?"

_Don't worry: I figure it's either a Hariyama, Happiny or Primeape so that's not too bad. Got to go now. See ya!_

_I disconnect the Voicemail and switch Amber's Thingy off._

You're making me sound like an idiot. Everyone at the HQ thought it was me saying those things! They probably suspect you're high or something.

_No comment. Now, let's dash bravely and stupidly into the unknown! I do just that before I come across a strange sight. There's a glowing blue gem over there. Ooh... shiny. I go to give it a poke, when the lanterns behind me suddenly light up._

Look what you did. You broke it!

_It was like that when I got here, I swear. A scuffling sound comes from the ceiling. It better not be a spider! I hate spiders! Wait, it's only a Lucario. Whew, that was a close one._

_Hang on a minute._

_While I'm standing around in a mild daze the Lucario makes a run at me. It moves too fast for me to do anything except throw my arms over my face. I hear an explosion and a loud squeak, and I lower my arms in time to see Pachirisu go flying across the room and into a wall._

Great work.

_I want to go and see if she's OK but the Lucario makes another go for me. I jump sideways and narrowly avoid an Aura Sphere that had a date with my skull. I don't wanna do this without Pachirisu to help me!_

You haven't got a choice. Just get moving.

_Uhh... Right! The Lucario darts around the room to try and confuse me, which it does quite well. Without hesitating it charges at me and smacks me in the chest with the Force Palm that hurt Pachirisu. Luckily I'm several times the size of her and it didn't hurt me as much as it did her._

_I get back up, my bones yelling again. After previously falling a storey onto a table, I was already in enough pain, thank you! I try running with it to stop it from confusing me, which works pretty well now that I can keep my eyes on it. I even get a few loops in there for good measure._

_Then it figures out that I can't see it if it stands further away. It does a back flip and disappears into the fog that clouds my vision. I gulp, trying to hear it over the roaring in my ears. My heart is pounding too hard for anything else to be heard._

_Much to my relief the Lucario comes at me from the front, giving me an opening. I call its bluff and jump towards it. It shies away at the last minute to avoid colliding with a flying Ranger and, after I land with a roll, it's looped like something being looped a lot._

Wow, your metaphors are top notch.

_It's only true! The Lucario doesn't like being Captured one bit and surrounds itself with its own aura. I wish I could do that. It charges at me and takes a fancy to Close Combat, smacking me over the head several times and then catching me on the back of the leg so I fall over. I roll to the left just in time to avoid taking a Focus Punch to the stomach._

Now's your chance: while it's stuck in the ground.

_How clichéd. Regardless of the lack of originality of this event, I take the lull in the action to Capture the Lucario forever and ever. Well, maybe not._

_Did I do good?_

If Pachirisu's OK, then yes.

_I whiz over to the fallen Pokémon's side. She's unconscious but still breathing, and doesn't seem to be in too much pain. She winces when I put too much pressure on her right arm, but that's all._

OK, you did good. Dinner's on me.

_Technically that means it's on me too!_

That's what I said. Dinner's on you.

_A bright light catches my eye. I stand up, Pachirisu encased in my arms, to see the Lucario holding the Blue Gem. It silently holds it out to me as an offering. I wriggle Pachirisu around so I'm only holding her in one arm and take the gem with the other hand. It stops shining so brightly when I take it, which is good because it was hurting my eyes._

_The Lucario bows to me, and I bow back slightly. My back hurts too much to do much more. It bends its legs and jumps up and out of sight. Mission clear. The warmth coming off the gem stops the cold from taking my fingers off, but my whole body still hurts. Here's hoping I don't pass out on the way back._

You better not. Imagine being stuck out here with an injured Pokémon. We'd be a sitting duck for any Dim Sun stragglers.

_That would suck. OK, let's head for the exit. I tuck the stone into my back pocket – it __**just**__ fits. I take Pachirisu back into both arms so I'm less likely to drop her and start walking. My head is throbbing in time with my heart. It makes me feel all lightheaded._

Steady now.

_You don't have to tell me. Back at the Riolu statues is a glowing light circle in the floor. This is turning into the Legend of Zelda again. I'm too tired to start complaining, though, and step inside. I shut my eyes from the light, and I'm back at the entrance when I open them. Why couldn't they have been there in other places!_

Maybe it responds to the blue gem we just collected.

_More like nicked. I go to open the door when I get a Voicemail from Rhythmi._

"Have you got the blue gem?" _she asks. I nod. _"That's great! Prof. Hastings is waiting at the Union, so you need to hurry back! I'll see you here, OK?"

_Hmm... Might be a problem there._

"Why?"

_I open the door. The snow storm that's been raging for the past few hours is still venting it anger on the castle. I can see even less than normal but I __**can**__ hear the howling winds and it isn't something I want to be walking around in._

"Oh..." _she says quietly. _"That complicates things... Hold on a sec."

_She leaves the screen to go and talk to someone, I presume. Meanwhile I struggle with the door. Trying to get a heavy wooden door closed with one hand in a snow storm is nothing to laugh at. Rhythmi comes back after discussing the situation with insert name here_

"OK, Light, here's what we're gonna do," _she states authoritatively. _"You're going to have to spend the night at the castle. Once the storm's cleared up we'll send Sven or Wendy to come and get you, OK?"

_A sleepover in a haunted castle. Piece of cake._

"Glad you agree. Hang in there. Oh, and Angel says 'hi'."

_She signs off. Was it just me or did she sound slightly venomous?_

It's Angel. She's jealous.

_Why? They both have the same job._

I'll tell you when you have hormones.

_Right... We need a fire. I take a few pieces of wood from the trashed table and rub them together. The sparks start a small blaze, which I feed with kindling; also from the table. Looks like it was more than decorative: it was also useful!_

Well...

_I sit cross-legged next to the fire, examining Pachirisu. I can't see any damage, so it must just be bruising. I'll say the same for myself._

I'll let a doctor decide that.

_Doctor Who! I hope he comes and takes me back in time. I'm gonna kill that person who put Dad's red boxers in with my white shirts back in '02._

That was you, you moron.

_Oh yeah... As I'm sitting by the fire an unusual menagerie of Pokémon start to gather around. Once they decide I'm not going to eat them alive (though it's tempting) they curl up around the fire. The warmth from not only the blaze but the tens of Pokémon and the blue gem chases off the lingering effects of the cold._

About time.

_I smile to myself at the heart-warming scene and lie down carefully so I don't crush anyone's tails. The floor is freezing but the heat around me makes it feel a bit better._

_I hope we get a lie in tomorrow._

I bet 1000 Pokémon Dollars we don't.

_Oh, you're on!_


	37. Of Posses and Parents

Of Posses and Parents

How long has it been? Seriously? I've lost my game cartridge so I can't play it anymore! On the other hand, half of my sis' games are gone too, and it makes me wonder... Anyway, for all you who want more original development, here you go. The next chapter will be more family loving, because we all like a bit of fluffy heart warming crap, am I right? Can you guess I got Mirror's Edge last week? Can you tell I loved it? Yeah, I bet you can.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy?On with the story!

* * *

I stand on the edge of a white building and stare down at the road beneath me. Cars prowl along the highway like lethargic cats in the summer heat, and the reflection off the tall buildings doesn't help. I wipe my brow with one hand, flopping heavily onto the edge and swinging my feet over the side.

I'm supposed to be doing something, but the heat is putting me off. If Sun ever gets here we can drink the lemonade I packed. Unless he's drunk it already. Knowing him, that could well be the case. It wouldn't be chilled anymore, anyway. And I think its diet lemonade. I think I'll pass after all.

I get bored and lean forward, tipping myself off the building and landing in a safety roll on the one a few storeys down. I start to run, picking up speed to propel myself over, under and sometimes through whatever gets in my way. Whoever designed these rooftops didn't have people like me in mind.

I skid to a halt as a chopper pulls up in front of me. The wind from the propellers practically pushes me off the edge of the building. A bank, I think. The doors on the bird open to reveal Keith with the biggest RPG I've ever seen in my whole life. I turn and leg it before he can blow me to Hoenn with it. I'm in such a hurry to get away that I don't noticed the building has suddenly vanished and I'm tumbling endlessly towards the grey concrete, it's arms open to smash my head off the ground lovingly.

I wake up just as I hit the ground. It still feels like my stomach and lungs are still plummeting, and I struggle to breath. The fire has gone out, and my joints are frozen painfully. The only heat comes from posse of Pokémon that I, surprisingly, haven't woken up. At least something good comes from being mute.

You know, I think we should talk to someone.

_Mmm...?_

You know, someone **professional.**

_No! Don't leave me Light!_

I mean about the nightmares.

_Oh, right... Of course! What else would it be?_

Weirdo. Well, so much for someone coming to pick us up. Then again, it's still reasonably dark outside, so we must've only slept for a few hours.

_When did we fall asleep?_

It was light out, if that's what you're asking.

_I hope this hasn't ruined our night's sleep._

I doubt it. Once I hit a mattress I'm hibernating. I check to see the Tear of Princes hasn't evaporated or something before crawling over to the door to see if that god-awful snow storm has passed yet. I'm hit with a wall of cold from the snow outside, but the weather is looking much better, if a bit gloomy.

_At least it's not cloudy with a chance of meatballs._

That was so lame.

_Not as lame as... uhh..._

I'm dumbfounded by your idiocy sometimes.

_Yeah, but how do you make a stab at Shrek or Toy Story? Huh?_

Chuck Norris could.

_Well... OK, yeah he could._

We make good partners. I think I'm a genius, and you agree with me. Pachirisu is snoring lightly in her sleep, which is a lot less fitful than mine. Ours. Did you have the same dream as me again?

_If it involved semolina and the Israeli government, then yes._

I'm not going to comment on that. I gently pick her up, trying not to draw her from what little rest she's gotten after the somewhat disastrous trek through Almia Castle, and tuck her in my jacket where she'll be warm...er. The door flings itself open and a badly dressed Ranger hurls herself through the door. It smacks into me and sends me crashing to the ground, waking up all the sleeping Pokémon and driving them away in a frightened frenzy.

_I didn't do it!_

I know **that.** After my vision stops wobbling around like a drunken amputee I see that the one responsible is none other than Wendy. She offers me a hand, which I take venomously, and she pulls me to my feet.

"Sorry about that," she says apologetically. Or is it apoplectically? "I was just worried there might be some Dim Sun members left behind. Though it looks like you took care of them."

I nod.

_No victory pose?_

**Never** a victory pose.

"Did you recover the blue gem?"

I nod and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, let's head off then," she says, already walking out the door. "My Staraptor will get us back to the Union now the weather's cleared up."

I check to make sure the fall didn't wake Pachirisu up before following her. The Staraptor is quite a sight – its markings are different from wild Staraptors, which could be why she chose it as her partner.

_No, man, she probably picked it because she got on with it. Not because it looked any different._

I would totally pick a Shiny Pokémon over an ordinary one.

_It's the bond between the Ranger and Pokémon that matters the most._

Or one that was bigger. That way people would know it was me about to land on them, and not just some badly dressed punk.

_Trust is pretty important too. Our lives depend on Pachirisu performing her best, and the same goes for her._

Then again, a Porsche would do the same, and it would cost less for food and water and vets bills.

...

Oh, right, the Staraptor.

Wendy assures it that I'm not going to hurt it, but it still gives me a look like it would rather I be beneath its foot than on its back. I give it a similar glance, so it at least knows we're equals. She hops onto its back and I follow, sitting behind her. Crud. Now I can't hold onto its neck.

_We're gonna __**DIE!**_

No. I'll just hold onto Wendy. Once we get into the air I hold onto her waist while she makes a Voicemail to the Union saying she's picked me up. I wonder if she volunteered to get us, or if no one else wanted the job.

_We're a Top ranger. People would have been climbing over each other for the recognition that comes with rescuing us. Besides, we're so loveable._

Ahem.

_Well, I am anyway. You're just the typical anti-hero._

And you're the comic relief.

_I'm happy with that role. Just remember, if you're the anti-hero you should be due a drastic emotional u-turn._

No thanks. I like being a troll.

_At least you don't have self-confidence issues._

Then I wouldn't be the anti-hero: I'd be the mandatory emo, and everyone hates emos. Haven't you heard that song by Katy Perry?

_Yeah, I don't like Emus either._

Huh... It's getting darker. All the more reason to go to bed and not get up until the covers start to stick to me.

_Frat boy._

I think you're getting you and I mixed up. Which one of us ate an entire 14 inch pizza and made **me** clean up the sick?

_..._

I think I can see the Union coming up. Either that, or that tree is floating.

_I think it's the latter!_

Well, compared to Almia Castle, the Union is like a well built house next to a dog turd. We land on the roof, under the sheltering arms of the tree. The stars are starting to come out. Good thing we got out of that castle before night time, or we would've frozen.

_Not if there was a convenient car chase somewhere. Oh, can we?_

Perhaps.

_That's just another way of saying no!_

You caught me. Rhythmi jumps off her chair as soon as Wendy and I get into the building and wraps me in a bear hug. She starts crying about how we were gonna freeze, like I said, and how Wendy got there just in time, like I said, and how everyone would've missed us, like I didn't say, because I wouldn't believe that if Stephen Fry said that on QI.

_Heathen._

Erma comes over and pries the slightly hysterical Rhythmi off me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, dear."

I nod. She was obviously worried she'd be down a Top Ranger. Well, there are eleven more, so I don't know what she's worried about.

_There are only four in Almia. They'd be down to three if we went anywhere._

She notices that I'm still shivering and gives me her jacket. I'm too cold to refuse, though it would probably be polite to. Ah, forget that. I'm not polite.

_We know!_

I'll ignore that. Instead I whip out the Tear of Princes from my back pocket. Thank God – it was hurting when I had to sit on it to ride Wendy's Staraptor. Hastings snatches it off me with awe and toddles off to the lab downstairs, probably to prove it or something. Erma raises my Ranger Rank to 6, and we only had to freeze half to death to get it.

_I was worth it, right?_

Hardly. We don't even get a day off.

"I expect this has all been difficult on you," Erma notes. "How about you go home and spend some time with your family? I'm sure they'll be delighted to see that you're safe."

_You fail, Light._

Writer's convenience. I stand there for a few moments before realising that she's telling em I'm free, to which I hurl her coat back at her and leg it out of the building at top speed. I don't even stop to say hi to Keith or Alex. It's been a while since I was able to do whatever the hell I wanted.

_No, we have to go home, like Erma said._

Well...

_Please?_

Fine then.

_As much as we fought before, I really miss them._

I don't but if you insist we'll go back to Chicole Village. But only for a short while.

_Yay!_

I pick up a wandering Doduo and walk back there on its back.

_Why not just fly there? There's a Staraptor over there._

We have to take our time, or the audience won't feel like we've earned it.

_Oh._

It's officially night now, with the moon just peeking over the horizon.

_Like a big pizza pie._

**Piece** of pie. I think we're almost there. I hop off at the doorway of our house and let the Doduo go. All the lights are off. We shouldn't disturb them.

_**Light...**_

Fine. God, don't whine. It makes my head hurt. I hammer on the door loudly enough to wake anyone in the house. They're all heavy sleepers, with the exception of myself.

_What about me?_

You're the worst.

_Oh. I never noticed._

That's because you're asleep half the time. No one comes to answer the door, so they're all still asleep or hoping I'll go away. Well, I'm not gonna stand for that. I hammer again, this time even louder. A light flicks on upstairs in our folks' room, and I can hear someone descending the stairs heavily. The door is almost flung off its hinges by a disgruntled Mom.

"This better be good!" she grumbles. "Waking me up at this hour..."

Once she wipes the sleep out of her eyes she finally sees who it is that woke her up at this hour. With her hair flattened on one side and **suitcases** under her eyes, let alone bags, she looks awful. I wonder if I look the same.

Without a word she sweeps me up in a hug, which I barely return.

_Aww, Light has a soft spot._

She's our Mom, Sun. I'm allowed to. After a few minutes I cough to tell her that we should really be getting inside. She takes the hint and backs up, without letting go of me, and shuts the door behind us. She flicks on the light and shouts up the stairs for Dad and Lil' to show their pug ugly faces. Well, those weren't her words exactly.

_If your Dad is 'pug ugly' then that means you are too!_

No: I've got my Mom's looks. Well, we have our Mom's looks. Oh, whatever. Dad eventually appears at the top of the stairs, looking just as bad as Mom. He's followed by Lil', who doesn't look as bad as I thought she would. Guess she wasn't lying about that silk pillow thing.

The two of them thunder down the stairs and join the hug. Dear God, I'm being smothered.

_You like it, though._

Hardly. I've got a Pachirisu under here somewhere.

_So, are you glad to be back?_

... Maybe a little.

_I knew it._


	38. Of Comebacks and Catfights

Of Comebacks and Catfights

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Don't worry, I just took a break. I've been doing my AS Levels exams, and I'm starting to think about Universities. It's a busy time in my life, but now that it's the summer holidays I can start this back up. I'm going to be revising and re-uploading my previous chapters with my improved writing style over the next few days, maybe, so keep an eye out.

I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Ranger, savvy?On with the story!

* * *

I flick my eyes upwards.

Dad sits across the table from me, hunched over slightly with his hands folded in front of his mouth. The skin between his eyebrows is creased in concentration. He licks his mildly dried lips, before purposely picking up the slates and placing them on the table. He returns my glare with a teasing smirk.

Mixture.

_16 points! Ok, let's see… __kwyjibo! 26 points!_

… Kwyjibo?

_A big dumb, balding, North American Ape with no chin and a short temper._

Yes, yes, that's very funny. I use the 't' Dad just put down make the word timbre.

_10 points? You suck. Make the word Quixotry. I heard it was the highest scoring scrabble word of all time!_

Now you're just making words up. Besides I don't have a 'q'. Or an 'x'. Or a 'y'!

… _Well, uhh… this game is stupid anyway._

Dad makes the word "emerge" using that 'e'. 9 points. I sigh and push the Scrabble board away. I'm not in the mood to try and beat his measly score.

_Sore loser._

Dad looks up from the table for the first time in a few minutes and fixes his gaze on me.

"What's wrong, son?" he asks with concern. I shrug. I always was the expressive one.

_Sarcasm._

I look down at the board, and then at the pile of board games sitting in the corner. Tumbling Monkeys and I never got along.

"… I suppose we've been playing board games for a while now…" he notes. "What would you rather be doing?"

To be honest, I want to go back to the Union. I've been playing board games for three days now! You would think our family was stuck in the Stone Age. Dad must've caught wind of the direction of my thoughts because he smiles and stands up quickly.

"Come on, let's go take a drive," he winks "and don't tell your mother."

No promises.

_AHEM?_

Still no promises. I rush upstairs and grab my suitcase. It's been packed with my Ranger gear for a while now. I was starting to plan a daring attempt at escaping back to the Union before the boredom drove me to homicide. I leap down the stairs, tip toe past the kitchen where Mom is baking something sweet smelling, grab Pachirisu and head out the door.

_But… couldn't we stay for whatever she is cooking?_

Unless it's a curry or a cheese fondue, I'm not interested.

Dad's already waiting in the car. I chuck the suitcase in the backseat and hop into the passenger seat. I buckle myself in as he puts the car into ignition and drives off.

_Why did we run off? Mom is gonna be so worried…_

That's exactly why. She would rather we never left the house again after all we've been through.

_I still feel bad for leaving without letting her know…_

Well, I don't. It starts to rain by the time we reach Pueltown. I sit in a serene silence, watching the rain trickle down the window in streams. There's some stupid kid in a red cap and a black waistcoat training with an Oshawott in the rain.

_Oshawott? You don't get them in Almia. Not yet, anyway._

Well, Pokémon trainers spread their Pokémon around the regions like a plague. It's a problem that Rangers manage to avoid. Pachirisu looks out of the window at the trainer in interest, before looking back at me, and then sitting down heavily in my lap. I scratch behind her ears in case she decides to break the window and chase after the stranger.

I think we're nearly there. I can a single tree erected over the treeline. I can barely make out the silhouette through the downpour. The sky is darkened by the thick cloud layer, but it should still be about 4 o'clock.

_Pity. The rain makes me sleepy, but it's not late enough for that._

If you had your way, you would sleep all day.

_True dat._

Dad pulls up at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Union. I would complain about not being closer to the door, but I get the feeling that he might not get back down those stairs if he tries to drive up them. I lean back through the gap in the seats and grab my suitcase.

I give him a swift nod before flinging myself out of the car, Pachirisu in tow. I rush through the pouring rain **without** slipping on the stairs, and escape into the building.

_Judging by the hairstyles of the people in here, I'd say we weren't the only ones caught in the rain._

The receptionist looks as pretty as ever. Now the crowd of people trying to seduce her looks even more dishevelled and pathetic. I'm craving a shower and a change of clothes. At least my Ranger uniform is dry.

_Hey, Light? Is that…_

Oh God, get me away from here. Murph at 9 o'clock. He dashes over with a bright smile on his face, juxtaposed with the weather outside.

"Hey Light!" he yells. "You came just at the right time! Professor Hastings is doing something important on the roof! Come with me before he starts."

I look at my soggy clothes, and then look back at him. He winces and rubs the back of his head with a hand.

"That is, after you've changed, of course."

Thank GOD.

_This space for rent._

I push past the doofus and run into the dormitories. My room is still locked, thankfully. I'm not sure I would appreciate the thought of someone else sleeping in my bed.

_That could be taken completely the wrong way._

I quickly throw my Ranger uniform on and head back to the first floor. Murph is waiting for me. He signals in the direction of the escalator, as if I didn't already know where it was.

_Don't make me come up there!_

Calm down, I won't say anything.

_Good._

Yet.

_Oi!_

We head up to the top floor. Someone's set up a gazebo to cover the pedestal. I can see Hastings, Erma and Keith already up there drinking hot cups of chocolate. I nod at Keith and swipe a cup for myself before my fingers freeze off. The rain is just as heavy before, but the wind has picked up a bit, just to spite my extremities.

My eyes are drawn to a dais that wasn't there before. It holds the Dark Shard Hastings extracted from the Gigaremo we collected from the Vien Forest. Even though it's covered with a glass dome, I can feel my skin crawling every time I get too close to it.

_Look sharp, Professor Hastings is about to say something smart!_

That's debatable. He sniffs and cleans the lenses of his classes before beginning to drone.

"I've developed a special amplification system for this test," he starts. "The system draws from the vitality of our Tree of Harmony."

Great, can we go back inside now?

_I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not._

"There's a dais for placing the Blue Gem," he says, gesturing at the pedestal beneath the Tree of Life. "The goal is to protect the Blue Gem's power throughout all Almia. That should render ineffective the Gigaremo and the devious Miniremo systems."

Were two adjectives really that necessary?

_C'mon, we do it all the time. It's the writer pretending to know lots of big words._

Hastings then produces the Blue Gem from one of his many pockets. I wonder if he ever loses his car keys in that lab coat?

"I shall now place the Blue Gem that Light brought back for us on this dais. Stand back, please!"

I do so, with pleasure. In fact, so does everyone there. I almost feel bad for sacrificing the old professor for the sake of experimenting with the forces of nature.

Almost.

_We should've been putting the Blue Gem there! We've survived worse._

You just want the glory. The gem starts glowing brightly, shooting out sparks of lightning. Judging from the smell of singed grass, I'll be staying far away, thanks. Hastings managed to get out of the way too, unfortunately. Funnily enough, the sky clears too.

_Coincidence?_

I would say so. I don't like all this mumbo jumbo stuff. There's a bit of ruckus from downstairs and Rhythmi charges up the stairs with a look on her face she's just discover the cure for the common cold.

"Incoming report!" she exclaims, panting for breath. "The Pokémon rampaging in Pueltown have settled down. They've returned to their usual selves!"

_That's good! I like saving the world._

I would too if it was less work. She says something about Pokémon in the Vien Forest calming down too. I bet Barlow has had his hands full over the past few days. Also the Dark Shard has lost its power.

_That's why all the Pokémon are going free then._

Not **all.** Murph says that the power has only dropped by about a third. Somewhere along the line Angel shows up, yelling about Pokémon still under control, backing Murph's point up. Convenient, considering the legend of the Princes detailed three Princes in total. That's enough to completely remove all the power from every dark shard.

People start to panic at this. If there are still Dark Shards with power then there are still Gigaremo and Miniremo units knocking around controlling Pokémon.

_Hey, it's a start, right?_

That's optimistic. I was about to say we should all just go home and bide our time until our new Pokémon Overlords rule the world. But I suppose your ideals are slightly better than mine.

I catch a slightly yellow glow out of the corner of my eye, just in time to watch Rhythmi burst into golden light. I'm startled for a moment, but then I regain my cool. Got to keep up my image in case someone thinks I have emotions.

_You're like Seto Kaiba, except you hair wasn't green in any lost season._

I'm not sure they're going to get that reference. Rhythmi doesn't even seem fazed. In fact, she has a look on her face like the whole miserable situation has stopped reaching her through the shield of light. Like getting drunk.

_That's… one way of putting it._

Angel starts glowing too, but a bright crimson. That's fancy talk for red. My non-shininess is starting to make me feel like a third wheel.

_Well, that makes __**me**__ a fourth, which makes this a quad bike._

Three wheels still make a tricycle. Sorry, getting distracted here.

"Now what have we got here?" says Hastings, sounding mildly surprised for once. "You, shiny people! Step closer to the Dark Shard! Don't stand there in a daze! Murph, you step closer too!"

They do, probably out of fear of his moustachioed wrath. All three of them start glowing like they're about to summon Captain Planet, and the tingling in my skin instantly vanishes. The Dark Shard goes crystal clear, ironically, and loses all of its power. My presumptions were right. I have no idea why I haven't run for President yet.

_You have my vote, Light._

… Thanks?

Rhythmi mentions a yellow gem stone in her Pandora charm bracelet. I knew she wouldn't buy one for Keith and I without getting one herself. I bet she's actually been buying charms for it, unlike us. They're just so expensive.

_You never did take my advice and rob that bank._

"This pendant was a gift from Sven," she says softly, alliteration unintended. "It's a souvenir from the Haruba Desert. It's probably something he gave only to me."

I didn't know they had jewellers in the Haruba Desert.

_I wonder if we can convince him to give us one._

I doubt it. It was probably a **present.** From a **man.**

… _Uhh…_

I'll tell you when you're older. Apparently this information is very interesting to Angel. I can't say I sympathise.

"Wh-what did you say?" she yells, grabbing Rhythmi's left arm. "My red pendant is a gift from Sven too! It's a souvenir from Boyleland! My sister Alex delivered it a few weeks ago!"

_Damn, Sven's a playa!_

Where did you learn that language?

… _Keith._

Figures.

"Are you implying something" Rhythmi growls, narrowing her eyes slightly and jerking her arm out of Angel's grasp. "My pendant is prettier than yours, Angel!"

"So what if it's pretty? My pendant is bigger than yours!"

I cough **very** purposely, and they both drop their eyes, feeling ashamed. As much as watching a cat fight would make my day, I know they would both expect me to take their sides, and I'm NOT getting caught up in that.

… _Whose side would you take?_

Whichever side offered me dinner.

…

Hastings physically separates the two girls before fighting can break out. "Stop that, enough of your silly squabbles!" he shouts. "There is something more important: the reaction that resulted from the three pendants being close together. Or, more precisely, the three coloured stones that brought the reaction about!"

He paces back and forth spouting some scientific mumbo jumbo. I get bored and start inspecting my nails. They're looking a bit grimy. Before I know it he's retreated to his gremlin cave known as a "laboratory" and we're all delegated to patrol duty.

_Does that translate as 'slacking off time'?_

Pretty much, although we've had enough of that the past few days. I never want to see another Scrabble board in my life. Just as I reach the bottom of the first escalator I'm accosted by Angel. And by 'accosted' I mean glomped, like a bloody fangirl!

"Hey, Light!" she chirps. "I haven't seen you in a while! I heard you were recovering after your last Mission, but it's glad to see you're back."

She lets go of me and back off, thankfully.

"Say, wasn't that just amazing?" she smiles. "The whole thing with the pendants. We might have a way to stop Team Dim Sun! Of course, my pendant did most of the fixing."

Uh oh.

"Don't you agree?" she asks, with a slight undertone of aggression. "Mine was definitely the best. Due to it being the biggest and everything."

I start to back off from her, only to bump into Rhythmi.

_I wonder how long she's been standing there._

Long enough.

"Oh, Light!" she exclaims, a hint of… darkness in her voice. "You're looking much better after your rest. Say, don't you think this charm is just the prettiest?" She rolls up her sleeve to reveal the stone set into a silver frame dangling off her wrist. "The shiny surface is what made it so powerful, wouldn't you agree?"

Looks like that cat fight was only postponed.

"No, no, no," Angel replies with malice. "Light and I were just talking about how **my** stone was the best. After all, the most valuable diamonds are the biggest!"

"They're no good if they're dull as rocks!" Rhythmi retorts. "Besides, if you stone **is** that big then you're obviously compensating for something!"

_DAMN!_

Stop saying that… Alright, that was a good one.

They inch closer together, with me trapped in the middle. I can feel their anger already seeping into the air.

"Tell her which one of us is prettiest, Light!" Rhythmi snarls.

"Yeah, tell **her** how amazing and filled out in the chest area I am!" Angel growls.

… _This isn't about the gems anymore, is it?_

Nope. It never was. I duck out of their clutches and point hurriedly at a bewildered Murph, who has been standing watching us in terror for the past few minutes. I scarper before my innards are used to strangle each other with and lock myself in my room.

Women.


End file.
